It's a Rich Man's World
by craigtuckeradvocate
Summary: Tweek just wanted a job outside of his hometown that would allow him to live in the big city of New York. Tweek didn't think he'd be the secretary for one of the biggest brewing companies on the East Coast. Tweek didn't think he'd be the secretary for the CEO of said company. Tweek didn't think he'd be the secretary for one of the richest men in all of Manhattan.
1. Angel Eyes

_Click._

 _Click clack._

 _Click click tap._

 _Click click._

 _Tap._

 _Click click clack._

It was a difficult noise to tune out sitting in the small lobby.

Well, the lobby wasn't _that_ small, but considering it was a lobby for an office, it was impressive in size.

Tweek stared at the working fingers of the brunette sitting across from him, her long acrylic nails _clicking_ and _clacking_ against the keyboard of her laptop. He was trying so hard to focus on preparing himself for his interview, but those _noises_. It was making it difficult for Tweek to look over his notes, his resume, his references.

"Grace Kinney?"

Tweek let out a little sigh as he saw the brunette close her laptop, quickly packing her bag and shuffling into the office. The silence, however, didn't offer much comfort to his nerves. He wasn't sure why he was so worried. Maybe it was because of a few things: he's the only male applying for this job by the looks of it, he was a twenty five year old with no real, professional job experience in his field, and just because he had a connection to this company, that doesn't mean he was guaranteed this secretary position.

Yes.

Tweek Tweak, twenty five years old with a Bachelor's of Science in Hospitality, is applying for a secretary job at one of the biggest brewing companies in New York City. He isn't at the brewery itself, but the headquarters of this famous TNT brewing. He had a connection to someone within the business, so, after months and months of searching for work on his own, he turned to said connection.

"Haven't had your interview yet?"

 _Speaking of._

"Not yet." Tweek muttered, hugging his little bundle of papers to his chest. Bebe chuckled a bit, reaching down and adjusting the round wired glasses sitting on Tweek's freckled nose.

"You're gonna get the job, cutie." Bebe whispered, Tweek biting his lip as he glanced around at the assortment of women around him.

"I feel out of place…"

"And why is that?"

Tweek paused a moment, letting his eyes dart to each woman sitting in the room. "I'm lacking in the…erm… _chest_ region."

Bebe snorted, glancing over her shoulder as the door to the office opened behind her. Both blondes watched a the woman, that Tweek now knows as Grace, made her way towards the elevator with a smile on her face. Bebe must've noticed Tweek's shoulders slouch out of the corner of her eyes, a small, supportive smile crossing her made up face.

"Chin up, buttercup."

Tweek whined quietly, the sound caught in his throat as he adjusted his dress shirt. "I really want this job, Bebe. I'm tired of driving an hour to come see you on the weekends."

"You don't think I'm tired of it, too? I wish you could move in with me already!"

"I want that, Bebe! I just-"

Bebe snickered, sitting on the arm of Tweek's chair. "Don't have the money, I know."

Tweek rolled his eyes, slouching in his seat. "Don't be such a bitch."

"Hey, this bitch?" Tweek looked up at her as she pointed towards herself. "Got you this interview, so be nice."

"And this bitch?" Tweek pointed to himself. "Has a degree he worked super hard for, so give me _some_ credit, please and thank you."

Bebe snickered, reaching a hand out.

"May I?" She asked, motioning towards the resume clutched tightly in his hand. Tweek looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. This paper? _God_. This paper literally contained all of his accomplishments, all of his life's work. But…is it enough to get this job? Sure, it's just a secretary position, but Tweek _really_ wants this job.

Really wants a chance to make a name for himself outside of Tweak Bro's Coffee.

Yes, he loves his parents and working at that coffee shop, but at twenty five years old?

Something had to give.

And Tweek was the one who was giving in to the real world.

"Careful," Tweek teased, passing over the paper finally to Bebe. He watched her brown eyes dance across the page, a soft hum escaping her lips as her head tilted from side to side. "…well?"

"I forgot how impressive your resume is." Bebe said quietly, Tweek's cheeks tinting pink.

"You're just saying that because you're my friend."

"I'm not!" Bebe whispered, sliding off the arm of the chair into the empty seat next to Tweek. "Babe, I remember you working your ass off in college. You have an impressive resume."

"I…well, yeah. I don't have any jobs reflecting me working with my degree, though…"

"Restaurant work? Barista training? You interned at a hotel your junior year!"

Tweek shrugged, looking down at his feet. "I mean… _yeah_ …"

Bebe smiled, rubbing a hand over his back. "He's gonna like you. I have a hunch."

"He's gonna like _me?_ The guy who has a degree in the most versatile industry and can't find a job?"

Tweek looked up as Bebe tilted his chin upwards, smiling softly at him. The gentleness of it made Tweek's jitters relax.

"You've just been waiting for the right opportunity to come around, tiger."

Both blondes looked up as a door opened, the dark haired woman that's been escorting people stepping out.

"Tweek…Tweak?" She said, eyes falling over towards Tweek as he stood.

"You got this!" Bebe whispered in a hurry, Tweek biting his lip as he followed the black haired woman into the office. The little secretary desk that sat empty by the door mocked Tweek, but, in an odd way, it fueled his fire.

"Take a seat," The woman instructed, gesturing over towards a cushy seat that was by the only desk in the office. Her voice cut Tweek's racing mind off, but as soon as he sat back down, his mind was running again. _Floor to ceiling windows with a view of the Brooklyn bridge and most of lower Manhattan…talk about fucking boujee._ "Mr. Tucker had to step into the other room for a moment to take a quick call, but he should be back any moment. Can I get you anything in the meantime?" The woman asked. Tweek found himself blushing as he cleared his throat, shaking his head.

"No thank you, ma'am."

"Oh, jeez, call me Wendy. You're Bebe's friend aren't you?"

Tweek blinked, nodding his head as he sat up a little straighter. "Yes-yes, that's me!" He winced a bit as he spoke louder than he anticipated. "That's me." He breathed out a little quieter this time. Wendy let out a soft chuckle, pouring a glass of wine from the small cart containing an assortment of alcohol by the window.

"She speaks highly of you."

"She…she does?" Tweek asked, surprised _anyone_ would speak highly of him. Sure, Bebe was his best friend, but Tweek didn't expect her to gas him up this much. He knew he left a lasting impression on people, but he didn't think it was a _positive_ lasting impression.

"Yeah, of course! I know you two have been friends for quite some time." Wendy explained, sipping from her glass.

"Oh! Yeah, we met when I was a freshman and she was a junior in college. We ended up working at the same restaurant on campus."

"She has your picture on her desk." Wendy noted, leaning against the edge of the desk in the room.

"I know! I gave her that picture for Christmas last year." Tweek breathed out, Wendy letting out a soft laugh as she smiled.

"That was-"

"Yeah, uh-huh, I got _that_ , but when is the order going to be in?"

Tweek nearly dropped the small folder he brought, eyes widening at the man who demanded attention. He had to have been about a foot taller than Tweek, and Tweek was five foot five. Angled facial features that Tweek craved to run a finger over, seeing if they'd draw blood from how sharp they were.

Bright eyes that were inviting, one blue and one brown, which made his entire appearance even more appealing and attractive.

His hands. Hands that held onto his phone and sat comfortably in his pocket while he walked towards his desk.

White dress shirt that stretched across broad shoulders and a wide chest, Tweek almost afraid the buttons would pop off due to the stretch of the fabric.

 _Oh…wig._

"Mhm…alright…thanks, Token. Hmm?...No! Token, I have to go, my next interview is here," He muttered into the phone, Tweek swallowing hard at the mere mention of him being the next interview. "Mhm…yeah…okay, bye," Tweek sat up as straight as he could, smiling nervously. "Sorry about the delay." The man muttered, Wendy humming quietly.

"No worries, Mr. Tucker. This is Mr. Tweek Tweak, friends to Bebe."

"Pleasure!" Tweek squeaked out, standing up as he quickly realized that this… _this man_ …was his potential boss.

Mr. Tucker looked him up and down, humming quietly as he gently took Tweek's hand in his. Something in Tweek's mind said that Mr. Tucker was holding back, that this handshake was not to its full potential.

It made Tweek feel a little weak in the knee.

"Likewise," Mr. Tucker muttered, motioning for Tweek to take a seat. "Thank you, Wendy." He said, nodding his head towards the door. Wendy gave a nod back, shooting an encouraging smile towards Tweek before she left.

The click of the door made Tweek's stomach flip, the blonde's eyes widening a bit as he cleared his throat.

"I, um, hope I'm not interrupting your day for too long." Tweek breathed out, tugging his resume out from the folder in his lap. Mr. Tucker shook his head, hand extending out as he heard the sound of paper.

"Not at all. You're doing me a favor by applying for this position, aren't you?" Mr. Tucker muttered, Tweek blushing as he handed over the entirety of his being on a single sheet of paper.

"I…suppose so, sir."

Mr. Tucker quirked an eyebrow, humming quietly as he glanced over Tweek's resume.

"So…Mr. Tweak…why should I hire you?"

"Oh! Um…well, I like to think I have great organizational skills despite my brain being so cluttered." _Oh my god…did I really just say that?!_

"Is that so?" _Wait, what?_

"Um…yeah! I, um, take pride in organizing the product display in my parents coffee shop. I always have ever since I was young."

"You come from a business family, then?"

Tweek let out a nervous laugh, adjusting his glasses. "Of the sorts. I never saw myself in business, but I somehow ended up in hospitality, which is watered down business school when you really look at it."

The blonde's eyes dropped to the tan fingers gripping at the stark white paper, tongue darting out to lick his dry lips. _Fuck, I need to calm down._

"What made you apply to this job, then?" Mr. Tucker asked. Tweek paused a moment, letting out a sigh as he slouched a bit.

"Bebe Stevens, sir."

"Figured as much. Couldn't get a job on your own?"

Tweek felt his face heat up out of frustration, cheeks puffing out a bit. _What the fuck?_

"I tried for _two years_ to find a job that was outside of my stupid hometown. Bebe told me about this position opening up and I'm about at my wits end. I'd do janitorial work if it meant getting out of my hometown!" Tweek hissed. He blinked, however, realizing his sudden outburst. Rubbing at the back of his neck, Tweek cursed under his breath, looking at his feet. "M-My apologies."

Mr. Tucker chuckled, setting Tweek's resume aside on the desk. "Don't apologize. I appreciate the honesty."

"You…you do?"

Mr. Tucker pushed away from his desk, chuckling as he walked over to the windows. He stared out the window, hands clasped behind his back as he seemed to be deep in thought.

"What do you know about this business"

Tweek swallowed nervously, adjusting his glasses once more as he crossed his legs and looked down at his fingers in his lap.

"U-Um…TNT Brewing was founded by Thomas Nicholas Tucker, hence the initials TNT, in nineteen ninety. In nineteen ninety seven, after living in England for seven years, Mr. Tucker moved to New York where he managed to start up his brewing company by selling his whiskey brew to big name brand companies such as Jack Daniels. However, about-about… _nng_ … _six_ years ago?" Tweek glanced over towards Mr. Tucker, who gave a small nod of his head. "Six years ago," Tweek repeated, a little more confidence in his voice. "Mr. Tucker was able to purchase his own brew back and started this empire that we now know as TNT Brewing."

A soft laugh came from the man across the room from Tweek, the blonde looking up as he heard the noise.

"I have to say…I am… _thoroughly_ impressed, Mr. Tweak." Mr. Tucker practically purred.

A surge of confidence swept through Tweek's body, face lighting up as he cleared his throat.

"Thank-thank you, sir." He breathed out, uncrossing his legs as he noticed Mr. Tucker look back out the window. The silence that filled the room made Tweek nervous. He couldn't quite tell if it was a good silence or a bad silence, but Tweek was _begging_ that it was a good silence.

"You'll get your own cellphone that's specifically for work-,"

 _Wait…what?_

"If you need to use it as your personal cellphone, that's fine, just let me know ahead of time-,"

 _Is he…is HE-?!_

"You'll normally sit at the desk right outside the door, but sometimes I'll need you to run some errands for me. When I say follow, you _will_ follow and take notes for me."

"I…I'm sorry, um…do I…have the job, or-?"

"Was I not clear enough?" Mr. Tucker said slowly, looking at Tweek over his shoulder. The blonde bit back a yelp, Mr. Tucker's blue eye gazing right through him. He was a hard man to read, face cold, yet so inviting, to Tweek.

"I-um-not…I guess not? I-I'm sorry, sir."

Mr. Tucker turned his attention back out the window, Tweek blushing a bit as he heard his voice.

"Mmm," He paused a moment. "You start tomorrow. Wendy will show you out."

Tweek blinked, biting back a scream of absolute _joy_ as he swallowed the noise down.

"Oh!...T-Thank you, sir!"

Without saying a word, Mr. Tucker pressed a button on the phone resting on the corner of his desk, Wendy's voice ringing through.

" _All good, Craig_?"

… _Craig Tucker_ …

"Yes, Wendy. Please escort Mr. Tweak out _after_ you tell the other candidates to head home."

" _You've made your decision, huh?"_

"Yes."

… _Craig Tucker…_

" _I'll see you in just a moment."_

The line clicked dead, Tweek's legs moving on autopilot as Craig turned to face him.

"I look forward to working with you, Mr. Tweak."

"You-you can just call me Tweek," Craig raised an eyebrow at him, the blonde's face turning a dark red. "W-Wait, that-oh god-that was confusing. I know my name and last name are the same. They're off by a letter. Just- _god_ -call me Tweek without the mister and thank you for the opportunity!" He blurted out, shoving his hand forward towards Craig. The taller man looked at the extended hand for a moment, chuckling quietly as he took hold of it once more.

"I look forward to working with you."

When Wendy walked in, Tweek barely remembers hearing her ask him if he'd like to see Bebe. Tweek barely remembers mumbling out a quiet " _yes_ ". He barely remembers seeing a few of the defeated faces of the other prospective candidates (however, he remembers the dirty looks some of them gave him as he walked past). Despite the hiccup with the other candidates, Tweek fully remembers the bright look on Bebe's face as he walked into her office.

"Well?!"

Tweek blinked, a grin breaking out across his face as the ringing faded out from his ears and the reality of the situation sunk in.

"I…I got the job!"

Bebe let out a yell of celebration, arms wrapping around Tweek's torso tightly as they embraced.

"Yes! Oh my GOD we're co-workers!" She laughed, Tweek unable to wipe the grin off his face. It was a good feeling. It felt good knowing he could _finally_ get out of his hometown, _finally_ be a big boy and have a big boy job that didn't involve his parents, _finally_ live life fully in New York City.

"I can't believe he liked me enough to offer me the job right then and _there!"_ Tweek sad, disbelief dripping from his voice.

Bebe snorted, opening her desk drawer to tug out a small flask. "Care for a little celebration drink?"

"Does _everyone_ drink here?" Tweek asked, plopping down in front of Bebe's desk. The blonde woman across from him smiled, chuckling as she poured two little glasses of what Tweek could see was wine.

"It's a brewery, babe, get used to it. We get to taste samples of new brews _all the time_." Bebe explained.

"Are you just saying that because you're the Director of Sales and need to be able to _sell_ these brews to people?"

Bebe winked, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth as she passed the glass over to Tweek. "Now you're using that degree of yours."

Tweek grinned as he clinked his glass lightly against Bebe's, both blondes taking a long sip of their wine. Pausing, Tweek closed his eyes and smiled around the brim of the glass.

Tweek Tweak, at twenty five years old, finally managed to get a job.

He used to be embarrassed to say he went to college and then _returned_ to his hometown to work at his parents coffee shop.

But he doesn't have to be embarrassed anymore.

Tweek Tweak, at twenty five years old, can now look people proud in the eyes and say:

"I-I'm a fucking secretary at TNT Brewing!"

Bebe giggled around her glass, setting it down after swallowing her mouthful of wine.

"Yeah, and for the CEO of the entire company."

… _what?_

Tweek froze, body tensing up as his eyes slowly widened. Bebe smirked, noticing the look on his face. Carefully, Bebe reached across her desk and adjusted his glasses.

"C…CEO?" Tweek breathed out, swallowing hard.

"Yeah, babe. CEO of the company _and_ one of the hottest bachelors in the New York business world."

Tweek blinked again, eyes widening even more (if that was possible). "Wha-…do you…mean?" he mumbled, Bebe smirking slightly as she snickered.

"Congrats, tiger. You're the secretary for one of the richest and most sought after men in Manhattan."

* * *

 **NOTE:**

Never listen to me when I say I'm not going to start another full length fic.

So hello!  
This must be a surprise to most of you.  
I'm feeling stuck with Tiny Dancer right now (I am going to finish it, don't worry!), so I decided to use this next fic of mine to help me motivate myself to finish!  
It's gonna be just as kinky as Hot for Teacher, so get ready, you kinky bastards. ;)

Please leave any and all feedback and thank you for your patience with my uploading recently!


	2. Uptown Girl

Even an elevator ride from the thirty second floor to the ground wasn't enough time for Tweek to come to terms with the fact he was the CEO's secretary.

And said CEO was _single_.

Shaking his head, Tweek gripped the strap of his satchel as the elevator doors opened. He didn't even know this guy's sexuality! A huff of breath escaped Tweek's lips as he took the time to look around the lobby as he stepped off the elevator. It was spacious, the design sleek and welcoming. The walls were painted a light blue with gray trimming along the base and top of the wall, a small water fixture fitted into the wall behind the receptionist's desk. A fire place sat by a little seating area that was fitted with gray couches and white pillows, the entire area radiating warmth and comfort. Tweek found himself smiling a bit as he did a small twirl around the center of the lobby, blushing a bit as he caught the eyes of the red headed receptionist.

"I take it the job interview went well?" She said, chuckling a bit as she turned back to the finger nail she was filing. Tweek cleared his throat, slowly approaching the desk.

"How-how did you know I had an interview?" He asked, the girl letting out a chuckle.

"Please, I've seen countless people come in for interviews. They all radiate the same sort of energy."

"S-Shut up with-with that energy bu-bullshit, Tricia." A new voice laughed, Tweek turning his head to see a man walking behind the desk. He had crutches, but he was nicely dressed and had a nice smile, Tweek noticed. The woman set his crutches aside after he sat down, a smile crossing her face.

"You know I can read people's aura's, Jimmy."

 _Jimmy._

"N-No you cannot. I don't-I don't care if y-you are the CEO's s-sister. I c-call bull-bullshit."

Tweek blinked, gasping quietly to himself.

"You, um, you said your name was Tricia?"

"Well, Jimmy said it, but yes, that's my name."

"And…he-Jimmy-he said you were the-"

"CEO's sister? Mhm. Tricia Tucker, kiddo." She laughed, thrusting a hand forward. Tweek blinked, but found a smile tugging lightly at his lips.

"Tweek."

Jimmy leaned against the palm of his hand, eyebrows furrowing slightly as he smirked.

"T-Tweek?"

"Yeah. It-long story short, my name is Tweek Tweak. First name with two e's and last name with an a after the e." He explained, the additional information somewhat of a mantra to him at this point in Tweek's life.

"Wow your parents must hate you." Tricia snorted, the blonde squinting slightly as he thought.

"I wouldn't say that. I just don't know… _why_ they chose the name Tweek."

"It-it's s-spicy. I like i-it." Jimmy said. The comment made Tweek smile, a faint blush crossing his cheeks.

"Thanks."

Tricia leaned back in her chair, clicking on the computer in front of her. "So, did you get the job? You still haven't answered my question, blondie."

Tweek watched her nails click across the laptop, the sound resonating within him.

"I did, yeah."

" _What?!"_ Tricia gasped, looking up with wide eyes. "My brother hired a _male secretary?!_ Fuck! He's _so typical!_ "Tricia giggled, grabbing her phone and unlocking it. The comment made Tweek blink in surprise, but Jimmy piped up before Tweek could ask.

"Craig…Craig c-can be…p-predictable."

"I don't…understand?"

"Mr. T-Tucker is an a-ass fucker, if-if you catch my d-drift."

The blonde stared at the man in front of him, finger tips pounding to the rhythm of his racing heart.

"Wh-excuse _me?_ " Tweek choked out, adjusting his glasses as they slid down his nose.

"My brother has a boner for cute blonde twinks like you. Well, any guy really, but particularly blonde twinks." Tricia giggled, acrylic nails tapping against the glass of her phone. _Do I really scream twink?_ Tweek thought for a moment, staring down at his outfit choice before whining low in his throat. _Oh…yeah, fuck, I'm the definition of a twink_.

"Wh-when do you start?" Jimmy asked, typing on his computer for a moment before looking up at Tweek.

"Tomorrow."

Tricia's eyes lit up slightly, the red head setting her phone aside. "Mmm. He's starting you quick."

The comment made Tweek choke out a laugh, feet shuffling back and forth as he tried to think of something, _anything_ , to say.

"I…yeah! I-I, um, yeah I guess so!" He breathed out, Jimmy smiling a bit. _Oh yeah. He is definitely down here greeting people because of that charming smile._ "I, uh, should get going. Bit of a drive home."

Tricia hummed quietly, raising an eyebrow. "Commuter?"

"I live about an hour outside the city. I hope to move in with Bebe Stevens soon. She, um, works here. Director of Sales. You-you probably knew that. Um…yeah, I…can't move in yet. I just…need more money." Tweek muttered, looking down at his feet. Jimmy leaned back in his chair, glancing over at the phone on Tricia's side of the desk as it rang. Both men watched for a moment as she went into the greeting she's been told to say, but it was Jimmy who broke the silence of the conversation.

"Well, we-we'll see y-you tomorrow morning then, Twink."

Tweek blinked as he turned to leave, blushing a bit as he looked Jimmy up and down.

"Tweek." He corrected, but Jimmy smirked.

"I-I know."

* * *

Interviews were the first thing on Craig's to-do list today.

One thing done, nine more things to go.

Between meetings, budget plans, listening to pitches from other companies, visiting each department to check on their daily progress, and making his weekly trip to the actual brewery, it was safe to say Craig Tucker had his hands full today. Any silence his office had to offer was welcomed, but-

"Mr. Tucker," As always…it was short lived. "I finished the paperwork for Mr. Tweak's hiring. Just need you to sign off." Wendy said, passing the newly made file over towards her boss. Craig made a quiet hum as he grabbed the pen from behind his ear, scribbling his initials on the dotted line. Thank god for Wendy. He hated human resources when he was on the bottom, but he realizes now, at the top, that HR just makes his life easier.

"Thanks, Wendy." He mumbled, leaning back in his chair as Wendy made her way towards the door.

"When he comes in tomorrow, send him to my office. I have some paperwork he'll need to fill out. Oh.," She chuckled a bit before opening the door. "Clyde and Token are outside. They asked me to ask you if they could come in." Wendy said. Looking up from the cigarette he just pulled out, Craig smirked a bit as he let out a puff of air, giving a small nod as his answer. His eyes moved over towards the door as Wendy left, two familiar faces entering the door frame as he flicked his lighter.

Clyde snorted as he walked in, making a beeline for the cart of alcohol in the corner of the office. "Little early for a cigarette break."

"Little early to be drinking." Craig bit back, speaking around his cigarette. Token smiled at the small banter as he sat in the chair in front of Craig's desk, watching the smoke leave his lips and fill the air.

"How did the interviews go?" Token asked after Clyde joined them, the brunette sitting in the other open seat. Craig shrugged, inhaling once more as he leaned back in his chair.

"Fine. I got my secretary so that's all that matters."

Clyde's eyes widened, choking on his drink at the news. "How hot is she?!"

" _He_ is fine," Craig muttered, glaring at Clyde from across his desk. The brunette frowned but paused for a moment as he thought.

"Well, okay, is he fine? Or is he _fiiiiiine_?"

Craig groaned quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose with the hand that wasn't holding his cigarette.

"How have I not fired you yet?" Craig grumbled, Token laughing softly as he stood to grab his own drink.

"I sometimes ask that same question, Tucker."

"Hey!" Clyde gasped, setting his drink on Craig's desk. "I am good at being the Director of Operations, so don't be all ' _we should fire Clyde!_ ' because you know I'm good!" Clyde smirked as he grabbed his drink, holding the glass up as a silent ' _cheers_ ' towards the two men in the room. As much as Craig would love to disagree with Clyde, he knows Clyde is good at his job. He really makes sure everything is running smoothly both at the office and the brewery, and he has ever since Craig appointed him nearly five years ago. And Token? Token has been the best Director of Marketing that Craig could have asked for. All of Craig's directors have been incredible and such hard workers, which, in return, makes Craig's job much easier as CEO.

"Anyways," Craig sighed, looking at Token as he sat back down with his drink. "His name is Tweek. He's the guy Bebe always mentions. Her best friend, or something."

"Maybe if Clyde gets on this kid's good side, he could have a chance with Bebe." Token teased, sipping at his drink. Face twisting upwards, Clyde shot Token a look, one that would make a child potentially laugh since it was such a bad attempt at being serious.

"Mind your own business, _Black_."

"I don't like the way you said my last name."

Exhaling slowly, Craig stood up from his chair, arm crossed across his chest and gripping onto his bicep. He ignored the quiet banter between his friends behind him, taking a moment to look down at the streets that were thirty-two floors below. Despite all the hardships he's faced over the past five years, Craig had to admit: this office was worth it all. He never got tired of being able to look out at this city and what it had to offer, and, way down below, Craig swore he saw a bundle of sunshine hair leaving the building.

He could get used to seeing that when he looked out the window.

* * *

" _You got the job?!"_

The pure delight in his mother's voice made Tweek smile as he walked through Central Park, not in any rush to get home.

"I did! I'm actually _really_ excited to start working, too. I start in the morning." Tweek breathed out, plopping down on a nearby bench. It was a nice fall day in September and Tweek felt like today was literally him turning over a new leaf. Just like the trees are currently dropping their old leaves, Tweek is shedding his old skin for a new one. _A bit of a morbid analogy, but it works._

 _"Well I'm so glad, sweetheart! Why don't you spend the night with Bebe tonight?"_

"Don't you need me to work in the shop tonight?"

 _"Well, if you have work in the morning, I wouldn't want you driving all the way home for one simple shift. It's not like your father and I can't handle it. You and Bebe should celebrate! A night on the town!"_ Mary Tweak laughed, the sound making Tweek snicker quietly.

"You do have a point…"

 _"Don't worry about us. Enjoy your time in the city tonight."_

"Well, I don't know my schedule for the week yet, so I'm not one hundred percent sure when I'll be home."

Mary let out a soft laugh, the couch creaking as she shifted. " _Sweetheart, you are twenty-five years old. You don't have to tell me when you will or won't be home."_

Looking out of the water, Tweek let out a quiet hum as he bit his lip. _Should I bring him up?...Probably._

"Is your computer nearby?"

 _"Yes, dear_."

"Do me a favor?"

 _"Yes, dear."_

"…look up my boss."

There was a brief pause between the two Tweaks, Mary letting out a puff of air as she grabbed her laptop.

 _"Odd request, but okay?"_

"No-no just…trust me on this one."

 _"What's his name?"_

"…Craig Tucker."

Just saying his name made Tweek's stomach flip, and in a way, that made him really nervous.

He hasn't even officially worked one shift and he can't get his boss out of his head. Continuing to stare out onto the water, Tweek waited with shaky breath for his mother to say something, _anything_. A minute had gone by, and Tweek was still waiting on his mom to say-

 _"Oh my god_."

There it was.

"W-What?"

 _"Oh my god. He…wow. He's a very pretty man."_

With a sigh, Tweek dropped his head into his hand, rubbing at his eyes under his glasses. _It's gonna be an interesting first day._

"I was afraid you would say that, mom."

* * *

Bebe didn't get off work until six that night, and seeing Tweek had about three hours to kill, he opted to go shopping for some work outfits. Now, Tweek was always a little more… _progressive_ when it came to his outfit choices. He was a twenty-five-year-old gay man. A twenty-five-year-old gay man who is often a little more feminine and androgynous then most men. However, Tweek didn't mind that. He used his femininity to his advantage and would wear outfits that men wouldn't even _think_ of wearing. For instance, outfit number one that Tweek bought was a black pencil skirt, white button up, and mustard yellow cardigan. Every outfit was business casual (borderline professional) and it gave Tweek a sense of power he didn't think he would ever find. Yeah, he was just a secretary, but he was a secretary for a very important man in the New York City business world. He wanted to dress to impress.

And Tweek wouldn't mind impressing a Mr. Craig Tucker.

By the time Tweek finished up his shopping, he saw that it was just about the time that Bebe should be getting home. She lived in Soho, which wasn't too far from the Financial District where TNT headquarters is located. But considering Tweek was up by Times Square, it would definitely take some time for him to get back to Bebe's. A quick hop, skip, and a jump on the subway (as quick as Tweek could with the NYC subway system), Tweek found himself pressing Bebe's buzzer, a smile crossing his face as he heard her voice through the intercom.

" _That you, babe?"_

"Yes, babe."

The door to the building buzzed before clicking open, Tweek using his shoulder to push it the rest of the way open. Four flights of steps aren't that bad to Tweek, but he underestimated four flights of stairs with six shopping bags in his hands. Upon reaching Bebe's door, Tweek decided to use his foot to knock, kicking lightly against the door.

"Someone was busy." Bebe laughed as she pulled the door open. Tweek snorted, walking past her towards the spare room that would soon hopefully be his _for real_.

"I needed to get some work outfits."

"Ooo are they _sexy_?"

Tensing, Tweek stopped walking and looked over his shoulder, a faint blush crossing his cheeks.

"Well… _maybe_."

" _Please_ tell me you'll try and sleep with him."

Tweek let out a yelp, quickly shuffling to set his bags down. "Who is _him?!"_

"Don't play coy!" Bebe called out, holding the plate of Chinese food out towards Tweek. In his haste to set everything down, Tweek completely missed all the take-out containers on the counter top. "You know who _him_ is."

"No, uh, no I- _ngh_ -don't." He hissed, taking the plate of food from the blonde in front of him.

"Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome! Craig Norman Tucker!"

Tweek turned his head slowly, his mouth filled with food as his eyes widened.

" _Norm'n?!"_

"It's bad, I know, but ignore that part! _YOU,_ Mr. Tweek Aster Tweak-"

"Eugh, don't use _my_ middle name."

"Have a chance to sleep with the _sexiest_ and _richest_ man in Manhattan!"

Tweek let out a soft huff, stabbing at the noodles on his plate. It wasn't the _worst_ thing to think about. He wouldn't deny that Craig wasn't attractive, because Tweek will always acknowledge an attractive man. But his boss? That…that's risky territory.

"Wait," Tweek gasped, looking at Bebe. "You knew he was gay!"

Now it was Bebe who froze, her brown eyes wide as she looked up.

"Huh?"

"You didn't say he was gay when we were in your office! I found out from-from… _fuck…_ oh! From Jimmy and Tricia down at the reception desk! They told me!" The news of Tweek finding out Craig's sexuality through Tricia and Jimmy was amusing to Bebe, a snort echoing through the apartment as she continued eating.

"You met them? They're a hoot and a holler those two. Jimmy and Craig were best friends growing up and Tricia…well, I'm sure she told you she's Craig's sister."

"I'm surprised she isn't up in the offices." Tweek said. Bebe shrugged a bit, taking a sip of her wine.

"I don't think she wanted an office job. She likes fucking around and the receptionist desk is perfect for that." She chuckled, shrugging slightly. They fell quiet while they finished their first plate of food, Tweek's face heating up as he thought of something.

"Hey Bebe?"

"Mm?"

"Would you…help me pick out my outfit for my first day?" He asked. Bebe looked up from where she stood by the counter, a smile slowly crossing her face.

"I was hoping you'd ask me."

* * *

Another day.

Another dollar.

Another meeting.

Another day of doing the same old thing.

The drive to the office was uneventful, as usual, since Craig leaves at eight am to go to work. It's after the initial rushes, and it's not like he's driving anyways. Stan, his driver, obviously drives him, and it makes Craig's day a little less stressful.

"Morning, shithead."

"Christ, Tricia." Craig muttered, glancing up from his phone as he approached the receptionist desk.

"My goal is to call you a different name every day this quarter."

"Please don't," He muttered again, noticing a familiar face was missing next to Tricia. "Where's Jimbo?"

"Getting us coffee. And speaking of coffee, I already let your secretary know your coffee order." Tricia said. _Secretary_. The mention of his new secretary changed everything.

This wasn't just another day.

Wasn't just another dollar.

Wasn't just another meeting.

Craig had a new secretary to show around. A new, attractive, and eager to learn secretary.

"He's here?"

"He showed up about an hour ago. Said you never told him when to actually show up, so he came in with Bebe this morning."

Craig cursed under his breath, realizing that he did, in fact, not give Tweek a time to come in today. However, Craig loved the initiation he had to just come in when Bebe did. He respected that.

"He's upstairs?"

"He might be with Bebe." Tricia said, looking up as Jimmy wakked through the front door.

"M-Make the-the cripple get c-coffee. How-how dare you, T-Tricia." Jimmy teased, Craig meeting him halfway across the lobby to grab the to-go carrier from him.

"The nerve of her, I know." Craig laughed. After Jimmy was settled behind the desk, Craig passed the two coffees over towards him.

"You didn't _have_ to say yes, Jimmy, I would've gotten it!"

"I-I know. I just-just like teasing you."

Opening his mouth to speak, Craig paused as his phone buzzed in his hand, looking down to see who had texted him.

 **Dude your secretary is cool.**

It was Clyde.

 _Where is he?_

 **He just left Bebe's office. Gave him the heads up you arrive around this time.**

 _I'm on my way up_.

"As much as I'd love to sit and chat with you two, _I_ have work to do." Craig mumbled, pocketing his phone in his back pocket.

"Byyyye tell Twink we said hi." Tricia giggled, Craig blinking as he turned to leave.

"His name's Tweek."

"W-We know."

Ignoring the comment, Craig let out a huff and went to the elevator. He had thirty-two floors to organize his thoughts every morning. It took about one minute with the speed of the elevator to get to his floor, meaning he had one minute to organize his day. But now? Craig didn't _have_ to organize his days like this. He had a secretary that could do that for him. So today, for the first time in months, Craig let his mind go blank in the elevator up to his office. There wasn't much on his floor, just his office, a meeting room that was attached to said office, and a secretary desk outside his office.

For the first time in a long time, a smile greeted him when he rounded the corner once he stepped off the elevator.

"Good morning, sir."

His voice was so bright, but _god fuck_ , his smile was even brighter. Craig gave a tight-lipped smile and a nod of his head back as his own _'morning'_.

"C'mere." He ordered, walking straight into his office.

 _Oh, sweet Jesus_.

Tweek swallowed hard, shuffling into the office behind Craig and shutting the door. With a pad and pen in hand, Tweek prepared himself for whatever Craig threw his way. Bebe had warned him prior that Craig? Craig can be kind of a "cunt", to put it lightly. (It was Bebe's word choice, not his), and Tweek was a little nervous despite how well his interview went yesterday.

"I, um, put your coffee on your desk, Mr. Tucker." Tweek breathed out, watching how Craig's head turned slightly to look at his desk as he stood next to it.

"Mm," He hummed, picking up the mug and bringing it to his lips. Tweek watched him, unable to turn away. It was mesmerizing. It really was. His eyes closed briefly as the liquid met his lips, Tweek swallowing nervously as he watched Craig's throat bob with each gulp he took. With a soft _smack_ of Craig's lips, the mug was placed on the desk gently. Tweek was nervous he messed up, since Craig hasn't said _anything_ yet. But- "You…got that spot on."

"Tricia told me just how you like your coffee." Tweek admitted. Craig smiled a bit, finally turning to face Tweek.

 _Oh._

Craig couldn't stop his eyes from drifting up and down the blonde in his office, black turtleneck hugging his torso just right. It was the bottom half that had Craig staring. Tan pencil skirt stretched over wide hips and thick thighs that was paired with knee high black boots greeted Craig's mismatched eyes, his lips twitching upward as he slowly sat down at his desk.

"She mentioned that," He finally said, voice low as he leaned back in his chair. Resting his elbow on the arm rest and chin on his palm, Craig nodded towards the chair in front of his desk. "Sit," He instructed, Tweek nodding as he sat down. Craig noticed the notepad in Tweek's hand, a quiet hum heard through the room. "I'm sorry to say, but I'm going to have to toss you right into the deep end."

"I can handle it." Tweek chuckled. The confidence in this young man was refreshing to Craig, a smirk on his lips as he lifted his chin off his palm.

"Mm. I see," He muttered, interlacing his fingers on his chest. "Usually, there will be a list of meetings on your desk each morning that I have to attend. Today, however, you'll have to go to each department and just ask if there's anything I need to attend since that's what Wendy has been doing for me ever since my last secretary left two months ago.

Around noon is when most people start eating lunch, but feel free to eat throughout the day if you find you're hungry. There's a vending machine down the hall. I don't tell anyone about it, but I trust you with my secret snacks.

Like I mentioned yesterday, when I tell you to follow me, you will follow. Usually means I need you to take some notes about a phone call I just had or to make a to-do list for me. There are times where I may even ask you to run some errands while I'm in meetings, but I won't do that if I know you're busy with filing work that day…do you…have any questions?"

It has been a while since Craig has had to recite the job description for the secretarial position of the CEO, but by the way Tweek took notes as Craig spoke to him, the CEO knew he hired the right guy. He watched Tweek finish up his writing, the blonde looking up from the notepad. Pushing his glasses up his nose, Tweek cleared his throat.

"You, um…mentioned a work phone?"

"Oh!" Craig pushed back from his chair, walking over to a cabinet that had some plants on top of it. Ducking down, Craig reached back into the cabinet, pushing some liquor bottles aside to grab a phone that was hidden in the back. "Feel free to make this your personal phone as well. It's the latest iPhone, so it's up to date on everything."

Tweek blushed as Craig passed over the box containing his phone to him, the blonde clearing his throat.

"T-Thank you, sir."

"You alright?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! Just…I-I still have, um…the iPhone 4. It…I haven't had a new phone in so long." He admitted, a sheepish smile crossing his face. Craig chuckled quietly, sitting back down in his chair as he shook his computer mouse to wake the computer up.

"Yeah. Definitely make it your personal phone then," Craig said. Grabbing a post-it note, Craig scribbled on the blue colored paper, passing it over to Tweek after ripping it off the pad. "Here's my personal number. My office phone number is already on your desk, but there will be times you need to contact me while I'm at the brewery located across the bridge in Brooklyn. There are times where I might message you as well to let you know of any changes to the schedule, like canceled meetings, or things I might need you pick up before coming into work," He explained, Tweek nodding along. "Any more questions?"

Tweek paused a moment, thinking some more. Nothing came to mind, so he shook his head with a nervous smile.

"None."

"Good," Craig said, typing his password on his computer. "Before going off to each department, head down to the twenty fifth floor to sit down with Wendy in HR. You met her yesterday, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thought so. She'll have some paperwork for you. I'll call down and let her know you're on your way down. I'll be here in my office until about ten, so I should see you before I head off to my first meeting."

Standing slowly, Tweek nodded once more as he clutched the phone and notepad to his chest. The blue post-it note stuck to his notepad felt like it was burning a hole into his chest.

He had Craig Tucker's number.

Craig Norman Tucker.

The sexiest and richest man in New York City's business world.

Possibly the sexiest and richest man in _New York City._

"Thank you, sir." Tweek breathed out. Turning on his heel, Tweek shuffled out the door and to his desk, making sure he heard the click of the door before moving towards the elevator.

This job may kill Tweek.

But part of him is okay with that.

So long as it's by the hands of his boss.

* * *

 **NOTE:** Heyo!

Sorry my uploading has been ass. I haven't had a lot of motivation to write, but I'm slowly starting to get it back! I'm also preparing to leave for Europe for four months, so a lot is happening in my personal life to get ready for that on top of the holidays.

But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Each chapter will be named after a song, so first chapter was Angel Eyes by ABBA and this chapter is Uptown Girl by Billy Joel.

I haven't made a playlist for a fanfiction in awhile, so maybe after this one gets going, I'll make a playlist with all the chapter titles.

Any and all feedback is appreciated, and I hope you enjoy! Have a Merry Christmas if you celebrate!


	3. It's Raining Men

"HR…HR…HR…"

The secretary muttered those two letters under his breath as he paraded up and down the twenty fifth floor, papers and phone still clutched to his chest as he scanned each office door he passed. Rounding the corner, Tweek let out a shout of surprise as he ran face first into someone's chest, tumbling backwards onto his ass. He yelped as he remembered his outfit choice, tilting his knees towards each other so whoever ran into him couldn't get a peek up his skirt.

"Ow! Hey, watch where you're-!" Tweek cut himself off, eyes widening as he looked up at the person he ran into. " _Davíd?!"_

Ah.

Davíd Rodriguez.

The first boy that taught him heartbreak and the first boy to put a dick in his ass.

What a surprise.

" _Tweek?"_

"I-holy _shit_ -what are you doing here?!" Tweek laughed, jumping up and tossing his arms around the man's neck. Davíd laughed softly, returning the hug just as quickly as it was given to him. Tweek met Davíd his freshman year of college, both immediately hitting it off as friends. It didn't take long for the two's relationship to progress forward towards the relationship zone, everything changing when Tweek took the leap of faith at the end of the first semester.

It was finals week and Tweek was stressed beyond belief. So, being the young, eighteen-year-old virgin that he was, Tweek decided to march himself over to Davíd's dorm room and plant a fat kiss right on his lips.

He lost his virginity that night.

It was fucking amazing.

And Tweek and Davíd dated for about a year before they broke it off.

Davíd decided to study abroad in Spain spring of their sophomore year and didn't want to be in a relationship during that time, but the two remained friends. Tweek was hurt, sure, but he understood why Davíd wanted to break up…after some time…a year, to be exact.

"I'm the new hire in the marketing department! What are _you_ doing here?" Davíd asked, eyes just as bright as Tweek remembered.

"I, uh, I was on my way to HR! I'm the new secretary for the CEO."

It caught Davíd by surprise, but Tweek couldn't help but notice the way the Latino looked him up and down. Davíd let out a soft chuckle, ducking down to pick up Tweek's items that were still sprawled across the ground.

" _Órale_ , really? Didn't think you had it in you."

"What, you don't think I got the guts to work for the big guy?" Tweek teased, kneeling down to help pick up his scattered papers. Davíd laughed again, Tweek glancing over at the way his skin contrasted against the stark white paper.

"I _know_ you can work for the big guy. Just…"

"Just…what?"

Davíd stood, holding his hand out to help Tweek stand. The blonde bit back a quiet gasp as he stood, Davíd's brown eyes staring intently at his face.

"I always imagined that someday you'd be working for me in a similar fashion."

The thought made Tweek's stomach flip, thinking back to college when they talked about potential careers.

" _Hospitality has a lot of jobs, Tweek. You can work in a hotel or…or even a restaurant! Maybe you can help mami in our restaurant."_

 _"I work in a coffee shop now with my parents, what makes you think I'd want to work for a different family?"_

 _"You have a point…what about catering? Like…dessert catering? You like baking."_

 _"Yeah, as a hobby. I don't know if I want my hobby to be my job…"_

 _"Mmm…you're picky, mi amor."_

 _"I know. But what about you? What jobs are you thinking of for after school?"_

 _"Dios mío, I don't know. Marketing…can do a lot. Not as much as your major, but a lot."_

 _"What if we worked together someday? That could be fun…right?"_

 _"What, have you working as my secretary while I'm the marketing director for a big company?"_

 _"That sounds…really nice, actually."_

The blonde blinked at the man in front of him, watching him move aside slightly to point to a door down the hall.

"Wha-?"

"HR is the last door on the right," Davíd muttered, passing the papers and phone back over to Tweek. "I'll be seeing you, _mi amor_ …and you look… _fantástico."_

Blinking his eyes a few more times, Tweek stared at the spot his ex-boyfriend once was, quickly turning his head to watch him walk down the length of the hallway. Once he was out of sight, Tweek sucked in a deep breath and continued on down the hall as he tried to get any and all thoughts of Davíd out of his mind.

As he stood in front of the door that was (clearly) marked HR, Tweek gently knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in!"

In the short day since his hiring, Tweek had forgotten just how kind Wendy's voice was. Pushing the door open, Tweek blinked as he saw Bebe sitting on the edge of Wendy's desk, her eyes widening a bit as she saw him.

"Oh hey!" The blonde breathed out, smiling at her best friend.

"Hey you! Whatcha doing down here?"

"Wendy and I, uh, have morning coffee with each other. We're the only female managers in this damn building, so we gotta stick together." She explained, Tweek humming as he smiled a bit.

"Mm. That's nice that you two have that. Anyways, I have paperwork to sign and I just ran into someone from my past, so this day has been _wack_ to say the least." Tweek breathed out, plopping down in the chair across from Wendy's desk.

"Wait!" Bebe exclaimed, standing up with wide eyes. "That's right! Davíd!"

"You know Mr. Rodriguez?" Wendy asked, getting the stack of papers together that Tweek needed to sign.

"We went to college together." Tweek said, and he glared at Bebe to just simply leave it at that. Did he still have some unresolved feelings for Davíd?

Maybe.

Was Tweek trying to distract himself from the fact his boss was the richest and most handsome man in all of Manhattan by thinking of his ex?

Definitely.

After giving his best John Hancock on each page (well, his signatures started out nice, but by the twentieth signature, he was about ready to be done) Tweek stood to leave, but something caught his eye. Davíd's file was still sitting on the desk opened, his phone number scribbled on one of the lines. After saying a quick goodbye to the two women in the HR office (and taking a mental screen shot), Tweek quickly shuffled back up towards his desk, all while scribbling the number he was repeating under his breath on the sticky note that also contained Craig's.

His new phone is bigger than his current little one, but Tweek had no issues with setting it up and switching his sim card over. After making sure everything worked, Tweek, in a moment of weakness, sent a text.

 _Hey Papí, wanna catch up some more?_

* * *

Spending his lunch break on his knees in a gender-neutral bathroom wasn't how Tweek expected his first day to go.

The tile floor was digging into his skin and his feet were falling asleep, but the soft noises Davíd made above him only fueled the fire in Tweek's stomach.

" _Ah! Mierda!"_

It always made Tweek smile when Davíd spoke Spanish during sex, but hearing him say it while Tweek sucked his dick was just as good. Tan fingers tangled into blonde curls, and Tweek's pale fingers dug into Davíd's hips as the man above him guided his head up and down his length.

" _Mmph!"_ Tweek gasped as Davíd bucked forward quickly, causing him to choke momentarily.

" _Dios_ _mío,_ you haven't changed much with that mouth." Davíd chuckled out, breath raspy from how heavily he was breathing.

Tweek let out a soft laugh as he gently pulled off, replacing his mouth with his hand as he stroked the Latino's length gently.

"You act surprised."

"Y-you're still good at hand jobs, too. Possibly better."

Tweek snorted, pressing a little kiss to the tip of the cock in his hand. "I sure hope I'm better than I was at eighteen." He teased, jumping slightly as Davíd groaned unexpectedly.

" _Mierda!"_

Yelping, Tweek closed his eyes as his ex-boyfriend reached his climax, spurts of cum landing over his face and glasses. Blinking his eyes open, Tweek puffed his cheeks out as he realized he couldn't _see_ out his glasses, Davíd laughing under his breath as he tried to catch said breath.

"Jesus Christ, Davíd, you could warn a guy before cumming on his face." Tweek scoffed, taking his glasses off after standing up.

" _Lo siento_ ," He muttered, tucking himself back into his pants after cleaning up. Looking over his shoulder at Tweek, who was now washing his face and glasses in the sink, Davíd leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Do you actually want to catch up or did you want to pick up where we left off?"

It came out of nowhere, but Tweek would've been lying if he said he wasn't expecting the question. Looking at him in the mirror, Tweek shot Davíd a tentative smile, taking a paper towel and dabbing at his face.

"Of course I want to catch up with you. You're still my friend, after all. I just…dunno. You got me all riled up earlier and I couldn't stop thinking about you…and part of me was hoping you were still thinking about me…" Tweek admitted, blushing as he started wiping the water off his glasses gently. Davíd hummed quietly, pushing up off the wall and standing besides Tweek after a few steps.

"I was thinking about you…but…"

Tweek blinked, turning around as he slid his glasses back on. "But _what?"_

"We both just started these jobs. Let's try and _keep_ them, you know?"

"So…you don't…want to see me again?"

Davíd flinched at the sad tone in Tweek's voice, the Latino quickly recovering. "No! No no I want to see you, of course! Just…maybe keep the sexual aspect out of the work place from now on…at least for now. You understand, don't you?"

Smiling weakly, Tweek gave a small nod, face flushing red in embarrassment. Of _course_ it was too good to be true. Again, he understood _why_ Davíd wouldn't want to jump into anything right now. It has been five or six years since they've even seen each other _and_ they had brand new jobs to maintain, so maybe…getting this out of his system _was_ a good thing?

"Okay…okay." Tweek whispered, Davíd smiling softly.

"Come on. Lunch is almost over."

* * *

Craig's stomach _hurt_.

His meeting before lunch went longer than he anticipated and now he barely has time to eat between his last meeting and his next phone call.

Surprisingly, upon entering his office, Tweek was there setting up the Chipotle he picked up from the shop down the street. At least, that's where Craig assumed he got it.

"Oh."

Tweek let out a yell of surprise, turning a dark shade of red.

"Sorry! I knew you were getting out soon, but I didn't think you'd be-"

"How do you know my order?" Craig asked, walking over slowly towards his secretary.

"Oh! Tricia and Jimmy. They know a lot about you." Tweek admitted, looping his index fingers together and holding them in his lap. Craig hummed quietly, a small smile tugging at his lip.

"Thank you. I'm starving," Craig moved past Tweek to sit, but noticed the somewhat saddened look on his face as he stared at the corner of his desk. "You okay?"

"Huh?...oh…yeah-yeah just…long morning."

Craig made a soft hum in his throat as he opened the tin off of his bowl of food.

"You're lying. You haven't done that much…at least I _think_ so." Craig muttered, Tweek smiling weakly.

"I just…ran into someone from my past today."

"Mm. Sounds…bad?"

"It…it's complicated. It was my ex and I just…I don't know. I've just been feeling lonely lately and seeing him again made it… _difficult_ , I guess."

Craig blinked, not thinking Tweek would be so open and honest with him. But…if they're going to be working together, he might as well _try_ and be considerate to the kid's feelings.

"Guys are… _dumb_ …ya know? He's… _dumb_." Craig winced at his attempt to be sympathetic, but he felt a pang in his chest as soft giggle came from the man next to him.

"Yeah…guys are dumb," Tweek whispered, grabbing the to-go bag and other garbage off of Craig's desk. "Need anything else, sir?"

Craig paused to stare at Tweek for a moment, eyes moving up and down once more over his secretary's body. He felt bad in a way. It's never fun to run into someone from your past, let alone on the same day you start a new job.

"Everything's good. Thank you." Craig finally said, taking a mouthful of his food. After Tweek gave a little nod, Craig watched him leave and waited for the door to click shut before reaching for his phone and typing a text message to Bebe.

 _What's Tweek's favorite candy?_

* * *

He had never been so happy to see his bed.

Tossing his bag to the side, Tweek let out a groan as he fell face forward onto his bed, immediately screaming away his frustrations into the pillow. He knew Bebe was in the kitchen, but he didn't care. He was sort of hoping she'd hear and come in, just so he didn't have to initiate the conversation.

"Rough first day?" _Ah. There she is._

Tweek let out a groan, rolling onto his back and draping his arms over his eyes.

"I fucked up."

"At work?"

"Mhm."

"What do you mean?" She asked, opening up the curtains in Tweek's room. It was a warmer September evening, so Bebe tossed open the window to let some air in.

"Remember how I told you I ran into Davíd?"

"Yeah?"

"I…saw his file open on Wendy's desk and memorized his phone number-"

"Oh god, Tweek."

"-and sucked his dick during lunch." Tweek squeaked out, Bebe's mouth falling open (though Tweek couldn't see it).

" _You did what?!"_

Tweek whined again, sitting upright and rubbing at his eyes under his glasses.

"I know I know _I know_! It…was a moment of weakness." He sighed, pushing his glasses up into his hair.

"I mean…it's kind of hot you did that on your first day of work…"

Tweek snorted quietly at the comment, shrugging a bit.

"I guess so."

"But…why was it a fuck up?"

"I sucked his dick and he immediately made it clear he wasn't _looking_ for anything at the moment. I'm just… _lonely_ lately and just-like-I don't know! Meeting Craig has sort of made me feel extra lonely."

Tweek paused, gasping quietly as he realized what he just said. _Oh no. Oh god._

"So…you do find him attractive, huh?"

"I didn't say that."

"You just said-"

"Nope! Nuh-uh. I said _nothing_ of the-"

Bebe rolled her eyes, a small smirk on her face as she turned on her heel.

"Fine! You didn't say anything of the sorts…but just know he messaged me around lunch time today asking what your favorite candy was." The blonde said, walking out into the kitchen to prepare for dinner.

The news made Tweek's eyes widen, stomach flipping as Tweek realized what Bebe just said.

Craig texted Bebe about _him_.

Asked what _his_ favorite candy was.

But…why would Craig do that?

 _He's probably just being nice! You told him you had a bad day and just wanted to maybe know for future references…maybe…fuck._

Thoughts as to why Craig wanted to know his favorite candy kept Tweek up that night.

But…Tweek found himself smiling at the thought of Craig being concerned for him.

* * *

Tweek beat Craig to work again the next morning, opting to go around to each department and ask what meetings Craig needed to attend that day to kill some time. It was hard for him to talk to Token in the marketing department, well aware that Davíd was somewhere on that floor. But…he didn't even see him, which, in retrospect, was probably for the better. It took Tweek about thirty minutes to go to each department (not that he was rushing. He was trying to kill time, after all) and so, after he finished his round, he decided to head back upstairs. The elevator ride was mocking him in a way, Tweek counting the six floors each time the elevator beeped.

It's been six years.

Six years since he's been in a relationship.

Sure, he's had _sex_ since then, but…Tweek didn't want just sex anymore. He was twenty-five! He should be settling down soon, getting married, but…Tweek just found a full-time _job_.

 _Maybe…you should just focus on the job for right now…love can…always come later…right?_

Letting out a soft sigh as the elevator opened, Tweek slowly made his way back over to his desk with the list of meetings held tight to his chest.

However, there was something _on_ his desk.

Gasping quietly, Tweek looked around to see if someone was waiting for him, but no one was there. It was a little box with a cute red bow on it, Tweek blinking as he saw it. Setting the list aside, Tweek gently took the silk ribbon between his fingers and ran his fingers over it gently. It was freshly cut, the ribbon pointed as if someone took extra care into cutting it when they measured it out.

"What…?" Tweek breathed out, disbelief dripping from his voice. Slowly, he tugged on the ribbon, watching it fold in on itself before falling delicately off the sides of the box. Tweek nearly had a heart attack as he saw the name scrawled across the top of the box.

 _Lady M Cake Boutique._

This…this was one of the most _expensive_ and _delicious_ bakeries in all of New York.

Tweek has always said he'd give an arm _and_ a leg to be able to eat something from here. His heart was literally pounding so hard… _all for a bunch of sweets_.

As gently as he could, Tweek lifted the top of the box, audibly gasping as he saw the contents inside.

Macaroons.

Eclairs.

Croissants filled with various fillings.

Pastries with berries and whipped cream.

Chocolates.

Tweek literally had to sit down in his chair as he covered his mouth to stop from drooling.

 _What the fuck?!_

Placed carefully in the middle was a little card, Tweek plucking said card carefully as to not ruin any of the decadents inside. Lifting the flap, Tweek blushed as he saw the gold trimming of the little card, wondering if it was, in fact, actual gold lining this card. _Never mind that_. Tweek needed to know who spent probably a few hundred dollars on sweets _just for him_.

 _Hope today goes a little "sweeter" for you. Nothing has hazelnuts, so you don't have to be careful. -C_

Staring at the scribbled message, Tweek ran his finger gently over the _C._

It couldn't have been that Clyde guy. He barely knew Tweek and didn't know that Tweek's first day was kind of shitty…or that he was allergic to hazelnuts.

Which leaves only one _C._

 _Craig._

Heart fluttering, Tweek stood upright and rushed down the hall around the corner, needing to see something else.

 _Candy. Bebe mentioned candy_.

Rounding the corner where the vending machine hid, Tweek felt his breath leave his body for the fourth, fifth, possibly _sixth_ time alone that morning.

Three rows were stocked with Peanut M&M's, Tweek's absolute favorite candy of all time. There was a sticky note stuck to one in the middle row of M&M's, Tweek quickly rummaging around his pockets to find some change. The price was only fifty cents, which was _perfect_ , since Tweek found a quarter, two dimes, and a nickel in his pocket. He watched the machine work, eyes following the yellow packaging as it fell to the bottom. Kneeling down, Tweek stuck his hand in and slowly stood as he read the message. He felt his face turn upwards into a smile as he read it, plucking the sticky note off as he sat back at his desk.

Yeah. He was definitely keeping both the notes he received today.

 _Hope three rows of M &M's is enough. It's for when my demands start to drive you "nuts". Also, the puns weren't my idea, but I hope it set a better mood for your second day. -C_

* * *

 **NOTE:** This chapter is for all you Tweekvid (also Creekvid, in a way) stans. I love ya'll.

But I hope you all enjoyed! It's a rainy day here, so I decided to knock a chapter out for this story before I wrap up Tiny Dancer sometime this week!

Also, Davíd needs more love. There. I said it.

Thanks for reading and any and all feedback is appreciated!


	4. Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word

They were everything Tweek had ever dreamed of and more.

Each bite was the most incredible combination of flavors and texture.

It was safe to say that Tweek Tweak was going to die of sweets overload this morning.

He was already on his third éclair and Tweek could feel the chocolate on the corners of his mouth, but he didn't care. He didn't have time to care. He had to _keep eating_.

Licking his finger after popping the last little bit into his mouth, Tweek leaned back in his seat and smiled to himself, a soft sigh escaping his lips. Yes. A food coma. Only after _three eclairs_ , but they were the best god damn eclairs he's ever had.

"I see the eclairs were a hit with you."

Tweek let out a yelp at the sound of Craig's voice, the blonde reaching for the piece of paper towel he grabbed from the bathroom as a napkin.

"Yes, sir!" He squeaked out, covering his chocolate covered mouth. Craig chuckled softly as he leaned against the doorway, pen twirling in his fingers.

"List of meetings?"

"Right here." Tweek breathed out, making sure his fingers were wiped free of chocolate before passing the list over to Craig. The blonde watched his boss' eyes scan over the page, a grunt escaping his lips.

" _Fuck_ , I hate those guys," He muttered, folding the list and tucking it into his back pocket. "I guess I should tell you what to do when these fuckwits arrive…"

"I take it they're not very good to do business with?" Tweek asked softly, a small smile tugging at his lips. The simple smile made Craig's frustration…not as intense. He wasn't sure why, but…

"They're just…they always try to get _more_ out of me. Try to get me to give them more product for the same price," He explained, Tweek nodding along. "But, when any client comes, just…lead them to the meeting room. Greet them, say I'll be in the room in a minute, and then offer them water. That's all I need of you when it comes to the actual meetings. There may be times I need you to come in and make a copy of something, but you can use the printer in my office for that, so you don't have to go very far."

Tweek gave a soft hum, jotting down a couple of notes on a post it for himself to remember.

 _Greet_

 _Water_

 _Copies (sometimes)_

"Easy enough." The blonde said, looking up at Craig after he finished writing.

"They should be here in about fifteen minutes. They're normally early. During the meeting, I'll need you to organize some files. There isn't a lot, so it shouldn't take you too long." Craig curled his finger at Tweek, motioning for him to follow as he turned back into his office. The notion made Tweek's stomach flip, the blonde shuffling into Craig's office. The raven-haired man was messing with his tie, cursing to himself as he loosened it a bit before passing the small stack of files over to Tweek.

"Alphabetically?"

"You read my mind." Craig chuckled, sitting down in his chair.

"Do you need another cup of coffee?"

"I'm okay, thanks."

"Try and enjoy your meeting, then." Tweek said between soft laughs, turning on his heel and walking out back to his desk.

Once the door clicked shut, Craig leaned forward on his desk, hands tangling into his hair as he let out a sigh.

He was… _feeling_.

Craig _doesn't feel_.

He would describe it as _feel_ because he wasn't sure what these emotions were.

He didn't like it.

He felt sick to his stomach, but he couldn't think about that now. Craig had only fifteen minutes to mentally prepare himself for his meeting, and that meant only one thing: time for a drink.

* * *

The elevator ding snapped Tweek out of his daze, setting his phone down before jumping up. Had fifteen minutes passed that quickly? Apparently, since a group of men all dressed in suits rounded the corner. Putting on his best smile, Tweek came out from behind his desk and hummed quietly.

"Morning gentlemen." He greeted, the stout man in the middle letting out a soft laugh.

"Tucker finally got a new secretary, huh?"

"That's right, sir."

"Mm. Polite. I like you, kid."

"Thank you?"

"Name's Eric. Eric Cartman."

"Tweek." The blonde said, sticking his hand forward. Eric took his hand in his, Tweek trying not to yelp at the force in which his hand was shook. He had to look over to double check and make sure his arm was still there.

"This is my right-hand man, Kyle Broflovski."

"Pleasure." The red head muttered, Tweek appreciating his gentle handshake after the forceful one Eric gave him.

"Same can be said to you," Tweek said, offering a small smile towards Kyle, the blonde gesturing over towards the second door that was a little down the hall. "Right this way, gentlemen." The group of about ten men followed Tweek down to the meeting room, Tweek holding the door open as they filed in. He hasn't actually seen this meeting room yet, the blonde blinking at the view it had to offer of the Brooklyn bridge. It was simply amazing, if he was being honest. He could get used to looking at that each time he had to bring clients in here.

"It's unfair that Tucker gets this view." Eric muttered, Tweek stifling a snort at the comment.

"Can I get you gentlemen any water?"

"Please." Eric said, Tweek nodding as he walked down the hall. There was a small break room that had a pitcher in it, so Tweek filled it with water and grabbed some glasses before making his way back down the hall. Turning out of the room, Tweek snorted quietly as he saw Craig leaning against the doorframe again, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"It's not even eleven yet, sir." Tweek teased, Craig rolling his eyes with a small smirk.

"You've met Eric by now. I need all the alcohol I can get."

"I met Eric and Kyle. Kyle seems nice."

"He is. They were friends in college and started a business… _somehow_. They argue all the damn time." Craig grumbled. Tweek offered a small smile, looking Craig up and down.

"Stay there," He said quickly, Craig's brows furrowing as Tweek ducked into the meeting room. He emerged a minute or so later, Craig blinking as Tweek rushed over to him. He tensed for a moment as pale hands reached up, but relaxed and held his breath as Tweek adjust his tie. "Your tie was crooked." He muttered, tongue poking out in concentration as Tweek fixed Craig's tie. Craig noticed he was standing on his tip toes, his teeth now chewing on the inside of his cheek as he tried to focus on something other than his secretary. Finally, after what felt like an eternity (but was only ten seconds or so), Tweek settled back down on his feet, a smile on his face as he moved past Craig to sit back down.

"Thanks." Craig breathed out, downing the last of his drink before turning back into his office. The door clicked shut, Tweek biting down on his lip as he continued to smile.

"Welcome."

* * *

The meeting with Eric wasn't bad (surprisingly).

The second meeting was okay as well, Craig actually liking that client.

The third meeting, he was falling asleep, but he managed to get through it.

The fourth?

Craig almost blew his brains out.

That particular client was always difficult, and Craig felt bad in a way for Tweek because most of the meeting was Craig and the client yelling back and forth with each other.

After that meeting ended, Craig waited until he heard the footsteps of the clients going towards the elevator before moving to go to his office, slamming the connecting door between the two rooms behind him. Tweek heard it as he walked back from the elevator, the noise making him jump. Frowning, the blonde set his cup of coffee down that he picked up on the way back onto his desk, knocking lightly on Craig's door.

"Craig?"

"What?" Tweek flinched a bit at his tone, noticing how… _angry_ he sounded.

"Are you okay?" He asked, rubbing at the back of his neck. Tweek knew he probably shouldn't pry, but he heard the yelling. How could he not ask?

"…come in here."

Turning the knob, Tweek slowly pushed the door open, the smell of cigarette filling his nose. He blinked as he saw Craig hunched over, elbows on his desk and hands in his hair. A cigarette rested between his index and middle finger in his right hand, Tweek closing the door behind him as Craig lowered his right hand to inhale on the cigarette.

"Do you need-?"

"No," Craig hissed, pushing up off his desk and slouching in his chair. "I don't need anything."

Tweek knew he shouldn't take anything Craig says right now personally, but it was hard not to. His voice was so filled with anger that Tweek couldn't help but feel slightly hurt at his tone.

"Is there anything you need me to _do_ , sir?"

"I need a drink."

"Whiskey?"

"Yes."

Bebe had warned Tweek about Craig's coldness.

He was surprised to hear Craig could be cold, but here he was: acting cold as ice.

Rushing over to the cart of alcohol in the corner, Tweek poured a little under half a glass of whiskey, placing it into Craig's extended hand as he walked over. The blonde watched as he drank it in three big gulps, the glass slamming down onto the desk as Craig's tongue darted out to catch a few drops that rested on the corners of his mouth.

"Anything-?"

" _No_ , just leave." Craig grumbled, Tweek wincing at the word choice.

"…yes, sir." He whispered, biting down on his lip as he quickly rushed out the door. The floor was too quiet, especially after the screaming match that just happened over the course of an hour. Letting out a shaky breath, Tweek sniffled quietly as he made his way to the elevator. He had nothing to do, so he was going to go complain to Bebe. If Craig got mad at him, so what? _He_ was the one that said he didn't have anything for Tweek to do.

But back in Craig's office, the raven-haired man kept replaying the sound of Tweek's little sniffle in his head.

He had never felt like more of an ass then in that moment.

* * *

"You're here early tonight."

Craig grimaced at the bartender, plopping himself down in his usual stool. No one ever sat there between the hour of six and seven, the patrons knowing that Craig Tucker usually sits there after work.

"I had a rough day."

"You look like ya did, bud." The bartender chuckled, Craig rolling his eyes as he watched the man make his usual drink of a whiskey sour.

"I don't need the attitude, Chuck."

"Look, you might be the boss at your place, but you aren't here, bucko." Chuck scoffed, giving Craig a dirty look. Rolling his eyes, Craig mumbled out a half assed apology, quickly taking a few long gulps of his drink.

"Fine. But I came here as a patron, so treat me as such."

"I don't know how people work for you sometimes." Chuck chuckled, grabbing a glass to dry.

"…I don't either…" Craig muttered to himself, thinking back to how _rude_ he was to Tweek.

It's been haunting him all afternoon, the CEO never meaning for Tweek to be the victim of his frustration.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chuck asked, moving onto the next glass to dry. Craig bit down on his lip, shrugging his suit jacket off as he thought about how he should explain the situation.

"Have you…ever said something you regretted?"

"All the time!" Chuck laughed, Craig biting his lip.

"Have you ever said something you regretted…to someone who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

Chuck hummed quietly, leaning against the back counter as he set the glass in his hand aside.

"You got mad at someone else and took it out on an innocent person? Is that what you're trying to say?" Chuck asked. Whining low in his throat, Craig scratched at the back of his neck, grimacing at the words.

"Well… _yeah_."

"Who?"

"My new secretary…"

"Jesus, Tucker."

"I know, Chuck, you act like I don't know I fucked up!" Craig hissed between his teeth, downing the rest of his drink in two gulps. He motioned towards the liquor, Chuck grabbing his empty glass and moving to make another.

"Well, did you at least apologize to the lady?"

"Man."

"Huh?"

"My secretary is a guy. And _no_ , I didn't apologize… _yet_."

Chuck blinked a few times, suddenly realizing why this was eating Craig up as he passed over another drink.

"You got a hard on for your secretary, don't you?"

" _Excuse me?!"_

"That's why you're so eaten up over this. You didn't want to hurt him." Chuck said quietly so other patrons wouldn't hear. Craig ate the cherry that was on top of his drink, tossing the stem onto a nearby napkin.

"I don't do relationships."

"Keep telling yourself that, Tucker."

"I don't! I don't have the fucking _time_ to dedicate to someone!" Craig snapped, blue and brown eyes ablaze with frustration.

"You always say you don't do _feelings_ either, bud, but have you stopped to think that maybe your secretary was able to pull them out of you?"

"I barely know anything about him!"

"Doesn't mean he can't be an attractive man." Chuck quipped, shrugging as he turned to help another patron. Craig's mouth felt dry as his mind started to wander, eyes squeezing shut as he used his drink to wet his mouth. It wasn't helping, the alcohol just burning his chest on the way down. He _can't_ have a thing for Tweek. _He can't_. It was unprofessional. Tweek has worked for him for _three whole days_ now and he knows _nothing_ about him…well, he knows _some_ things, but he asked Bebe for that information! Wincing to himself, Craig signaled for Chuck to give him another drink, the bartender giving Craig a wary look.

"You're drinking awfully fast."

"Why does my heart beat so fucking fast when I think about him?" Craig croaked out, hands tangled into his hair as he ignored the bartender's concern. Chuck blinked, not expecting Craig to be so blunt with him. He's known Craig for a few years now, so he knew Craig as a quiet and reserved business man. But this?

This kid must really be eating at Craig.

"That's what your body does when you like someone, bucko. What, you mean to tell me you've never had a crush?"

"I don't remember the last time I did." He admitted, undoing his tie and hanging it around his neck. Craig felt like he was suffocating.

"…how else are you feeling then?"

"My stomach hurts. My face feels hot when he's near me and he always has-has such a nice _fucking smile_ and he's _too nice_. _So nice_. Like- _fuck me_ \- who the fuck gets excited over _chocolate eclairs?!"_

Chuck blinked, passing another drink over to Craig. He watched as the businessman gulped it down in three long gulps, making him another one after that. He definitely needs it.

"Craig?"

"What?" Craig slurred, head starting to get dizzy from the three drinks he inhaled.

"Congratulations, bud," Craig jumped a bit at the hand landing on his shoulder, following the outstretched arm until he landed on Chuck's face. "You got feelings for your secretary."

* * *

" _FUCK_!" Craig choked out, doubling over in the alleyway of the bar as the drinks took their revenge on him. His chest and throat were on fire. Why did Chuck allow him to drink that many drinks?! The second wave hit harder than the first, Craig hugging himself as he vomited again behind the dumpster. _Why are you acting like this?! This isn't like you!_ Scrubbing at his eyes with the palms of his hands, Craig stumbled over into the small patch of light that illuminated the alley. Grabbing onto the wall to steady himself, Craig kept a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from vomiting again due to the sudden lurch forward. _What are you doing Tucker? You're acting weak. You're not like this. EVER. Get a fucking hold of yourself. You're being weak all because of a fucking MAN._

Thunder rumbled in the distance, snapping Craig out of his self-pity trance. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, he noticed it was almost ten. He shouldn't bother Stan to come and pick him up, so looks like he was walking. After stumbling back into the bar to grab his suit jacket and bag, Craig gave Chuck a nod after sliding him the cash and then some he owed for his drinks.

"You good, Tucker?"

"No. Bye Chuck." He slurred as he walked to the door, the air hitting his warm face. He didn't even make it to the end of the block before it started raining, but Craig found he didn't have the energy to care. In a way, it made him feel a little better. Pausing for a moment, Craig tilted his head back, letting the rain run over his face and neck. He couldn't really stop swaying, but he didn't care. The water still felt good to his too hot skin.

After a minute, Craig tilted his head back down, groaning as his head continued to spin. _Home. Go home._ It took an eternity since he had to stop a few times so he wouldn't fall over from the nausea, but a half an hour later, Craig was practically tumbling into the lobby of his apartment complex. Giving the obligatory nod to the receptionist, the CEO made his way to the elevator, hitting the top floor after taking a moment to let his eyes focus on the numbers. Floor twenty. Apartment 20J. It was the last one at the end of the hall. The penthouse. It was spacious, offered gorgeous panoramic views of the city, and yet, Craig always felt like something was missing in his apartment.

He had a piano which he played sometimes when he couldn't focus on work.

He had a mini bar and a kitchen stocked with the latest and greatest technology.

A bedroom with a comfortable king-sized bed with an attached bathroom that had a jacuzzi tub and waterfall shower.

A private balcony connected to his bedroom as well where he could sit and have his morning coffee.

Craig Tucker had everything that anyone could ever want…

But he had no one to share it with.

His bedroom felt particularly empty that night, Craig shrugging off his soaking wet clothes as quickly as he could. His teeth clattered lightly together, forgetting in his drunken state that it is, in fact, September in New York, which meant it was cold at night and not a good time to get wet. He made his way into the bathroom, closing the glass door of the shower behind him. Turning the knob, he hissed quietly as the hot water falling from above met his now cold skin, but Craig's eyes fluttered shut nonetheless. He let out a quiet sigh, head falling forward and resting against the cool stone that made up the wall of the shower.

His chest was turning red from the temperature of the water, but he didn't care. How could he? There were more important things on his mind; like his secretary.

His secretary that had the _audacity_ to show up to his first day of work in a skirt and turtleneck.

The _audacity_ to look so _beautiful_ with chocolate on his face and fingers.

The _**audacity**_ to ruin Craig in the span of three fucking days.

" _Fuck_." He gasped, pushing up off the wall and tangling his fingers into his wet hair. This isn't how he wants to think of Tweek.

Tweek is a _damn good_ secretary, so why was Craig thinking of him bent over his desk with that cute skirt pushed up?

Why was Craig touching himself in the shower thinking of said secretary?

 _Oh._

Craig hadn't even realized he started jerking off, turning so his back was against the stone wall now. He felt like such a _dick_. Just about nine hours ago, Craig was being a total ass to Tweek when all the blonde wanted to do was his job. Now? Now Craig has his hand wrapped around his cock as he thinks about the same man he bitched at.

 _You have to stop. You can't think of him like that. You can't._ _ **You can't**_.

But he could.

And he did.

It felt _so good_ , and yet, _so wrong_.

Craig's mind wandered further, hand continuing to stroke up and down his length as his head hit the wall with a small _thud._

Thought of the way Tweek always calls him _sir_.

Thought of the way Tweek is such a fast learner and how he seems to always aim to please.

Thought of Tweek sitting on the edge of his desk with that skirt pulled up and legs spread open.

Thought of Tweek under his desk on his knees, glasses covered in his cum.

" _Shit!"_ Craig gasped in surprised as he came so suddenly, back arching up off the stone. Letting his hand drop off his now softening length after a moment, Craig's eyes widened slowly as he realized just what happened.

Craig Tucker, CEO of TNT brewing company, just jerked off in the shower.

Craig Tucker, CEO of TNT brewing company, just jerked off in the shower _**to his secretary**_.

Blinking his eyes, Craig stepped under the water fully, tilting his head back with his mouth open.

Maybe if he drowned himself, he won't have to go into work tomorrow and look at the man he just came to. Sputtering after his mouth filled with water, Craig let out a cough as the water previously in his mouth ran down his chin and chest, the realization fully setting in as he looked at his reflection in the glass.

Not the realization that he jerked off to his secretary, oh no.

The realization that he is completely, royally, and undeniably, **fucked.**

* * *

 **NOTE:** HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY HAVE SOME CRAIG JERKING OFF AND REALLY FEELING THOSE FEELS IN THE SHOWER!

I hope you enjoyed this update! I wanted to get this up before the weekend since I go to Paris tomorrow and then have midterms next week!

Also, listen to the Elton John song that this chapter is named after ;) I dare you

Any all feedback is appreciated, and until the next update (which should be sometime next week hopefully!)


	5. Wham Bam Shang-A-Lang

Thirty-two floors weren't enough for Tweek to want to go to work that morning. It was a little too late, considering he was currently on floor twenty-three and almost at his desk. _Just suck it up, Tweek. It'll be fine…at least Bebe is six floors down._ There was no box on his desk this morning, no sweets greeting him to make his day better. It stung in a way because he really thought Craig was better than this cold attitude he was fronting at the end of the day yesterday. Letting out a defeated sigh, Tweek set his bag down under his desk and plopped into his chair, checking his emails to see what meetings Craig had today. He told all the department heads to just email him so it saved him some time in the morning, and so far, it seemed to be working. Not nearly as many meetings as yesterday, but Craig still had about five meetings he needed to attend today.

Tweek was hoping and praying that none made him as angry as he was yesterday.

The blonde froze suddenly, realizing that someone was standing in front of his desk. How did he miss the elevator ding at the end of the hall? Especially considering the only other person that works on this floor is-

"Hey."

Swallowing hard, Tweek looked up slowly at his boss, cheeks already red as he found it hard to meet his gaze.

"G-good morning, sir." He squeaked out, moving to stand. Craig held a hand out, Tweek sucking in a breath as he gripped at the edge of his desk. Swallowing again to wet his mouth, Tweek blinked as a box was gently placed on his desk in front of him, eyes widening as he saw it was _Chocolate Place_. It wasn't the most expensive location, but the contents within that box were for sure to die for.

"I'm sorry…for my attitude towards you yesterday," Craig said slowly, Tweek looking up after putting his hands lightly on the box. "You were just trying to do your job and…and made it more difficult by taking my anger out on you…and I'm sorry." The words made Tweek's stomach do flips, but the chocolate covered strawberries lining the box inside made it flip even more. Slowly lifting a strawberry to his lips and closing his eyes, Tweek hummed quietly as he took a bite of one, unaware of the way his boss stared at him. It was downright sinful to be eating a strawberry like that, but Craig couldn't look away. It was partially because Tweek still hasn't said anything regarding his apology, but it was also because he looked so god damn _beautiful_ eating a simple strawberry. After a moment, Tweek opened his eyes as he swallowed, a small smile crossing his face as he reached into the box again and passed one over to Craig.

"I appreciate that, sir. I accept your apology." He said, Craig blinking at the strawberry extended towards him. Letting out a breathless laugh, Craig took the fruit from his secretary before eating it in one bite, tossing the top out as he walked past to his office.

"How many meetings today?" He called out over his shoulder, assuming the prolonged silence was because Tweek ate another strawberry.

"Five!" _His mouth is full. Cute._

"Only five?"

"Yeah. One with marketing, one with sales, one with operations, and two with clients." Tweek rattled off, walking into Craig's office with the list in one hand and a strawberry in the other. Craig tried not to make the sound of his breath catching in his throat too audible, swallowing hard as he stared at Tweek. He had seen the mustard colored turtleneck he was wearing, but not the black pencil skirt that hugged his hips and the black heels. _Is he wearing stockings…?_ Upon closer inspection: yes. Tweek was, in fact, wearing stockings. _Fuck me._

"Easy enough." He finally muttered, eyes darting up to Tweek's face. How was it that this somewhat petite blonde managed to take ahold of his mind so easily? Craig doesn't think of guys the way he thinks about Tweek.

It was scary in a way.

"Figured it would be." The secretary said, taking a bite of the strawberry in his hand as he passed the list over to his boss. Craig took a moment to glance over it again briefly before giving a nod, rubbing a hand over his jaw.

"Could you get-?"

"Coffee?"

"Mm. Yeah." Craig breathed out, Tweek nodding as he turned on his heel.

"Be back in a few!" Tweek called out. There was a melodic tone to how he said it, but Craig couldn't think about that. He couldn't think about Tweek the way he did last night. Nuh uh. He absolutely _cannot_ think of Tweek in that skirt of his sitting on the edge of his desk, feet dangling as Craig runs his hands up and under the black fabric that's sitting so snug on his hips and thighs. He absolutely _cannot_ think about ripping the stockings just enough that he could easily fuck him with his clothes on and no one would know what happened. He positively _cannot_ think of what kind of underwear Tweek could possibly be wearing underneath- "Sir?"

" _Fuck!"_ Jumping a bit, Craig looked up with wide eyes as Tweek stood there with his coffee mug in one hand and his other hand over his mouth. A soft giggle came from under that pale hand, said hand dropping to reveal pink lips turned up into a smile.

"You okay? Sorry to startle you." He laughed. Craig watched as Tweek gently placed the coffee mug in front of him, quickly picking it up and gulping some of the hot liquid down. It was _burning hot,_ but it distracted him from the fact that he was hard. _Oh fuck_. Craig made sure to scoot himself a little closer to his desk as he lowered the mug as to make sure his crotch was hidden. He didn't need any questions regarding that because _that_ would be hard to explain.

"No-no you're completely fine," Craig mumbled. Clearing his throat, he gave a small nod and smile to Tweek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Craig. I'll be in the hall writing out what I need to do for the rest of the week if you need me." Tweek waited for Craig to give him a small nod before he turned and left the office, sitting at his desk. Lifting up his phone once he was seated, he shot a quick text to Bebe with a smile.

 _Bitch, he got me chocolate covered strawberries as an apology. Yell at me more if this is how you're going to apologize._

Tweek set his phone down, deciding to start writing out his schedule as he waited for a response. After ten minutes however, Tweek furrowed his brows as he lifted his phone, humming in thought as there was still no response from Bebe. _Huh…guess she's busy this morning._

* * *

"You-you really need to silence your p-phone when we do this."

"You need to shut your mouth." Bebe teased, hand working on the buttons of the dress shirt in front of her.

"You're the one that insists on this m-morning routine." Wendy gasped, hand tangling into Bebe's hair as she felt her dress shirt fan open.

It started not long after Bebe got hired, so a little under a year ago. The two women in charge of sales and human resources hit it off within weeks of meeting one another, but it wasn't until the holiday party that year that solidified that yeah: they were definitely lesbians. No one knew of their little relationship, but they liked it like that. Besides, how often does one get to go to work and get fingered before ten in the morning?

"Please, you _love_ it." The blonde chuckled, pushing Wendy's bra aside and quickly sucking her nipple into her mouth. The raven-haired woman gasped, her leg stretched over Bebe's shoulder kicking slightly at the sensation. Wendy noticed her heel was barely on her foot at this point, gasping as she felt Bebe's fingers curl gently inside of her. It was always such a marvelous sensation. Her girlfriend was so _good_ at making her feel good on a Thursday morning. Hell, she was so good at making her feel good _any morning_. If they weren't doing this, they were making out, or sometimes both, like today. Wendy grabbed the back of Bebe's neck, tugging her up from her breast and locking their lips together. She still tasted of her morning coffee but god, Wendy really didn't care. Swallowing the moan that Bebe let out, Wendy started moving her hips down in time with the rhythm of Bebe's fingers. The blonde let out a soft chuckle as she pulled away slowly, eyes casting down to watch Wendy's hips.

" _God_ I-I'm getting so close, babe." Wendy whispered, eyes fluttering shut. That was the indicator to Bebe that she was, in fact, getting close to her orgasm. Leaning forward, Bebe pressed a kiss to Wendy's lips before ducking back down to her breast. Her free hand came up to massage her other breast while she sucked on the nipple of the other.

"Come on, Wends." She encouraged, her girlfriend gasping underneath of her. Bebe hummed quietly against Wendy's skin as she felt her clench around her fingers, a chuckle following as she gently brought her fingers to a halt. The air smelt of sex and her hand was completely wet, but Bebe did not give a flying fuck in the moment. Kneeling down, Bebe ducked her head forward and smiled as she took a tentative lick at Wendy's clit, the dark-haired girl smacking Bebe upside the head.

"F-fuck off, I'm sensitive!" She hissed, but a smile was on her face as Bebe stood back up.

"Sorry you just taste good," She said with a shrug, leaning against her desk as Wendy slowly but surely collected herself. After wiping her hand clean, Bebe picked up her phone and chuckled after she scrolled through the few messages that made her phone buzz during her little rendezvous with Wendy. "Craig apologized to Tweek."

"Oh, thank god," Wendy said, tugging her stockings back up and putting her shoes back on properly. "He's a good kid and didn't deserve to be the victim of Craig's cunty side."

"Oh yeah, I agree…but," Bebe turned her phone around, showing the image of the multitude of chocolate covered strawberries Craig gave Tweek. "I think our boy Craig might be trying to tell Tweek something."

With wide eyes, Wendy grabbed Bebe's phone and stared at the image a little closer, standing as she passed the phone back over.

" _Chocolate covered strawberries?!"_

"Do you think Mr. Craig Tucker wants to fuck his secretary, babe?" Bebe asked, eyebrow raised as she reapplied her lipstick.

"Well, as the head of human resources, I should go and yell at him."

"But you don't yell at me when I eat you out during lunch break." Bebe teased, sitting on her desk and sipping at her coffee. She used it as a way to blot her lipstick.

"And that's why I _won't_ say anything. Look, we don't know if Craig has feelings for Tweek. It hasn't even been a full week of him working here yet, so let's not jump to conclusions."

Bebe held up a finger, scrolling through her phone until she found what she wanted. Wendy blinked as she saw text messages in front of her, noticing they were between Craig and Bebe.

 **What's Tweek's favorite candy?**

 _Why are you asking?_

 **It's important**

 _Peanut M &M's_

 **Does he like pastries?**

 _He's the biggest sweets fan you'll ever meet_

 _Just nothing with hazelnuts/Nutella_

 _He's allergic_

 **Got it**

 **Thanks**

Wendy slowly looked over at Bebe after she finished reading, a smirk on both of their faces.

"Do we dare set them up, Wends?"

"…it doesn't hurt to try."

* * *

The plan was so simple it was stupid.

Craig had a meeting with Token at one and it was only supposed to last a half an hour.

Tweek had lunch around that time and would come back around the same time Craig's meeting was supposed to end.

In that half hour time span, Wendy and Bebe went down to the security guard's office which was down in the lower level, knocking lightly on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Kenny!"

"…yeah that's me, who else could it _possibly be_ down here?" Kenny poked his head out the door, blinking as he saw Bebe and Wendy. "What are you-?"

"Can you do us a favor?" Wendy asked, cutting him off. The blonde blinked, scratching the back of his neck.

"What the hell do you want from _me?_ "

"We're trying to set Tucker up."

"Oh shit. Really? With who?!"

"Have you seen his new secretary?" Bebe asked, Kenny gasping slowly.

" _Seriously?!_ That little blonde twink?!"

"Hey, he's my best friend, so lighten up!" Bebe said defensively, but he was right: Tweek _was_ a twink.

"Anyways, we need your help to set them up." Wendy added, Kenny furrowing his brows.

"Why do you need my help?"

"We want to trap them in the elevator for a little bit." Bebe said quickly. Kenny blinked, a toothy grin slowly crossing his face. Bebe never noticed the gap between his two front teeth.

"That's fucking genius."

"You have an emergency switch for the elevator, don't you?" Wendy asked, pushing past Kenny to head over to his desk.

"Yup! It's the red one by the monitor," He said, closing the door behind him once everyone was inside. "This is devious. I _love it_." Sitting back down in his seat, Kenny scooched forward so he could adjust some of the cameras in the elevator since no one was in it currently.

"We just have to wait until around one thirty. Craig is in a meeting and Tweek is at lunch." Bebe muttered, leaning against the edge of the desk.

They waited.

And waited.

Talked a bit.

Then waited some more.

Finally, at a little after one thirty, Tweek came wandering into the lobby, waving towards Jimmy and Tricia.

"Let me see what Craig is doing on the twenty-seventh floor," Kenny muttered, quickly changing one of the cameras to check on the floor. No one was in the hall, so he checked the meeting room. Sure enough, Craig was still in his meeting. "Okay so Tucker is still in his meeting…how should we get Tweek to go back down?" The blonde man asked, both girls thinking for a moment.

"Oh! Bebe!" Wendy said excitedly, Bebe blinking. "You can text Tweek! Tell him to come and visit you and that you're on the twenty-seventh floor. Then, when he gets there, tell him something came up and they can take the elevator back up together!"

It took everything in Bebe's power not to kiss Wendy, but she opted for a big grin and a high five.

" _That's_ what I like to hear!"

Once they saw Tweek at his desk back on the thirty-second floor, the kept an eye on Craig down on the twenty seventh floor.

"He's moving." Kenny muttered, all three noticing both men standing.

"They like to talk for a minute after each meeting, so hurry and text Tweek." Wendy said to Bebe, the blonde nodding as she quickly typed a message to Tweek.

 _Hey, I'm bored come visit me! I'm on the twenty-seventh floor break room._

They all quickly turned their attention to the screen, all making a triumphant noise as they saw Tweek pick up his phone. After a moment, he stood up and Bebe looked at her phone as it buzzed.

 **Be there in a sec**

"Perfect." Bebe mumbled, all watching as Tweek stepped on the elevator.

"Craig, predictable as always, has finished his conversation." Wendy announced, all watching as he hit the elevator button.

"Should I text him so he doesn't even get off the elevator?" Bebe asked. Kenny and Wendy gave a nod, Bebe quickly sending another text.

 _Ugh! Sorry I just got an email and I need to go make a business call. I'll message you after!_

As soon as Bebe hit send, she looked at the screen that showed the elevator, watching as Tweek looked down at his phone. Kenny smirked as he saw the elevator doors open, a hum escaping his lips.

"Show time, ladies."

* * *

The text message came as soon as the door opened, Tweek scoffing as he read it.

"God dammit, Bebe…" He muttered, blinking as someone got in the elevator with him.

"Something bugging you?" Craig asked, hitting the button for the thirty-second floor.

"Bebe had messaged me to come and see her and then immediately cancelled." Tweek explained, laying his phone on top of the box of chocolate covered strawberries in his hands. Both men let out a startled yell as the elevator suddenly stopped, the light flickering slightly before turning off. The dim emergency light flickered to life, Tweek's eyes widening as he heard silence around them.

" _Shit_ ," Craig muttered, immediately tugging out his phone. They were in a dead zone, his phone receiving no reception. "You okay?" He asked, turning his attention to Tweek. His eyes were so big, it was cute in a way, but he knew it was from fear.

"Y-yeah. Just- _fuck_ -this is like my biggest nightmare." Tweek whispered, clutching the box closer to his chest.

"Hey, listen, it's alright. Kenny is in security and I'm sure he noticed something wrong with elevator…wait, what time is it?"

"A little after one thirty…"

" _Shit_ , he normally goes on lunch between now and two…" Craig muttered, sighing as he leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"…at least we have each other…right?" Tweek said quietly. The words hit Craig like a truck, but they made his stomach tighten in the best of ways. Letting out a quiet laugh, Craig crossed his arms over his chest and gave Tweek a small nod.

"Yeah…that's right."

The blonde gave a small smile, his nerves about the situation slowly melting as he opted to sit down on the elevator floor. Kicking his shoes off, he let out a sigh as he reached down and rubbed at his sore feet.

"Guess we should relax, huh?" Tweek asked. Craig snorted quietly, sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the ground. The elevator wasn't wide enough to fit Craig's legs fully stretched out, so his feet rested on the wall slightly.

"You brought your strawberries?"

"I wanted to offer some to Bebe. Figured it would be a nice mid-day snack." Tweek chuckled, removing the lid and bringing one to his lips. He sighed quietly as he ate one, setting his heels to the side so Craig had a little more room.

"How do you wear those?"

"What?"

"The heels."

"Barely," Tweek snorted. Setting the strawberry top aside, he moved onto another. "I've always really loved fashion and fashion brands. Gucci. Prada. Christian Louboutin. Michael Choo. Every brand. It's my _dream_ to have a pair of Christian Louboutin red bottomed heels but…I just never have the money. Every time I get close, an expense comes up…that's just…life." He laughed, Craig chuckling softly at his words.

"What got you into fashion?"

"College. College was when I really came to terms with…myself, ya know? I came out my junior year of high school, but I come from such a small town outside of the city and I was just nervous to really express myself. College was like a reset button in a way for me. I got to try new things with fashion and-and how I wanted to express myself." He explained, Craig nodding along.

"I can relate," He said. Reaching up, Craig started to undo his tie, figuring he might as well get comfortable as well. "College was when I… _rebelled_ to put it lightly." He cursed to himself as he couldn't quiet seem to get his tie undone, Tweek quickly crawling over and holding a strawberry out.

"Here," He breathed out, swallowing hard. "Maybe some sweets will help."

Blinking, Craig gave a small nod as he took a bite of the strawberry, fingers finally untying the tie around his neck.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Wouldn't want you getting chocolate on your suite, now would we?" Tweek giggled, sitting back down on his side of the elevator. Craig dumbly nodded as an answer, draping his tie around his neck and undoing the top few buttons of his shirt.

"Back to college?"

"Yes! Yes, back to college." Tweek repeated, handing the half-eaten strawberry over to Craig. He moved the box so it was between them, using the lid as the disposal for the strawberry tops.

"I got… _piercings_."

"Piercings?"

"Yeah," He snorted, taking a bite of another strawberry. "Piercings."

"Like, what kind of piercings?"

"My eyebrow, that's why this part has no hair," Craig pointed to his right eyebrow, Tweek leaning forward to look at the spot. He could see where there used to be a barbell. "My ears were pierced as well. Sometimes on the weekends I put them in just for shits and giggles," Craig paused a moment. Does he dare? Does he dare tell Tweek about them? _…fuck it_ "And…my… _nipples_."

Tweek blinked, eyes lighting up as he shifted onto his knees.

" _Your nipples_?"

"Yeah…my-"

"Are they still pierced?"

"…Yeah."

Tweek blinked again, cheeks dusting pink as he cleared his throat.

"Oh."

"Do you…want to see?" He said tentatively, Tweek nodding dumbly as he shifted a little closer. Craig could feel his heart beat through his shirt as he moved to unbutton it more, swallowing hard as he fully unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it slightly off his shoulders so Tweek could see.

The blonde felt like he was going to die.

Not only was Craig attractive in the face, his _body_ was also attractive. He definitely worked out. He had to have! There's no way he couldn't. It took everything in Tweek's power _not to touch his chest and stomach_ , but he gave a small smile as he stared at the little barbells on Craig's chest.

"Why'd you never take them out?" He whispered, still staring at Craig's chest. _God, I love hairy men_.

"Dunno…I just…really liked them." Craig admitted. He shrugged his shirt back onto his shoulders, but he left it unbuttoned. Tweek was _very_ thankful for that.

"What else did you do besides piercings to rebel?"

"I was in a band for a while. I was the pianist. Not super cool, but-"

"I played piano too, it's okay." Tweek admitted. Both paused a moment, but Craig smiled slowly at his words of encouragement.

"I think I dyed my hair at some point. Maybe red or blue. I don't remember. I drank. _A lot_. Smoked, too. I just did everything. I got… _arrested_."

"You're kidding!" Tweek gasped. Craig let out a laugh, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"My twenty first birthday. I got in a bar fight."

"Oh, I'm sure your father was happy about that."

"He was _livid_ ," Craig laughed, resting his arm on his knee. "I swear he was going to skin me alive in front of the paparazzi when he came to pick me up."

"So, there's pictures?" Tweek teased.

Craig tugged out his phone, scrolling for a minute before turning his phone around. Thomas's hand was gripping Craig by his forearm, a young and beaten Craig throwing up his middle finger and sticking out his tongue as his father dragged him from the police station. Despite the bloody face and broken nose, Tweek had to admit: twenty-one-year-old Craig could _get it_.

"Clyde has sent this to me every birthday since my twenty first." Craig mumbled, setting his phone back down. Tweek smiled, reaching for another strawberry. He was quickly disappointed as he saw there were no more, bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

"We're out of strawberries." Tweek whined. Craig hummed in thought, checking the time on his phone.

"What time do you get home normally from work?"

"A little after six. Why?"

"I can send some over for you and Bebe."

Tweek blinked, turning a dark red as he sat up straight.

"Sir, you don't-"

"You both live in Soho, right?" Craig said, unlocking his phone to write down the address.

"Well…yeah," He whispered, swallowing hard. "But you really don't-"

"Tweek, it's fine." Craig chuckled, raising an eyebrow at Tweek. He shouldn't look _that_ sexy in the dim emergency lighting of an elevator.

"Fine," Tweek finally muttered, telling Craig the address of their apartment. "Craig, I'm telling you, it's okay if-"

"Hey," Craig shifted, moving the box out of the way so he was a little closer to Tweek. The secretary _swore_ he could feel the heat coming from his boss, could smell his cologne. It was…intoxicating. "You work for me now, right?" Tweek nodded in agreement. "That means you get some perks. It's the least I can do for you." Craig said quietly. Tweek blinked, face turning a dark red as he nodded slowly.

"That's…really kind of you." He whispered. There was a comforting warmth pressing down on Tweek's hand, both men's eyes following the length of their arms until it landed on their hands. Craig's hand rested on top of Tweek's, his tan hand prominent against Tweek's pale skin. They both paused for a moment, but Tweek couldn't stop himself from flipping his hand over slowly so their hands were palm to palm. Both men slowly looked up at one another again, Craig letting out a shaky breath as their eyes met.

"Um…you have…soft skin." Craig whispered. Tweek hummed quietly at the comment, turning his eyes back down to their hands.

"You have big hands." Tweek whispered back, Craig chuckling quietly at his secretary's words. They fell quiet after that, Tweek looking up again at Craig. They stared at each other for a moment, Tweek swearing he saw Craig's eyes dart down to his lips.

"…Listen, I-"

Both men gasped as the elevator lurched upwards, both scrambling to gather their things since they were only a few floors from the top. As the doors opened, Tweek grabbed his phone, the now empty box of strawberries, and his heels before walking off. Craig didn't bother to button his shirt yet, trying to quickly get to his office as Tweek reached his desk.

"Were you…going to say something back there?" Tweek asked quickly, Craig grabbing the door frame as he walked through to tug himself backwards so he could look at Tweek.

"Huh? Oh! I was just gonna say that I was, um, gonna try and see if I could get someone's attention since the elevator was, ah, getting warm." He spit out, rubbing the back of his neck. Tweek blushed as he swallowed hard, giving a soft smile and a nod.

"Oh! Alright. Glad we got out, huh?" Tweek said as a way to lighten the mood. Craig let out a quiet laugh, nodding as he pushed the hair off his forehead.

"Yeah…glad we did," Clearing his throat, Craig looked back into his office, motioning towards it. "I'll, um, be in here if you need me." He said. Tweek nodded, letting out a shaky breath as soon as he heard the door shut. Slowly, he stared down at his hand, the phantom touch of Craig's still settled on his palm. It was so comforting, tingling even as if Craig was still holding his hand.

Behind the closed door of Craig's office, Mr. Craig Tucker was staring at his palm as well. He brought it slowly up to his chest, resting it over his heart. It was beating so fast, faster than after he works out. Craig found himself smiling, thumb running over his chest.

Yeah…this thing with Tweek?

It feels right.

* * *

 **NOTE:** hi sorry I'm literally so horny lol (can you tell?)

I hope you enjoyed! Things are starting to get a little ~spicy~, but we got ages to go before anything major really happens between these guys ;)  
I'm on spring break next week, so the likely hood of an update is very slim since I'm traveling to four different countries/cities in a week ;-; (i'm excited but already tired)  
Any and all feedback is appreciated, and until next time!


	6. Does Your Mother Know?

Tweek couldn't get his keys out fast enough that night once back at Bebe's, body sore from his long day. After the elevator incident, Tweek had to make up for lost time by rushing around trying to make the copies Craig needed him to make when he got back from lunch. He needed them for the rest of his meetings, so of course, as luck would have it, it was two o'clock when they got back to the thirty-second floor.

That meant Tweek had zero minutes until the next meeting.

He got the copies, but he had to bust into the meeting room with them. Craig understood, but he definitely left the clients confused.

Pushing the door open, Tweek let out a sigh as he kicked his heels off as he walked through the doorway. Bebe somehow beat him home that night, the woman looking up from her bowl of ramen.

"Oh, well hello, sunshine!"

"Hi." Tweek breathed out, leaning against the door after he pushed it shut. He let his bag drop to the floor, sigh escaping his lips as he rubbed at his neck.

"Long day?"

"You have _no_ idea."

Bebe quirked an eyebrow up, a soft hum escaping her lips. _Oh, I have an idea._

"Did he over work you?"

"No! But the elevator got _stuck_ for a half an hour and I had to book it down to the thirtieth floor to make copies since Craig was on a quick call and I couldn't use his in his office!" Tweek complained, rummaging through the cabinets for something to eat. He was surprised he was still hungry after eating thirty, maybe forty some, chocolate covered strawberries throughout the day.

"The elevator got _stuck_?" Bebe asked, trying not to grin too wide since it was her handy work, after all.

"Yeah! Like, it's not like it's an old elevator! It was just weird."

"Were you with someone?"

"Craig, thankfully. Made the situation not as...dunno, scary? It's concerning being twenty-nine floors up in the air in a metal box." He laughed, tugging a packet of ramen out for himself. Bebe paused a moment, pursing her lips as she watched Tweek clean the pot she used for her own ramen in the sink. After he filled it with water for his dinner, Bebe pressed on.

"Did you guys talk?" She said slowly, fingernail tapping against the counter top. Tweek blushed a bit, back still to Bebe as he gently opened the ramen packet. He bit his lip to stop from smiling too wide.

"...Yeah. For a bit."

"Whatcha talk about?"

"Oh, ya know...college. Fashion. Work." _Rebellious college Craig. My desire for Christian Louboutin shoes. How he really appreciates me as a secretary after only five days._

"That's it? Nothing else?" Bebe was a little disappointed. They watched on the monitor the progression of the conversation; starting with chocolate covered strawberry eating all the way to Craig's shirt nearly off. The trio in the security room were _certain_ as soon as their hands touched it was all over, that they were definitely going to act on the clear tension between them. But, as luck would have it, Kenny's hand accidentally slipped as they leaned closer to watch the monitor and pressed the release button.

Wendy and Bebe each smacked him upside the head for that.

"Not really! The elevator started working again not too long after we talked about work." Tweek said with a shrug, preparing the bowl for his ramen as he saw little bubbles forming at the bottom of the pot. He stared at the bubbles for a moment, humming in thought as he watched them let go from the silver bottom of the pot.

This... _tension_ between him and Craig was undeniable. But...how long will it take to boil over? _Will_ it ever boil over? Or are they going to be stuck in a weird limbo between the freezing and boiling point?

The sound of the intercom snapped him out of his thoughts, blinking as he walked over.

"Yeah?"

" _Yeah, uh, I have a delivery for...Tweek Tweak?"_

"Yeah, that's me."

" _Dude, that's your real name?"_

"Just bring me my fucking delivery!" He groaned, hitting the button to open the front door for the delivery man. Bebe snickered at his response, looking over as she stood to wash her bowl.

"I didn't know you ordered anything." She said, but then she noticed the puzzled look on Tweek's face as he tugged the door open as footsteps approached their door.

"I didn't."

The delivery guy let out a huff of breath, the portly man probably out of breath from climbing the steps.

"Tweek?"

"Yeah?"

"Here, I need you to sign this," He muttered, thrusting forward a little slip of paper. Eyebrows furrowed, Tweek gave a half assed signature before passing the slip over. "Alright, here ya go."

Tweek took the decorative box, breath catching as he remembered a very important conversation once he held the box in his hands.

" _Hey. You work for me now, right? That means you get some perks. It's the least I can do for you."_

"Thank-thank you." He stammered out, slowly closing the door as he stared at the box.

"Whoa." Bebe muttered, walking over to inspect the delivery.

In his hands, Tweek held probably two hundred dollars' worth of sweets. Setting it on the counter, he gently tugged the ribbon off and lifted the lid, eyes widening as there were even more chocolate covered strawberries than this morning. On top of that, there were little pieces of fudge, toffee, peanut clusters, salted caramels, mint chocolates, and so on and so forth. A little card laid in the middle, Bebe snatching it before he could even move to grab it.

"Hey! Bebe!"

" _Hope this got to you safely. Thanks for working so quickly after we got out of that elevator. Hopefully these can give your evening a little 'lift' after our long day,"_ She read, Tweek's eyes widening as she clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. "Signed CNT." Bebe said slowly, bringing a strawberry to her mouth as she passed the card over to Tweek.

The little white card stock kindled the fire in Tweek's hands, skin tinted red as he read over the words again.

And then again.

And then once more for good measures.

Grabbing a piece of chocolate, Tweek ate the sweet slowly before turning to finish making his dinner.

He let his thumb run over three letters as he cooked, smile tugging at his lips the entire time.

 _CNT._

* * *

It's been almost a month now since Tweek's hiring and he's fallen into his own little routine with his boss.

At eight am, Tweek shows up and clocks in behind the receptionist desk, talking with Jimmy and Tricia for ten minutes while he had a cup of coffee.

At eight seventeen, Tweek usually checks his emails to see what meetings Craig had that day. He'll write down each meeting, adding what Craig should bring to said meeting and how many people will be attending.

At nine am (sometimes a little before or a little after), Craig shows up, often dropping off a little sweet on Tweek's desk around nine ten, which is when Tweek leaves to get Craig and him a cup of coffee.

And from there, the day went according to the meeting schedule.

But lunch was always one pm for Tweek.

That never changed.

However, on a particularly cold October morning, the routine was tossed for a loop.

At nine twenty, as Tweek settled in to eat his little sweet (a strawberry jam filled donut this morning) and drink his second cup of coffee, the elevator dinged at the end of the hall.

The first meeting wasn't until eleven, so he wasn't sure why someone was coming up here at this time. He blinked in surprised when a woman rounded the corner, but something about her seemed... _familiar._

Blonde hair that was cut into a long bob, this seasons Armani purse strapped to her arm, red dress hugging her body in all the right places, and, to Tweek's pleasure (and somewhat dismay), black Louboutin high heels adorned her long legs.

"You," Tweek jumped at her voice, slight accent tingeing her words. "You the new secretary?"

"Y-yes, ma'am?" Tweek hadn't meant for the sentence to come out as a question, but her personality was intimidating. Tweek jumped once more as she set her purse on his desk, blinking as a little Pomeranian popped its head out of the bag. _She put her dog in this season's Armani?!_ Pushing her sunglasses on top of her head, the woman held her hand out, Tweek gently taking it in his as he stood up.

"Pleasure," She paused a moment, assessing Tweek's outfit. A smile crossed her lips as she looked at his skirt, a hum passing her lips. "Is that Chanel?"

"Yes!" Tweek breathed out, face lighting up. Not many people recognized the skirt as Chanel! The fact this stranger was able to pinpoint the label of his skirt so quickly made his heart swell. It was his first big purchase in the city, and he has cherished the outfit ever since.

"I like your style." She said with a smile, turning as she heard footsteps from behind.

"Are you harassing his secretary already?"

Tweek nearly passed out.

 _Now_ he knows why she looked so familiar.

The tall man that appeared behind her was unmistakable, especially after all the research Tweek had done to make sure he secured this job.

 _This_ was Thomas Nicholas Tucker.

The TNT in TNT.

Which meant this _woman_ was-

"Mom?"

Tweek turned as he heard Craig's voice, eyes widening as he met Craig's gaze.

"Oh! Hola, Gordo!"

Tweek was going to get whiplash at this rate, eyes widening even further as he watched Craig's mother round the corner of his desk to toss her arms around his neck...well, the best she could. Craig still stood about eight inches taller than her.

"Como esta?"

"Ocupado. Lo sabes, Mamá…"

"No seas tan listillo, Craig."

Tweek let out a slightly shaky breath, swallowing hard as he realized something major: Craig speaks Spanish.

Tweek has been working with Craig for _a month_ and he has never heard him speak the language _once_! Maybe he has spoken it, but Tweek hasn't heard it, which means it doesn't count! Right? Yeah! _Right!_

"I, um, see you've met Tweek." Craig said slowly, cheeks tinted a light red. Well, at least it seemed that way. It was hard to tell with his skin tone, but Tweek swore he saw a little color on his cheeks.

"Tweek? That's your name?"

"The one and only." Tweek laughed, rocking on his heels a bit.

"Laura. And this is-"

"Thomas," Tweek jumped in, but quickly flushed a bright red. "I-I did a lot of research before coming in for my interview. Looked at interviews and-and pictures to understand everything about this place. It's-it's a pleasure." His voice was squeaky from nerves, but Tweek (somehow) stuck the landing. Thrusting his hand forward towards Thomas, he gave a nervous smile to the man in front of him. Thomas looked him up and down, chuckling quietly before taking Tweek's hand firmly in his.

"Well, Craig, I have to say. I like him better than the last one already." Thomas laughed, Tweek letting out his own breathless laugh at the words.

"You and me both."

It was muttered, but Tweek heard it. He looked at Craig over his shoulder, giving him a tentative smile before sitting back down.

"We wanted to pop in, see how you were doing!" Laura explained, running her hand over the Pomeranian's head. Tweek had to admit: the dog seemed well trained. Craig reached out and gave the pooch a little scratch, smirking slightly.

"I've been busy, like I said. I told dad in our call last week."

"Yeah, but that was strictly business, son." Thomas snorted, corralling his family into the office.

"Hold your calls?" Tweek called out, taking a bite of the donut he's been dying to eat.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Craig yelled back, Tweek smiling as he heard the door shut.

Once inside the comfort of his office, Craig pulled the two comfortable chairs he usually has in front of his desk a little closer, so his parents weren't so far back. They all sat, Craig rummaging around his desk drawer for his lighter and carton of cigarettes.

"How're the numbers this quarter?" Thomas asked, taking his seat finally after having wandered over to get himself a drink.

"Fine. They're about the same as last quarters, but Bebe has been killing it with sales, so I think this quarter's numbers are going to be higher by the end of November." Craig explained. He made a little triumphant sound as he found his cigarettes, tugging one out and placing it between his lips.

"I wish you didn't smoke those." Laura grimaced, watching Craig flick his lighter alive.

"I wish you didn't bring Chica to my office, but here we are." He teased, inhaling as he signaled to the Pomeranian now running around his office.

"Hey, be nice to her!"

"She's humping my couch pillow, so no." Craig snorted, inhaling again on his cigarette as he glanced over to the dog on his couch. This is why he doesn't have pets of his own: because he grew up with little dogs like Chica all his life.

"Anyways," Thomas laughed, sipping at his drink. "Your mother and I came here because we wanted to express... _our concerns._ "

Craig blinked, eyebrows furrowing as he sat up more in his chair.

"Concerns?"

"Sí," Laura said, taking the drink from Thomas' hand and sipping from it. "You're turning forty soon."

"You just came here to tell me I'm old?"

"No no! Well, yes. But that's not the point!" Laura stood and walked over to the window, looking out towards the Brooklyn bridge. "You...haven't dated in a long time."

There it was.

Groaning, Craig leaned his elbows on his desk and ran his hands over his face. He took the opportunity to inhale on his cigarette while it was near his lips. Maybe the nicotine will finally kill him and then he wouldn't have to have this conversation.

"Yes. I know." He whined, tugging on his cheeks until it pulled down on his eyes.

"Aye! We wouldn't have to _have_ this conversation if you would just-just put yourself _out there_ sometimes, Craig!" Laura quipped. Thomas sighed, knowing this was something his wife really cared about. Not that he didn't, but he understood Craig's reasons for not wanting to date. Running a business and balancing a love life _is stressful._ Sure, he did it while also balancing a family, but his relationship was well established when he made it big.

Craig doesn't have that luxury.

"Laura, it's okay," Thomas said, standing and wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders. Craig always forgets about the comical height difference between them. "Craig, we're just… _concerned_ that you'll never find a partner, is all. We want you to find someone and we feel that…well, your time is running _out_."

Craig blinked, unable to believe that his parents really drove (well, had their driver drive them) all the way here just to tell him " _You're getting old and crusty and no one is going to want date you when you hit the magic number of forty."_

"Running _out_? Dad, I'm thirty-seven and-and healthy! I work out, I have a _somewhat_ balanced diet, I got _money_."

"Money you got from me, sort of." Thomas muttered, Craig's eyes narrowing.

"You gave me the extra oomph I needed to get started, don't flatter yourself." He hissed, smashing the last bit of his cigarette into the ashtray on his desk. It was time for alcohol if this is how the conversation was going to continue.

"Hey, I'm on _your_ side with this one, son, so don't bite my head off," Thomas bit back. "It's not my idea to set you up with-"

"Whoa. Whoa whoawhoawhoa. WHOA. _WHAT?!_ " Craig yelled, Laura shuffling over to her son with her hands up in mock defense.

"Hey hey hey, lower your voice." She said in a calming tone, Craig grimacing as he turned his back on his mom.

"I don't need _you_ setting me up on a date! I don't _need_ anyone, alright?!" Craig was clearly defensive, his mother recognizing that tone anywhere. She smiled sadly, hands reaching up to rub over his shoulders.

"Gordo, I'm just _worried_. You've held the most desired and richest man in Manhattan title for two years now. Don't you think it's time to at least _consider_ dating? And-and it's just one date! There's no harm in that, right?!"

Craig bit down on his lip, staring at his reflection in the whiskey he just poured. It took a minute, but Craig sighed quietly before nodding slowly.

"...Yeah."

"So…you'll go on the date?"

"Depends. What's his name?"

"Kyle."

Craig's head raised slowly, body turning to look at his mom.

"...Broflovski?"

Laura blinked, eyes lightning up.

"You know him already?"

"He's a _client_."

"Perfect! You two already have something in common!"

Craig snorted at her enthusiasm, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah. Business. We'll talk business, probably."

"No, you will not!" Laura smacked his arm, making Craig jump slightly. "Try and get to know him outside of what's talked about at work!"

Sighing, Craig gave a little shrug before sitting.

"Alright...alright, _fine._ But I'm telling you, mom," Craig smirked a bit, taking a sip of his drink. "He's _totally_ not my type."

Thomas blinked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You have a type?"

Craig leaned back in his seat, biting on his index fingernail as he tried not to be _too_ obvious.

"Well...you've...met my secretary…" He muttered, but Craig quickly learned this was information he probably should've kept to himself.

Tweek wasn't sure what they were talking about in there, but he made a mental note to ask Craig why Laura yelled at him in Spanish for a good ten minutes.

* * *

"Thanks for inviting us to join you tonight, Jimmy." Token said, holding the door to the little pub open for his two friends.

Jimmy smiled, making his way over towards an empty table. "It-it's no problem, dude. I know you-you've both been wanting to come."

"You kidding?! We've been _dying_ to come!" Clyde laughed. "A shame Craig couldn't make it, but hopefully soon."

"Please," Token scoffed, pulling the chair out for Jimmy. "The man is _married_ to his job."

"Speaking of," Clyde purred, wiggling his eyebrows. "Didya hear that him and blondie got stuck in the elevator together last month?"

"Yes! It was after my meeting with him!" Token laughed. Jimmy grinned, standing again to head over to the small stage that's been set up for the open mic.

"G-God Tricia was wishing he made his-his move that day."

"Why hasn't he? Ya know, it doesn't make sense! He likes the kid, right? We don't know _how much_ he does, but there's clearly some good energy going on there! Like, I'm an idiot, but I know when two people are filled with sexual tension, and those two are filled to the _brim_." Clyde explained, Token's brows furrowing as Jimmy came back from signing up.

"I don't...I don't know if they're _filled_ with sexual tension. I mean, there's _something_ there. He buys the kid something to eat every morning. He's spent probably over a thousand dollars on him already on sweets alone!"

"We-we-are we talking about T-Twink?" Jimmy asked as he sat, both men nodding. "I-I like him. He-Tricia and I were thinking…he-he's made Craig... _n-nicer_."

"...Wow…you're…kind of right," Token muttered, thinking back over the course of the month. Craig _has_ seemed nicer. "It might just be because Craig was doing his job on top of the little tasks a secretary has to do. He isn't as stressed anymore since Tweek's hiring."

"T-that, or Craig can finally j-j-jerk off again."

Token and Clyde let out a laugh, the three men talking amongst themselves until the open mic started. There were a plethora of comedians: tall comedians, small comedians, black comedians, white comedians, female comedians, male comedians, first timers, returners.

But there was one name that all three recognized in an instant.

There's only one of him, after all.

"Ladies and gents, we have another well-known returner coming up to the stage! He's got an attitude that will put my older sister to shame and a fashion sense like no other: it's Tweek!"

All three men watched as a familiar head of blonde curls weave through the crowd, his face red once the light hit him.

"Oh."

"My."

"G-god."

It was _him_.

 _IT WAS HIM!_

They watched as Tweek grabbed the microphone, a grin on his red cheeks as he giggled a bit.

"Hello! Sorry I'm dressed so _formally_ tonight. I just came from work," Shifting on his heels, Tweek put a hand on his hip as he let out a soft laugh. "Like the man said, my name is Tweek, but my last name is _also_ Tweak. First name with two e's and last name with an e and an a. I get _a lot_ of questions regarding my name, so I'll answer them for you right now so we can move forward. No: my parents _don't_ hate me, at least I don't _think_ ," Clyde snickered, Token and Jimmy glancing over towards him. "This is my _actual_ name, and no: I have _not_ done meth."

Now it was Token who let out a laugh, along with others in the audience. They were trying so hard not to focus on the fact that Tweek, _their Tweek,_ was actually doing stand-up comedy. But it was hard _not_ to think about the fact the little secretary seemed so much bigger on stage than he did in the office.

"Did you know?" Token asked Jimmy, the brunette shaking his head.

"N-not a clue."

Tweek's heels echoed throughout the room as he started walking around the stage.

"I love my parents, I really do, but...I realized a few years ago that I _never_ asked them about _why_ my name was _Tweek_. So, I decided on a whim to call my mom when I was with my friends. I said," The blonde raised his pinky and thumb to his ear, using it as a mock phone. "'Hey mom, it's me, your son. Remember?'," Tweek paused a moment, grinning as the audience let out some laughs. "She said 'why yes, of course!'. The suspense is _killing_ my friends at this point, even though I've only just established that my mother is indeed talking to her son. So finally, I asked her: 'Why is my first name Tweek?' My mom…was _not expecting_ this question on a Thursday night. I really don't think she was. Because she thought my question over for maybe _two seconds_ before replying 'We saw it in one of those baby books!'"

The blonde leaned the hand he was holding up as a phone on his cheek, eyes wide as he grinned with the audience's laughter.

" _One of those baby books?!_ Which one did they grab, the one for recovering _drug addicts_ who want a reminder of what they once were, so they don't _slip up_?! 'My name is John, I'm a recovering meth addict, and I'm ten years sober. I now have a wonderful life with my wife, Kelly, and our ten year old son, _Tweek_.'" He paused for a moment, giggling to himself at the remark.

"My name came up a few weeks ago when I got a delivery, actually. The delivery guy questioned me like, 'Dude, is that your real name?' as if I had a reason to lie to him. Anyways, the delivery was a big box of chocolate covered strawberries and various other sweets that my new boss sent me."

The three men all looked at one another, eyes widening as they leaned closer to one another.

"He didn't mention he sent _more_." Token whispered, the other two men shrugging.

"My new job is _fantastic,_ by the way! I've been there for a little over a month now, I'm a secretary for the CEO of a really big company, and on my first day I sucked my ex-boyfriend's dick during my lunch break," Tweek smiled at the sentence, pausing as people laughed at his forwardness. "It was his first day, too, and we hadn't seen each other for a few years, so _obviously_ the right thing to do was spend my lunch break on my knees in the gender-neutral bathroom."

Token gasped suddenly, leaning on his hand as he realized who he was talking about.

"Davíd."

"What about him?" Clyde whispered.

"They started on the same day. He's talking about _him_."

Clyde's mouth dropped open, the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile.

" _Oh my god!"_ He gasped, turning his attention back towards Tweek.

"But he made it _very_ clear afterwards, with his cum _still on my face,_ that he wasn't looking for anything at the moment," Tweek let the mic drop from his hand, grabbing the cord so it didn't fall on the ground, and then swung it back up and caught it with his other hand. "You kidding me with _that_ _shit?!_ I could've been spending that lunch break trying to impress _my boss_ since _he's_ the one who's dick I _really wanna suck!"_

Clyde's hands reached out, batting at Token and Jimmy's arms in excitement as he grinned.

"That's Craig! That's Craig's dick he wants to suck!" He hissed out in an excited whisper, Token smacking his hand away as he made sure to pay extra attention to everything Tweek was saying from here on out.

"My boss...let's call him Big. He's tall, he's big in the New York business world, and I am _confident_ he's got a big dick. My little twink self just _knows it_. So Big and I, about five days after I started working, got stuck in an elevator together. I was thinking 'Holy shit. Here's my chance. The perfect chance to get my world _rocked_ by this Bear.' For those who _don't_ know, a Bear is a gay man who is just _big_ and hairy. He's just pure _man_ and that's the kinda guy I want. I found out he was hairy when we were casually talking in the elevator and I discovered he had gotten his _nipples_ pierced when he was in college. Me, being ever so curious, asked if he still had the piercings, to which Big replied ' _Yeah. Do you wanna see?'"_ Tweek's eyes shut, the blonde clearly biting back a grin as he put his hand on his hip. When he spoke again, he seemed almost choked up."My ass… has _never_ wanted to be _fucked_ more in that moment than _ever_ before," Tweek let out a laugh as he sat down on the stool, leaning his elbow on his knee as people cheered and hollered. "Like, _yes please, sir! Please_ show me your nipples and therefore everything you have been hiding from me under those tight dress shirts you always wear!" He laughed, grinning as he sat upright again on the stool.

"F-fellas?" Jimmy chuckled, looking at Tweek for a moment.

"Yeah?" Token muttered, Clyde too entranced with the act to answer.

"I think our-our r-resident twink h-h-here...genuinely l-likes Craig."

Jimmy noticed how, despite the fact every movement and word are exaggerated and emphasized for the sake of comedy, Tweek's eyes were bright as he talked about Craig.

That look wasn't part of the act.

"His parents came into work today. His dad is the founder of this company, so that was a little intimidating, but imagine my surprise when his mother sees him and shouts 'Hola, Gordo!' I don't remember _much_ from seventh grade Spanish, but I _do_ know ' _gordo_ ' means ' _fat_ '. However, it is also used as a term of endearment. I forgot about the term of endearment part at the time, so I'm thinking to myself: 'if Big, a six-foot six, maybe six-foot seven tall man, who works out three to four times a week, is _fat_...then what _the fuck_ am I?!' Look at me! I'm _Gordzilla,_ then! The man has been giving me pastries _every day_ for breakfast! I've gained five pounds since I've started working there! I ripped a skirt the other day trying to get ready for the job _he_ hired me for! Part of me has half a mind to bust into his office with my ripped skirt and accuse him of being the fucking witch from _Hansel and Gretel_." Tweek laughed, standing from the stool.

"In all seriousness, I like my boss. I do! In more ways than one, actually, if you haven't figured that out. He's a real nice guy and I haven't thought of someone like this in a long time. Yeah, so he's _twelve_ years older than me and he's closer to forty than I am thirty, but I look up to him. He does not _give a fuck_ what people think about him, where I constantly need people to like me _all the time,_ all day, _every day_. It's _exhausting_! Big is the epitome of what every Arnold Schwarzenegger character turns out to be in every movie he's ever been in: cold, tough, and somehow really sweaty by the end of the day. But I am the epitome of what every Dr. Seuss CGI character looks like: fat, awkward, and just a flat-out _mess_." The blonde let out a little giggle as he put the mic back in the stand, grinning out at the audience.

"Like I've said countless times, my name is Tweek with two e's, and thank you so much. Have a good night!" The crowd applauded and cheered for Tweek as he walked off the stage, the blonde grinning as he made his way back to his seat.

However, three familiar faces stopped him in his tracks, heart dropping to his stomach as they all made eye contact.

Token, Clyde, and Jimmy all raised their hands, waving in Tweek's direction as he stared blankly at them.

Three of his co-workers just heard him announce to this audience that his greatest desire at the moment is to be fucked by his boss.

His boss is Craig.

Craig is _their best friend._

Slowly making his way over to the bar, Tweek breathed out his order to the bartender, sliding over his free drink ticket before quickly gulping down the contents of his glass.

Yeah.

Tweek with two e's is absolutely _fucked_ , and not in the way he so desperately wants to be.

* * *

 **NOTE:** hello all!

hope you enjoyed my attempt at comedian Tweek! It's been awhile since I've performed/wrote stand-up, so I'm a little ~rusty~ and I know this probably isn't that funny, but I enjoyed writing it.

I also figured it would be a fun way to introduced Tweek's inner thoughts on everything to all of you/the trio that are dying to call Craig at the table.

But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated! :)

The title of the chapter is yet another song by ABBA, by the way!


	7. All the Young Dudes

"Please don't tell him anything."

The three men sitting and enjoying the last of their drinks looked up, Token's lips turning up into a small smile as he saw Tweek standing there. He had his shoes in his hands and his face was red, more than likely from a combination of alcohol and embarrassment.

"Well, hello to you, too." Clyde said slowly. Tweek grimaced, shifting on his feet and swallowing hard.

"Fine. _Hello_. Jimmy, you were _great_ tonight and I had _no idea_ you did stand up. Now… _please…please_ don't say anything to him."

"A-and who is… _him_?" Jimmy teased, Clyde and him giggling quietly.

"You know who! Please, I'll literally do anything so-so you guys don't _say anything_! God, I'm so fucking… _mortified_."

Clyde leaned against the palm of his hand, a grin on his face.

"I really don't know who _him_ is. Is it this ' _Big'_ guy you spoke so passionately about on stage?" Tweek blinked, bottom lip quivering slightly as he shook his head. He shot a bitter smile towards Clyde, letting out a forced laugh.

" _Forget it_." Tweek breathed out, turning and making his way towards the door.

"Hey! Tweek, come on!" Clyde laughed, Jimmy joining in on the quiet snickering.

But Token wasn't laughing.

Standing, he rushed over and blocked the doorway, frowning as he saw the stray tears on Tweek's cheeks.

"Tweek, don't listen to them alright?" He muttered, grabbing Tweek by the shoulders. "They're just… _excited_."

"Excited? Token, they're making fun of me!"

"You think that because you don't know them," Token assured, smiling to emphasize his point. "Look, we've known Craig for a really long time, like… _a really long time_. Craig…he doesn't date much. Hearing that someone, _anyone_ , is interested in him is _exciting_ to us! And-and it's _you_! We love you at the office and _you_ have brought something out in Craig that hasn't been seen in a long time!"

This made Tweek look up, his green eyes big and wet with unshed tears as he sniffled.

"You're just saying all that so I'm not upset anymore…"

"I'm really not. Take it as you will, but the three people who know Craig the best are excited that someone has a little crush on him. Trust me, I'll make sure they won't say anything, alright? We aren't like that. I'll talk to them, just get home safely." Token said, giving his shoulders a squeeze before heading back over towards his seat. Tweek stood still, staring where Token's face once was.

"It…it isn't little."

Token stopped, looking over his shoulder at the blonde. Tweek's back was to him still, the grip on his heels tightening.

"What do you mean?"

"You said it's nice that someone has a _little_ crush…it…isn't little…it's _huge_ ," Tweek let out a soft laugh, looking over his shoulder to look at Token as he put his hand on the knob of the door. "One might even call it _big_."

* * *

To Tweek's surprise, Token called him down to his office on the twenty-seventh floor that Monday before Craig showed up for work. Clocking in was difficult enough with Jimmy wiggling his eyebrows at him the entire time, but thankfully he hasn't seen Clyde at all this morning. Token _was_ on his side after all, so he should be easy to face…right?

What if he was calling Tweek down to let him know Clyde accidentally spilt the beans?

What if it was Jimmy?

 _What if it was Token?!_

Before he knew it, Tweek was in front of Token's office door, knocking lightly to snap himself out of his ' _what if_ ' thoughts. He answered relatively quickly, causing Tweek to jump in surprise.

"Oh! It's you. Come on in," Token moved aside, motioning for Tweek to take a seat. Once the door shut and Tweek was settled into his chair, Token continued on. "Thanks for coming down. I know this tosses your routine off."

"It-it's no problem." Tweek practically whispered, voice caught somewhere in his throat.

"I just…wanted to let you know what I talked about with Jimmy and Clyde after you left Friday."

Oh.

Well.

This…wasn't so bad… _right_?

Maybe this will help Tweek's nerves over the entire situation.

… _maybe._

"Oh."

"It wasn't much, but I figured you had the right to know since you were so… _upset_ when you were leaving."

"Well…yeah…"

"You don't…you don't have to be upset Tweek. They really won't tell him. They felt bad afterwards, honestly."

"I saw Jimmy this morning and he didn't even attempt to apologize…" Tweek muttered, crossing his arms across his chest. Token leaned against the palm of his hand, lips pursed as he hummed in thought.

"Give it a day or two. They'll probably come to you eventually. They're… _weird_."

The little remark made Tweek smile a bit, a laugh escaping his lips as he gave a small nod.

"Alright…alright."

"They aren't going to say anything. They want you to be able to trust them, especially if you and Craig… _you know_ …"

Tweek blushed at the thought, but he wouldn't lie and say it didn't make him… _happy_ to think about him and Craig together. Especially after what Token said to him on Friday about how he brought something out in Craig.

He wasn't sure what, but…he was happy he could help.

"I…thank you…for talking with them. I was…three or four drinks deep and didn't have the mental capacity to look them in the eye at the time." Tweek admitted, face flushing red as he shot Token a nervous smile.

"It's no problem. And I talked to them about Davíd, as well."

 _God fuck that's right._

Tweek had totally forgotten he spilled the news about his past with Davíd.

"Oh…"

"They have short attention spans, so their focus was more on Craig than Davíd. I don't think that's going to be an issue with them."

Tweek gave a small nod, glancing down at the time on his phone.

"Thanks, Token. I should, uh…I should-"

"Head upstairs."

"Yeah…that," He chuckled, standing up. "I really appreciate this, by the way. I might not seem it right now, I'm still just… _embarrassed_."

"It's okay to have a crush on someone, Tweek. Don't beat yourself up about it." Token assured. Tweek let out a shaky breath, smiling small as he gave a nod before turning and leaving. He took his time walking through the marketing department, looking around for a certain someone. Finally, he heard his voice, the man no doubt on a call with someone. As he followed the sound of the Spanish language, Tweek smiled a bit as he saw Davíd leaning back in his chair as he spoke on the phone with someone. The blonde slowly walked up to his cubicle, leaning his forearms on top of the cubicle edge and listening to Davíd speak. It was about a minute before Davíd turned to look at him, the man smiling a bit against his phone as he saw Tweek.

"Mama, guess who just showed up?" He said in English, Tweek's eyes lightning up as he held his hand out for the phone. Davíd passed the phone over to him, the blonde adjusting his glasses before holding the phone to his ear.

"Hola, Mrs. Rodriguez!"

" _Tweek?! Ohhh it's you! Tweek, oh my goodness, how are you?!"_

"I'm great! Been enjoying my new job, slowly moving my stuff to the city each weekend. Seeing Davíd has been a nice little surprise, as well." He admitted, grinning at the man sitting in front of him.

" _Oh, I'm so happy you two work together! I always liked you, Tweek. Are you seeing anyone?"_

The question made his cheeks heat up, but Tweek found himself smiling.

"Not at the moment. Too busy with work to focus on boys." He laughed, resting his chin on top of his forearm.

" _You're cute, so don't worry! Davíd isn't seeing anyone either, you know."_

 _"_ Yes, yes I know," He giggled, Davíd rolling his eyes as he saw Tweek look at him. "I hate to cut this short, but I should be getting upstairs to my desk before my boss shows up."

" _Take care, sweetheart! So nice hearing your voice!"_

"Yours too!"

Passing the phone back over, Tweek listened as Davíd finished his little conversation up with his mom in Spanish. After he hung up a minute or so later, he looked up at Tweek with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing in marketing?"

"Needed to talk to Token. What are you doing talking to your mom on the clock?"

"She was with my abuela and she wanted to say hello."

Tweek hummed in thought, shifting on his feet slightly.

"How's your abuela?"

"Hanging in there. She's starting to lose it a bit, but she's still healthy other than that."

"That's good at least." Tweek muttered, Davíd nodding in agreement.

"What's on your agenda today?"

"Well, I haven't gotten a chance to write down what meetings Craig has today, so I have to do that when I go upstairs. Then I have to send out some emails for him to clients thanking them for coming in."

"Mm. Sounds fun."

Tweek snorted, shrugging as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Hey, it pays the bills."

They both let out a laugh at the comment, but Tweek was none the wiser to his boss leaning against the wall nearby.

He was listening.

Watching.

And Craig hated to admit it, but he was jealous.

* * *

Tweek was humming quietly to himself as he finished up the last couple of emails for the day, this Monday actually not dragging on too long for once. However, around a little after five, Craig emerged from his office with his jacket on and bag in hand.

"You're leaving early." Tweek chuckled, the taller man smirking slightly.

"I…have a date."

Tweek's hand slipped, causing the email he was typing to have a string of letters that definitely did not belong in the word ' _sincerely'._

"You-you what?" The blonde breathed out, eyes widening slightly.

"You remember Kyle? The red head that's business partners with Eric Cartman?" Tweek nodded slowly, eyes still wide as he tried not to let his heart fall on the floor. "My mom set me up on a date with him. So hopefully, by me going on this date, she will leave my love life _alone_."

"Why do you…do you say that?"

"I just…don't have time to date…don't have time to dedicate to someone, ya know?"

 _Why are you saying this to him?_

 _You want to dedicate so much of your time to him._

Tweek smiled, but Craig swore he saw a hint of sadness behind it.

"I…yeah, I understand," He breathed out, clearing his throat and trying not to let Craig see his eyes. "Have fun, yeah? Tell Kyle I said hi."

Craig bit down on his lip, looking down at his feet. He smiled a bit after a moment, making his way over towards the hall to head to the elevator.

"Hey, if it's any consolation," He paused, looking back over his shoulder at the blonde typing away at his desk. "You and Davíd seemed to hit it off."

Tweek snorted as Craig turned, any sadness he had suddenly washing away. _Oh, so he saw that?_

"Were you _spying_ on me?"

Craig yelped, shoulder smacking into the wall as he quickly spun around.

" _What?!_ No-no, I just-I was down in marketing this morning and saw you two talking!" _And watching…for ten minutes._

"I was in marketing at eight forty. You don't get in until nine."

"I got in early today."

"And you spied on me." Tweek teased, leaning back in his chair with a grin.

"I-hey- _no_!"

"And you don't even know _the half_ of my history with Davíd."

Craig blinked, back straightening as he tried to quickly figure out what history Tweek could _possibly have_ with Davíd.

"You-wait-you two have _history_?"

"Mhm. Remember on my first day when I said I ran into my ex?" Tweek said slowly, watching the gears turning in Craig's head. Finally, after a moment, Craig's eyes widened as he pointed a finger at Tweek.

" _You two-?!"_

"Bingo." Tweek giggled, sipping at his third cup of coffee of the day as he looked at his boss. Craig blinked, letting out a breathless laugh.

"What a coincidence." He muttered, Tweek nodding.

"That was the first time I had seen him since we broke up sophomore year of college." Tweek explained. _Now_ Craig feels like the biggest dick. He basically just told the one person he's _actually_ interested in that he doesn't have time for dating because he thought Tweek possibly had a little thing with the man down in marketing, but now?

Now Craig just feels like a fuckwad.

Happy Tweek doesn't have anything with Davíd, but a fuckwad nonetheless.

"So…you two aren't…?"

"Dating? Not at all. We're just friends now." Tweek assured, Craig smirking slightly to himself as he turned against the edge of the wall to head down the hallway.

"Good to know." He laughed, Tweek biting down on his lip to stop the smile from crossing his face.

"Wear protection tonight, big guy!"

The _thud_ that came at the end of the hall and hissed out ' _shit!'_ made Tweek let out a laugh, Craig rubbing at his arm as he stumbled into the elevator.

The feisty blonde working for him was going to be the death of him.

But…Craig wouldn't mind dying if that's how he croaked: being teased by his cute secretary.

* * *

"…Do you…even want to do this?"

"No," Kyle snorted, leaning against the palm of his hand as poked at his pasta. "I mean, no offense to you."

"It's fine." Craig chuckled, sipping at his drink.

The pair figured a nice evening in would be a fun little date…right? I mean, it wasn't… _awful_ being on a date. It was…kind of _nice_.

"I mean, it's just…my _mom_."

"Yours too?" Craig asked, Kyle nodding as he sat up a little straighter in his chair.

"Yes! I mean, I just turned thirty-two a few weeks ago-"

"Happy birthday."

"-thanks, but anyways! She busted into my office last week saying how I was running out of time, how I needed to find a guy, preferably Jewish…wait, you're not Jewish."

"No, at least last I checked. Otherwise all those Sundays in church as a kid were a waste."

"So why…did my mom set me up with you?"

Craig shrugged, leaning back in his chair as he finished eating.

"Dunno. My job? Social status? Looks?"

Kyle rolled his eyes, snorting quietly as he sipped at his wine.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Not trying to," Craig mumbled, puckering his lips slightly as he thought. "Do our moms even know each other?"

"I think they met at like…yoga or something."

Craig gave a soft hum as he nodded, the silence between them thick.

"My mom said the same thing to me. About me running out of time."

"Well, for you that makes sense."

Craig scoffed, eyebrows furrowing as he leaned his elbows on the table.

"Why the fuck is everyone telling me I'm so old lately?" He muttered, Kyle's face breaking out into a smile.

"You turn thirty-eight in January, Tucker."

"Doesn't mean I'm _old_." He said defensively. Kyle laughed, biting down on his lip as he looked Craig up and down.

"I mean…I gotta hand it to my mom…she knew you were my type."

 _Oh…really?_

" _I'm_ your type?"

"Mhm."

"What about me?" Craig teased, wiggling his eyebrows a bit. Kyle rolled his eyes, leaning back in his own chair.

"Tan. Dark hair. Tall. I guess…anyone that just looks the opposite of me."

"Really?"

"Mhm. I don't know why. I've just…always found myself drawn to people who don't look like me."

Craig hummed in thought, a face popping into his head suddenly. _Hmm…he…he could work._

"Does he have to be tall?" Craig asked, Kyle thinking a moment.

"Well…no. Well, it depends. At least taller than me."

Craig quickly did a mental comparison of Kyle and the face in his head, the smirk on his face splitting into a smile.

"What if he…spoke Spanish?"

"That's…well, I mean, I speak Hebrew. I've always found people who are bilingual attractive since that often equates with intelligence."

Craig bit down on his lip, tugging his phone out of his pocket.

"I have someone I think you might like."

Kyle blinked, scoffing as he smiled.

"What, you trying to get rid of me?"

"No no. You and I both made it clear we're just doing this to appease our moms, right?"

"…right."

"But…don't you want someone? Don't you wish you could come home to a man and be greeted with a kiss?"

Kyle blushed a dark red, clearing his throat as he shifted in his seat. Slowly, he nodded his head a few times, looking down at his empty plate.

"I'm just…so _busy_."

"Me too," Craig admitted, but he didn't admit that the things he spoke of to Kyle were also things _he_ longed for. "So why not give this guy a shot? If it doesn't work out, you can tell me ' _I told you so_ '. I know you love to do that, you say it to Cartman all the time."

Kyle bit the inside of his cheek, tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth as he finished contemplating Craig's proposal.

"What's his name, if you don't mind me asking?" He said slowly, leaning forward as Craig slid his phone over so Kyle could see a picture.

"Davíd…Davíd Rodriguez."

* * *

His home felt empty once more.

That was the only down side to this night: Kyle left, and Craig was alone once more.

 _This_ was why Craig didn't date.

Craig didn't date because no one ever felt right.

No one ever felt like someone he would want to see again.

Sure, he ended up having fun with Kyle and they shared a good night kiss, but Craig felt _nothing_.

And that's why this entire situation with Tweek is so _scary_.

Craig feels _everything_ when he thinks about him.

Letting out a sigh, Craig stood from the floor he's been lying down on for fifteen minutes, eyes spotting over slightly from how quickly he stood. Scrubbing at his eyes, the man kept his balled-up fists there as he felt that his hands were now wet.

Was he _crying_?

Craig _doesn't_ cry.

No.

Sniffling, he walked over slowly to the record player in the living room and put on whatever record he had on last, chest clenching as he heard the opening cords to Mott the Hoople's " _All the Young Dudes"._

He wasn't sure why, but something about hearing the song tonight…it felt different. Craig sat down in front of the window leaning against the edge of the couch, phone in his lap as he tugged a cigarette out of its carton and the lighter that went with it. As he inhaled, Craig let his head lean back against the arm of the couch, eyes closing as he exhaled.

 _Billy rapped all night 'bout his suicide_

 _How he'd kick it in the head when he was 25_

 _Don't wanna stay alive when you're 25_

Craig wanted to stay alive at twenty-five.

Tweek was twenty-five.

Gasping suddenly, Craig grabbed his phone from his lap.

 _God_ , he said such shitty things on accident today. He knew he had upset Tweek, _again_ , and he hasn't even _apologized_!

Pressing his phone to his ear, Craig bounced his leg as he let the cigarette hang from his mouth, mumbling to himself as the phone rang on and on.

" _Come on…"_ He breathed out, eyes flying open as he heard a soft voice.

" _Are you okay? It's like…one am almost."_

Craig's heart clenched at the sound of Tweek's voice, sleep coating his voice. It was squeaky and he sounded so young, but it made Craig smile.

"Yeah-Yeah just…I couldn't sleep."

" _So…you called me?"_

"Figured you'd want to hear about my date."

" _Oh,"_ There was a soft laugh on the other line, a hum escaping Tweek's lips. It sounded as if he was stretching. " _Yes, how did that go?"_

"Fine. We had dinner and talked. Turns out _his mom_ also set us up. I think our moms were in kahoots. All I did when he left was kiss him good night. Is that-do people still do that?"

" _I mean, yeah, but sometimes a kiss entails a little more, nowadays."_

"What, you saying I'm old fashioned?" Craig teased, inhaling slowly on his cigarette. Tweek snorted, shifting on the other line.

" _You said it, not me,"_ There was a pause, Craig swearing he could feel Tweek's smile against his face. " _How was the kiss?"_

"It was… _nice," But I'd much rather it be you._ "But it didn't mean anything. Just…courtesy."

" _I like Kyle."_

"Yeah…he's cool," Craig bit down on his lip, leg continuing to bounce to the rhythm of the song. "I, um…set him up with someone."

The words were pulled from Craig's mouth, the man unable to keep this from Tweek.

" _Oh really? You set him up with someone while on a date with him?"_ Tweek laughed, Craig swallowing hard.

"Tweek, I set him up with Davíd."

The music was ringing in his ears, the silence more deafening than the song.

" _You…really?"_

"I- _fuck-_ I should've called or-or at last sent a text asking if that as like… _okay_ , and-"

" _Craig, it's fine! Davíd…I think Kyle and him will be good together, actually."_

"Why…why do you say that?"

" _Kyle's feisty, like me! And it seems that he has a similar taste in men as me."_ Tweek laughed, voice still a slight whisper.

Probably so he doesn't wake Bebe.

Craig let out a soft laugh as he exhaled the smoke from his mouth, rubbing the last bit into an ashtray on the coffee table.

"Similar taste, huh? He said I was his type." Craig teased, Tweek snorting on the other line.

" _…who said you weren't my type…?"_

The words hit Craig in the stomach like a baseball bat, but he found that when he regained his breath, it felt like he was breathing in the freshest of air.

"Am… _I_ your type, Tweek?"

" _You…you could say that,"_ The words were so rushed, but Tweek quickly cleared his throat. " _Listen, some of us have work tomorrow, mister."_

Craig snorted, running a hand down his face.

"Yeah…yeah, you're right."

" _Get some sleep, Craig. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"_

"You too," Craig bit his lip, humming quietly. "Hey Tweek?"

" _Mm?"_ He already sounded half asleep, but Craig didn't mind. Closing his eyes, Craig leaned his forehead against his knees as he tugged them up towards his chest.

"…I'll always have time for you…"

The soft little hum that came from Tweek sent a jolt of electricity down Craig's spine, but the words his secretary whispered back to him made his nerves dance throughout his body.

" _And I'll always have time for you, big guy."_

* * *

 **NOTE:** Two chapters in less than 24 hours?!

Is it one year ago when I uploaded every day?!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I just knew what I wanted this chapter to be about so I was able to write it in two hours!

We're getting ever so closer to when these boys just act on their feelings, but we got some ways to go ;)

The title/song used in this chapter has been stuck in my head allllll day, so give it a listen and imagine Craig trying to figure out his life at 1 am on an early Tuesday morning!

until the next chapter!


	8. A Well Respected Man

_The air smelt of vanilla and sweat, and as odd of a combination as it was, it was making Tweek's head swim as he tried to steady his breathing. The body pressing against his was warm and welcoming, Tweek's legs on either side of the man whose lap he sat in._

 _"I've dreamt of this moment." His lover panted out, Tweek whining as he tangled his fingers into the dark hair near his face._

 _"M-Me too. For-for far too long." Tweek whispered. His head lulled forward, face falling into the tan shoulder that looked oh so inviting. Their chests slid together as they moved, both panting as it felt like they were the only two people in the world. Tweek's heels dug into the mattress behind his lover, toes curling and uncurling into the pushed aside sheets as he tried to collect his unraveling thoughts._

 _"You've fallen quiet." The man teased, head turning to nuzzle his nose into Tweek's pink cheeks._

 _"It…it's just-it's so good." The blonde breathed out, lifting his head up from the shoulder he was resting on. His head felt so heavy from how fast his brain was swimming, whining loudly as his head tilted backwards as his partner continued to slowly fuck him._

 _"You're flattering me."_

 _"Y-you deserve it, you jerk." Tweek said through bated laughter, back arching as he tried to get closer to the man inside of him. Soft kisses pressed lightly against his throat, strong hands running from his back, slowly down his sides, until reaching their final destination on his hips._

 _"How is it your skin still remains soft during sex?" The raven haired man teased, Tweek's throat vibrating with laughter._

 _"I-I don't know, big guy."_

 _"Oh, I_ _ **love**_ _it when you call me that." The man practically purred the words out, sucking in a breath as he gave a particularly sharp thrust of his hips. The movement made Tweek let out a shout, arms wrapping around his lovers' neck even tighter._

 _"C-Craig!"_

 _"That's right, kitten, say my name." Craig whispered, phantom kisses trailing up from his place on Tweek's throat to his jaw._

 _"Craig. C-Craig._ _ **Fuck**_ _, C-Craig!"_

 _Tweek could feel a smile against his cheek, a soft rumble of laughter meeting his ears._

 _"That's right, baby. That's right."_

 _Craig's right hand slowly traveled up his side, Tweek shivering as he grazed his sensitive nipple on the way up. Whining, Tweek turned his head as he felt his thumb brush his bottom lip, sucking the appendage into his mouth and whining around it. He couldn't hold back his own movement, hips thrusting down to meet Craig's own upward thrusts._

 _"Cr'g!" He choked out around his thumb, his boss grinning slowly as the grip on his hip tightened._

 _"Come on, Tweek. Cum for me, kitten. Be good for daddy."_

A gasp was ripped from Tweek's throat as his eyes shot open, hand coming down over his mouth as he whined into his palm. His body shook as the unexpected orgasm was pulled from him, back arching as he squeezed his eyes shut as he came into his underwear. Coughing from the dryness in his mouth afterwards, Tweek took a moment to collect his thoughts, sleep shirt sticking to his back and hair plastered to his forehead.

Okay.

So…he just had a sex dream about Craig.

Like…an _incredible sex dream_ about Craig.

Tweek can't move, his body physically won't let him.

That has never happened before.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Tweek grabbed his phone after scrubbing at his eyes, grimacing as he saw it was five minutes before his alarm. _Well, at least now you have a motivation to get in the shower…_

Peeling back his blankets, Tweek winced as the cool air hit him, the drying cum and sweat making him even colder than he normally would be on this October morning. Biting down on his lip, he tried not to think of the dream, knowing it would only lead to a longer shower. The hot water felt good on his skin, Tweek's eyes closing as he let the water fully run over him. He decided that he should wash up first, but only because he hates the feeling of dried cum on his skin. As Tweek started to lather himself up with his body wash, he swallowed hard as he slowed down the movement of his hands, letting his fingers dance over his pinkening skin as he leaned against the wall of the shower. He was still so sensitive, the heat of the shower making him even _more_ responsive to his touches. Well…he _does_ have anfive extra minutes this morning…

Tweek thought back to the start of the dream, each image so vivid and precise in his mind.

 _The kiss was gentle, Craig's hands cupping Tweek's face as he gently guided them over towards his bed._

 _"You wear these skirts," Kiss. "Practically every day," Kiss. "And I never get to do_ _ **anything**_ _about it."_

 _"I'm sorry, sir." Tweek teased, hands working on the buttons of Craig's dress shirt. The taller man smirked, reaching down and groping at Tweek's ass through his skirt._

 _"Don't be sorry, you'll just have to find out what I've been dying to do to you."_

 _Whimpering quietly, Tweek nodded as Craig brought his thumb up to his mouth, pressing lightly against the part of his lips._

 _"Open." He demanded, Tweek letting out a shaky breath as he sucked the thumb into his mouth._

Tweek sucked his own thumb into his mouth, breath hitching as he tried not to moan. Bebe's bedroom was right beside the bathroom, so he couldn't be _too_ loud. He let his thumb fall from his mouth, sucking his index and middle finger into his mouth as the images continued in his head.

 _Tweek whimpered around the two fingers in his mouth, stumbling as his knees hit the edge of the bed. He sat on the edge, gasping as Craig quickly tugged his hand off of Tweek's face,_

 _"W-What do you need me to do, sir?" Tweek found himself saying, eyes wide as he stared up at his boss. The size difference between them was a huge turn on to Tweek, Craig bigger than him in every way possible: height, shoulder width, dick size, shoe size. Tweek was only bigger in the stomach, the thighs, and the ass, which was something he was self-conscious of._

 _"Suck my cock, kitten." Craig mumbled, Tweek nodding as he worked on undoing the belt in front of him._

Tweek bit down on his lip as his hand dipped between the curves of his cheeks, eyes squeezing shut as he started teasing his entrance. His knees were shaking, head lulling back as his other hand gently wrapped around his dick. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god._

 _God._

 _God Craig was fucking huge. Tweek was fully prepared to die for a chance to take this cock, eyes wide as he looked up at Craig._

 _"Do you want-do you want me to take my clothes off?"_

 _"Not yet, Tweek."_

 _Nodding, Tweek swallowed hard as he gently pressed a kiss to the tip of Craig's cock, the blonde reveling in the little gasp that came from above him. Wrapping his hand around the base, Tweek slowly eased his mouth around Craig's cock, whine escaping his throat as he slowly eased his way down. He couldn't fit all of it, to his disappointment, but what he couldn't reach he made sure to stroke in time with the movement of his mouth._

 _"Mmph!" He gasped, Craig's hips bucking forward suddenly. A hand tangled into his hair, guiding him up and down the length in his mouth._

 _"That's a good boy." Craig encouraged, other hand brushing lightly over the pink tinting Tweek's cheeks. The blonde let out a muffled moan, free hand running over Craig's thigh as he tried to pull him closer. Gasping as Craig pulled back, Tweek let out a few coughs as he looked up at his boss. The man smirked, hand titling Tweek's chin up._

 _"M-more?"_

 _"Look at you…you've made a mess of yourself." Craig purred. His thumb dragged along Tweek's chin, collecting the drool that had accumulated there while Tweek was occupied._

He couldn't cover his mouth, not this time.

Not with three fingers in his ass and a hand wrapped around his cock.

Tweek couldn't seem to get enough.

Nothing was sufficing his insatiable lust for Craig Tucker.

 _"P-Please…please fuck me." Tweek pleaded, voice a whisper as he tugged up on the hem of his skirt. Craig's eyebrow quirked up, mischievous smile crossing his face._

 _"Oh, so you're just going to beg already?" Craig clicked his tongue against his teeth, Tweek whimpering as the taller man slowly crawled up the length of Tweek's body. Once their faces were level, they moved together up the length of the bed, Tweek's breath shaky as he tried not to seem too eager._

 _"I-I just-I need you." He whispered. Craig hummed in thought, hands on either side of Tweek's head._

 _"How long have you thought of this?"_

 _"M-months, sir."_

 _"Oh, so you've been thinking about this for a long time?" Craig chuckled, hand slowly running up under Tweek's skirt. His hand was warm against his thigh, breath hot between them as Tweek could see he was losing his own composure. "So maybe I should_ _ **really**_ _make you beg for this…"_

 _"Please-please. I-I'll do anything at this-at this point!" Tweek shouted, gasping as Craig's hand gripped hard on his thigh._

 _"Don't you raise your voice." Craig practically growled in his ear, the tone making Tweek's back arch up._

 _"Y-Yes, sir."_

 _"Now," Craig muttered, pulling back with a smirk on his face. "Why don't we get you naked so daddy can really give it to you?"_

"F-Fuck! _Craig_!"

The name was ripped from his throat as he came, eyes flying open as Tweek tried to form some words.

Nothing came to mind.

As he finally started to come down from his orgasmic high, Tweek found himself sliding down the wall of the shower. His legs couldn't hold his body up anymore. He felt like rubber. Maybe it was the orgasm, maybe it was from the steamy shower starting to get to his head.

Tweek has never felt more incredible, and he wasn't even fucked just now.

Well…he was _sort of_ fucked.

A knock came on the door of the bathroom, Tweek biting on his lip as he realized that Bebe has probably just heard him shout.

"Tweek?"

"…y-yeah?"

"Were…were you-?"

"Yeah…yeah…" He let out a shaky breath, tugging his legs up to his chest as the door opened slowly. Tweek couldn't see Bebe through the curtain, but he could sense her presence, the shame washing over his body as he hid his face in his knees. It's not like Bebe could see him, but it didn't hurt to hide his face.

"Oh, honey…you don't…I know you're embarrassed, but you don't have to be."

"Bebe…I… _shit…_ Bebe, I haven't thought of anyone like that in a long time…"

Bebe bit her lip, but it was to hold back a smile. Sure, she just heard her best friend slash roommate cum, but…she hasn't heard that before. She knows that Tweek is pent up, lonely, and crushing really _hard_ on someone.

She can't blame him.

"I know, sweetheart…I know."

"Bebe?"

"Mm?"

"…Clyde, Token, and Jimmy know."

Bebe blinked slowly. She pushed the door the rest of the way open, leaning against it as it hit the wall.

"They know?"

"Yeah…about my crush…"

"How?"

"…they…saw me do stand-up…and I might've…talked about Craig…"

Bebe hummed in thought, looking at the shower as the water turned off.

"Did you say his name?"

"No. I used my codename."

"Codename? You made a codename for him?"

Tweek bit his lip behind the curtain. He couldn't help but smile, eyes closing as he thought back to his dream.

"Yeah. Big…Mr. Big."

* * *

A few weeks have passed since that delightful morning (or perhaps frightful? Tweek was still conflicted on how everything made him feel), and it's about three days from the wonderful holiday of Halloween. The office was decorated in orange and black, much to Tweek's liking. Halloween was always one of his favorite holidays, since it was the unofficial start to the holiday season: his birthday, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. On this particular day, Tweek showed up for work and, to his surprise, Craig had beaten him there. He knew this due to the fact an éclair was already on his desk upon his arrival on the thirty-second floor. After eating the sweet (it was incredible, as always), Tweek went and got a cup of coffee for himself and Craig. He knocked on the office door gently, a smile crossing his face as he heard Craig's voice.

"Yeah?"

"It's me."

"Oh! Come in."

Tweek held both mugs in one hand, opening the door and shooting a smile over at Craig. It was…quite the sight to see, honestly. Craig was standing in front of the window, tying his tie as he stared out over the city scape. He wore a suit today, which he only wears every now and then, but he added suspenders this time around. The suit was gray, dress shirt white, suspenders black, and his tie was pink.

"Well…don't you look spiffy."

"Thanks," He chuckled, turning as he finished adjusting his tie. "I have an interview slash photoshoot today."

Tweek blinked, a pink tint crossing his nose and cheeks.

"A-an interview?"

"With GQ." Craig muttered, taking the coffee Tweek offered up to him.

"Oooo. Well, aren't you fancy?" Tweek teased, sipping at his own cup of coffee. Craig gave a soft hum, sitting down in his desk chair with a sigh.

"I don't think so, but I'm glad _you_ think so."

The comment made his stomach flip, but it also made Tweek smile against the rim of his coffee mug.

"What time are they coming in? I didn't see it in my emails."

"That's because _I_ am forgetful and forgot to forward the emails to you, so that's _my bad_ ," Craig muttered to himself between his teeth, quickly typing on his computer and clicking a few times. "I sent it to you, so now you have record of it, but they're coming in around eleven. I'll need you to hold my calls until about…hmm…twelve thirty?"

"Twelve thirty. Got it," Tweek muttered, making a little note on his phone to remind himself. "Need me to get you anything in the mean time?"

"No no. Thanks though," Craig paused a moment, biting his tongue in order to not smile _too_ wide. "Did you enjoy the éclair?"

" _Yes_ , thank you," Tweek breathed out. He put a hand on his hip, however, cheeks puffing up as his eyebrows furrowed. "But I'm starting to think you're fattening me up! I've ripped _two skirts_ since working here and I'm blaming _you_ for that!" He explained, face a light pink as he finally admitted all of this. He hated to admit he was getting fatter, but he's always wondered what Craig would say in this scenario.

" _Two_?" He muttered, Tweek nodding his head. Craig hummed in thought, shrugging his shoulder slightly. "I'll get you new ones."

 _Wait, what?_

"Wait, what?" Tweek choked out, back straightening a little bit as he looked over at Craig.

"What? I told you, Tweek, you get perks for working for me. This isn't new information."

"Yeah-yeah but, this is clothing. You don't need to-"

Tweek bit back the rest of his sentence, noticing the look Craig was giving him.

There was no use fighting it, because it seemed that Craig had already made up his mind over the situation.

"I have an idea," Craig stood suddenly, tugging his wallet out of his back pocket. He liked the way Tweek's face tried not to seem too excited, but he could see the shock etched across it as well. "I don't need you to do anything this morning since there are no meetings to prepare for. So, take this," Craig smirked as Tweek audibly gasped, something he _knows_ the blonde didn't mean to do as he held his credit card forward. "Over to Saks Fifth Avenue, Chanel, Armani, Louis Vuitton. Whatever it is you wear. Buy yourself some new skirts and treat yourself to lunch. Stan can take you, so you don't have to worry about taking the subway or a cab."

"You- _Craig_ -I can't _take_ your fucking card!" Tweek hissed out, but the blonde jumped slightly as Craig put the card in the waistband of his skirt.

"You can and you are. Just be back here around noon, alright?" Craig spoke as he walked back over to his seat, his secretary plucking the card from his waist band.

"C-Craig, I can't-" He paused, swallowing hard. "I don't… _shop there_."

"So, shop there today."

"Craig, I shop at like H&M and-and like Forever 21 for skirts! I can't _afford_ those-"

"Tweek," The tone made the blonde stop in his tracks, eyes searching his boss's face for any indication he was joking. There was none. "You've been here for almost two months now. Is that correct?" Tweek nodded slowly, face as red as the sweater he was wearing today. "Consider this…an early two-month anniversary gift. How about that?"

There was no winning this fight.

It's not that Tweek doesn't want to shop at these places and do so while on the clock.

He just…didn't feel right about this. It felt like he was using Craig. But…it doesn't seem that Craig felt that Tweek was using him.

Finally, Tweek let his face break out into a smile, curls bouncing as he nodded his head.

"O-Okay."

Craig chuckled quietly, waving his hand towards the door.

"Go. Have fun." He laughed softly, Tweek pursing his lips to stop the grin _dying_ to cross his face.

"Yeah-I-okay! I'll be back!"

Craig couldn't help but smile as Tweek darted out of his office, turning back to his computer to finish up some emails before the photographer and interviewer came in.

It didn't take long, however, before his phone lit up with a text.

It was Bebe, the message actually making Craig laugh out loud into the quietness of his office.

 _How comes you never give me your fucking credit card, daddy?_

* * *

Craig always hated interviews.

They always asked him the same questions: 'Just how rich are you?', 'What do you see for the future of the company?', And, the always obligatory 'Are you seeing anyone?'.

However, this woman interviewing him…she wasn't… _half bad_ at the questions.

She had a personality, at least.

"Look, I know you always get the same three questions."

"So, you did research?"

"It's what you do if you're a reporter." She said with a shrug, pen twirling between her fingers. They were doing the interview first so that way the photographer had time to set up his equipment, which Craig didn't mind since he hated the interview part the most when he did these things.

"Are you going to avoid those questions?"

"All except one."

"Which is?"

"Your availability." She teased, Craig rolling his eyes with a small smirk.

"Oh _great_."

"Hey, you're _still_ the richest and most eligible bachelor in Manhattan. You've had this title going on _three years_ now. The question is going to be asked until the public sees some candy on those arms of yours." The reporter laughed. Craig can't quite remember her name, so he's kind of begging someone comes busting in at some point so she can introduce herself again.

"Well…it'll probably be awhile."

"What, you mean to tell me no guys are fawning over you?" She asked, adjusting her phone to make sure everything Craig said was picked up by the microphone. He hummed quietly in thought as she prepared her pen and paper for any extra little notes she thinks of, eyes watching the seconds tick by on the phone screen.

"No…but…there's a guy _I've_ been interested in." He said slowly, eyes darting back up to her face. Her brown eyes widened in excitement, probably because this is the first time Craig has gone _public_ with this information. The only people who had any sentiment of an idea about how he felt about his secretary were his parents and best friends, which weren't many people. Well…Chuck kind of knows, but Craig was drunk that night, so he could've been lying for all Chuck knew. (He wasn't. Not one bit. Everything he said that night was true.)

" _You? You've_ been going after a guy?"

"Well, I haven't been actively going after him…I've just been letting things take their course, if that makes sense."

"Elaborate, please?" She practically purred, excitement dripping from her voice as she leaned forward a little more.

"I'm a busy man. Everyone in New York knows that. I don't necessarily have the time to go on multiple dates or-or think of the next way I'm going to woo this guy…but I see him a lot. We've…grown pretty close over the course of a few months, and I like the slowness of the situation. It doesn't make me feel like I need do any grand gestures or anything to impress him. It…feels like he likes me for _me._ Not for my position in society, not for my position within this office building, not for the money in my bank account. He makes me laugh…smile, he _challenges_ me which is-is _exciting_ to me! I haven't had someone like…make fun of me or-or oppose my opinion in a long time. Everyone is always trying to impress nowadays, but him? He just…goes about his day as _himself_ , not some phony who puts on a façade in order to conform to what people want him to be. That…that's just _incredible_ to me."

The reporter opened her mouth to speak, but the office door swung open. Tweek came stumbling in, a bag from Valentino and Givenchy on one arm and a bag with Taco Bell in the other.  
"Craig! _Oh!_ Fuck- _I mean_ -hello! I-sorry to interrupt I just, _hnng_ , oh god, um, hold on!"

Craig bit back a laugh as Tweek rushed out to his desk, returning a moment later with just the bags containing clothing. "Hi! Sorry to interrupt, I just- _god_ -okay, this is what I got! I got two like you said, and-and I wasn't sure if you'd be hungry or not, so I got you Taco Bell since I was _really_ craving it when I walked past it on Fifth Avenue."

The reporter sat back, watching as Craig waved Tweek over. Now this?

 _This_ was an interesting development.

"Lemme see," Craig muttered, peeking into the bags so Tweek didn't have to unfold them. "I like the color of that one." He mumbled, Tweek grinning as Craig pointed to the one in the Givenchy bag.

"Yeah, I did too! I didn't have one like that, so I figured I'd try something new." Tweek whispered back, Craig looking up at him.

"What did you get from Taco Bell?"

"Those like…Dorito taco things."

"You have good taste."

"I wasn't sure what you would want to drink so I just got you that Baja blast drink they always talk about. I got one too, so I thought we could try it together!" Tweek spoke as he walked out back to his desk, returning into the room with the Taco Bell bag this time. Craig laughed softly, sitting up as Tweek passed him his drink and a few tacos.

"Works for me. Thanks, Tweek."

"Welcome! Oh!" Tweek rushed back out to his desk one more time, quickly returning with a credit card in hand. "Before I forget." He mumbled, tucking the card in the breast pocket on Craig's suit jacket.

"Thanks." He snorted, watching as Tweek turned to leave.

"Hey kid," The reporter stood suddenly, Tweek's eyes widening as he heard her. "Stay for the photoshoot. I want you in it. I like the chemistry you two have."

Tweek's eyes widened slowly, lips wrapped around the straw of his drink.

"Wh'?" He choked out. Craig…Craig wasn't opposed to the idea of this. It might make the photo shoot a little more… _fun_.

"That's…not a bad idea." He muttered.

"I'm Izzy, by the way." She said to Tweek, the blonde sticking his hand out.

"Tweek."

 _Izzy. Fuck, remember that, Craig._

"You have _great_ style." Izzy noted, circling Tweek slowly as she looked him up and down. He wore a red turtleneck that was tucked into a white pencil skirt, black boots reaching up and over his knees. There wasn't a lot of skin exposed today, but Craig felt that this was his best outfit.

"Oh! Thank you! The entire outfit is under twenty dollars." He giggled, Izzy's eyebrow quirking slightly as she hummed in thought.

"Why don't you sit on the edge of Craig's desk over there? I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem, right Craig?"

Craig blinked, clearing his throat as he stood up.

"Yeah-yeah, no! It's-yeah that's fine." Craig said. Tweek gave a small nod to Izzy, setting his food aside on one of the little tables Craig had in his office before shuffling over, sitting on the front of Craig's desk. His legs kicked lightly as he awaited further instruction, Craig swallowing hard.

Okay…so _maybe_ this little photo shoot might be the death of him.

He's thought of inviting Tweek into his office countless time and having him perch on the edge of his desk.

Thought of Tweek running his hands up Craig's chest and giggling as he tugs his face down to meet his for a deep kiss.

 _Hey, Craig,_ _ **stop thinking about this right now.**_

"Tucker, why don't you stand besides him?" Izzy suggested, Craig nodding as he moved to lean against his desk near where Tweek was standing. The woman scoffed, crossing her arms. "Come on, get closer together! Act like you _enjoy_ each other's company!" Izzy gave a few claps of her hands, Tweek snorting as she shifted closer to Craig. He looked over, blinking as he tried not to grin too big.

"How do you always fuck up your ties?" He whispered. Craig looked over at him, pursing his lips to suppress his laughter.

"Maybe I _like_ my ties crooked. It lets people know I'm not straight." He teased, Tweek laughing quietly between them as he made Craig face him.

"You can't have a crooked tie, dumbass." Tweek giggled reaching out to adjust Craig's tie. He felt his breath catch as the room filled with a flash, but Craig gave him a small smile to ground him.

"It's alright. Just…focus on me, okay? Photoshoots can be intimidating if you aren't used to them." Craig assured. The comment made Tweek let out a breathless laugh, nodding as he finished adjusting the pink tie.

"Been in many photoshoots?"

"I've done my fair share." Craig said quietly, Tweek humming as he rested his forearm on Craig's shoulder.

"What, you model or something?"

"Sometimes." Craig said, grinning at the way Tweek's face lit up.

" _You haven't_!"

"In my twenties, yeah. It paid the bills."

"Your dad is rich." Tweek laughed, the flash of the camera not even a thought at this point.

"Like I said: it paid the bills." Craig said between his own laughter, grinning as Tweek unbuttoned his suit jacket. He felt any remark he could've possibly said get trapped in his throat, pale hands tugging on the black suspenders resting on his chest.

"You mean to tell me that you, with those _piercings_ of yours, did modeling gigs in your twenties?" He whispered low enough so only Craig heard, snapping the suspenders back against his chest. Craig let out a yelp, the sound making Tweek laugh.

It was the kind of laugh that made someone toss their head back because it was just such a funny little moment.

Craig would do _anything_ to see the sight of Tweek like that every day for the rest of his life.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. Can we eat during this?" Tweek said between giggles, wiping the tears out of the corner of his eyes from his fit of laughter.

"It's my photoshoot. What are they gonna do, fire me from it?" He scoffed, moving quickly to grab the food Tweek had set aside. The blonde said a soft ' _thanks_ ' as Craig passed the tacos and drink over to him, a grin on his face as he unwrapped the first.

Izzy, being the reporter that she is, glanced between the two eating and talking amongst themselves and her notepad.

There weren't many notes on her little pad since everything she would write about was spoken by Craig.

But _this_?

There was no record of _this_ except for the images that would be printed into the magazine.

Izzy had a few words written down, however, that could give some light as to what really happened here today in the confines of this office.

 _They have an energy._

 _It's hard to explain, but they have some…connection. A connection that I have never seen before._

 _He's just Tucker's secretary…_

 _But maybe there's more?_

"Jesus, big guy, you ever eat a taco before?!"

"It's been a long time since I've had Taco Bell!"

 _No. Not maybe._

 _There is_ _ **definitely**_ _more than what meets the eye._

* * *

 **NOTE:** hoo boy ;)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter that is pretty much just sex dreams and flirting!

We getting ~closer~ to what I have planned for these boys

To put it into perspective, some things are going to go down ~after the holiday season~ and it is almost November, so slowly...slowly but surely!

The title is a song of the same name by the Kinks and, scarily enough, it says "gets to work at nine, leaves at 5:30, it's the same train every time" and that's the same times craig goes and leaves work haha!

hope you enjoyed and any and all feedback is appreciated!


	9. Sea of Love

He felt ridiculous.

Craig should have _never_ let the guys convince him to dress up for Halloween.

He should have never let the guys convince him to let the office dress up on Halloween.

Sure, Halloween is Craig's favorite holiday (he loved tormenting his sister with the scary masks in the store), but he's thirty-seven and costumes…well, costumes like the one he's wearing are _not_ meant for thirty-seven-year-old men.

"Well, well, well. You actually did it." Tricia laughed as Craig walked into the front lobby. She loved how her brother grimaced at her, middle finger raising as his eyes darted over to Jimmy.

"You know I don't back out of something when I say yes…" Craig mumbled, but he had to admit: Jimmy was killing the Yoda costume.

"S-Smashing look y-you." Jimmy teased, raising his coffee mug as a silent cheer. Craig gave a soft whine in his throat, rubbing the back of his neck as he shifted on his feet.

"Where are the guys?"

"Probably waiting by your office. I think they're up talking with Bebe and Tweek." Tricia said, turning to take a call as the phone rang.

 _Oh._

That's right.

The _entire office_ is dressing up.

That means _Tweek_ is dressing up.

"Jimmy, do you want to come up for a few?" Craig asked. Jimmy hummed as he thought, shrugging as he downed the last of his coffee.

"S-Sure, we-I might a-a-as well."

Craig walked in time with Jimmy, his mind wandering as to what Tweek could have possibly dressed as today.

"…Hey Jimmy?"

"Y-Yeah?"

They got on the elevator, Craig waiting until the door shut before speaking.

"Did you…see Tweek this morning?"

"I-I always do."

"What…what was he wearing?"

Jimmy snorted quietly next to him, but never said anything. Biting the inside of his cheek, Craig looked down at his feet. But finally, as the elevator started to slow down, Jimmy spoke.

"Y-You'll like i-it."

Craig stared at Jimmy with slightly wide eyes as the doors opened, laughter hitting his ears as they started walking down the hall.

Rounding the corner, Craig physically couldn't move when he saw Tweek sitting on the corner of his desk, his face so bright as he laughed at whatever nonsense Clyde just said. Bebe was sitting next to him, Craig realizing they were doing a couple's costume.

She was Raggedy Ann, meaning Tweek… _Tweek_ was Raggedy Andy.

Navy blue pants that were pulled up a little higher than he'd normally wear them with a red and blue checkered button up tucked into them, blue bowtie tied around his neck, red and white striped socks peeking out from under his pants that were paired with black ankle boots. His cheeks were painted red with what Craig could only assume was the same lipstick Bebe was wearing.

He looked… _adorable_.

They didn't bother doing anything with their hair since they were both blonde, and Craig had to admit: it blew their stupid group costume out of the water.

A whistle snapped him out of his thoughts, grimacing as he met Bebe's gaze.

"Damn, Craig! I knew you had some legs, but you're always hiding them!" She laughed, Tweek grinning besides her. Craig could've sworn he was biting his lip, too.

"The costume wasn't my idea…" He grumbled, motioning towards Clyde.

"Hey! We always do a group costume!"

"Not at work." Craig said between his teeth. Token snorted, elbowing Craig's side.

"Come on, you're like the _perfect_ Han Solo and you know it."

Craig went to object, but a soft little sigh came out of his mouth instead. It wasn't…the _worst_ costume he could've worn. Craig just…hasn't worn this _tight_ of an outfit in ages.

"No. Harrison Ford is the perfect Han Solo, and he _is_ Han Solo."

"I…I think you look handsome."

The words stabbed into him and exploded butterflies all into his stomach. Craig looked over at Tweek, noticing his cheeks were turning pink underneath the red circles.

"You…yeah?"

"Mhm," Tweek quickly cleared his throat, motioning to the rest of the guys. "It-this group costume is great." He giggled. Craig took a moment to look between the group, not having paid much attention to Clyde or Token's costume.

Clyde pulled off Chewbacca the best he could, which, to Craig's surprise, wasn't the _worst_. And Token? Token can pull off Lando at any point during the year. Hell, he swears the outfit he's wearing now is one he saw him in a few weeks ago.

"What's the meeting situation like?" Craig muttered, trying to keep his mind focused on everything except how _fucking cute_ Tweek looked today. The blonde hummed as he passed the list of meetings over, Craig swearing to himself as he noticed Tweek's legs kicking.

"Only two! The first is with Eric and Kyle."

"Oh good. Jabba the Hutt is coming in." Craig mumbled. It must've been loud enough for Tweek to hear, because the little laugh the blonde let out made Craig's face break into a smile.

"At least you're appropriately dressed and have the money to pay him off if need be." Tweek teased. It took everything in Craig's power not to stare in awe at him, but out of the corner of his eyes, he could see that Clyde and Token were doing that for him.

"Funny." He said slowly, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Want me to get you coffee?" Tweek asked.

"Please?"

Tweek hopped off the edge of this desk, making his way around the corner to get Craig and him each a cup of coffee. As soon as he rounded the corner, the other four people in the room surrounded Craig, looking up at him with wide eyes. Clyde spoke first.

"Dude, when are you-?"

"When am I _what?"_

"You know," Bebe whispered, circling her index and thumb and ramming her other index finger inside the circle. " _That!_ You two have been going at this for _months!_ "

"There-what?! Going at-?!"

"Craig," Token mumbled, looking over his shoulder to make sure Tweek wasn't coming back yet. "You two have been flirting since he's started working here. It's November tomorrow and you hired him early September. Something has to be done."

Craig blinked, eyebrows furrowing as he felt his face grow hot.

"…why do I have to do anything? Can't I just flirt?"

"Not w-when it-it's been m-mutual for this l-l-long." Jimmy added, everyone backing to their original locations as they heard Tweek's footsteps. The blonde was sipping at his coffee cup as he held Craig's out to him, the taller man mumbling a soft ' _thank you_ ' before pushing through Token and Clyde to reach his office.

"Everyone get to fucking work."

* * *

The knock on his door jolted him out of his concentration, but it was Tweek, to Craig's surprise. He thought he had left already considering it was almost seven pm.

"I'm about to head out. Do you need anything before I go?"

"No…no I'm good, thank you."

Tweek bit down on his lip, looking at Craig still.

"They tried to get me to be Luke."

Craig blinked, looking up before leaning back in his chair.

"They did, huh?"

"Yeah. Yesterday. As if I'd have enough time to put together a good costume!" He laughed. Craig chuckled softly, sipping at the drink he had made about an hour ago. The ice had melted a bit, but Craig had compensated for that by pouring more whiskey in.

"I like your costume. I didn't get to say it, but you and Bebe _killed_ _it."_

Tweek grinned, doing a little twirl before bowing.

"Why thank you! It was my idea to do it." He said between soft laughter. Craig leaned forward onto the palm of his hand, humming quietly in thought as he looked at Tweek.

"I meant to ask you the other day…but…did you have fun with the photo shoot?"

Tweek smiled as he straightened his back out, hugging his jacket a little closer to him.

"I did. Did you enjoy your first Taco Bell since college?"

Craig let out a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe just how _incredible_ this god damn man was in front of him.

"Absolutely." He chuckled. There was a silence that fell between them, but it wasn't awkward.

"I'm surprised you're still here," Tweek said. "You usually leave at five thirty."

"It's…that time of year where I'm here until about nine each night."

"W-What?"

"Yeah," Craig sighed, leaning back in his chair. "A lot of people need to have late night phone calls since it is _business trip season_ , so every client is in a different fucking time zone." He scoffed. Tweek frowned, walking over and sitting down in the chair across from Craig's desk.

"Do you want me to hang for a bit and keep you company? I have nothing going on tonight."

As nice as the offer sounded, Craig found himself shaking his head.

He'd get _no_ work done if Tweek was here.

"Not tonight, kid. But thank you," Craig ran his hand down his face, sighing as he slouched in his chair. "Go home. Enjoy a drink or two for me." Tweek gave a tight lipped smiled to Craig as he stood, humming as he made his way over towards the door. Without looking back, Tweek waved over his shoulder as he spoke.

"Clyde said he sent you an email about twenty minutes ago, said it was important! See you tomorrow!"

Craig blinked, eyebrows furrowing as he opened a new tab to check his emails. Sure enough, a single email from Clyde was waiting for him, mingled in within his other business emails. All it contained was a link, the subject line making him roll his eyes.

 _Be more like Han_

"Be more like Han…" He grumbled to himself, leaning back with his drink in his hand as he clicked the link. It took him to a YouTube video, eyes rolling as he realized just what the clip was.

He's seen the movie countless times, recalls rewinding this scene over and over as a young boy just to stare at Harrison Ford because he always looked so damn _good_ in this scene.

It was the famous first kiss between Han and Leia, Craig groaning as he took a sip of his drink. It was a nice little two-minute break, but…at about a minute in, the dialogue caught his attention.

 _"You make it so difficult sometimes."_

 _"I do, I really do…you could be a little nicer sometimes. Come on, admit it, sometimes you think I'm alright."_

 _"Occasinally, maybe…when you aren't acting like scoundrel._

 _"Scoundrel?..._ _ **Scoundrel**_ _…I like the sound of that."_

 _"Stop that."_

 _"Stop what?"_

 _"Stop that. My hands are dirty."_

 _"My hands are dirty too, what are you afraid of?"_

 _"Afraid?"_

 _"You're trembling."_

Craig felt his breath catch in his throat as he sat upright, swallowing hard as he let a shaky breath out through his mouth as he watched their faces inch closer and closer.

 _"I'm_ _ **not**_ _trembling."_

 _"…you like me because I'm a scoundrel. There are no scoundrels in your life."_

 _"I happen to like nice men."_

 _"I'm a nice man."_

 _"No…you're not_."

Craig pressed down hard on the spacebar to pause the clip, head dropping to his desk with a loud thud. His heart was pounding in his chest, the rhythm almost painful at this point. Was it from Harrison Ford? Was it from the alcohol? The stress? The kiss itself?

He wasn't sure what it was, but he hated to admit it:

Clyde was right.

He should be more like Han.

* * *

It's now two weeks into November, which means a very important day has arrived.

Yes.

Tweek woke up on the morning of November 10th another year older.

He was a Valentine's day baby, which he found appropriate considering how much he loves love.

Even though love hasn't always been on his side, he still believed in it.

Believed that one day he will, in fact, find his love.

But it didn't seem like today was that day.

Upon leaving the apartment, Tweek felt his breath leave his body as he realized it was an absolute snow storm. He didn't remember hearing about _this_ on the weather report.

"Great…"

The commute to work was awful.

The bus got stuck going up a hill, forcing him to get off and take the subway.

The subway was packed, meaning he was smelling someone's BO for about twenty minutes until he had to shove his way out of the subway car.

And, to top it all off, he slipped as soon as he got to the street level on some ice, which caused him to drop his coffee and bruise his ass.

By the time he walked into work, he didn't even want to _mention_ that it was his fucking birthday. Frankly, he wasn't in the mood after this morning's commute. However, upon reaching his desk, Bebe was sitting in his chair with a little cupcake with a candle in it, a grin on her face.

"Happy birthday, cutie!"

Tweek let out a breathless laugh, dropping his bag besides his desk before blowing out the candle.

"Thanks." He whispered. Bebe set the cupcake on his desk as she stood, moving so he could sit.

"Rough morning?"

"The bus got stuck on a hill, my face was in some man's armpit for twenty minutes on the subway, and I dropped my coffee when I busted my ass down the street," He whined, running his hands down his face. "But…tonight should be fun! Dinner with my parents and you!"

Bebe bit down on her lip, rubbing at her forearm.

"Um… _about that_ ," She hated the look that Tweek was giving her, but the situation was out of her control. "I have a Skype call I have to take tonight between eight and nine, so I'm not going to get home until closer to ten…"

Tweek frowned, shoulders drooping slowly as he slouched in his chair.

"Oh…okay! That-yeah, work is important, so I understand."

Bebe cupped his face in her hands, giving a sad smile.

"I'm _so sorry_. It was the first thing I saw when I came in this morning in my emails. But hey! This weekend: you, me, and a bottle of wine. How does that sound?" She said with excitement in her voice in an attempt to lighten the mood. It took a moment, but Tweek gave a small nod and smile, Bebe leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "I'll try and catch you on my lunch break, alright? Try and have a good rest of your day, birthday boy!"

And boy, Tweek _really_ tried, but it seemed that the world was out to get him today.

At around two, his parents called to let him know they couldn't make it into the city for dinner because of the snow, but that they'd see him soon for Thanksgiving.

At three, Tweek was eating the cupcake Bebe had gotten him when a big glob of icing fell onto his sweater.

At four, he dropped his phone in the toilet. It was fine, but he still had to reach his hand into the toilet (thankfully, he had already flushed so he didn't have to touch his own piss).

Finally, at five, he jolted up from his chair and grabbed his coat and bag, knocking on Craig's door.

"Hey." Craig said as he typed on his computer, not even looking at Tweek."

"I'm done everything."

Craig blinked, turning and staring at Tweek as he heard the harsh tone in his voice. This was…unlike Tweek. In fact, the entire _day_ Tweek hasn't been acting like himself. He hasn't been as talkative, as willing to make jokes, and as energetic.

Something was off.

"You finished for the day already? You normally leave at-"

"I just…don't feel well. Can I go home?"

Craig looked at him for a moment, but he gave him a small nod.

"Yeah…yeah, feel better."

Tweek left without even saying goodbye.

Furrowing his brows, Craig leaned back in his chair as he held his phone to his ear. She wasn't busy, so she had to answer-

" _What's up?"_

 _"_ Bebe…is everything okay with Tweek?"

" _Why you asking?"_ He could hear her typing in the background.

"He just left without saying goodbye. He asked if he could go and just…left once I said he could."

The typing stopped, a soft sigh following.

" _He…wasn't having a really good day…and of all days, too…I mean-"_

 _"_ Wait, what do you mean of all days?"

There was a pause, as if Bebe was saddened to deliver this news.

" _Craig…it's Tweek's birthday today."_

* * *

His bottle of Tito's vodka and cranberry juice tasted _heavenly_ tonight. Well, he wasn't drinking from the bottle and then taking a swig of juice. Tweek decided, that for his lonely birthday, he was going to make a _very strong_ mixed drink of vodka and cranberry juice before crawling out onto the fire escape and watching the snow fall. He was bundled up in his winter jacket and had on a hat and scarf, but his fingertips were numb from the coolness of his glass and the air around him. He's already stuffed his face with a burrito from the little Mexican place around the corner, he's already eaten a pint of Ben and Jerry's, so now?

Now was the time to drink away the rest of the evening.

His mind was already fuzzy from the vodka, legs tingling as they dangled over the edge of the fire escape. His head rested on his forearms, which were leaning against the middle railing of the guard rail.

Yeah…twenty-six?

This was _not_ how he wanted to start his new year.

The snowflakes were biting at his cheeks and nose, the sensation causing his eyes to flutter shut as he downed the last bit of his drink. With his glass set aside, Tweek closed his eyes as he listened to his neighbor's shitty music from above. He couldn't figure out what song it was, but he hated it, he knew that.

"Tweek?"

Blinking his eyes open, Tweek furrowed his brows as he _swore_ he heard his name. No one was home. It wasn't even eight yet and Bebe didn't have her call until this time. Sitting upright, Tweek looked around, blinking as a lone balloon floated past him. Quickly reaching out, he managed to grab the tail end of the string, tugging it to him. _Where did this come from?_

Rubbing at his eyes to focus, Tweek poked his head out between the railings of the fire escape, face immediately flushing red as he saw Craig bundled up in the snow below.

"Craig?"

"It's fucking cold, can I come up?"

Tweek fumbled for the right words, mind still fuzzy from the alcohol.

"I-um-yeah! Just-hold on!"

As Tweek stumbled inside, he cursed to himself as he looked around. The apartment was dirty, small, and desperately needed to be repainted, but he had no time to do all of that.

Craig was _outside_!

He put his shoes on once he was behind the front door four floors down, tossing it open as he shuffled outside.

"Took you long enough." Craig chuckled. Even in the dim, harsh street lighting, he still looked phenomenal.

"I- _fuck_ -sorry I'm a little… _drunk_? I couldn't-couldn't get my fucking shoes on. But, more importantly, why the _fuck_ are you-?!"

Tweek cut himself off mid-sentence as Craig held out a little cupcake, small smile on his face as he stepped closer to Tweek.

"…no one should be alone on their birthday."

The words sent Tweek reeling, mind racing more from the words now than the alcohol. Swallowing hard, Tweek looked down at his feet as he shifted his weight from left to right, listening to the snow crunch beneath him.

"I…how did you-?"

"You have a very good best friend."

Tweek made sure to thank Bebe the next time he saw her, eventually looking up. Taking the cupcake gently, Tweek gestured to the cracked open door behind him.

"Come on up."

They sat on the fire escape, just as Tweek had done before. Craig, however, stuck to sitting against the wall. Unlike Tweek, who let his legs dangle once more.

"Are you afraid of heights?" He eventually asked, Craig humming quietly behind him.

"Yeah."

"You're like six feet tall."

"Seven."

"What?!"

"…six foot seven."

Tweek hummed quietly in thought, pursing his lips as he turned back to look at the falling snow.

"What else are you afraid of?" Tweek said slowly. The question was a heavy hitter, but Craig didn't mind answering it.

"Being alone."

Tweek turned his head, frowning as he brought his legs back up onto the landing. He leaned against the corner where the bars met, stretching his legs out.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm… _old_."

"You're not _that_ old."

"No, but I'm in a weird phase in my life. I'm not quite old but…I'm not young either. I'm just… _existing_. And in this _existing_ phase…when you don't have someone to share it with…you start to feel lonely."

"…How often do you feel lonely?"

Craig thought a moment, tapping his finger against his knee cap as he leaned his head back against the brick wall of the building.

"Maybe…once a day."

"That often?"

"Well," Craig cleared his throat as he darted his eyes over towards Tweek, looking him up and down. His eyes were half lidded from the alcohol coursing through him and his face was flushed, probably from the vodka and cold nipping at his face. It was… _everything_ to Craig. "Not so much anymore."

Tweek gave a quiet hum, tugging his legs up to his chest.

"What changed?"

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"Mhm."

"…you."

The little clouds indicating Tweek was breathing stopped suddenly, Craig feeling his lips tug up into a smile as he looked at Tweek.

"You…y-you're just saying that."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. Because _no one_ will ever like me."

The words were sharp and meant to hurt himself, but Craig found himself frowning at his secretary.

"What…what do you mean?"

" _Look at me_ ," Tweek's words were shaking, eyes filled with unshed tears. His face was scrunched up as his bottom lip quivered. "I'm _fat_. I'm-I have a big personality and people c-can't seem to _handle that_. I-I rip my clothing because I can't stop s-shoving food into my face. And _you_ ," He pointed a finger at Craig, a sob finally falling from his lips. Craig wasn't sure if this was from the alcohol or if this was something that Tweek's been wanting to talk about, but either way, he took it seriously. " _You_ feed me _every day_! I-I love and _hate_ you for that! I've gained _s-seven pounds_ since I've started working for you!" The sobs came freely now, Craig frowning as he listened. Slowly, he tossed his legs back into the apartment, holding his hand out towards Tweek.

"Come on."

"W-What?"

"I want to show you something."

Looking at Craig's hand, Tweek frowned as he slid his hand into Craig's, letting the taller man lead him downstairs. They walked hand in hand for a few blocks, Tweek not even _excited_ that his hand was in Craig's. He should be excited, but he wasn't. It…pained him to not feel happy, the alcohol fogging his judgement. Craig stopped suddenly, removing his hand from Tweek's. The blonde swayed from side to side, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to keep warm while Craig did whatever he needed to do. Looking around, Tweek realized they were on a street corner at a little newspaper stand. It was eighty thirty.

Why were they standing here this late at night? What the fuck could Craig show him that could be so-?

"Wh-?" Tweek gasped as Craig held open a magazine in front of his face, eyes widening as he saw himself.

 _Himself_.

Slowly, Tweek took the magazine from Craig's hands, Craig's finger pointing to Tweek in the image.

"I think you look _sexy_ in this picture," He flipped the page, pointing to another image of Tweek. "And you look _sexy_ in this one," Another flip of the page. "And this one. And this one. _Every single one._ I think you look _sexy_ every fucking day you walk into that office."

Tweek's bottom lip started quivering, flipping through the magazine back to the beginning of the interview involving Craig. It was titled " _Through the Multicolored Eyes of Manhattan's Most Desired Man",_ and Tweek let his eyes skim over the page. The little foot note at the bottom caught his eye, mouth suddenly drying as he read on.

 _Craig Tucker (left) and his secretary Tweek Tweak (right). Tucker and Tweak have been co-workers for two months by the time this issue comes out. After my conversation with Tucker and listening to them talk during the shoot, it's safe to assume the two have an electric connection and are great partners in and outside of the work place._

Tweek rolled up the magazine and shoved it into his coat pocket, hands reaching up and cupping Craig's face in his hands. He quickly tugged him down until they were face to face, but he didn't move after that. Swallowing hard, Tweek leaned their foreheads together, tilting his head up enough to place a light kiss to the corner of Craig's mouth.

"… _thank you_." He breathed out, hand sliding into Craig's hair.

The little kiss ignited a fire within Craig, hands wrapping around the wrists near his face. His breath grew uneven as he turned them, pushing Tweek up against the nearby building. Tweek's breath hitched between them as Craig leaned their foreheads back together. Their noses kept brushing together as Craig moved closer, hands running up the length of Tweek's arms and cupping his face. Fingers ran over his tinted cheeks, thumb brushing over his bottom lip. The movement of his fingers made Tweek's glasses push up, the glass fogging and clearing quickly because of their breath. Said breath continued to intermingle as they tried to figure out just what they wanted to do, but Craig finally decided what he _needed_ to do.

 _Be like Han…but not here._

"Not here." He whispered, Tweek letting out a strangled sob as he tried to tilt his face up to meet Craig's lips.

" _Why?"_ He croaked out, hands coming up to wrap around Craig's wrists.

"I'm not kissing you against the side of a building."

"Then where?"

"I don't know."  
"When?"

"I don't know?"

" _Craig_ ," He sobbed, dropping his head forward to rest against his chest. It felt like his tears were freezing to his cheeks, but the warmth of Craig's arms distracted him from the bitter cold around them. "I-I'm lonely, too."

He hasn't admitted that to anyone, really.

Tweek has hinted that he was lonely to Bebe, but he's never flat out said the words.

Closing his eyes, Craig ran a hand up and down Tweek's back. He waited until Tweek fell quiet against his chest, tilting his chin up and giving him a tentative smile.

"Come on, let's get you home…you're trembling."

* * *

Bebe had never been so glad to be home, especially after the disastrous sales call she had. It wasn't _bad_ , she made the sale, but she hated talking to people who only seemed interested in flirting with her. Pushing the door open, she flicked on the light and nearly jumped back when she saw Craig sitting on the couch.

"What are you-?!"

Craig held a finger up to his lips, nodding his head towards his lap. Furrowing her brows, Bebe gently kicked her shoes aside before walking over. Her face softened as she saw Tweek's head resting on a pillow in Craig's lap, blanket wrapped around him as Craig's hand gently stroked through his hair.

"He had a little too much." He muttered, Bebe letting out a soft laugh.

"I can see," She gently took his glasses off his face, walking into his room and setting them on his end table. She pushed the sheets back on his bed before walking back out. "Wanna carry him in here?"

Craig gave a nod, pushing the blankets off of Tweek and being careful to not wake him up. Bebe couldn't help but watch her boss, noticing the way he looked at her best friend's face. Looking over on the couch, Bebe blinked as she saw a magazine lying where Tweek and Craig once were. Curious, the blonde lifted up the magazine and started flipping through. However, the images of the two men in the other room caught her attention. A smile slowly crossed over her face as she glanced over the images and article, head turning to face Craig as he walked back into the room. As the door clicked shut, Bebe turned the magazine to face Craig, other hand on her hip.

"When were you gonna share this?"

Craig gave a shrug, grabbing his jacket off the arm of the couch.

"I don't know."

"When are you going to make your move?"

Craig looked down at his feet, letting out a soft laugh. He scratched at the back of his neck as he tried to figure out when he would, in fact, make his move.

"I…don't know."

"I don't want you dragging this out. I _swear_ if you hurt him-"

"Believe me…I don't want to do that…but I want…I want to make him _happy_."

Bebe looked Craig up and down, swallowing hard.

"He deserves happiness…you know that, right?"

Craig glanced over to the cupcake he brought over for Tweek tonight, lips tugging up as he thought back to an hour ago when they were mere inches away from one another with barely any space between them.

"Of course I know that…why do you think I want to give him happiness so badly?"

* * *

 **NOTE:** owo

oh hewwo!

I hope you all enjoyed this! I've been super motivated lately and have known what I've wanted to write about, so that's why I've been updating so much haha!

But I hope you all felt the ~sadness and tension~ in this one!

Also: PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG THAT'S THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER!

Sea of Love by Cat Power!

This song is so beautiful and it makes me cry at times, but it's just so wonderful :)

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and until next time!


	10. Take Me to Church

Each and every time Tweek saw Craig in the weeks leading up to Thanksgiving, his lips tingled.

They were aching, begging, and _dying_ to be kissed.

Sure, they were acting as if nothing happened between them, but the stolen glances and brushes of their hands each time they pass papers to one another were an indication that things _were_ different.

Tweek was more than okay with that.

It was the day before the office closed for a few days for Thanksgiving, and Tweek was just trying to get through the day so he could catch his train back home immediately after work. Two suitcases sat behind his desk, which Craig was quick to ask about when he walked in that morning.

"Where are you going that requires two suitcases?" He laughed, passing over a croissant with raspberry jelly in it towards Tweek. The blonde smiled as he took the pastry, setting it aside to grab his empty coffee mug.

"Home," He said. "But one is my actual clothing and the other is my laundry."

Craig snorted, giving Tweek a quick up and down look as he walked to get their coffee.

"What, you don't have a washer in your apartment?"

"Nope! But there's a laundromat around the corner. Figured I'd save myself some money by taking it home and doing it for free." He explained, turning the corner to enter the break room. Craig glanced over at the two suitcases, humming to himself as he moved to put his things in his office. By the time he set his bag down, hung his coat up, and started up his computer, Tweek was wandering into his office with his morning cup of coffee.

"Any exciting plans for the holiday?"

Tweek shrugged, twisting his torso left and right as he thought for a moment. "Not that I can think of. Thanksgiving is usually pretty quiet in my house. It's just me, my parents, and our cat."

"Do you guys do like…Black Friday shopping?"

"Sometimes! I'm going to go out because _I_ finally managed to save up enough money to afford my Louboutin shoes!" Tweek said excitedly. Craig couldn't help but stare at the way his face broke out into a huge grin the more he spoke.

"Really? I know that's a big deal for you, so congrats." Craig said with a smile, leaning back in his chair with his coffee.

"Yup! So just so you know, when we come back on Monday, I'll have some red bottomed heels on." His voice was confident and eyes bright, something Craig admired. Tweek was always so _determined_ , so _passionate_ about everything he did. Even if it was just passion directed towards a pair of designer shoes, Craig knew this was something Tweek really wanted and worked _really_ _hard_ for.

He couldn't _wait_ to watch him strut his stuff around the office.

"I look forward to seeing that," Craig muttered. "So, what's on my agenda today?"

"Meeting in Brooklyn to discuss the possibility of selling wine through TNT, phone call with Cartman, and a meeting with sales and marketing." Tweek rattled off. He passed the paper containing all this information over to Craig, the taller man twirling his tie around the palm of his hand as he read it all over.

"Simple enough…" He muttered.

"If you need me, just give me a call." Tweek turned and left, shutting the door behind him. Once situated at his desk, he jumped as the phone rang a minute later. He glared at the caller ID on the little screen, lifting the phone after pressing a button.

"What?"

" _That's not how you answer a phone."_

"Do you actually need me Craig, or are you just calling to be a smartass?" He giggled, rolling his chair over in front of Craig's door. The cord of the phone was making his head tilt slightly, but he didn't mind. He raised his chair height so he could just peek over the bottom, Craig's bright smile meeting his gaze as he looked into his office.

" _I dunno, maybe I just want to talk to you_." He covered his mouth with his hand so Tweek couldn't see him talking, the blonde biting his lip. Not that Craig could see it, but he couldn't stop the grin that plastered across his face.

"Some of us have _work_ , sir." He teased, rolling back over to his desk.

" _You're right. So…get to work_." Craig hung up after that, but he could hear Tweek's laughter through his closed door.

It made him see stars.

* * *

The day was relatively simple, Tweek bidding Craig a happy Thanksgiving before rushing to Penn Station to catch his train out of the city. About an hour and a half later, Tweek was happily seated on his own couch with his mom running a hand through his hair while his dad made them coffee. He let out a soft giggle as the family cat, Bean, hopped up onto the couch and curled into his side. Bean was a tabby colored American long-haired that Tweek's parents adopted not long after he left for college. The little tabby was the runt of the litter and rejected by his mother, so of course, the Tweak's felt the need to bring the little guy home once they saw him at the shelter. He's taken a particular liking to Tweek. Richard always teased it was because Tweek's hair was long and wild like Bean's fur.

"How was work today?" Richard asked as he carried three mugs of coffee out.

Tweek took his mug before speaking. "It was nice! Not too busy since a lot of clients are already home with their families for the holiday." He started rubbing at Bean's head, smiling as the cat started purring.

"Oh, to be able to have that choice." Mary Tweak laughed, Tweek scoffing.

"I agree," He laughed. "But Craig was nice enough to give everyone off. I think he's going to his parent's, so it would make sense."

"Speaking of…" Richard teased.

"What?"

"You talk an awful lot about… _your boss_." He said, holding up a magazine off the coffee table.

Tweek blinked, face flushing a dark red as he realized just what magazine it was: the edition of GQ he was in.

"Oh…yeah." He breathed out, hiding his face in his warm mug.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you tell us you were in a magazine?! That's so _exciting_!" His mom asked. It was a good question, because Tweek really had no reason as to why he _didn't_ say anything.

"I…don't know. It-it was a real spur of the moment thing! The interviewer wanted me in it, said something about how Craig and I have ' _great energy_ ' or something…" His voice trailed off towards the end, but both of the Tweak's heard it.

"I mean…from what we've heard just on what you've said alone, and from what I've read in this interview, he seems like a stand-up guy." Richard chuckled, flipping to the article.

"Have you…read the article, Tweek?" Mary questioned. She blinked in surprise as her son shook his head, Richard smirking a bit as he started reading.

" _I'm a busy man. Everyone in New York knows that. I don't necessarily have the time to go on multiple dates or think of the next way I'm going to woo this guy, but I see him a lot,"_ Tweek felt his breath catch, eyes slowly moving to stare at his dad. " _We've grown pretty close over the course of a few months, and I like the slowness of the situation. It doesn't make me feel like I need do any grand gestures or anything to impress him. It feels like he likes me for_ _ **me**_ _._ _Not for my position in society, not for my position within this office building, not for the money in my bank account. He makes me laugh, smile, he_ _challenges_ _me which is_ _exciting_ _to me! I haven't had someone make fun of me or oppose my opinion in a long time,"_ The blonde swallowed hard, looking down in his lap as he let out a breathless laugh. He continued to pet Bean, Richard smiling as he heard a giggle come from his son. " _Everyone is always trying to impress nowadays, but him? He just goes about his day as_ _himself_ _, not some phony who puts on a façade in order to conform to what people want him to be. That…that's just_ _incredible_ _to me."_

A little sob bubbled out of Tweek, but it wasn't sad.

He didn't know if that was about him for sure, but considering the things Craig said to him on his birthday? Yeah…it was probably about him.

"I think your boss is trying to say something, kiddo." Richard mumbled after a moment. The comment made Tweek let out a laugh, head dropping to his mom's shoulder as she continued to play with the hair at the base of his neck.

"Yeah," He whispered, Mary pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I think so, too."

* * *

Tricia was staring out the bay window when she saw him pull up.

"Craigory's here!" She yelled unceremoniously, downing the last of her drink before heading downstairs where the rest of her family sat, which was just her parents. The Tucker estate was…well, it was huge.

A pool in the backyard, tennis court just beyond that, private driveway which held enough cars to be a parking lot, fountain in the middle of said driveway to greet guests, a guest house for when family and friends came, and so on.

The estate went on and on, and this is where Craig spent his life from the ages of fifteen until he moved out.

His mom answered the door for him, a grin on her face as she tugged him down for a kiss on the cheek.

"Hola, Gordo!"

"Hola, mama." He mumbled, giving a tight lip smile as he moved into the foyer. He grimaced a bit as Chica ran up to him, jumping up and down while she barked. Craig wasn't _totally_ cold hearted, so he bent down and gave her a few pats on the head. It was almost nine, so it was safe to say that he was tired and ready to go to bed. But, as things would have it in this household, that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Roads weren't too bad from the snow?" Craig looked up as he heard his dad's voice, smirking slightly as he stood at the top of the steps with a glass of whiskey in one hand and a cigar in the other. It felt like he had just come home from high school, since this is how his dad ends his days each and every day.

"Thankfully no, but traffic was shitty." He explained, Thomas making his way down the steps. There were two stair cases, but Thomas always took the one on the right-hand side, said something about how it's about ' _starting the day right_ '.

"Well that's good. Want a drink?"

"Please," He mumbled, reaching into his pocket to grab a cigarette. "Where's Trish?"

"Here," She said from the living room, flipping through a magazine. Craig could tell that it was Vogue just based on the contents of the pages. "What's up, shithead?"

"Nothing much, cunt." He scoffed, sliding onto a stool at the island.

"Ooo haven't heard that one in a while."

"Need I remind you we lived in London for seven years of our lives…" Craig muttered. He flicked his lighter a few times, bringing the flame to the cigarette before inhaling deeply. It's been a _long_ day.

"God, you don't have to remind me," Tricia breathed out, standing from the couch and joining her family at the island. The conversation would go nowhere, so Tricia opted to make things a little more… _interesting_. She waited until Craig was taking a sip of his drink before speaking once more. "Twink looked cute today." Tricia grinned as the comment made Craig sputter, whiskey splashing up onto his face as he coughed into his elbow.

" _Tricia!"_ He coughed out, eyes threatening as he glared at her.

"Who's Twink?" Laura asked, a grin on her face as Thomas came up behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"His secretary." Tricia said in a sing songy voice.

Thomas furrowed his brows. "I though his name was Tweek?"

"It is, but a twink is-"

" _NO_." Craig said sternly, clamping a hand over Tricia's mouth. The red head grimaced, pushing his hand away.

"You're no fun."

"I'm not-we're not talking about him."

"Awww why, Craigory?! Don't wanna talk about how you two practically _eye fuck_ one another nowadays? Or would you rather talk about the time you two got stuck in the elevator and you showed him those nips of yours?" She quickly flicked at Craig's chest, her brother swatting her hand away.

" _Fuck off!"_

Laura snapped her fingers, pointing an accusatory finger towards Craig.

"Aye! Language!"

"Mom, she's acting like a brat!"

"And you two are thirty-seven and thirty-two, not seven and two! Knock it _off!_ "

Both siblings muttered under their breaths, Laura hearing something along the lines of ' _lo siento, mama…'_

Thomas laughed softly as he finished the last bit of his drink, setting the glass aside before letting his hand fall on Laura's ass. Craig made a face at the sight of his parents acting like teenagers, but…he was a little jealous. He wishes _he_ could have someone here he could do that to. Someone who's ass he could grab and hear them laugh.

 _There's only one person you have in mind, Tucker, so stop saying someone…_

He wishes _Tweek_ were here for him to hold, to fondle, to squeeze as he peppers him with kisses.

Thomas has treated Laura like a queen for as long as Craig can remember, so he just wants to be able to do the same.

"I saw your interview with GQ." Thomas finally said. Craig felt his breath catch, swallowing hard before inhaling on his cigarette.

"Yeah?"

Thomas nodded, looking at Craig sternly. "Yeah," He paused. "The interviewer was right."

"About what?"

"The energy you two have," Craig tensed at the words. "Don't…get involved with this kid if you're not _serious_ , Craig. You'll be searching for a new secretary if you-"

"I won't be searching for _anyone_. I know what I'm doing…"

"Do you? Because it's almost December and _nothing_ has changed between you two," Tricia muttered. She let out a yelp as Craig kicked her chair _hard_ , almost tumbling out of it. "Jesus Christ, Craig!"

"I had a long fucking day, alright?! I don't need all of you tellin' me how to live my fucking life!" He stood suddenly, grabbing his drink. "If it's not you, it's the guys and Bebe, and if it's not them, it's _all of fucking New York City_ breathing down my neck! Christ, I can't even enjoy flirting with the guy without everyone hoping on my dick over if we're dating or not!" This was something that Craig has clear thought a lot about, Thomas smiling sadly as he watched his son turn and head upstairs. A door slammed shut somewhere, Laura leaning against the counter after plucking Thomas' cigar from his hand.

"Ay dios mio…," She muttered, taking a few puffs from the cigar. "I think he's reaching his boiling point."

"I would too if the public was watching over my every move…" Thomas mumbled back to his wife, Laura giggling as she felt his hand slide up under her shirt. Tricia scrunched her face up, grabbing the bottle of whiskey off the counter before heading towards the stairs.

" _Eugh_ , gross. I'm going upstairs. _Please_ don't have sex on the counter top."

* * *

The bubbles surrounding him were relaxing to Tweek's sore muscles, the bathroom lit by some candles. It was _definitely_ a self-care day, especially after the day he had. It was the night before he had to head back to the city and Tweek wanted to enjoy a bath while he could. Bean was curled up on the floor by him, the cat meowing for his attention.

"Bean, come on." He whined, sitting upright and peeking his head over the edge at the tabby. He jumped up onto the ledge of the tub, face nudging into Tweek's cheek. It made the blonde laugh, wet hand coming up to scratch under his chin. Something caught his eye, however. Across the room, Tweek could see himself with Bean in a full-length mirror that his dad must have installed for his mom at some point, mind running wild.

What if…what if he sent a picture to Craig?

 _No!_

No, he can't do that!

They weren't dating!

But…then again…

Biting down on his lip, Tweek reached over to where his phone was resting on top of his pajamas, swiping to bring the camera up. It…wasn't the worst picture to send.

Bean was watching what he was doing in the mirror, Tweek's glasses pushed a bit since the cat was still leaning on his cheek. His hair was messy from the fact he had a headband on to push his bangs out of his face, and his arms were covered in bubbles. He snapped a few pictures, one with him smiling and another with his lips puckered towards Bean, before sending them to Craig with a simple caption.

 _My cat says hi :)_

He slouched back into the tub a bit, biting on his lip as he tried not to giggle. This…this had to be the most ballsy thing Tweek has done. He just hoped and prayed that it was worth it.

About two minutes later, his phone buzzed in his hand.

 **How the fuck do you have a cat that looks just like you?**

The message made Tweek laugh out loud, relaxing himself before messaging back.

 _I get that we look alike a lot_

 **The resemblance is uncanny**

 **Hope you had a nice few days off**

 _It was great! All except for Black Friday_

 **What happened?**

 _The car broke down on a hill while my dad was out_

 _Rolled backwards into a pole_

 _Needed to replace the bumper amongst many other things on this old car of ours_

 **Shit, I hope your dad is fine**

 _He is!_

 _Just…they didn't have enough money in savings for it all_

 _I had to dip into my shoe fund_

 _Like…dip a lot into it_

 _But that's okay!_

 _There's always next year…or the year after that…or the year after that_

 **You'll get them soon enough**

 _I sure hope so_

 _Hope you had a good break as well!_

 _I'm excited to start planning the holiday party with Bebe and Wendy tomorrow_

 **You'll knock it out of the park**

 _That's the plan, big guy_

* * *

After three weeks of planning, a few thousand dollars, and one day spent decorating the office, the Holiday Office Party Extravaganza has arrived. (The name was Clyde's one and only contribution to the party planning process). Although Bebe, Wendy, and Tweek were in charge of organizing and planning the entire thing, Tricia, Token, Davíd, and multiple others chipped in to help set up and pick food, drinks, and decorations out. The party was being held on the Saturday before Christmas and everyone was told to dress in their most comfortable and fashionable outfits. The office was closing after the party until January first, giving everyone an adequate amount of time off after a year of hard work. It was about eight pm at this point and the party was ' _banging'_ (according to Jimmy). Craig was leaning against the wall with Clyde and Token, drink in his hand.

"What do you have planned for the holidays?" He asked the guys, Token shrugging next to him.

"Nichole's having her parents over for Christmas Eve. Other than that, it's just going to be a quiet few weeks."

"Maybe not so quiet?" Clyde asked with a wiggle of his eyebrow, Craig elbowing him.

"Fucking behave."

"I'm thirty-five, I don't _need_ to beshmave." Clyde slurred. His eyes were drooping, which was an indicator to Craig and Token that Clyde has _maybe_ had a bit too much to drink already.

"What about you? Plans with the parents?" Token asked Craig. The taller man hummed, eyes scanning over the sea of people in an attempt to find one person in particular.

"Christmas with my parents as usual, but the day after Christmas I have to go to Paris."

" _Have to_ go to Paris." Clyde scoffed, Craig jumping as Clyde's arm slung around his shoulders. It was impressive that he reached that high.

"I _do_ have to go to Paris, smartass. We're trying to start selling wine, remember? What better place than Paris to get some information?" He explained. The brunette next to him gasped, head tossing back to look up at Craig.

"Oh! _Of course!_ Why-are you _bringing_ anyone?" He teased, letting out a laugh as he stumbled forward. Token caught him, eyes rolling as he looked at Craig.

"I'm gonna get him some water."

"Good idea."

As he watched his two friends wander off, Craig kept scanning the crowd as his head turned back, eyes settling on that sunshine hair he's grown so fond of over the past three, almost four months. Making his way through the crowd, Craig finished up his drink as he reached Tweek, the blonde turning and greeting him with a smile.

"Hey Craig!"

But Craig ducked his head down so his lips were by Tweek's ear, Tweek biting down on his lip a bit as Craig spoke.

"Can I steal you away for a bit?"

Tweek pulled back enough to nod, turning to Wendy and Bebe.

"Hey, I'll be back in a bit!" He called out, the girls nodding as they watched the two wander off.

"What if they fucked?"

"When, now?" Wendy asked, Bebe nodding.

"Wherever they're going, what if they fucked?" She giggled, alcohol coursing through his system. Wendy giggled too, wrapping an arm around Bebe's waist.

"What if-what if _we_ fucked?"

"Here?" Bebe whispered, Wendy nodding as she bit on her lip to stop from laughing. "Your office or mine?"

"Mine." She laughed, the two women rushing off to the elevator.

Tweek watched them dart off as they rounded the corner for the elevator, Tweek rocking on his feet as they rode the elevator up.

"So…whatcha need me for?" He asked once they passed the twentieth floor, genuinely curious as to why Craig would need him right now.

"Can't I give you your Christmas present in private?" Craig teased, Tweek blushing a dark red.

"You-you got me a present?" The elevator ding snapped him back into reality, body feeling like it was floating a million miles away.

"Of course. You thought I wouldn't?"

"Well, no, I just-"

"Just what?"

Tweek smiled a bit, opening his desk drawer as they walked past and grabbed a little wrapped package. "It's probably way better than my gift to you…"

Craig blinked in awe, breathless laugh escaping his throat.

 _Holy fucking shit_.

"I doubt it."

Tweek followed Craig into his office, face heating up once more as he saw the size of the wrapped gift in Craig's hands.

"How-why is your package so much bigger than mine?"

Craig quirked an eyebrow up, looking down. "Well…I'm six foot seven."

Tweek let out a strangled whine, eyes widening as he realized the double entendre behind his words.

" _WAIT!_ No-I- _oh fuck_ -you know what I meant!" He screeched, thrusting his gift forward. "I'm-I've had a lot of vodka cranberry again, so please take this before I _die_!" Craig grinned slowly, letting out a breathless laugh as they exchanged gifts. "Open yours first, _please_."

Craig nodded, gently tugging the wrapping paper away. It was a little box, but when he opened it, there were three ties lining the inside: one that was navy blue and had constellations on it, one that was just plain yellow, and one that had pink cherry blossoms on it.

"These…are perfect." Craig muttered, Tweek rubbing the back of his neck.

"You-you think? I-I know you like stars, so I saw that one and just _knew_ I had to pick it up! And-and yellow is my favorite color, so now you can think of me when you wear it! The flowers were just because I thought it was pretty." He explained, pointing to each tie as he spoke. Craig wasn't watching his finger move between ties, but instead he opted to watch Tweek's face as he spoke. It was…simply _magnificent_ the way he spoke so brightly about _ties_.

 _Fucking neckties!_

"Thank you, Tweek…I love them," Craig said once more. He nodded his head to the gift in Tweek's hand. "Your turn."

The blonde let out a breathless laugh, sitting in a nearby chair so he could set the gift in his lap. His fingers started working on the wrapping paper.

"I'm telling you, whatever it is you got me, it's going to blow my gift right out of-"

Craig bit back a laugh as Tweek tugged the wrapping paper over the top of the gift, the words _Christian Louboutin_ meeting his eyes in bright white cursive. His movements were slow as he continued to unwrap the box, chest heaving as he let out a cry. " _C-Craig, you-"_

"Merry Christmas, Tweek."

"C-Craig, no-no I can't-!"

"Hey, no. None of that shit," Craig pushed the box back down onto Tweek's lap as he held it out. His hands were on top of Tweek's, but Craig needed Tweek to _really understand_ what he was trying to say. "You _deserve_ these shoes. You-you worked your fucking ass off for me these past three months, helped your parents when they needed help, and you… _you_ deserve this. I'm not taking them from you because I want _you_ to have them."

Tweek's hands were shaking under his, but happy tears were falling down his secretary's cheeks when he looked at him. His face split into a grin, curls bouncing as he nodded.

" _Thank you…thank you, thank you, thank you."_ He cried out, Craig grinning as he wiped a few of the tears away.

"Why don't you try them on for me?" He whispered. Tweek let out a laugh, nodding as he kicked the heels he was wearing off. Gently, Tweek lifted the lid off the box, legs kicking in excitement as he gently pulled the bag out from inside the box that contained the shoes. Every movement was mechanical, well thought out as to make sure nothing happened to these shoes. They were black, just like Tweek had always wanted, and _those red bottoms_. The red bottoms were just as Tweek has always imagined. Removing the tissue from the heels, he gently slid his feet into each heel, an excited yell coming from his throat as he rushed out of the office. His laughter was infectious, Craig laughing behind his hand as Tweek appeared back in the door way. He walked back into the office in a way that showed off the shoes, Craig laughing along with Tweek as the blonde did a little spin and stuck each leg out a few times so Craig could get a good look at the shoes on him.

"Craig, I- _fuck_ -thank you!" He cried out, rushing over and tossing his arms around Craig's chest. The taller man laughed, the sound vibrating against Tweek's cheek. He looked up, blushing as he stared at Craig's face. He was smiling so wide, Tweek spotting dimples he didn't even know Craig _had_. Unable to help himself, he reached up gently and ran his thumb over said dimples, Craig's eyes fluttering shut as his smile slowly relaxed. Tweek didn't take his hand away. "… _thank you_." He whispered one last time, straightening his back a bit so he was pressed closer to Craig.

The taller man felt the shift, breath hitching slightly as he saw the way Tweek was looking at him. The hand on his face trailed down his jaw and throat, moving its way down his chest.

"What're you doing?" He mumbled, voice low as he pushed up off the edge of his desk. He grabbed Tweek's traveling hand, slowly turning so that Tweek was pressed against the edge of the desk. He watched Tweek's throat bob as he swallowed, pink tongue darting out to lick at his lips.

"I-I…well, I…I-"

"What's the matter?" Craig asked, knee nudging between Tweek's thighs. The blonde put a hand over his mouth, other hand catching himself on the desk as he nearly tumbled backwards. He gasped under his hand as Craig's hands dug into his hips, lifting him easily until he sat on the desk. Their foreheads met, Craig's hands moving until they rested on either side of Tweek. There was barely any space between them, Tweek's breathing rapid as he moved his hand away from his mouth. "Cat got your tongue?"

Every inch of his body felt like it was dipped in molten metal, limbs heavy and hot as the hand previously covering his mouth reached out to fist the fabric of Craig's shirt in his hand. He let out a soft whimper, bottom lip brushing up over Craig's.

"Why haven't you _kissed me_ yet?" He choked out. His mouth was so dry, the scent of Craig's cologne swimming his thoughts and distracting him.

"You still want that?" He mumbled, grabbing at Tweek's hips once more. He pulled until their hips met, Tweek letting out an audible moan this time. He hadn't meant to, but something was jutting into his leg, something… _hard_. Glancing between them, Tweek whined in his throat as he could see the outline of Craig's erection through his dress pants, legs spreading on instinct at the sight. His skirt had been pushed up so far that he had so issue moving his legs.

" _You're so hard_."

Craig let out a breathless laugh, tan hands tugging Tweek's sweater out from the waistband of his skirt. Tweek's skin was soft under his fingertips as he ran a hand up and under the fabric gently. The liked watching him squirm, liked watching him fall apart under his touch.

"Because it's been a fucking _dream_ of mine to be standing between your legs like this."

The words made Tweek lunge forward to press their lips together, but Craig stopped him, shaking his head as Tweek whined.

" _Why_?" He whispered, Craig's composure faltering as Tweek pressed his hips down. His legs wrapped around Craig's thighs, the back of his ankles pressing into his skin to move him closer.

"Mm…eager, aren't we, _kitten_?"

Tweek's eyes widened slowly at the pet name, Craig's hand coming up to run along his jaw.

"Say… _say that again_."

Craig smirked, holding Tweek firmly by the jaw as he moved their lips closer. He moved them close enough for Tweek to feel his lips form the word, but not close enough for them to actually kiss.

" _Kitten_."

Craig felt Tweek's jaw tighten under his grip as he tried to lean forward and kiss him, but Craig shook his head again.

"What will it take?" Tweek panted out, clearly losing control of himself faster than Craig.

"What will it take for _what_?"

"What will it take for you to _kiss me_ and _fuck me_ over this desk?"

The words were a bullet of arousal to Craig, hips jutting forward as he audibly gasped. He knows this is what Tweek wants, knows that Tweek wants _him_ , and it's perfect because _he_ wants _Tweek_.

But he has standards.

And as much as he'd _love_ to do just that right now-

"Not for the first time, baby."

"When? _When?_ I've wanted this _so badly_ for _so long._ " Tweek whined, gasping as he felt Craig's hands run up his thighs. They were grabbing, manhandling him, squeezing at them, but Tweek could care less about that.

"I have…a little _proposition_ for you," Craig purred, hands sliding to the underside of Tweek's thighs. They moved until they rested behind his knees, squeezing tightly as he tugged Tweek closer somehow. " _I_ have a business trip to Paris coming up," He pulled more, Tweek gasping as he tumbled backwards onto the desk. His head landed on the keyboard, but he quickly moved it aside. "And I can bring someone along if I so choose to," Craig was slowly leaning over him more, Tweek's chest heaving as he tried to stay calm. "What if _you_ came with _me_ to this business trip?"

"W-When?"

"The day after Christmas."

"I've-I've never flown."

"You don't have to worry about anything. Just pack a suitcase," The hands started traveling again, Tweek's back arching as he felt them travel back up the length of his thighs. They weren't stopping, however, Tweek gasping as Craig grabbed _hard_ at his ass. "And I'll pick you up from your apartment in Soho. We'll be back before New Year's Eve, and maybe by then," Tweek's eyes widened as he stared between them, hand covering his mouth once more as Craig rutted his erection against the curve of his hip, hands coming up from his ass to land on either side of his head. "Maybe by then I will have _really_ given it to you, kitten."

Tweek went to speak, tried to speak, but nothing came from his mouth.

The elevator dinged at the end of the hall, Tweek moving to get up, but Craig pushed him back down.

"C-Craig-!"

"Just relax," He mumbled, turning his head enough to see who it could be. Not to his surprise, Clyde stumbled into the door frame, beer in hand. "Hello, Clyde."

"Cr'g, we-they're gonna cut cake." His words were _very_ slurred at this point, Clyde barely able to stand upright at this point. How he got up here, he had no idea, but Craig shot him a smile.

"I'll be down in a few."

Clyde's eyes narrowed as he saw the other pair of legs, a grin lazily crossing his face.

"Is-is that Twink?"

"Yeah."

"Mmm. Nice." Clyde turned without another word, stumbling back down the hall towards the elevator. Tweek pushed himself upright while Craig was distracted, grabbing him by his tie and tugging him down. He leaned their foreheads together once more, lightly sucking Craig's bottom lip into his mouth. Craig's hands came down hard on either side of his hips, a throaty groan ripped from him as Tweek's other hand brushed lightly over the outline of his erection. Pulling away with a little _pop_ , Tweek jumped off the desk and pushed his skirt back down before grabbing the box and his other pair of heels.

"Text me more details about this trip… _sir_." He breathed out. Without another word, Tweek made his way to the elevator. Was he hard? Of course. But he could wait until he got home. He had a feeling however, that Craig was _not_ going to be able to wait, which is why Tweek rode the elevator alone down to the party.

The Holiday Office Party Extravaganza was a success in the eyes of Tweek Tweak.

* * *

He was surprised that the sex shop was even open this late, but thankfully, to Tweek's joy, they were. Tweek realized throughout the last bit of the party that he needed to be _fucked_. And since Craig wasn't going to do that tonight, he needed a dildo. So, after breathlessly asking the clerk for ' _the biggest and thickest dick you've got_ ', Tweek found himself panting into his mattress as he leaned over his bed. Sure, this wasn't his _proudest_ moment, but it has been _a long time_ since Tweek was this horny. Thankfully, Bebe wasn't home yet, assuming she got some more drinks with Wendy, because Tweek had the damned thing suctioned to the floor as he rode the dildo into _fucking oblivion_.

He's _felt_ what Craig's dick feels like, _knows_ he's got a big dick.

It was _nothing_ like this stupid dildo.

It was _better_ , he just knew it. He felt it against his thigh, his hip, his hand. Tweek let out a cry as his legs started shaking, hand dropping down to wrap around his erection. _God_ Craig would split him in half. He wanted that…wanted that _so badly_. But…what if Craig didn't like what he saw?

What if Craig _did_ think he was fat?

Thought his dick was tiny? (It was, but still!)

Thought he was just a cock hungry secretary and paid for him to go back home once in Paris?

 _No! NO! Stop thinking about that. Think about how he called you_ _ **kitten**_ _, just like the dream. Think about how he's dreamt of being between your legs._

Tweek let out another cry, rhythm of his hips growing sporadic as he squeezed his eyes shut.

" _Fuck. Fuck. Daddy, daddy please!"_ He panted out into his comforter, teeth biting into the fabric. His free hand fisted the sheets, a scream ripped from his throat as he sunk his hips down a few more times before cumming _hard_. " _Fuck!"_ He screamed, body shaking as he collapsed back onto the floor. He gasped as the dildo slid out, feeling exposed and empty as he tried to come down from his orgasmic high. As he laid there, Tweek came to a conclusion: Craig was going to kill him. Whether it be from fucking him, kissing him, or worshipping him, Craig would be the death of Tweek.

He heard his phone buzz from his bed, Tweek shifting slowly to grab it with his clean hand. His flushed cheeks felt hotter as he read the message, a giggle falling from his mouth as he read it once, twice, three times.

Okay…maybe Craig would be the death of him because he was just so damn _incredible._

 **I know you just gave me these ties, but I'm bringing them to Paris with us. Which one do you want me to use to tie your hands, which one do you want me to use to cover your eyes, and which one do you want me to gag you with so you can scream as loud as you want?**

* * *

 **NOTE:** it's hot hot hot up in this office ho ho!

Hope you all enjoyed!

I think you all know what's coming soon since the boys are off to ~Paris~ next chapter ;)

Any and all feedback is appreciated and prepare for their kiss next chapter!


	11. Loving is Easy

The hustle and bustle of the holidays were a blur to Tweek, especially when he had to spend Christmas evening packing for five days in Paris. He had a train back to the city at seven, meaning he'd be in his bed in his apartment by nine. Sitting on his knees, Tweek looked at the piles of clothing sprawled out on his floor while his parents sat on his bed. They each had a glass of wine in their hand, Tweek's wine sitting on the night stand.

"So…Paris." Richard said suddenly. The tone in his voice made Tweek laugh, the blonde beginning the process of selecting about eight outfits to wear.

"What about Paris, dad?"

"Just…you know, I want you to be _safe_ and-"

"In which _context_?"

" _Both_ , Tweek."

"Dad!" He whined, dropping his face into the pile of clothes next to him. Mary let out a laugh, her head lifting from Richard's shoulder.

"Well, it seems that this is a big step in your professional _and_ personal life! We just want you to be… _prepared_."

"I-yeah, I got it!" Tweek squeaked out. He lifted up two skirts, biting his lip. "This one or this one?" He held one in each hand, his parents looking between each article of clothing with a careful eye.

"The brown." They said at the same time, Tweek giving a nod as he folded the brown suede skirt. Of course, he packed a few pairs of pants as well, but Paris… _Paris_ is one of fashion capital of the world! He has to show off _some_ of his fantastic outfits!

"What time is your flight?" Richard asked.

"Craig is picking me up at five am, so I think it's around eight in the morning?"

"Makes sense to me." Mary mumbled, finishing her glass of wine.

Tweek let out a huff as he looked at his bag, turning to the few pairs of shoes he wanted to bring: ankle boots, his Louboutin's, and dress shoes.

"I just…," He grabbed the Louboutin's, holding them gently in his hand. "He… _bought me my shoes_ …" Tweek breathed out, laughing in disbelief. It still hasn't sunken in that he, _Tweek Tweak_ , was the proud owner of Christian Louboutin _red bottomed heels_. He was the conversation of the restaurant they went to one night since a lot of the waitstaff were long time workers, all of them asking how his ' _fancy new job was treating him'._

Tweek just stuck his legs out to show off his shoes.

 _They_ were his answer.

"I told you he was trying to say something." Richard said triumphantly, Mary swatting his arm.

"Please, you read what he said in GQ and suddenly you know exactly what the man is thinking.

"Guys are _simple_ , Mary! It's obvious he was talking about Tweek in the article, especially after seeing those photos next to his words! I like this guy."

"Why, cause he's the _richest man in Manhattan?"_ Tweek teased.

But Richard shook his head.

"No," He laughed, staring at his son for a moment. He watched him struggle to pack his shoes, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Because he makes you happy without even trying that hard."

* * *

It's been a _long time_ since Tweek has woken up before five am.

There was a reason for that: he _hated_ it.

But…it wasn't _so_ bad, considering he walked downstairs to be greeted by Craig leaning against his car with a cigarette in his mouth and two cups of coffee in his hand. He raised one up in a silent cheer, Tweek smiling as he walked over slowly, suitcase rolling behind him.

"Isn't it _my job_ to get us coffee?" Tweek teased. Craig snorted, passing the cup in his left hand over to Tweek.

"My job today," He plucked the cigarette out of his mouth, holding both his coffee and the cigarette in one hand before grabbing Tweek's suitcase. "Get in." Tweek gave a nod, getting in the passenger's seat while Craig put his luggage in the back with his. When he got in the car, Tweek couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth.

"This is the _nicest fucking car_ I've ever been in."

Craig chuckled, pulling away from the curb to head towards the airport. No one was on the roads, so they should get there no problem.

"Thanks?"

"No, seriously, is this a Corvette?"

"Mhm."

" _Fuck_." Tweek was grinning from ear to ear, Craig trying to steal glances from the corner of his eye as he drove. His excitement over something that Craig hasn't even _thought about_ as exciting was _refreshing_ , a chuckle falling from his lips as he inhaled on his cigarette. He spoke as he exhaled.

"So, when we land, it'll be about nine pm due to the time change. I have to wake up relatively early the next day, but you're free to do whatever while I'm in these meetings," Tweek nodded along to his words, sipping at his coffee. "I'm giving you a thousand Euros, so-" Craig jumped as Tweek choked on his coffee, the blonde coughing _hard_ next to him as he set his coffee in the cup holder.

" _A thousand?!"_ He cried out between coughs. Craig shrugged his shoulder, pausing a moment.

"Actually," Craig grabbed his wallet from the coin holder while they were at a red light, laughing quietly as Tweek shook his head. " _Yes_ , don't argue with me."

"I'm not-no! I can't take your money!"

"Okay, fine, so take my card."

" _Craig!"_

"Tweek," His voice was stern, Tweek tensing up as he heard the tone. Craig held that very same credit card Tweek used months back between his index and middle finger. "Take the fucking credit card."

 _Well…seems there's no arguing with him._

Tweek swallowed hard, nodding as he plucked the card from his fingers and tucked it into his own wallet. _Just don't fucking lose it, Jesus Christ, Tweek._

"…thank you." Tweek whispered. Craig glanced over at him, reaching over and giving his thigh a squeeze. The silence of the car made Tweek's gasp seem much louder than it was, but the touch…it wasn't sexual. It was calming, in an odd way.

"You're welcome."

They fell quiet after that, the coffee still needing to kick in. But once they got to the airport, they both walked close enough that their hands continuously brushed as they moved. The security process was relatively simple, but Tweek likes to think it's because people _knew_ who Craig was, knew he was important and had priority. They got to sit in a lounge, one of those ones you have to clearly pay some sort of fee to be there. Tweek's never been to an airport, but he just _knew_ this was a place for very important people. The chair was cushy, and it made him want to sleep, but he knew he couldn't. By the time he'd fall asleep, it would be time to board the plane at this rate. They killed their extra time by relaxing, Tweek biting his lip as he sent a text to Craig.

 _Whatcha looking at on your phone_

Tweek watched Craig's face until he heard his phone buzz, the multicolored eyes of his boss slowly moving to look at him. He had an amused smirk on his face, a chuckle coming from him as he turned his attention back to his phone. After typing, he stared at Tweek until a vibration filled the quiet room.

 **Those pictures you sent me of you in the tub**

Tweek's face turned a bright crimson, eyes darting up to Craig's face. His attention was already back on his phone, _that fucker_. Tweek hummed, scrolling through his phone until he found some pictures from that night that he didn't send. One was just of him, the headband in his hair discarded while his hand rested on his cheek. His shoulders were a little more exposed in this one, the freckles standing out due to the lighting from the candle. He sent it with one word as the caption, eyes immediately darting back to Craig's face.

 _Yeah?_

It didn't take long before Craig inhaled sharply, teeth sinking into his knuckles as he tried not to stare over at the blonde next to him.

 **Are you…fucking serious?**

 _What's the matter, big guy?_

 **I just can't wait to be inside of you**

* * *

It was an uneventful seven-hour flight to Paris.

Well, not _quite_ uneventful, considering they were flying _first fucking class._

Tweek tasted champagnes he didn't even know existed, tried the freshest of strawberries in the middle of December, and even got a soft blanket that he could keep afterwards. Both Craig and him slept for half the flight, making small conversation while watching a movie for the other half. (Some of Tweek's time was also spent staring out the window, the clouds and sun so spectacular at eye level). Once they got off the plane, a driver was waiting for them to take the pair to the hotel, which Tweek just _could not_ believe. (" _He was holding your last name up like in the fucking movies!"_ )

The hotel was about ten blocks from the Eiffel Tower, Tweek staring up at the building with wide eyes as they got out. People were greeting them as they walked in, Tweek never expecting people to be holding doors for _him_. While Craig was checking in, Tweek took the opportunity to look around the lobby. His eyes were permanently the size of saucers as he tried to soak in everything around them. It made the receptionist laugh, the woman glancing to Craig.

"Your boyfriend seems excited."

Craig looked over his shoulder, biting back a smile as he chuckled.

He didn't even bother correcting her.

"It's his first time out of America."

"Well," She said. "I hope he enjoys his first time in Paris. You have the penthouse suit, which has an elevator that will drop you right in the living room. That elevator is right behind the desk down this hall. Enjoy your stay, Mr. Tucker."

Craig gave a curt nod, grabbing his back and walking over to Tweek who was speaking French with a bellhop…well… _an attempt at French_.

"I didn't know you spoke French."

Tweek jumped, letting out an embarrassed squeak as he turned to face Craig.

"I… _don't?_ I, uh, took French in high school and-and never got to use it so…I'm _trying_."

Craig smiled at his words, looking to the bellhop.

"Merci de parler de lui."

Tweek tensed up as he heard Craig speak, mouth dropping open as the bellhop smiled.

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Monsieur Tucker."

"Que lest le meilleur endroit pour obtenir les éclairs?"

"Ah!" The bellhop pointed towards the door, hand hooking left. "Il y a une boulangerie au coin de la rue qui les rend frais tous les jours."

"Merci."

The bellhop gave a small nod, Tweek following Craig dumbly to the elevator as the taller of the two lead the way.

" _You-you speak-?!"_

"I took French in high school, too…and in college…and a little after."

"But-but you speak-!"

"Spanish? Yeah, I'm fluent in both."

Tweek swallowed hard as they entered the elevator, falling quiet after that. He totally didn't even register that Craig put a key in the elevator, causing it to lurch upwards.

"Um…what-what room are we staying in?" Tweek eventually asked, but he quickly shut up ( _again_ ) as the elevator doors opened.

"Penthouse suit." Craig said everything so nonchalantly, as if this wasn't the most _gorgeous_ and _ginormous room_ he's ever been in. Tweek let his bag fall from his hand, body twisting as he tried to take in everything around him. Fingers tangled into blonde curls as a breathless laugh left his lips.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!" He laughed, rushing to the windows. He tore the curtains open, screaming in delight as the Eiffel Tower, all lit up and beautiful, met his eyes. " _This is insane!"_ Tweek jumped down from the ledge he was on, rushing into the bedroom. It had a balcony that overlooked the Eiffel Tower as well, king bed with the softest looking comforter on it. Attached was a bathroom that had a tub big enough for four, a shower that had a waterfall spout, and next to the bathroom was a walk-in closet.

 _A walk-in closet!_

Tweek let out a choked laugh, turning to find Craig leaning against the doorway of the bedroom.

"I take it you're impressed."

" _Impressed_?! Craig, I'm _flabbergasted!_ This-you didn't have to-!"

"Hey," Tweek froze at his voice. _How does he have this much power over you?_ "I always like to stay in the penthouse when I travel. I wanted to get this place because I want your first time in Paris to be memorable. Got that?" Tweek nodded dumbly, Craig glancing over at the clock. "I need to try and get to bed, even though I'm wide awake." He grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed before grabbing a pillow, Tweek grabbing his wrist.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"…sleeping on the couch?"

"It's a king-sized fucking bed! Just hop in, dumbass!" Tweek laughed, kicking his shoes off before crawling up the length of the bed. Craig watched in awe as Tweek moved, breath caught somewhere between his chest and throat. Giving a small nod, he walked back into the living room to turn the lights off since it seemed they would both just be relaxing for the night after a long day of traveling. He grabbed both their bags and brought them into the room, setting them aside before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Do you care if I take my shirt off?" He asked, Tweek staring at his back. Tweek shook his head, but realized Craig couldn't see him, so he swallowed hard to wet his suddenly dry mouth.

"… _not at all_." He breathed out.

Craig gave a small nod before unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging the white fabric off his shoulders slowly. He rubbed at the back of his neck, letting his eyes close as he toed his shoes off. The bed shifted behind him, the sound of a zipper meeting his ears. Biting down on his lip, Craig hummed quietly as Tweek's hands gently brushed over his shoulders. The touch was gentle, meant to tease, meant to set a fire under his skin. Plump lips brushed over his neck, Craig grunting quietly into the darkness in front of him as the warmth behind him pressed against his back.

"Not tonight." Craig finally whispered. Tweek's hands didn't falter, a whine meeting his ear as Tweek let his hands fall on Craig's belt.

" _Why not?"_

"I have to wake up early."

Their voices were barely above a whisper, their breathing louder than their words. Craig turned, knee coming up onto the edge of the bed. Tweek had discarded his skirt, leaving him with black stockings that were tugged up to his thighs and a black turtleneck to match.

"Just this morning you were saying how you couldn't _wait_ to be _inside of me_." Tweek breathed out. He grabbed at Craig's shirt, pulling him down on top of him. It was just like _every single time_ they ended up like this: noses touching, lips brushing, breath intermingling, but lips never fully touching.

"And that's true," Tweek gasped sharply as Craig grabbed under his knees, tugging quickly so he tumbled onto his back. The taller man placed his legs against his chest, hands running over his thighs, calves, feet. Anywhere Craig could touch him. "But you're going to have to be _patient_ , kitten." The words were said through his teeth, making Tweek squirm against the mattress.

"Maybe I don't want to be patient anymore," Tweek looked Craig up and down, fists curling into the white blanket under him as he arched his back slightly. " _Daddy_."

It was just a word, but it was a word that was said in such a way that it made Craig's body lurch. He let Tweek's legs drop to either side of his body, Craig's hips jutting down _hard_ into Tweek's. It made the blonde cry out, Craig's hands curling into the comforter as he tried to maintain his composure. He couldn't break, not when he had such an important meeting in the morning. Was he _incredibly hard?_ Of course, but he could feel Tweek's own erection against his hip. He knew he couldn't keep him waiting too much longer, but for now?

" _Save it for tomorrow."_

* * *

By the time Tweek woke up in the afternoon, Craig was well gone and off at his meeting. However, a note was left on the pillow by his face, Tweek rolling onto his back as he read it.

 _Meet me at the Eiffel Tower at 4:30. Hope you have a good day exploring. -CT_

It still made Tweek smile that Craig signs his notes ' _CT'_ , as if anyone else would be leaving him notes on his bed. After a luxurious shower, Tweek opted to wear whatever outfit he would wear tonight since he wasn't sure what he would get up to today. Hopefully, he'd have time to stop at the hotel and drop off his shopping bags, because Tweek had a little plan in mind that he was hoping would _really_ solidify his chances of getting _fucked_ tonight.

His day consisted of going from one high end shop to the other, buying any outfit he tried on and that he felt suited him. Tweek didn't go batshit wild, still being conscious of what and how much he was spending. This wasn't his money, after all, and it felt sort of… _sleazy_ to be spending it. Sure, Craig gave him his credit card, but he didn't say how _much_ Tweek could spend.

Tweek was done shopping around two, which gave him plenty of time to go back to the hotel to drop off his new clothes. He changed his outfit around a bit, but not _too_ much. There were just a couple of finishing touches he needed to add after shopping. He got a text a little after four from Craig, butterflies bursting in his vision and stomach as he read it.

 **I'm on the bridge in front of the tower. Meet me here when you can**

 _I'm at the hotel, so be there soon!_

Craig smiled as he saw the message, leaning against the stone of the bridge as he waited. He's been to Paris before, but it's been a very long time since he's last been here. He also has never been here with someone he's been _dying_ to sleep with.

Or someone he's just dying to spend time with in general.

Craig just couldn't wait to finally fell those plump lips pressed against his, feel every _inch_ of that body under his fingertips.

 _You need to stop before you get yourself worked up._

Almost fifteen minutes have passed now since he's texted Tweek and he knew the hotel wasn't _that_ far from the Eiffel Tower. He was growing _a little_ worried, but not _that_ worried.

"Craig!" Turning his head, Craig felt his mouth drop open as Tweek was on the other end of the bridge, but he wasn't walking towards him. Oh no, he was riding on a little motorized scooter, the blonde stopping mere inches from Craig.

"What the hell did you find?" He laughed, Tweek grinning up at Craig after holding his phone over a little QR code.

"They're little scooters you can ride around the city! You just scan the code with the app and it's like…fifteen cents for every minute you're on it! I saw them when I was out earlier and wanted to ride one here! It-they're so _fun!_ " Tweek explained. Both men paused after that, taking a minute to look at one another.

Craig wore black dress pants and shoes, simple white button up with a black tie adorning his torso. He paired it with a heavy weight black coat that reached his knees, Tweek swallowing hard. He imagined himself in that jacket, and he just _knew_ it would reach the floor considering that Craig is a little over a foot taller than him.

Tweek wore a black pleated skirt that reached his knees, black stockings underneath to go with his Louboutin shoes. His sweater was olive green and he had a black bag that crossed his body under his jacket. Craig hummed in thought, gently tugging on the strap of the bag until the bag itself was exposed.

"You didn't come to Paris with this Louis Vuitton bag."

"Okay, well, you said to go _shopping_ today, so I did!" Tweek said defensively, but Craig didn't seem upset. In fact…he seemed _happy_ that Tweek bought a designer bag today. "Oh!" Tweek reached into said bag, tugging out his wallet and passing Craig's card back over to him. "Thank you…I-I mean it."

Craig chuckled low, taking the card back and nodding behind him.

"You're welcome. Now come on," He held his hand out, Tweek's face bursting with color as he stared at Craig's face. "We have dinner reservations."

* * *

"Nothing is simple with you, is it?"

"What makes you say that?" Craig asked, sipping at his wine.

"Craig," Tweek breathed out, setting the menu down. "We're eating at Eiffel 51."

Craig looked around him dramatically, Tweek rolling his eyes as he watched.

"Are we? Is _that_ where we're at? _Shit_ , I had no- _ow!"_

"I don't need your smartass comments." Tweek giggled, Craig rubbing at his shin under the table. He shot a playful look at Tweek, grin crawling across his face.

"Which food combination you gettin', wise guy?"

"Hmm…dunno. I might just get whatever you get. I trust your judgment with this kind of thing." Tweek admitted. Craig gave a small nod, deciding to order for the both of them when the waiter came back around. It was a bit of an ordeal getting to the restaurant, seeing as you have to take an elevator that shows you getting farther and farther away from the ground. Craig?

Craig thought he was going to die.

But…that isn't even the _worse_ of it.

"Just so you know, after dinner we're going to the summit."

Tweek blinked, hiding his mouth under his hand.

"Craig, you could barely take the elevator to the restaurant."

"Well who the fuck designed it so you can see your impending doom?" He hissed between his teeth, Tweek tossing his head back with laughter.

"I thought it was fine! It gave us a good view of the city!"

"I can't focus on the city when my palms have turned into the god damn Trevi Fountain! Here, touch!"

"Ew, no I don't want to touch your gross palms!"

"Do it, come on." Craig said between laughter, reaching across the table. Tweek shrunk away, trying not to laugh.

"No!"

"Fine," Craig quickly put his hands in his lap, sliding it under the table to touch Tweek's knee. The blonde gasped, glaring at Craig with his mouth agape. "See I told you!"

"Get your _wet palms_ off my _knee_!" He giggled out. Craig grinned at him, tugging his hands back to his lap.

"I can't help it!"

Their appetizers came out not long after that, the couple falling quiet as they ate. They were savoring each and every bite, Tweek humming as he decided to break the silence.

"How was your meeting today?"

Craig held a finger up as he chewed, shrugging his shoulder.

"Fine. I tasted some blends and talked to the manufacturer about the steps to take to brew the blend in the states to cut import costs."

Tweek hummed as he listened, swirling the wine in his glass around.

"Sounds very _professional_ of you." He slowly uncrossed his legs under the table, careful as to not bump Craig's leg.

"It was, smart ass." Craig snorted. The waiter came over a few minutes later with the main course, Tweek humming as he "accidentally" let his napkin slide off his lap.

"Fuck, my napkin fell," He muttered, looking under the table. "Hey, it's closer to you, can you grab it for me?"

"Yeah, sure." Craig said, ducking his head under the table. Tweek bit down on his lip, lifting the two wine glasses on the table off the table top as Craig ducked down. As Craig grabbed the napkin, he couldn't help but notice the spread of Tweek's legs. He had pulled his skirt up enough to show off his stockings, snugly squeezing on his thighs. Garter belts attached at the top, and as Craig's eyes followed the black belt up Tweek's milky thigh, he hit his head on the table as he saw he was wearing _black lacy panties_. The collision made him let out a shout, hand on the back of his head as he emerged from under the table cloth. Tweek was biting his lip at him, holding Craig's wine out to him. _He planned this. He fucking planned this. He knew I'd hit my fucking head, that fucking sneak_. Craig let out a shaky breath, taking the wine glass from Tweek slowly.

"What's the matter?" Tweek's voice was inviting, teasing, and oh so playful as he stretched his leg out. His foot rubbed against Craig's ankle, but Craig wasn't letting him get to him. Well, he _was_ getting to him, but he wouldn't let Tweek know that.

"When did you buy _those_?"

"Today. _Your_ money bought them." Tweek purred, turning his attention onto his entrée.

The words were making Craig's spine tingle with desire, fingers barely able to hold his knife and fork. He just had to make it a few more hours. A few more hours and they'll be back at the hotel staying up until the _ass crack of fucking dawn_ because Craig didn't have another meeting until the following day. They could fuck _all night_ if they chose to, and Craig couldn't fucking _wait_. The conversation was playful, flirty even, as they ate the rest of their dinner. Their ankles were hooked together under the table, the seclusion the table cloth offered an added bonus. The dinner was one of the bests Tweek has ever had, if not _the_ best. But as they stood, Tweek noticed a shift in Craig's demeaner. He was rubbing his hands over the front of his jacket once it was on, acting as if there were wrinkles on it. There were none, but Tweek recognized that behavior: Craig was anxious.

"I, um, we can-we can head to the summit now, if you-"

"Hey," Tweek stopped them before they got to the elevator line, taking Craig's wrists in his hand. "I'll be with you the entire time, okay?" His voice was so soft, so sincere, and so _kind_ as he whispered those words. Craig couldn't believe that Tweek was an _actual_ human being he got to spend each and every day with.

"I-" He swallowed hard, glancing over as the elevator showed up. "Y-Yeah."

They had to take two elevator rides to reach the summit.

They got on the same elevator they rode up to the restaurant to take them up to the second level, and Craig could admit that the second level wasn't _that_ scary. He felt secure here, felt that this was doable. They took a lap around the level, Craig's nerves slowly but surely melting away.

But then they reached the second elevator.

It was small and only meant to hold about fifteen people, but thankfully, it was just Tweek, him, the elevator operator, and another couple.

The elevator lurched up, Tweek hearing the soft whine in Craig's throat.

"Hey-hey, look at me." Tweek put a hand on Craig's cheek, forcing him to rip his eyes away from view the elevator offered.

" _Tweek, I can't-"_

"Craig Tucker, you are six foot seven! You are the tallest man I know!"

"Tweek, just because I'm-I'm six foot seven, that _doesn't mean_ that makes this _any less terrifying_." Tweek had to bite back a smile as Craig's voice cracked at the end, the blonde feeling him tense under his hand each time the elevator made a _clicking_ noise. It was just to signify it passed a certain point on the tower, but to Craig, it was a death toll. Finally, _finally_ , after about a minute, they made it to the summit. Thankfully, they entered on an inside level, giving Craig time to catch his breath and calm the heartbeat in his hands, ears, throat, and feet.

"You-I'll be out in a minute." Craig whispered to Tweek. The blonde frowned, giving Craig's hand a squeeze.

"I can wait-"

"No-no go ahead. I'll be out, I promise," Craig assured, shooting him a weak smile. Tweek went to protest, but Craig covered his mouth with his hand. "Go." His voice was a whisper at this point, hand shaky in Tweek's, but Tweek knew there was no convincing Craig. There never was a way to convince him.

Giving Craig a warm smile, Tweek gave his hand one last squeeze before taking the small flight of steps up to the outside, leaving Craig to himself. He needed to snap out of it. He really, _really_ needed to snap the fuck out of it. Sure, they were _over one thousand feet in the air_ , but…Tweek was here. The one person he'd want to be here with was here. _Yeah, but if you fell, that means six feet seven inches plus about_ _ **one thousand feet**_ _. You'd be so dead! You're dead! If I fall from this height, I'm dead!_ He's been standing at the bottom of the steps for two minutes now, ball of nerves stuck in his throat. _Come on, Tucker. Come on_. Slowly but surely, Craig ascended the stairs leading to the outside. The wind hit his face first, taking his breath away as if he was a newborn fucking baby. _Don't stop. Keep going. You can do it_. It was just like that song from that one Christmas movie his dad always liked to watch: ' _put one foot in front of the other_ '. It's all he _could_ do. Eventually, Craig found himself out of railing, meaning he now had to walk forward out onto the platform. There were a bunch of people all around him, Craig whining once more as he emerged onto where everyone else was. He leaned his back to the wall, the view breathtaking in more than one way.

It was beautiful, no doubt about it, _but why did it have to be_ _ **so fucking high up?!**_

The sun was setting, and Craig knew he needed to make it around the platform at least once to see the city all the way around. Taking shaky breaths through his nose, Craig kept one hand on the wall as he started the pain staking process of taking a lap around the platform. He tried to look out at the view, but he could only focus on his feet. Craig would glance up every now and then, searching for the real sunshine he wanted to find. Each and every time he averted his eyes away from his feet, a gasp left his mouth. He couldn't help it. He felt so _weak_ , like such a fucking _baby_ , but…his sunshine.

His sunshine was there.

His sunshine was pressed against the protective grating, eyes bright with wonder as he looked out at the sunset over the city of Paris.

Everything started to blend together after he let his eyes fall on Tweek.

His gaze never left the back of Tweek's head, hand slowly leaving its place on the wall. His body was on autopilot, body numb as he got closer and closer to the man he's been _falling so madly for_.

Craig wasn't sure when he reached Tweek, but all he knew was when Tweek turned to face him as his hand rested on his shoulder, Craig knew he was a _fucking lucky man_.

" _You did it_!" Tweek breathed out, eyes bright and optimistic as he held onto Craig's hand. His tongue felt heavy, his mouth too dry as he realized that as he stared at Tweek, he could see straight down to the ground. _Was the platform tilted?!_ _ **It feels like it!**_ God, this was _horrifying_.

But…Tweek was keeping him grounded.

It didn't seem so scary with his hands in his, didn't seem so daunting with Tweek standing here, didn't seem so _lonely_ with Tweek-

Craig stared at Tweek's face, breath stuck in his lungs as he continued to try and find the words he so desperately needed to say.

… _Maybe…words aren't needed right now._

Slowly, Craig plucked his hands free from Tweek's. He let them settle on his cheeks, forehead dropping down to meet his. Their noses brushed, breath intermingled, but this time?

This time Craig closed that gap.

The breath he's been apparently holding slowly released through his nose, one hand dropping down from Tweek's face to rest on the small of his back. Their lips moved slow, treasuring the moment they've both been dying to experience for what has felt like _months_ now. Tweek let out a quiet little hum, hands coming up to tangle into Craig's hair. He pushed lightly on the back of Craig's head, signaling him to kiss him _harder, deeper, longer_. Craig got the hint, tongue poking lightly at Tweek's lips. It felt so _right_ , like something they clearly should have done a _long time ago_ , but the wait? _Fuck_ , the wait was _worth everything_. Tweek took a step closer, sighing into the kiss as their lips parted. Craig's tongue was heavy in his mouth, but he wasn't sloppy, oh no. Craig was meticulous with each and every movement of his lips, Tweek's head spinning as he tried not to get too drunk off the sensation. Hands dropped lower, squeezed a little harder, moved a little slower as no space could be seen between the two men at this point. Tweek was surprised Craig hasn't pulled away to adjust his neck, considering how low he had to duck his head to meet Tweek's lips, but Craig wasn't willing to pull away it seemed. A hand rested under Tweek's chin, the blonde gasping as he chased after Craig's lips once he pulled back slowly. Craig took a moment to stare at Tweek, noticing how swollen, spit covered, and _red_ his lips were. It wasn't the heights that were taking his breath away anymore; it was _Tweek_. His fucking _secretary_ , his _sunshine_ , his (and dare he say it) _best friend._ A breathless laugh escaped his lips, hands dropping down to rest on Tweek's ass. The blonde let out his own little laugh, foreheads falling together again as Craig gave a firm squeeze to Tweek's ass. Each and every word was being pulled out of him due to the lack of air in his lungs, but he meant them.

Craig _abso-fucking-lutely_ meant what he said to Tweek

" _When are we going to get out of here so I can fuck you already?"_

* * *

 **NOTE:** owo

i think ya'll know what's coming next chapter ;))))

(also give the title song a listen it's one of my current favorite songs!)

Hope you enjoyed and any feedback is appreciated! See ya in the next, long awaited update!


	12. Lay All Your Love On Me

Tweek cursed his god damn height.

His legs couldn't carry him the same way Craig's legs could carry him down the streets of Paris. About five blocks from the hotel, Tweek kicked off his Louboutin heels and scooped them up, quickly rushing to catch up to Craig.

But-

" _Wait!"_

Craig whipped around, eyes slightly wide from the sudden shout that came from Tweek.

"What?!"

"Craig, look at those chocolate covered strawberries!"

Tweek was pressed against the glass of a bakery, Craig letting out a breathless laugh as he quickly walked back to where Tweek was…about a half a block back. Without thinking, he grabbed Tweek's hand and tugged him into the bakery. Tweek stared up at him as he spoke French to the worker, not understanding a single word he was saying, but it didn't matter. Tweek knew what packaging chocolate covered strawberries looked like. The worker _clearly_ had no indication that they were in a rush, but Tweek had other plans while they tried to patiently wait for this worker. Stepping behind Craig, Tweek gently slid his hands under his jacket, tugging his dress shirt out of the waistband of his pants. He heard the slight catch in Craig's breathing, a giggle coming from Tweek as he let his hands gently run up Craig's back. _God_ he was so warm, every inch of his skin sending sparks up Tweek's arms. He could feel Craig's heartbeat once he reached his arms high enough, the sensation so surreal as they seemed to mimic the heartbeat he was feeling all over his body.

"Merci." Craig eventually choked out, Tweek not even registering that he had paid already. A grin crossed his face as Craig grabbed his hand, dragging him along behind him as he held the strawberries in the other hand. Sure enough, in a little over five minutes, the pair were making their way across the lobby to their elevator. Craig was fumbling to get the key from his pocket, Tweek plucking the bag containing the strawberries from his hand.

"I'll take these."

"Don't you fucking open those yet. They're needed."

" _Needed_? For what?'

"Bed."

Tweek's face lit up at the sound of that, giggling as he stumbled into the elevator with Craig. He dropped his shoes to the ground with a _thunk,_ sliding his feet into each heel so he had a free hand now. With a twist of the key, the elevator doors closed, meaning they were _officially alone_. Grabbing at Craig's tie, Tweek tugged him closer until their hips bumped, a hum falling from his lips.

"C'mere, big guy." He whispered, arm wrapping around Craig's neck to tug him down for a kiss. He could feel a smile against his lips, soft chuckle following as Craig's hands grabbed at his hips. Tweek was quickly learning that Craig was very _handsy_ , and he really didn't mind that. It was nice in a way, considering Craig was so _big_ and well…Tweek was so _small_. It didn't take long before Tweek wanted more. Tongue poking out, the blonde silently asked permission into Craig's mouth, which Craig happily obliged to. A breathy moan left Tweek's lips, the noise causing Craig to grab at his ass. With a soft _ding_ , the elevator doors opened, but Craig wasn't wasting a single drop of this kiss. His arms slid behind Tweek's thighs, easily lifting his secretary to carry him through the living area to the bedroom. It made Tweek gasp, face feeling hot as his feet left the ground and instinctively wrapped around Craig's torso. The hand that wasn't holding the strawberries tangled into his hair, pulling lightly on the dark locks to test the waters.

The waters were definitely _hot_.

Grunting, Craig kicked the bedroom door open and took the strawberries from Tweek's hand, setting them on the end table before letting Tweek fall onto the bed. The blonde let out a laugh as he bounced off the mattress slightly, Craig grinning as he fell forward and planted a hand on either side of his head.

"Do you know how long I've _waited_ for this?" He grumbled, moving them more towards the middle of the bed.

"Yeah, cause I've been waiting just as long as you." Tweek whispered back. The words made Craig let out a quiet laugh, pushing back so he was on his knees.

"Take your shirt off."

Tweek blushed at the demand, fingers tugging at the bottom of his sweater. What if…what if Craig didn't like him naked? Sure, he seems to like what he sees now, but this is an entirely different level of intimacy! This is _sex_! _Naked sex_!

"I…okay." He breathed out, but he continued to fidget with the bottom of his sweater. Craig noticed the sudden shift in Tweek's demeanor, eyebrows furrowing as he tugged his tie off his neck.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just…p-promise me you won't laugh?"

The words twisted and stabbed at Craig, eyes dropping to Tweek's face as he stopped unbuttoning his shirt. His face softened, smile crossing his lips as he gently tugged upwards on the bottom of Tweek's sweater.

"I would _never_ ," He whispered, and he meant it. Tweek gave a small nod, lifting his arms once the sweater got high enough. Craig was awfully quiet, and considering Tweek couldn't see him right now, the silence made his stomach flip with anxiety. Tweek took over the last bit of the removal of his sweater. He figured he should at least participate for a moment. " _Holy shit_." Jumping at the words, Tweek wrapped his arms around his stomach and torso the best he could.

"W-What?"

"Hey, no," Craig's hands gently moved Tweek's arms aside, eyes slowly moving up and down the length of his torso. Pretty pink nipples that sat on his not so flat chest, the color sticking out against his pale, freckled skin; stretch marks on his tummy that Craig just wanted to kiss; love handles that made Craig want to hold him a little tighter, squeeze a little more. Tweek was chubby. There was no question about it, but Craig didn't mind, not one bit. _Call me a chubby chaser._ "You're… _gorgeous_."

Tweek let out a whine, squirming as he felt so… _exposed_ lying against the mattress.

"You-you're just-"

" _No_ ," Craig ducked down, unable to hold back anymore. Lips moved against the tendon in Tweek's neck, Craig feeling him gasp under his lips as he moved further down. One hand came up to grab at his chest, lips sucking on one nipple as he listened to Tweek get progressively louder and _louder_. "Don't you talk about yourself that way. I fucking _worship_ you." Craig growled against his stomach once he reached the soft mound of flesh, nipping and sucking the skin into his mouth. His hands rested on Tweek's waist, holding him in place so he couldn't squirm away.

Tweek's body was on _fire_. No one has _ever_ paid attention to him the same way that Craig does, all the kissing, sucking, nipping, licking driving him further and further up a wall.

"C-Craig!"

"What do you need, kitten?"

" _You_."

"Oh, but we have some things to do first before we get there," Craig chuckled, hands lifting Tweek's hips up. Reaching under, he gently tugged the zipper of Tweek's skirt down, other hand pulling the skirt down the length of Tweek's legs. _This_ was what Craig was hoping to get to. Those _black panties_ , so prominent against Tweek's body, attached to the stockings with garter belts. The entire thing was so _magnificent_. "I know you want me to fuck you, baby, and I will." Craig leaned forward, capturing Tweek's lips with his. It was slower than the one in the elevator, both sighing quietly into the kiss as Tweek moved to finish unbuttoning Craig's shirt. He pushed the fabric off his shoulders, both men groaning as their chests met, but the metal of Craig's piercings was so _cold_ against Tweek's warm skin. He was flushed pink from head to toe, particularly on his cheeks, chest, and legs, but Tweek?

Tweek didn't care anymore.

Craig was showing him how he should _always_ be treated in bed, but Tweek didn't want anyone else anymore. He just wanted Craig.

"What-what do you have planned?" Tweek eventually whispered. He whimpered into the solitude of the room as Craig rolled his hips gently against his, the older man humming in thought as he pulled back.

"Well," Tweek gulped as Craig's hands moved towards his belt, eyes wide as he could see the outline of his erection _perfectly_ against his thigh. _Jesus Christ._ "It's been a _long time_ since I've been with someone, so I want to really, _really_ want it by the time I'm inside you. So, for starters…I want to fuck your thighs."

Tweek's back arched slightly off the mattress at the statement, eyes fluttering shut as he nodded.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Yeah. And while I do that," Craig grabbed the bag of strawberries off the end table, tossing them besides Tweek's head. He gently tugged Tweek's glasses off his face, placing them where the strawberries previously were. "You're going to eat. And then, when _you're_ all riled up, and _I'm_ all riled up to the point we both just can't _take it_ ," Craig hummed as he popped the button on his pants, relishing in how Tweek audibly gasped. "I want to suck that cute dick of yours I can see through those _panties_ and finger you at the same time, making sure you're good and ready for me," He grabbed at Tweek's thighs, giving them a squeeze as a moan tumbled from his mouth at the sensation of Tweek's skin under his. " _Understood_?" Tweek nodded, gasping as Craig squeezed harder on his thighs. " _Speak_."

"Yes-yes, daddy!"

The word came out of his mouth faster than he could think it, but Craig didn't mind, not one bit by the looks of it.

"Good."

Slowly, Craig pushed back until he stood at the foot of the bed, Tweek shifting his body so his head was towards the pillows. He sat up as Craig pushed his dress pants down, wanting to see every fucking _second_ of Craig Tucker undressing. This…this was _everything_ Tweek had hoped it would be and _more_. He couldn't help but notice the strain of Craig's underwear, a wet spot where the tip of his cock was. _God…he's already so fucking wet and hard…and all from me._ As Craig moved to take his underwear off, Tweek spoke up.

"Slower."

The comment made him laugh, Craig rolling his eyes as he obeyed Tweek's one request. Locking eyes with Tweek, Craig pushed his underwear down as slowly as he could, sighing after a moment when the pressure on his cock was _finally_ gone.

 _Tweek…Tweek, sweetie, you better be praying to God because holy_ _ **fucking shit**_ **.**

Tweek may have given the nickname of Mr. Big to Craig himself, but he was living up to the namesake no problem. Craig smirked to himself as he crawled up the length of the bed, stopping when he got between Tweek's legs again.

"You've fallen quiet."

"When was the last time you measured your dick?"

Craig let out a soft scoff, rolling his eyes again as he grinned.

"I dunno…ten years ago?"

"And?"

"Like…ten inches…," He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly bashful. " _Maybe twelve…inches…?"_

Tweek's mouth fell open, corners turned up into a smile.

"Well…isn't everything about you just… _big_."

The comment was so simple, not even that clever, but it meant so _much_ to Craig. Unable to wait any longer, Craig grabbed Tweek's legs and held them against his chest, his feet to the right of his head as Tweek laid on his back. It made Tweek giggle with excitement, Craig noticing he already had the box of strawberries opened next to him. _Fuck_.

"Just sit there and let me stare at you." Craig muttered, sliding his length along a patch of exposed skin between the garter belts and stockings on Tweek's legs.

"And eat?" The blonde asked, already bringing a strawberry to his lips. Their eyes fluttered shut as Craig pushed his cock between his thighs, the sensation making Tweek's legs squeeze closer together. The pressure was _incredible_ on Craig's cock, mind going blank as he dumbly nodded.

"Yeah-yeah and _eat_." He croaked out, sighing into the room as he established a slow and steady pace. After a minute, Tweek let his eyes flutter open, biting down on his lip as he saw how complete _calm_ and _blissful_ Craig looked as he just _fucked his thighs_. He didn't think anyone would ever want to try this with him, but Tweek wouldn't lie and say it didn't feel _good_. It made him feel confident, desired, _sexy_. Craig's hands ran up and down his calves, going further every now and then to brush over his ankles or parts of his thighs.

"You want a strawberry?"

Letting out a breathless laugh, Craig stared down at Tweek as he shook his head.

"Busy."

"I can see." Tweek purred, eyes fixated on Craig's length poking between his legs. It was the most _incredible thing_ Tweek has ever seen and Craig hasn't even been _inside of him yet._ Yeah.

There was _no way_ he was getting through tonight without going brain dead at least _once_.

"You're awfully talkative for someone who should be eating."

"Oh, believe me, I'm eating. These strawberries are so damn _good_."

They stayed like that for about five minutes before Craig noticed Tweek's eating was slowing down, eyebrow raising as he stopped his hips.

"What's wrong?"

"Feeling full." Tweek mumbled, Craig leaning forward to pluck one of the strawberries from the box.

"Daddy thinks you can eat _one more_."

Tweek blushed as red as the strawberry in Craig's hand, nodding as he craned his neck forward to eat the strawberry from Craig. Plopping backwards, Tweek let out a sigh as he let his hands rest on his stomach.

"You going to fuck me now, _daddy_?" Tweek breathed out, grinning slowly as Craig let his legs drop open on either side of him.

"I have to prepare you first, kitten."

Tweek's eyes were half lidded, stomach satisfyingly full, which was making him sleepy. He watched as Craig rummaged through the nightstand, a condom and lube in his hand when he returned. Craig tugged the garter belts free, the elastic snapping towards him due to the stretch. It made him grin, the sight so _satisfying_ as he tugged the stockings off Tweek first before gently pulling the panties down his legs. He glanced up at Tweek's face to make sure he was okay still, and by the way he was lazily grinning and spreading his legs more, he was _more_ than okay.

"Come on, Craig." He teased, stretching his arms above his head to elongate his torso. Craig swore under his breath before wasting no time, ducking his head down before taking Tweek's dick into his mouth. It made Tweek gasp, but _fuck_ Craig was in heaven. Tweek wasn't very big, which was _perfect_ since Craig could just hold him in his mouth and tease him with his tongue while he worked on stretching him. So, with a pop of the cap on the lube, Craig coated his fingers as he started to swirl his tongue around Tweek's length, the blonde whimpering above him as he started squirming. Craig's free hand pressed down on his stomach, eyes looking up at him as he silently told him to ' _knock it off'._ It hurt a little considering how full he felt, but Tweek nodded quickly, shouting in surprise as Craig's fingers grazed against his entrance.

The lube was cool, but Craig's fingers were warm and gently prodding at the muscle separating Craig from what he wanted. With a suck of his cheeks, Craig used that as his opportunity to press one finger in. He reveled in the way Tweek cried out, hands attaching to Craig's hair as he lifted his head to just suck gently on the tip while he focused more on fingering Tweek now. This sensation was making Tweek feel drunk, head spinning and vision blurring as he tried to spread his legs even further. There was another finger, Tweek's head tossing back as he cried out Craig's name this time instead of just babbling like he did the first time.

The pattern went on, Craig alternating between one and two fingers for a bit while simultaneously licking and sucking at Tweek's dick. But Tweek couldn't wait any longer. He _needed_ to be fucked like yesterday, hands pulling on Craig's hair.

"Craig-Craig, c-come on I-I think-"

A third finger pressed in, Tweek's jaw going slack as he garbled the rest of his sentence. The suction on his dick stopped too, Craig crawling up the length of his body until he was hovering over his face. His breathing was labored, lips covered in spit and swollen, which was a sight that Tweek was really hoping he got to see again.

"You're ready when I _think_ you're ready." Craig growled out between his teeth, Tweek nodding his head furiously since no words were coming to him at the moment. It was only a few more minutes of Craig fingering him before the stretch disappeared, Tweek gasping sharply at the loss. He watched as Craig moved to grab the condom, Tweek swallowing hard as he watched him roll it down his length. _This is it_. _The moment you have literally had dreams about_. The sound of lube being squeezed out of the bottle snapped him back down from his daze, Craig obviously stroking it over his cock to make sure he didn't hurt Tweek. Grabbing Tweek by his hips, Craig tugged him towards him until he could lean his forehead against Tweek's, staring at him for a second. He still looked drunk, but he had one glass of wine. The lazy grin was still on his face, too, Craig just assuming he was sensitive and drunk from all the sensations Craig put him through. He let his hands drop down a little, giving his ass a hard squeeze. He started kneading the flesh, moaning quietly between them as he let himself get lost in the feeling.

"Craig." Tweek whispered finally, the sound of his name snapping him out of his trance.

"What is it, baby?"

Tweek's hand stroked lightly along Craig's cheek as he shifted his hips, Craig gasping as the tip of his cock pressed against Tweek's entrance now. Both fell quiet for a moment, but Tweek brought their lips closer together.

"Kiss me?"

Craig's eyes closed at the request, lips moving forward in time with his hips. His hand came up to cradle Tweek's face, seeing as Tweek's head tumbled to the side as Craig pushed past his entrance.

"It's okay." Craig cooed, capturing Tweek's lips with his own again. It was such a slow process, but Craig really, _really_ didn't want to hurt Tweek. The blonde was panting into his mouth, lips barely moving against Craig's. Not that Craig minded. He'd much rather watch Tweek at this point. So, pulling back just enough to watch Tweek, Craig gave a small smile to the blonde under him as he continued to slowly inch himself inside.

" _C-Craig_." Tweek breathed out, jaw clenching and unclenching as the burning sensation came and went. It wasn't so painful since Tweek had fucked himself about a week ago, but Craig?

His hunch about Craig being bigger than the dildo was correct.

However, Craig's movements were so gentle, so slow, which gave Tweek plenty of time to adjust to the stretch. Tweek's toes curled and uncurled, legs stretching and curling as he tried to figure out just what his body wanted him to do. It took some time and soft words of comfort, but Tweek eventually sighed as he felt Craig bottom out. Neither said anything, Craig's head dropping to rest in the crook of Tweek's neck for a moment. His hand still held onto his face, thumb brushing lightly over his cheek. Light kisses peppered along Tweek's throat and up to his jaw, Craig eventually placing a light kiss to his lips.

"I'm going to move." He whispered, Tweek nodding eagerly at the words. Pushing himself up so a hand was on either side of Tweek's face, Craig's eyes fluttered shut as he pulled his hips back, both men making some sort of sound at the sensation. _God_ , the drag on his cock was so, so _good_. Tweek was so fucking _tight_ around him and it was making his legs numb as he continued to pull his hips back.

But then he pushed forward.

And then pulled back again.

And then forward once more.

It was a slow pace, but the bed still moved with them due to the roughness of Craig's hips.

"O-Oh my _god_." Tweek gasped after the rhythm had been established, his hands coming up to wrap around Craig's neck. Craig's eyes opened as he felt the arms around his neck, eyes darting down between them. Something caught his eye, something that made him stop his movement as he thrusted forward. _Is that…no, it can't be!_

But it was.

Letting out a soft, breathless laugh of disbelief, Craig shook his head as he lifted one hand off the bed.

"Well…would you look at _that_."

Tweek's eyes fluttered open, quickly widened as he soon realized what Craig was referring to. There, for Craig to trace over gently through Tweek's stomach, was the outline of Craig's cock. Tweek has watched porn where belly bulges occurred, but he _never_ would have thought that it would happen to him! It was… _so…so good_.

"I…I-you-I-"

"What's the matter, kitten?" Craig purred, eyes fixated on the spot below Tweek's belly button now. He pulled his hips back, watching the bulge disappear and reappear with each thrust. Tweek started whimpering, back arching as he tried to coherently think of something to say.

Nothing.

That's what he came up with: nothing.

The sex was _so damn good_ , Tweek couldn't tell where his body began and Craig's ended, and they weren't even that close to one another!

"Cr-aig!"

"That's all you can say, isn't it? My name." Craig murmured, eyes drifting back up to Tweek's face. His secretary's head was lulled to the side, wet streaks from tears falling down his cheeks. There was droll in the corners of his mouth, said mouth moving as if he was trying to say something, but his mind wouldn't let him speak more than Craig's name. Couldn't _handle_ saying anything other than his name.

It was _luxurious_.

"M...M-more."

Craig's eyebrow raised in surprise, tongue darting out over his lips as he hummed in thought.

"What do you want, baby?"

"T-Top. Ride you."

Craig chuckled at the request, but nodded nonetheless.

"Okay."

He unceremoniously pulled himself out of Tweek, the blonde gasping _hard_ at the loss. Quickly, he scrambled to get on top of Craig once he was situated, not wasting any time in sinking his hips back onto the cock he so desperately needed back inside of him. It made Craig grunt in surprise, hands coming up to grab at Tweek's hips. Craig didn't move, opting to let Tweek fuck himself for a while. He just liked to watch the way his stomach jiggled with each movement, thighs bouncing along with his chest, and just _listen_ to the way his ass slapped against Craig's hips. Everything about Tweek was so god damn _perfect_ to Craig and he was more than willing to spend the rest of his _fucking life_ proving to Tweek just how _perfect_ he really was to him.

In his blissed-out state of mind, Craig didn't even notice the fact that Tweek's legs were shaking, hands now planted firmly on Craig's chest to leverage himself.

"C-Craig, _please_."

"Please what?"

"F-fuck me again."

Craig clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, eyes dropping half way closed. "That's no way to ask me." He let his hands fall from Tweek's hips, the blonde flustered as he tried to continue fucking himself. He couldn't, his legs not moving anymore, leaving him motionless with a cock deep inside of him. Craig took the opportunity to gently roll his hips, but never move them, allowing his length to bury itself slightly deeper inside of Tweek with each movement of his hips. He liked watching his secretary squirm on his length, watching him start to sob as he realized he physically can't wait any longer.

" _Please, daddy!"_ Tweek finally sobbed out, crying out in pleasure as Craig lifted him by his hips. The thrusts were a little faster this time, Tweek unable to shut his fucking mouth at this point as Craig continued his assault on him. He wasn't embarrassed about the fact he was crying because his boss' _dick was so fucking incredible_ , Tweek actually feeling so _relieved_ in every aspect. He felt emotionally, sexually, and mentally relieved as Craig pushed himself up so they were chest to chest, Tweek's legs on either side of him now with Craig's hands on his ass to support him. _Oh_.

This…this was the position they were in in Tweek's dream.

Except…this time?

This time was _better_.

Tweek's head lulled forward, burying into Craig's neck as he relinquished any and all control over to the man inside of him. Craig turned his face to nuzzle into Tweek's hair, his own body starting to betray him. His arms were shaking from holding Tweek up. Not because he was heavy, but because he was getting so _god damn close_ to cumming.

" _Fuck_ , you-you're so fucking _good_." Craig panted out, shifting so he rested Tweek on his thighs. He wrapped his arms tight around him, wanting to just _feel_ Tweek against him. The blonde swallowed a few times to wet his mouth, moans filling his mouth each and every time he closed it.

"Yo-you're clean, right?"

"I-In what way?"

"S-Sexually. I-I'm clean."

"Yeah. Why-?"

Tweek pushed his head up, taking Craig's face in his hands.

" _C-Cum inside of me, daddy. Please?"_

Craig's hips slowed for the first time since they entered this position, the raven-haired man dumbly nodding as he wanted _nothing more._ Leveraging himself in the sheets behind Craig, Tweek lifted his hips until Craig was out of him, the taller man quickly tossing the condom to the side before letting Tweek sink back down. Both men cried out at the new feeling, Tweek's hand on the back of Craig's neck tugging their lips together in a deep kiss. Their tongues immediately started poking and prodding, both men panting into one another's mouths as Craig managed to move his hips a little faster. Tweek's hands started tugging on Craig's hair, lips sliding off of his as he tried to say something, _anything_. Craig got the hint, reaching between them and gently grasping Tweek's neglected dick in his hand, the blonde letting out a cry as his back arched.

"I got you. I got you, Tweek." Craig panted into his neck, voice straining as he tried to last just a _little longer_.

But Tweek couldn't last any more.

" _CRAIG!"_ He screamed, back arching and body spasming as he came between them. Some landed on Craig's chest, some landed on his own chest, but Tweek could only focus on the sounds Craig were making. He started moaning more, chest heaving as he grabbed Tweek's hips.

" _Fuck! Tweek!"_ With a groan and a few more thrusts, Craig pushed his hips up and Tweek's down against him as he came _hard_ inside his secretary. The feeling made Tweek scream again, his body so sensitive from his own orgasm that it made him lose his balance. Craig, in his delirious state, managed to catch Tweek before he tumbled off onto the bed besides him. Tweek fell forward as Craig fell backwards, body shaking as the room was plummeted into silence.

It smelt of sex and sweat, but neither gave enough of a fuck to do anything about it. Tweek didn't even care that he was lying in his own cum. He felt so damn _good_ that he whined as Craig gently slid himself out of Tweek. He was empty, exposed, and God he could feel gravity doing its work already on the cum deep inside of him.

"C-Cr-"

"Shh," Craig cooed, stroking a hand through Tweek's hair. He waited until Tweek didn't try to talk before he spoke. "I'll get you a rag." He whispered, kissing his forehead before sliding out from under Tweek. The blonde whined at the loss of Craig's warmth, but he turned to watch him move into the bathroom. Craig emerged with a towel and wash rag, passing the rag to Tweek before spreading the towel on the sheets after pushing the blankets aside.

"Wh-What's that for?"

"For you to lie on. Just until the cum does its thing."

Tweek snorted at the word choice, but he moved slowly onto the towel to settle his head against the pillow. Craig returned a moment later with a water bottle for each of them, Tweek mumbling a ' _thanks_ ' as he took it. He heard Craig curse under his breath, ducking down to pick something up.

"You okay?"

Craig lifted the discarded condom from the ground, Tweek giggling as Craig tossed it into the trashcan before crawling into bed with him. Both men raised the water bottles to their faces, pressing the cool bottle to their cheeks. It made Tweek smile, a giggle escaping his lips once more as he rolled on his side to face Craig. Craig was smiling back at him, hand coming up to brush the hair that was sticking to Tweek's forehead out of the way.

"Now I'm okay." Craig whispered, the sentence making Tweek's face flush red again.

"You…you don't regret it at all?"

Craig scoffed, letting his arm drop to rest on Tweek's waist in an effort to get him closer. "Absolutely _not_ ," Craig murmured, pressing a little peck to Tweek's lips. "Do you?"

Tweek shook his head quickly, curls bouncing with his movement. "Nope." He popped the 'p' for extra emphasis, the sound making Craig laugh quietly. Setting his water aside, Craig pulled the water from Tweek's hand and set that aside too before wrapping his arms tight around him. They didn't talk for a little while, just enjoying the comfort that each man brought to the other. But it was Craig who spoke first.

"Tweek." It wasn't a question, Tweek noted, the blonde lifting his head to look at Craig.

"Yeah?"

Craig was smiling at him, the sight making Tweek's own face break into a grin.

"C'mere." Craig whispered, hand tangling into Tweek's hair to bring their lips together. It was soft, not intense like the one they shared before they came. Every movement was meant to memorize, meant to analyze the lips pressed against the other. They spent what felt like forever pressed together like that, Tweek sighing as he brought his hand up to cup Craig's jaw. He could feel scruff there, fingers curling to scratch along the facial hair that was starting to poke through after a long day of work.

Pulling back slowly, Tweek let his hand rest against Craig's jaw still, noses brushing against one another as Tweek smiled.

"Hey Craig?" Craig hummed in his throat as a response, Tweek giggling quietly as he rolled so he was on top of Craig. Their chests were pressed together, foreheads resting like they do on instinct each and every time their faces are close to one another. "Got a smoke?"

Craig chuckled at the request but nodded as Tweek slid to his side so he could reach his lighter and carton of cigarettes on his night stand. He watched as Craig put one between his lips, inhaling as he brought the flame to him. As he exhaled slowly, Craig passed the cigarette over to Tweek. The blonde sat up a little bit, Craig following suit as he leaned against the cushioned backing of the bed. He couldn't seem to stop watching Tweek as he took a few puffs of the cigarette, noticing how he coughed a few times after each puff.

"Have you ever smoked?"

"Once," Tweek coughed, passing it over to Craig. "In like high school at a party."

Craig laughed, tucking the cigarette between his lips before lifting his arm to invite Tweek to curl into his side. The blonde next to him happily obliged, giggling as he shifted over so he could rest his arm across Craig's stomach and his head against his chest. Craig's tan hand ran up and down Tweek's spine gently, other hand lifting and lowering the cigarette to and from his mouth. They didn't talk much during this time, Craig putting the cigarette out so he could really focus on holding Tweek now. He shifted a little lower, turning on his side to wrap both arms around Tweek. Tweek's arm that rested across his stomach shifted to rest on his waist, his fingers dancing up and down Craig's spine.

"What am I going to do with you?" Craig eventually muttered, lips pressing to Tweek's forehead. Tweek thought for a moment, eyes fluttering shut as exhaustion started to consume him. Did he want to fuck with Craig more? Of course. But his body was spent.

Besides, they had four more days in Paris. That's plenty of time for new and exciting things for them to try together.

"Want to know what you're gonna do with me?" Tweek whispered. He could feel Craig's heart rate rise against his cheek, the sensation making Tweek laugh quietly.

"…what am I going to do _with you_?" Craig asked, teasing tone dripping from his voice.

"You're going to fuck me as many times as you want from here on out. Slap me, pull my hair, touch me everywhere. Just as long as you'll allow it, I'll let you fuck me every day for the _rest of my life_."

The words left Craig breathless and horny, but just like Tweek, his body was exhausted from just how _mind numbing_ and _passionate_ that sex was.

But he was able to answer Tweek.

 _That_ he could definitely do.

"Oh, abso-fucking-lutely, kitten."

* * *

 **NOTE:** uwu

YAYYY IT HAPPENED!

it's what you've all been waiting for!

Hope you enjoyed this ~sensual chapter~!

Also, check out the spotify playlist I made containing all the songs I've used to name the chapters (including the one the fic is named after!)

They're in order according to the chapters in the playlist, so pop some headphones in and enjoy!

My username on spotify is "craigtuckeradvocate" so the same as here!

Thanks for reading and any and all feedback is appreciated!


	13. Hallelujah

The morning sun was warm on his face, making Tweek squint as he blinked his eyes open. He grimaced to himself, swearing as he turned to roll away from the sun shining into his eyes. But something was behind him…no, _someone_. His face met Craig's chest, eyes blinking in surprise as he tilted his head up to stare at the man holding him. Tweek couldn't help the smile that slowly moved across his face, listening to how Craig quietly snored into the pillow. His face was squished up from how he was sleeping, and his hair was a mess, but…Tweek has never seen Craig like this. Seen him so…unprofessional. It was really, _really_ nice in an odd way. Unable to help himself, Tweek reached up and ran his hand over the scruff on Craig's jaw, a giggle coming from his lips as Craig rolled onto his back when his hand met his face.

"Craig?" He whispered, moving up so they were face to face. Tweek nuzzled his nose into Craig's cheek, hand still scratching lightly at his jaw. "Craig, wake up."

The raven-haired man groaned quietly, rolling again so his back was to Tweek now. Tweek couldn't tell if he was genuinely asleep still or if he was just being stubborn, so he moved closer until his chest was pressed to Craig's back. His hand rested on his chest now, thumb running through his chest hair in an effort to gently coax him awake. It took a few minutes, a few kisses to the back of his neck, and a few squeezes of his side, but Craig eventually blinked his eyes open. He whined low in his throat, rolling onto his stomach so his face was in the pillow.

"I w'nna sleep."

Tweek giggled quietly, moving so he was half on top of Craig.

"I know, but you have a day off! Don't you wanna spend it together?"

Craig's head lifted slightly at the proposition, inhaling slowly through his nose as he brought his hands up to his face. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Craig nodded slowly as he propped himself on his elbows and turned his head into Tweek's neck.

"Yeah…yeah, I do." He grumbled. Craning his neck a little more, Craig lightly attached his lips to Tweek's neck, humming as he sucked lightly against the tender skin.

"C-Craig," Tweek breathed out, yelping quietly as Craig nudged him so he fell onto his back. Craig never let his lips leave Tweek's neck though, the blonde feeling him smile against his skin. "You're gonna leave a hickey!"

"That's the plan." Craig chuckled, voice still low from sleep. It made Tweek shiver, but he knew he needed to save this all for later. Shoving Craig back, Tweek gave him a playful glare as he jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom.

"Save it for later!" He laughed, looking over his shoulder in time to see Craig flop onto his back in exasperation.

"I don't wanna save it for later, kitten!"

Tweek hummed in thought, turning the water on to fill the big bath tub. He hasn't gotten to use it yet, so maybe a morning wake-up bubble bath with a dash of making out can be how they christen it. He hummed quietly to himself as the tub filled, rummaging through the few bottles of bubbles he picked up while he was out shopping yesterday.

"Lavender or cocoa scented bubbles?"

"What, like cocoa butter scented, or something?" Craig shouted from the bedroom, Tweek hearing the bed shift under his weight as he stood. He leaned back to peek in on Craig, watching as he stretched his arms above his head. Tweek quickly turned his attention back to the bath as he popped the cap on the cocoa scented bubbles, face tinted pink as he bit his lip to stop his giggling.

"Yes exactly! It'll be moisturizing, too, so let's use that one."

Craig hummed as he wandered into the bathroom, staring at Tweek for a moment as he watched the blonde mix the bubbles into the tub with his hand. To do that, Tweek had to lean over a little bit, which gave Craig the perfect opportunity to smack his ass as he walked past. The sound and feeling of Craig's hand on him made Tweek yelp, glaring at Craig as he continued to walk past over to the toilet.

"Am I allowed to join you in this bath?" Craig asked, Tweek staring at his boss as he heard him _piss_.

"I dunno. You think it's okay to just _piss_ while I'm in the room?" Tweek asked, baffled. It wasn't gross to Tweek, he just couldn't believe Craig felt that _comfortable_ with him to pee while he was in the room. Craig gave a shrug of his shoulder, sniffling a bit as he looked over to watch Tweek get into the tub.

"Need I remind you I was _inside of you_ last night." He teased, flushing the toilet before walking over and climbing into the tub with Tweek.

"Do you… _not_ wash your hands after peeing?"

Craig blinked, staring at Tweek.

"I got in the tub I'm sitting in water."

"Now your piss is in here."

"Wh-that's not how that works!" Craig snickered, Tweek grinning slowly as he shifted over to put a knee on either side of Craig's thighs.

"I know," He murmured, leaning their foreheads together. "I just like teasing you." Craig hummed quietly as he ran his hands up Tweek's thighs, rounding behind and gripping at his ass.

"I just like touching you." He admitted, eyes closing as Tweek ran his fingers over his jaw again.

"I can tell. You're awfully keen on running your hands _everywhere_." Tweek giggled, lips ducking down to kiss at Craig's jaw and throat lightly. As time passed, Tweek didn't mind that the gentle kisses didn't turn into anything other than that. In fact, Tweek decided to take the gentleness and calmness of the situation to just… _talk_.

"Do you take baths often?"

Craig hummed in his throat as Tweek nuzzled his face into his neck, eyes closing as he reveled in the sensation of feeling another man pressed against him.

"At times. When I'm really stressed and just…everything in my body hurts…what about you?"

"Bebe and I don't have a bathtub. But when I'm home I try to take them every now and then. They just…I find them relaxing."

"Why is that?" Craig asked, hand coming up to play with Tweek's hair.

"Well…I have a lot of anxieties. But they don't feel as intense and overwhelming when I'm in water, if that makes sense. The sensation of being surrounded, almost hugged, by water makes me feel so calm. It's always why I liked swimming, I think." Tweek explained. Craig nodded along as he spoke, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he thought.

"I used to…take a lot of baths when I was in rehab."

Craig wasn't sure why he wanted to admit it, wanted to tell Tweek everything, but he felt like he _had_ to. He tried to ignore the shifting of Tweek's weight, ignore the feeling of his head leaving his shoulder, but he couldn't. Blinking his eyes open, Craig looked over at Tweek, noticing the confused and melancholy look on his face.

"… _rehab?"_

Craig swallowed hard, using it as an excuse to wet his mouth.

"When I was…in college…you already know I was a rebel…but…I got _mixed_ with a bad crowd towards the end of my junior year. I was doing anything in everything to rebel: sex, drinking, and even drugs. But, not long after I got arrested on my twenty first…it… _got bad_. My dad was on my ass about everything and anything after my arrest, saying that even though I'm not the direct face of the family, I still represent us in public. Still have an image to uphold. I fucking _hated_ being told I had to act a certain way, look a specific look. So…I started doing a harder drug since I was able to easily get it, for some reason."

Tweek swallowed hard, hand coming up and resting on the side of Craig's throat. He frowned as Craig winced, as if he wasn't deserving of Tweek's gentle touch, but Tweek knew he was.

"What…what did you take?"

"…coke."

Tweek winced, slowly dropping his head back down to Craig's shoulder.

"When did you decide to go to rehab?"

"Well… _I_ didn't make the decision. It had been getting worse and worse over the year after I graduate college, and eventually, my mom found me in my room doing it. I thought she was going to beat my fucking ass but…even in my delirious state of mind…I knew what the sound of my mom crying sounded like. She basically started begging me to stop, begging me to get help…and that night I agreed. I don't remember agreeing, but I knew I needed help. Knew I needed to…well, for a lack of better words, grow up.

So, at the end of that week, I checked myself into rehab to get better. I stopped talking to those friends I got myself mixed up with, started writing music as a way to cope whenever I felt the desire to do drugs, took baths as a way to _feel_ something. Honestly…my four months in rehab were the biggest wake-up call of my life. I scared _a lot_ of people in my life: Clyde, my parents, Tricia, Token, Jimmy. Everyone who was trying _so hard_ to get me to snap out of it, to get me to stop being such a fucking… _ass_. When I got out, I started working as a temp for my dad, just as a way to keep myself busy. After that…I just started to naturally work my way up the ladder within the company. I didn't want any favors after the shit I put my family through. I just…wanted to work and make an honest name for myself.

My parents did a lot of work to make sure that it didn't get out into the news that I was in rehab. Said they didn't want me to feel pressured by the public and media to do anything I didn't want to after that. They wanted me to focus on myself and nothing else, so any time someone _did_ get word of me being in rehab…they'd pay them off. They…really cared about me…and thinking back…I dunno if I've ever…really thanked them or told them how much I appreciated them for that."

Tweek listened to Craig's voice trail off at the end, eyes closing as he wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"Hey," Tweek lifted his head, nuzzling his nose into Craig's cheek. "Thank you for telling me," He placed a light kiss to the cheek he was pressed against. "I really… _really_ appreciate you telling me. I think your parents know how much you care and appreciate them for what they've done."

"Yeah?" Craig breathed out, voice hopeful.

"Yeah," Tweek placed another kiss to his cheek, noticing Craig's eyes closing as he let his shoulders relax. "You're thanking them by carrying on the family business. By letting it grow and-and flourish even more. I think they're pretty proud of the man you've become, and I've only met them one or two times now." The blonde smiled against Craig's face, the older man letting out a shaky breath as he dropped his face into Tweek's shoulder.

"… _thank you_."

"For what?"

"I've…been trying to figure out how to tell you that for a long time…and I was always so afraid you'd hate me for what I've done."

"Craig," Tweek tilted his chin up, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. He could hear the quiet hum from Craig's throat as he took his face in his hands, both tilting their heads slightly to deepen the kiss. "I just think it makes you stronger for being able to know when you needed help."

Craig's body moved before his brain could register it, bringing Tweek back down for a deep kiss. He tugged him closer by his ass, letting out a soft groan as he just tried to do everything in his power to get Tweek closer to him. There is nothing in this world that will take this man away from Craig because Craig is willing to do anything and everything to keep Tweek in his life. It wasn't because he had an obsession (even though he was head over heels for this kid), but it was because Tweek…he's so _comfortable_ with Tweek.

Tweek was his sunshine.

Tweek was warm.

Tweek was… _everything_.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day wandering around Paris hand in hand. Not because they had to, but because they could. Tweek took Craig into every store he wanted to go in to and Craig would follow. Again, not because he had to, but because he wanted to. Their dinner was going to be at a nice restaurant, but Tweek suggested getting the food to go and eating at the hotel. He figured it could be a nice, relaxing evening of eating some high-end food in bed while watching a movie together. Craig agreed, mind continuously thinking about how domestic everything was. He couldn't stop thinking about how domestic everything was as they ate their food, he thought about it as Tweek fed him a piece of his dinner because "I think you'd like this!", thought about it as Tweek laid between his legs with his back to his chest while they watched their movie, thought about it as Tweek played with his hands and would lace and unlace their fingers.

Everything about the night…filled Craig's heart with absolute _joy_. They fell asleep after laughing and talking amongst themselves in the darkness of their room, legs tangled together as Craig held the blonde tightly to him in fear he'd leave in the middle of the night. The next morning, however, Craig had to reluctantly peel himself away from Tweek when his alarm went off, biting back a laugh as Tweek whined.

"Don't go." He heard him say, Craig leaning down and pressing a sleepy kiss to Tweek's lips.

"I don't want to go, but I'll be back around four today."

Tweek rolled onto his back, pouting up at Craig as he nodded. He could barely keep his eyes open, Craig tucking the blankets up around him.

"M'kay." He mumbled, rolling back into the pillow where Craig once was. After he finished getting ready for the day, which involved showering, shaving, and getting yet another suit on, Craig leaned down and pressed a kiss to Tweek's forehead.

"I left my card on the table."

Tweek opened one eye, looking up at him with a sleepy smile.

"Thanks, daddy." He teased, Craig grinning as he pushed back to leave. Tweek had another idea, however, grabbing his tie and tugging him down for one last kiss before Craig left for the day. The kiss was so gentle, yet so needy, Craig moaning low in his throat as he reached down to give Tweek's ass a squeeze through the blankets.

"Don't get me all riled up, kitten." He muttered against Tweek's lips, the blonde giggling quietly between them.

"I won't, handsome."

The little nickname made Craig's stomach flip, the raven-haired man straightening his back with a small smile on his face. He ran a finger along Tweek's jaw, the blonde humming as Craig tilted his chin up to look at him.

"Get some more sleep, baby, it's early."

As luck would have it, the day felt like it was going by as slow as it could possibly go. Craig wanted nothing more than to just be back at the hotel with Tweek or out shopping with him and just offering up his opinion on outfits Tweek was unsure about. Around one pm, however, Craig received a text message while he was in his meeting that made him contemplate how important this meeting actually was.

 _I got something today I think you're gonna like and I can't wait for you to see it ;)_

Craig knew Tweek was teasing him, trying to get him riled up so that when he gets home, he's fully prepared to fuck Tweek into the mattress. But he stayed strong… _barely_. Because by the time four o'clock came around, Craig was bouncing his leg impatiently in the back of the car while his driver took him back to the hotel. He stared out the window as he tried to keep the ryhthm of his heart under control. He wasn't sure what Tweek could possibly be so excited to show him, but Craig had his guesses. Once he was _finally_ at the hotel, Craig tried not to run across the lobby, quickly texting Tweek as he turned the key on the elevator.

 **I'm coming up and you better be ready for me**

Not even ten seconds passed before Craig's phone buzzed in his hand.

 _I've been ready since two o'clock for you_

Craig wasn't sure what noise came out of his throat when he read the message, but when the elevator dinged to signal he was at the room, Craig moved as soon as he could fit through the opening doors.

"Craig?"

 _God_ , his voice had such a sing-song quality to it.

"Yeah, it's me, baby." He called out, tossing his bag onto the couch as he followed the sound of Tweek's voice. _Bedroom. Check_. Nudging the cracked door open, Craig froze when he entered the room, eyes widening slightly.

There, smack dab in the middle of the bed, was Tweek with his legs crossed in front of him and leaning back on the palms of his hands. He wore a light pink silk robe that reached his knees that had fur surrounding the collar and cuffs of the sleeves. There was something else underneath of the robe, but Craig couldn't see what it was. Tweek sat up a little straighter as he saw Craig, eyes darting up and down his body.

"It's about time you got home," Craig dumbly nodded, fingers coming up to work on untying his tie. "Uh uh," Tweek raised a finger at him, Craig nodding once more as he let his hands drop. "How was your day, big guy?"

Craig gave a small shrug, clearing his throat as he kicked his shoes to the side.

"It was…it was _fine_." His voice was breathy and strained, Tweek giggling quietly as he gently started to tug on the little silk tie that held his robe closed.

"Yeah? You have a long day of meetings?"

Craig's eyes watched Tweek's fingers move, breath catching as the robe slid to the sides and a little down Tweek's arms. Underneath, Tweek wore matching pink lingerie. It was a transparent set that had little red and pink roses all over it, Tweek opting to pair it with white stockings that attached to the pink garter belts that were connected to the bottom half of the lingerie. It had frills along the waist band and there were two pieces of fabric that dropped onto Tweek's biceps on the top half, the same frills lining his arms that were on the waistband. The sight made Craig drop to his knees, chest heaving as he nodded once more.

"Yeah." He breathed out, noticing as he followed Tweek's legs that he wore fuzzy pink slippers that also went with the outfit he was wearing. It was better than anything Craig has ever seen on the god damn internet. He knew his money bought this outfit, but _god_ he was so glad it did.

"What are you doing all the way over there then, daddy?" Tweek giggled, biting his lip as he watched Craig slowly crawl on his _god damn hands in knees_ over to the bed. He grabbed Tweek's ankles first, tugging him closer to the edge of the bed as he settled on his knees by the bed side.

"How…how are you _real_?"

The words tumbled out of Craig's mouth like word vomit, but he meant them. How _was_ Tweek real? Sure, he was _incredibly hard_ in his dress pants right now, but that could wait. Tweek has managed to make Craig weak at the knees and has got him so worked up that his chest physically hurt, but all Craig wants to do right this moment is worship every square inch on his secretary's body.

The question made Tweek blush, face hot as he ran a hand through Craig's well put together hair slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, baby," Craig whispered, placing a light kiss to his ankle before slowly moving his way up. "I don't understand how you're fucking here with me right now. How you look like this in front of me. How you look like a fucking _god_ and I'm here at your fucking _mercy_."

Tweek let out a breathless whine, hand in Craig's hair coming down to run along his jaw.

"You-you're just saying that."

Craig shook his head as he reached Tweek's thighs, hands coming up to squeeze Tweek's hips lightly.

"No," His voice was stern, body hunching over Tweek's exposed stomach as he continued to move further up. "Never."

Tweek wasn't expecting the intensity in Craig's voice, but he let himself fall quiet after that, eyes closing as Craig continued to worship every square inch of Tweek's body. Eventually, Tweek reached up and gently undid Craig's tie, fingers working slow as Craig looked at him. Setting the tie aside, Tweek couldn't help but smile as he continued to move his fingers, working on getting Craig's shirt unbuttoned.

"Why do you…think so highly of me?" He finally asked, voice quiet as Craig sat back to shrug his suit jacket and shirt off. Once he settled back down on top of Tweek, he sighed quietly as he thought for a moment.

"Because…I grew up watching my dad worship my mom…and I always thought that that's how one should treat their partner. You should…lift one another up, but I feel more of a responsibility to lift you."

Tweek felt his cheeks flush as they shifted into the middle of the bed a little more, throat bobbing as he swallowed hard.

"But… _why_? I'm just…your secretary. I'm your secretary and-and a foodie who can't seem to shut his mouth when he sees delicious food and-"

"That."

"W-What?"

"That's why," Craig stroked a hand lightly through Tweek's hair, other hand resting on his hip. "Because you're _not_ just my secretary. Not to me. You're my-" Craig paused, sucking in a breath as he felt his heart pound against his ribs. _Just say it._ "Sunshine. You're my sunshine on a cloudy day and-and you're one of my best friends because I feel like I can tell you things I can't tell my best friends of _twenty-seven years_. And-and you're _not_ just a foodie. Your weight doesn't fucking define how I feel about you, Tweek. It's just some fucking number. It's the same way my age is just a number. It doesn't define me the way society wants it to, and that's why-that's why I'm so fucking _adamant_ about showing you just how much I find you attractive and-and sexy. I just-I don't know how to explain it, but I do know what I _want_ , and _I_ _want you_."

Tweek stared up at Craig with wide eyes, Craig staring back down at him with similarly wide eyes. It was a big admittance on Craig's part, but Tweek wasn't surprised. Of course, he wants Craig too, but…he didn't think Craig would have so much to say. Typically quiet, stoic, and cold Craig just turned into an expressive, bumbling idiot, but Tweek…Tweek didn't care.

How could he?

Craig just said he _wanted_ him.

So why were there tears falling down his cheeks under his glasses?

He must've caused concern for Craig, the taller man's eyebrows furrowing as he saw the two wet streaks on his face.

"I…I want _you_ , _too_." Tweek breathed out, arms tugging Craig down to press their lips together. Everything about the moment was warm, welcoming, and something both men have desired for far too long. They shared those three words over and over _and over_ again as they continued to undress one another, lips breaking long enough to whisper them. It was difficult to tell where one man started and the other ended, but that's just how they wanted it. They wanted to be close, wanted to feel each other's heartbeat under their fingertips. Each brush of Tweek's hand lit a fire under Craig's skin, each squeeze from Craig made Tweek's body explode with sparks, and every movement of their bodies made the other man squirm with desire.

But Craig knew one thing: he'd be thanking every star in the galaxy, thanking God, thanking the Tweak's when he got an opportunity to meet them for the man under him right this moment. He'd crawl to the ends of the Earth to be able to get Tweek to understand just how mad he drives him, but Craig was starting to hope that Tweek could sense that about him. That he knew Craig was more than willing to do anything for him.

Craig knew that Tweek understood just how much he wanted him when the blonde managed to draw the Hallelujah from his lips.

* * *

 **NOTE:** A little bit of a different pace for this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed!

Sorry for the delay on this one, but chapters will more than likely start to be more spread out once more as I try to figure out the next handful of chapters and what should go in them!

But, regardless, I hope you all liked it, and any and all feedback is appreciated!


	14. Head Over Heels

Leaving Paris was one of the hardest things Tweek ever had to do, and he had to come out of the closet.

The eight-hour flight home wasn't enough time with Craig. Sure, they just spent the past week together, but Tweek needed as much time as possible with Craig in order to catch up on months of what he feels is _lost_ time.

All those months of sexual tension, those months of longing to be with Craig, those were months Tweek could've spent at Craig's side. In a way, he did spend it at Craig's side, but not in the way he wants to be.

Their week was filled to the brim with food, wine, sightseeing, relaxation, and _sex_. God, the _sex_.

Does he tell Bebe about this?

 _Should_ he tell Bebe about this?

The abrupt stop of Craig's car snapped him out of his daze, looking up to realize that they were outside his apartment. Tweek wasn't quite sure what to say, considering everything that transpired this week wasn't nothing. In fact, it was absolutely _everything_ to Tweek and he knew it meant just as much to Craig.

"Craig, I-" Tweek gasped as he was cut off, lips pressing gently to his. He found his tense shoulders relaxing, Tweek slowly allowing himself to melt into the kiss.

"Thank you." Craig mumbled between them. The words surprised Tweek, the blonde blushing as he pulled back enough to look at Craig.

"You're thanking me?"

"Yeah. Should I…not have?"

"Well, I should be thanking _you_!"

Craig snorted, hand resting on Tweek's cheek lightly as he let his thumb brush over the tinted skin.

"You know it was my pleasure, kitten. Besides, it was worth every penny."

"…Craig, you are aware that I went to Europe with one suitcase and came back with two."

Craig hummed at the statement, letting his hand slide so it rested under Tweek's chin.

"I'm aware."

Tweek grinned up at the man across from him, Craig shooting a smile back before pressing a few more gentle pecks to his lips.

"I should get going." Tweek muttered.

"Mhm." Craig hummed, but made no effort to stop pressing kisses to Tweek's lips. Finally, Tweek knew he had to rip the band-aid off and gently pulled away.

"Bye Craig." He found himself whispering, blushing hard as he opened the door.

"Bye Tweek." Craig said between soft laughter, leaning back in his seat as he waited for Tweek to get his bags out of the trunk. A knock on the window got his attention, mismatched eyes rolling as he rolled it down so Tweek could talk.

"Can I um…say anything about _us_ to Bebe and my parents?"

Craig blinked.

He hadn't considered that, seeing that the past week had just been Tweek and himself.

Craig had forgotten he had a world outside of Tweek.

"Hmm," He ran a hand down his face, his lower lip tugging down with the movement of his hand as he thought. Letting it snap back into place, Craig looked over towards Tweek. "Well…she's gonna find out anyways…and of course tell your parents."

"Okay! And _ah_ … _fuck_ , never mind."

"Wait, what-?"

"Have a safe New Year's Eve!" Tweek quickly shouted over his shoulder, shuffling over into the apartment complex with his suitcases. Leaning against the main door, Tweek waited until he heard Craig's car drive off before moving. He couldn't seem to settle his heart as he made his way to the beat-up service elevator, chest constricted as he slid the little gate shut.

 _You couldn't have just asked him. God dammit, Tweek! It was so fucking simple! You couldn't do it!_ The little _ding_ of the service elevator made Tweek gasp, hands gripping onto the luggage handles after tugging the gate back open and closed. Everything about the past week was so magical, so… _unreal_ that Tweek was almost happy to be back home. Although the Eiffel Tower wasn't there to greet him, there was always-

"Tweek!"

Bebe's arms wrapped tightly around his neck, both blondes grinning as they were finally, _finally_ back together.

"Hi my love!"

"Oh my _god_ I missed you so much! How was your fucking holiday?! How was PARIS?! _Fuck_ , there's so much we need to catch up on!" Bebe rambled. Tweek let out a laugh, nodding down to the two bags in his hands.

"Let me set my things down first and get a shower, I feel so gross from the flight."

Bebe blinked as he grabbed one of the bags, quickly grabbing his wrist and looking more closely at the bag.

"I didn't know you had a Burberry suitcase."

Tweek blushed as he was _already_ discovered by Bebe. He should've expected it honestly, but he didn't think she'd be _this_ good at figuring him out.

"I um…I didn't. Got it in Paris."

"Why?"

The excitement was about to burst out of him at this rate, Tweek rocking on his heels as he pursed his lips.

"Um… _Craig_ got it for me." He let out an _oof!_ as Bebe slapped his arm hard, Tweek's eyes widening.

" _Shut up!_ You're kidding!"

"And, um…well, c'mere," He breathed out, nodding towards his room. Once they were in his bedroom, Tweek placed the Burberry suitcase on his bed, unzipping it slowly. "He also…bought me all of _this_."

With a flick of his wrist, the suitcase fell open, Bebe practically stumbling backwards at the sight. Designer shoes, bags, shirts, pants, jackets, _and WAIT-_

" _LINGERIE_?!" Bebe practically screamed, grabbing hold of the delicate pink robe and set beside it. Tweek couldn't help the laughter that started tumbling from his lips, hands coming up to hide his face as Bebe grabbed onto his wrists.

"Bebe, this past week was _incredible_." Tweek said breathlessly. Bebe moved his hands away, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Did…did you two-?"

" _Yes_."

Bebe blinked, eyes widening as she grinned.

"Tweek, oh my _god_."

The words made Tweek smile, eyes lingering over towards the suitcase filled to the brim with items he's always _dreamed_ of owning. Craig didn't have to buy him anything, didn't have to give him his fucking credit card each day before he left for meetings, but he did.

Craig Tucker royally spoiled him for the past week both inside and outside of the bedroom and Tweek couldn't seem to shake the feeling that seemed to linger from his body. Not that he wanted to. This sensation of being treated like a goddamn king has been the most incredible feeling and Tweek wasn't ready to let it go.

"I…Bebe, the way he treated me…I didn't think I'd ever get that." Tweek admitted quietly. Bebe blinked as she looked up from looking through some of the clothes in the suitcase, her lips turning up into a small smile.

"You deserve everything, you know. You work hard and deserve to have a rich boyfriend to buy you things every now and then and show you just how sexy you are."

 _Boyfriend_.

That's the big question Tweek didn't get to ask Craig. He wouldn't tell Bebe that for now, but he just smiled and nodded for now. But the question still lingered in the back of Tweek's mind for the rest of the evening:

 _Is Craig his boyfriend?_

* * *

His last few days off consisted of catching up on sleep and trying to kick this jet lag, but Tweek enjoyed his time off work, nonetheless. Sitting with Bebe and telling her everything (and he does mean _everything_ ) about Paris was how he spent most of his first full day back, but the second day he decided to give his parents a call in between naps to catch them up on everything (but he doesn't mean _everything_ ). They were happy that Craig and him decided to try a new kind of relationship between them, but Tweek didn't have the heart to tell them he wasn't quite sure what his current relationship status with Craig _actually_ was.

The question bounced around his brain on his final day off, Tweek wanting so desperately to call Craig and just ask him if they were exclusive or not, but he didn't. He'd see him the next day anyways and he wasn't sure if Craig was with his family or not, so he opted to wait.

But his first day back?

Tweek found himself sitting at his desk before Craig arrived, as per usual, but when his boss arrived…there was a new addition to their routine.

One that almost made Tweek drop dead on the spot.

As Craig rounded the corner around nine, Tweek gave him a big smile since the mere sight of Craig now was enough to make his stomach jump to his throat.

"Good morning, s- _mmph!"_

Craig ducked his head down, cutting Tweek off midsentence with a kiss. It wasn't just a light kiss, there was some intensity behind it, and boy, did Tweek nearly melt into a puddle at Craig's feet. Sighing into the kiss, Tweek let his body relax as a hand came up and cupped his cheek, their lips parting with an audible _smack_.

"Morning." Craig muttered, brushing his nose past Tweek's before heading into his office. The intensity of the not-so-simple good morning kiss left Tweek breathless, staring at the spot where Craig's face just was with wide eyes. _Well…I could get used to that_. Running his hands down his face, Tweek stood and went down the hall to get Craig's first cup of coffee, returning a few minutes later with said mug in hand. He gently knocked on the door before pushing it open a crack, the blonde blushing as Craig was sitting at his desk already.

"I got your coffee, sir."

Craig gave him a small smile, chuckle rumbling in his chest.

"You can just call me Craig now, you know."

"Oh! Are…are you sure?" Tweek asked, setting the coffee mug on Craig's desk. Suddenly, warm hands were on his hips, Tweek gasping quietly as he was tugged closer by Craig. His boss guided him gently until he was leaning against the desk between his legs, Tweek finding himself smiling as Craig let his hands run up and under the sweater he was wearing.

His thumbs rubbed small circles into Tweek's hips, the blonde humming in content at the contact.

"Of course, Tweek. You…do remember that I was _inside of you_ , right?"

Tweek felt his face heat up at the words, swatting at Craig's shoulder. " _Craig_ …"

"Just double checking." The raven-haired man chuckled, leaning forward so his forehead rested against Tweek's chest. Tweek couldn't help but let his fingers play with the hairs at the base of Craig's neck, listening to him sigh in content at the touch.

"You have a few meetings today, but they're pretty much all internal. Cartman and Kyle are coming in at three." Tweek said quietly. Craig gave a nod, tilting his head up so his chin now rested on Tweek's chest.

"Clear your schedule at two then."

"Why?"

Tweek yelped as Craig's hands slid down to his ass, giving a firm squeeze.

"I need _some_ sort of release before dealing with Eric Cartman for who knows how long."

* * *

Greeting Eric Cartman and Kyle Broflovski after a not so quickie that involved him bent over Craig's desk was…not ideal. Sure, the sex was great, but he knew his disheveled hair and red cheeks gave away what he was doing just moments prior. Kyle also gave him a knowing look and a wink, which left Tweek feeling hot and embarrassed for about ten minutes at his desk after they entered their meeting.

At around six, Craig emerged from his office about an hour after his last meeting, jacket and bag in hand.

"Come on." He said abruptly, making Tweek jump.

"What?"

"Come on."

"I don't-"

"Let's go to my place."

Tweek blinked, standing slowly as he nodded. He quickly finished up the email he was typing, figuring he could always type the last few he needed to send for the day on his phone. As they rode the elevator down to the lobby, Tweek glanced down at their hands, blushing as he slowly linked his pinky finger with Craig's, hearing the man besides him chuckle. Gently, Craig walked his fingers across Tweek's palm until their fingers lined up, lacing them just as slowly as Tweek took his finger. The little interaction left Tweek breathless and giddy, both men smiling as they left the elevator and walked towards the entrance. There was a man outside, Tweek noting that he kind of looked like Craig but paler, and he gave them a big smile.

"This is unexpected." The man laughed, Craig rolling his eyes as they approached the car.

"Stan this is Tweek, Tweek this is Stan. He's my driver… _unfortunately_."

"Need I remind you that you're the one who _hired me_." Stan grumbled, tugging the back door open for Craig. Tweek blinked at the action, not expecting someone to open the car door, but he gave Stan a smile before ducking into the car.

"Nice to meet you!"

Stan snorted quietly, elbowing Craig's side before he got in the car. Craig gave him a look, eyebrows furrowed as he mouthed " _what?"_. Stan wiggled his eyebrows, nodding his head towards the direction the blonde just went.

"You're infuriating." Craig said slowly, ducking into the car as he ignored Stan's laughter. Tweek blinked, watching Stan move around to the driver's side. This…wasn't the car that Craig picked him up in to go to the airport.

"Craig?"

"Mm."

"How…many cars do you have?" Tweek asked slowly. Craig snickered besides him, holding up three fingers. "Why." It wasn't even a question at this point, because _what singular person needs three cars?_

Craig gave a shrug of his shoulder, looking over at Tweek. "Just cause."

"Why do you _need_ three cars?"

"I don't. I just do. One for me to drive, one for Stan to drive me around in that's a little more inconspicuous, and one that's bigger so I can drive my family and friends around in."

"Or have _me_ drive you all around." Stan added, Tweek smiling at the comment.

"I don't even know where you live." Tweek muttered to Craig.

"Oh, he hasn't told you?" Stan asked. Craig glared at the back of his head.

"No, Staniel, I haven't."

"That's not my-!"

"I live at the Juniper Residences, alright?"

Tweek blinked, turning in his seat to face Craig. " _Excuse me_?" Craig blinked, looking away from the email he was typing.

"What?"

"Craig, that's like…the most expensive apartment building in New York."

Craig thought for a moment, shrugging.

"I own my apartment so it's not that bad."

"You own-you know what, I should've expected that at this point." Tweek breathed out, Craig smiling at just how insane this seemed to be for Tweek. Sometimes Craig forgets that Tweek isn't from the same socioeconomic class as him, so of _course_ this is all so crazy to him. It was wonderful to watch, if he was being honest. Craig doesn't have much to get excited over nowadays.

Well, he gets excited when Tweek is involved, but that's about it.

Thankfully, traffic wasn't too bad, so they were able to get to Craig's within a half an hour, Stan rolling down the window as they exited the car.

"You gonna need me anymore tonight?"

Craig thought a moment, hand moving to rest on the small of Tweek's back. The notion seemed so natural, and to Tweek, it meant so much to him. Those butterflies that hatched in Paris were going crazy in his stomach.

"No, you can head home," He passed over a fifty between his index and middle finger, Stan blinking before taking it. "Thanks Stan." Craig said with a small smile. Stan gave a breathless laugh and a nod, motioning to the car.

"Need me to-?"

"I'll tell the concierge to have valet take care of it." He said, taking the keys from Stan as he held them out. With a nod and a wave, Stan turned away from them.

"Have a good night, boys!" He called out, Craig snorting a bit as he guided Tweek towards the entrance.

"You've been quiet." Craig remarked, glancing down towards Tweek.

"Taking it all in." He said slowly. Craig laughed, moving them towards the desk to their left.

"Evening Mr. Tucker." The concierge said with a smile, Tweek glancing down towards her nametag. _Violet_.

"Hey Violet. Here are the keys to the car out front. Can valet put it in one of my spots?"

"Yup! I'll give them a call."

"Perfect. Oh! And this is Tweek," The blonde gave a small smile and a wave. "He'll be coming around a lot more, so can you add him to my list of people who are just allowed to come up?"

"Can do!"

"I'll probably get him a key made if that's cool."

"Don't see why not. I can put in a maintenance request for you if you wanted." She chuckled, Craig smiling.

"Sounds great. Have a good night." He said. Tweek waved over his shoulder to her, Violet grinning and waving back as they walked to the elevator. As they entered, Tweek watched as Craig pressed the twentieth floor.

"Only floor twenty?" Tweek teased. Craig gasped, feigning hurt as he put a hand on his chest.

" _Only_ floor twenty?! I'll have you know that when I bought the place there were only twenty floors. They added fifteen more before I could move in."

"Have you thought about moving within the building?"

Craig thought a moment as the elevator dinged, leading Tweek down the hall to 20J.

"Not really. I feel like it's a lot of work. Besides," Pushing the door open after unlocking it, Craig smirked as he heard Tweek gasp. "I like the fact I'm in the penthouse."

Tweek walked in with an open mouth, slowly spinning on his heels as he tried to take in everything around him. The color scheme was similar to the lobby of the office with blues and grays, but there was some gold mixed in which made Tweek's heart soar. Floor to ceiling windows along the entire living space which consisted of a comfortable looking couch, television, fireplace, and bookshelves that were filled with a collection of worn-down books, a record player, and photos. Simple art decorated the walls with some family photos tossed into the mix, Tweke smiling as he saw one that must've been from a family trip to Peru. A bar, huge island countertop, duel ovens, the latest and greatest refrigerator, and so many _cabinets_.

"This…this is-I don't-I can't even _describe this_!" Tweek laughed, Craig smiling as he set his bag on the island.

"I figured you'd like it."

"Like it?! Craig, I _love_ your place!" Turning once more, Tweek blinked as he saw a piano, blushing as he slowly walked over. It was navy blue with gold trimming, Craig's initials near the keys on the side of the piano. "Oh wow." Tweek found himself whispering, running his fingertips gently over the top.

"You said you play, didn't you?" Craig asked. Tweek looked up as he saw him out of the corner of his eyes, blushing as he sputtered over his words.

"Well-well, _yeah_ , but I haven't-"

"Play for me?"

The request was so gentle, so simple, it made Tweek feel weak at the knees. Swallowing hard, Tweek gave a small nod as he moved past Craig to sit at the bench, smiling as he felt Craig's thigh soon press against his. Wracking his mind as to what he could possibly play, Tweek felt his throat constrict slightly as a certain song in his repertoire came to the forefront. He let his fingers settle over the keys, closing his eyes for a moment before his fingers moved. He couldn't bring himself to look at Craig, knowing he'd feel too embarrassed, but nonetheless, with his eyes closed in concentration, Tweek opened his mouth.

" _On my own_

 _Pretending he's besides me_

 _All alone_

 _I walk with him till morning_

 _Without him_

 _I feel his arms around me_

 _And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

 _And he has found me."_

Craig watched in awe as he let his eyes focus on Tweek's face, noticing the concentration and small smile starting to cross his lips. He couldn't believe that he was sitting here with this _fucking beautiful man_ , couldn't believe he got to listen to him gasp and moan in his office earlier in the day, couldn't believe he was the one he got to wake up next to for an entire week, couldn't believe he was listening to him play piano and _sing_ like a beautiful creature crafted by Jesus Christ himself.

What if…he got to wake up next to Tweek _everyday?_ What if Tweek spent the night tonight and they got to go to work together in the morning? What if Tweek eventually lived here?

The thoughts running through his mind made Craig's stomach lurch with excitement for the future, a breathless laugh of disbelief passing his lips as Tweek approached the end of the song. He barely noticed the song getting ready to end he was so entranced by his thoughts, mind one hundred and fifty percent consumed by _Tweek._ Once that final note left his lips, Craig leaned over and pressed his lips to Tweek's, enjoying the way he always seems caught off guard by every kiss. But this time? This time they weren't at work.

They didn't have to pull away this time.

Didn't have to stop.

Craig could kiss Tweek all night if he wanted to.

He felt the blonde smile against his lips, Craig standing slowly and bringing Tweek up with him. Wrapping his arms around his thighs, he gently lifted the shorter man so he could take him to bed for the second time that day. As Tweek's legs wrapped around his waist, Craig couldn't help the words that tumbled out of his lips.

"You don't have to be on your own anymore."

Tweek blinked, pulling away just enough to look Craig in the eyes. His hands rested on his cheeks, thumbs running over Craig's cheek bones.

"W-What do you mean?"

"…You're welcome here whenever you want, ya know."

Tweek blushed, face slowly breaking out into a grin.

" _Really_?"

"Of course, kitten. I'm already getting a key made for you, am I not?" Craig teased, kicking his bedroom door open.

"I mean, _yeah_ , but-oh my _GOD!_ " Tweek gasped, taking in the bedroom around him. Craig couldn't help but laugh, the sound making Tweek's heart burst out of his chest and all over the walls around them. Craig gently set him down, Tweek kicking his shoes off finally and rushing around the room, into the walk-in closet, the bathroom. "Your bathtub is big enough to fit _ten people!"_

"It can comfortably fit four adult men, thank you very much."

"Do I even want to know how you know that information?"

Craig snorted. "The guys and I got drunk one night to celebrate a good quarter and we got a bubble bath to relax."

Tweek let out a laugh at the image, Craig biting his lip as he listened to him. Tweek looked over, blushing as he made his way towards Craig. Without a word, he leaned up on his tip toes and tugged Craig down by his tie, a grin on his face as their lips met once more. It was gentle, much gentler than the one this morning, but Craig couldn't seem to hold back. Adding more pressure to the kiss, Tweek parted his lips gently as he felt Craig's tongue lightly prod against them. The sensation made him whine quietly, Craig lifting him once more to carry him over towards the bed. As his back met the (fucking _incredibly_ comfortable) bed, Tweek pulled back enough to speak.

"Craig?"

"Yeah?"

Tweek grinned slowly as he started undoing Craig's tie, heels digging into his ass to push their hips together. It caught Craig off guard, making him grunt quietly in his throat. Tweek moved close enough so their lips brushed together, making sure Craig felt the shape of each and every word Tweek said against his lips.

"I'm _so_ fucking glad you hired me."

* * *

 **NOTE:** and I OOP cause HELLO. Ya know how at the end of last chapter I said expect some delays between chapters? Welp...guess who ran herself into a rut! I just,,,couldn't bring myself to sit down and write for the past two months. But! I have been home in the states from studying abroad for over a month, I've got a great new job/internship that I love (even though I work 3-11pm), and I had plenty of time to plan this fic out! So once I feel EXTRA motivated again, it's over for y'all hehe. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated!

Song:

On My Own-Les Miserables


	15. Hungry Like the Wolf

"His birthday is next week."

"Who, Craig's?"

"Mhm."

Tweek took a sip from his iced coffee, leaning back in the recliner he was perched in.

"Are you guys doing anything special?" Bebe asked. She was currently sitting on the floor doing her evening yoga, using it as a way to decompress after work. Tweek thought about joining her…but watching seemed more fun than getting sweaty.

"We haven't talked about anything yet. I wouldn't mind surprising him at work with something." The words were sort of Tweek's inner thoughts, but he was hoping Bebe had some suggestions.

"A surprise, huh? What, like sucking his dick under his desk?"

Sputtering around his straw, Tweek started coughing as he damn near choked on his coffee at the suggestion. However, he wouldn't lie…

"I've…thought about it."

Bebe raised an eyebrow, smirk crossing her face.

"Oh, I have no doubt you have. But the question is: will you go through with it?"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well, sometimes you have this… _tendency_ to get super confident about something and then bail on the idea at the last second."

Tweek blinked, feeling his face heat up.

"I don't do that!"

"What ever happened to that outfit for college graduation? The one where you'd wear a skirt and button up with fishnets underneath and ridiculously high heels?"

Tweek slumped in his chair, puffing his cheeks out.

"Okay…that's only _one_ instance-"

"Or the time we were at the bar and this guy was practically eye-fucking you across the room the entire night and you said you were going to go over to him, and then when you _did_ walk over to him, you walked right past him and out the door! You called me from outside and said, ' _I panicked_ '."

Tweek threw a pillow at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, you made your point! But…I dunno…everything is just different with Craig. Everything doesn't seem so scary, doesn't seem so intimidating. This is all an adjustment for him too, ya know."

"I know, which is why I think you should suck his dick under his desk after your lunch break on his birthday. That way later in the evening you can give him a physical gift if you wanted. Or just have sex with him. Or both. Whatever you want, really."

"You're the epitome of helpfulness." Tweek's voice dripped with sarcasm, Bebe laughing at his tone.

"That's me: Bebe Helpfulness Stevens."

Smiling, Tweek rolled his eyes before stretching his legs out, but blinked as his phone started buzzing in his hand.

"Speaking of…"

Bebe gasped, going into the downward facing dog position.

"Is it Craig?!"

" _Yes_ , now shut _up_ ," Tweek hissed between his teeth, clearing his throat before answering the phone. "Hello?"

" _Is this a bad time?"_

"No, I'm sitting in my living room with Bebe-"

"Hi Craig!"

"-She said hi."

" _I heard. Tell her hello._ " Tweek let out a soft laugh, moving the phone away from his lips for a moment.

"He said hi."

" _Go to your window."_

Tweek furrowed his brows, standing slowly.

"Which window: bedroom or living room?"

" _Bedroom_."

Making his way into his room, Tweek kicked his discarded work clothes out of his way before tossing the window open, blinking as he looked down.

"I'm going to murder you if that's you sitting in the red Ferrari."

" _What, I can't buy myself a birthday present?"_

"Craig, you already have three cars!"

" _I wanted a fourth_."

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now?!"

Tweek could practically feel Craig's smile against his face, Bebe's footsteps rushing up behind him before he was shoved aside.

"Wait, that's Craig's car?!"

"Bebe, don't-!"

" _Oh, see? Bebe likes my car."_

Before Tweek could say anything, Bebe grabbed his phone from his hand, a grin on her face.

"Dude, can you take us for a drive?!"

Tweek's eyes widened at the suggestion, the thought not even crossing his mind. It was…kind of fun sounding, but now?! In the middle of January while he was in his pajamas and Bebe was in her work out clothes?! The sudden thrust of Bebe's hands snapped him out of his thoughts, Tweek fumbling to catch his phone.

"Wha-?!"

"C'mon! Grab your jacket, your boy is taking us for a ride!"

The use of the terminology ' _your boy_ ' made Tweek nearly vomit. Not that it was a bad term, but he still just wasn't used to the fact that he's practically dating _the richest and most attractive man in Manhattan_. Yes: they _still_ hadn't discussed the status of their relationship other than the fact they both are very attracted to one another and down to fuck. But…honestly, at this point, Tweek realized he didn't _need_ that label. As long as Craig still calls him at the end of each day to talk casually, to see if he wanted to meet up for something to eat, or to even see if he wanted to come over…Tweek was okay with whatever was happening between them.

Sliding on his slippers that he bought in Paris, Tweek grabbed his parka and tugged on a hat before following Bebe down the stairs. It felt weird in a way rushing down the stairs to meet up with Craig. Tweek's never had a guy show up at his house announced before, so this experience was foreign and exciting to him. Bebe's laughter cut into his thoughts suddenly, breath catching as she rushed forward.

The red Ferrari stuck out like a sore thumb in the snow and dimly lit street. Craig stuck out too, considering he definitely didn't belong in this part of New York City.

"Blondes."

"Old man." Bebe snorted. Craig gave a quizzical hum, tugging the passenger door open and pushing the seat out of the way for Bebe.

"For that, you're in the back."

"Oh, boo hoo, the back seat of a Ferrari. How will I _ever_ cope?!" The blonde woman scoffed before clambering into the back seat. Craig rolled his eyes, pushing the seat back into place. However, he shut the door before Tweek could get in the car, which caused him to furrow his brows.

"What are you-?" Tweek clamped his mouth shut, shivering as he felt Craig's hand grab at his hip. Squeezing lightly, Craig tilted Tweek's chin up with his other hand, giving a small hum as he looked his face up and down.

"Can't you give daddy a kiss before you get into his car?"

The little whimper left his lips before he could catch himself, Tweek dumbly nodding as he leaned up on his tip toes. Craig met him half way, the kiss light and barely there. It took all of Tweek's power not to toss himself against Craig, wanting to melt into the man holding him so gently and treating him so wonderfully. But…they weren't alone.

"You really bought a convertible in the middle of January?" Tweek muttered against Craig's lips. The question made Craig laugh quietly, placing one last peck to Tweek's lips before pulling back.

"Like I said kitten, it's my birthday gift to myself."

Tweek rolled his eyes as Craig opened the door for him.

"You're a gazillionaire, you don't get those anymore."

Craig smiled, looking down at his feet as Tweek got into the car. Closing the car door, Craig pushed up off the car and rounded the front to get to the driver's side. He was speaking to nobody in particular, but he was speaking to Tweek in his mind.

"That's what you think, kitten."

* * *

His mom called him first.

Then his dad called him because he said Laura was making him call early so he could be one of the first to wish him a happy birthday.

Craig didn't get to talk to them since they called while he was in the shower, but the voicemails left him smiling regardless.

He talked to them on his ride in, Stan being the third person to wish him a happy birthday. His friends don't usually text him on his birthday since most, if not all, of his friends work at the office. So, once they pulled up to the office building, Craig mentally prepared himself for the bombardment of ' _happy birthdays'_ that were about to come his way. He didn't mind it, but it always made it more difficult to get up to his office where it was quiet. Craig has found that the older he got, the less of a fuss he wanted about his birthday.

He was thirty-eight today.

What's there to talk about? Everyone always asks him if he had any plans for the day, if he was going to take some time off since he's been working so hard over the past few years, how long he was planning on running the company.

Craig was still twenty some years away from retirement and people are already asking him if he's ready for it. He never really will be. He likes being busy, likes having something to do. He doesn't want to even _think_ about retirement, let alone have someone ask him the question about it, because that just insinuates he's _old_.

As predicted, Tricia and Jimmy greeted him with open arms and a cheerful ' _happy birthday!'_ Then, he passed Clyde in the elevator, which always turns into a long and winded conversation about how ' _age is just a number, dude, and you're still hot!'_

This birthday…it was different.

In fact, the thing that made it different was sitting upstairs waiting for him and made all the small talk worth it. As Craig rounded the corner once up on the thirty-second floor, arms were wrapping around his middle as laughter met his ears.

"Happy birthday, handsome!"

Feeling Tweek against him and wishing him ' _happy birthday_ ' in the sweetest of voices made Craig's throat tighten up.

He let his bag slide down his arm and onto the floor, arms wrapping tightly around Tweek's waist before lifting him up.

"Oh, why _thank you_ , kitten" Craig cooed out, pressing kiss after kiss to Tweek's soft cheeks. He felt him smile, which only made Craig's chest constrict with emotion now, too. This birthday was incredible, it was absolutely amazing, there was absolutely nothing that could top this birthday ever.

"I managed to pull some strings…" Tweek said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Craig furrowed his brows, putting Tweek back on the ground with a small smile on his face.

"What does _that_ mean?" He chuckled, leaning down to pick up his bag.

"Well…you had _a lot_ of meetings scheduled for today. So…I might have called some of the clients you had meetings with and got them to reschedule until tomorrow and got some to even do phone calls with you today, so you don't have to leave your office." The blonde said as he swayed side to side. Craig nearly dropped his back again, letting out a breathless laugh as he grabbed Tweek's face in his hands.

" _God, c'mere."_

The kiss was so sweet, yet so intense at the same time. There were a lot of emotions being poured into this kiss: gratitude, adoration, excitement, relief, and, dare he say… _love_. Tweek pulled back with an audible smack of their lips, grinning as he let out a laugh.

"Get in there, you're first call is at nine thirty!" He laughed, but Craig kept kissing him between words, making it difficult to get the sentence out. " _Craig!_ "

"I just can't help it, you're just the _best_ secretary in the world." Craig whispered. There was disbelief in his voice, Tweek blushing as Craig leaned their foreheads together.

"Well…I try."

Craig chuckled quietly before pulling away, Tweek yelling out in surprise as a hand came down on his ass.

"Where's our cups of coffee, kitten?"

Tweek bit down on his lip to keep from grinning too wide, rolling his eyes as he silently walked down the hall to get their first cups of coffee for the day.

If Craig was this ecstatic about having some meetings moved around, Tweek was _dying_ to know how he would react to his actual birthday surprise.

* * *

"Okay, no, I get _that_ , but we literally just agreed to sixty bottles last week, did we not?"

In retrospect, phone call meetings were just as bad as regular meetings. It's nice because Craig can make a bunch of stupid faces and gestures whenever the client says something farfetched or just flat out _wrong_ , but they're still meetings, nonetheless. As the client went on and on about how ' _yes we agreed to sixty, but can we get eighty for the same price_ ', Craig pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the incoming headache he was getting.

The door clicked open slowly, the sound making Craig look up from his desk. Tweek gave him a small smile, Craig relaxing a bit as he saw him. _Thank god, he's back from lunch_. But…Tweek didn't just give his usual wave to let Craig know he was back from lunch. Instead, he stepped into the office and shut the door behind him. Craig furrowed his brows, giving Tweek a confused look.

But there was no confusing the sound of the lock clicking behind Tweek.

Craig felt his breath hitch in his throat, watching as Tweek slowly made his way over to his desk.

"Bebe told you everything in your meeting with her last week, so I don't get why it's so _puzzling_ to you that you're not getting eighty bottles." Craig sighed into the phone, remembering that he was still on the phone with a client. Fingertips ran over his thighs, Craig watching them settle on the arm of his desk chair. Slowly, Tweek pushed Craig's chair back until he could squeeze between him and the desk, a mischievous grin on his face as he just stood there for a moment. In a way, Tweek kind of liked having the power over the situation, but he was in no way a dominant personality. Nevertheless, he gave Craig a few bats of his eyelashes before slowly getting on his knees. He noticed the way Craig's breath caught as he spoke, but, being the professional he is, Craig barely skipped a beat.

 _Oh, this is going to be fun_.

Tweek let his fingertips wander over Craig's thighs once more, trailing them up a little further this time and over the outline of his hardening cock already forming in his pants. He couldn't help himself, couldn't help but close his eyes as he leaned forward and pressed light, open mouthed kisses to the outline, couldn't help but hum quietly as Craig cleared his throat above him to mask a soft groan. He had to have been doing _something_ good since Craig tangled a hand into his hair, hips bucking up as Tweek let his teeth graze lightly over the fabric. The sounds Craig were silently trying to make only fueled Tweek more, grin permanently spread across his face as he gently worked on undoing Craig's belt.

"How-how did we get from you wanting sixty bottles, to eighty bottles, to now one hundred bottles for the same pr- _iiice_?" Craig gritted out, fist slamming down on his arm chair as Tweek tugged his pants and underwear down just enough for his cock to finally be free. Tweek couldn't help but giggle quietly as he lightly ran his nose along the vein on the underside, eyes closing as he lightly ran his fingertips over the sides. Every touch was clearly driving Craig up a fucking wall, his jaw tensing and untensing, fingers trying to find something to do on his unoccupied hand, and eyes struggling to stay open with each gentle touch. His fingers settled to go back to Tweek's hair, but this time, he dug his fingernails gently into his scalp. It made Tweek whimper as he started to lightly mouth at the length of Craig's cock, one hand wrapped the base while the other continued to run up and down Craig's thigh. He let his mind go blank as his fingers and mouth got to work. Tweek wasn't sure what really made Craig tic when it came to blowjobs, but now was a perfect time as any to find out, right? He started with lightly letting his tongue dart out, the sensation replacing the kisses he's been so desperately giving. That move was a winner, considering Craig's legs spread a little more and he slumped a bit in his chair.

" _Listen_ , we just started a n- _nnngh-ew_ quarter. You-you're asking us to practically give prod- _aaaaa_ -uct away for free when we barely have numbers in. We-I can't give you _one hundred bottles_ for the price of **sixTY**!" Craig's leg kicked out into his desk as Tweek lightly licked at the most sensitive part on his cock. He hated that it was the most obvious spot, seeing that a little below the head and the rest of his dick were two different colors from when he was circumcised when younger. That little line that separates the two skin tones… _that fucking separation._ Tweek was doing fucking magic with his mouth and of course he just _knew_ where the most sensitive part was.

His mouth.

 _Fuck,_ his mouth.

It happened so quickly that Craig nearly fell out of his chair.

Tweek gently wrapped his lips around the head of Craig's cock, head bobbing lightly as he slowly started to ease more and more of Craig's length into his mouth. To know that Craig was falling apart above him and unable to truly express the pleasure running up and down his body was…definitely a turn on to Tweek. Craig has put him in this position now more than once; like just last week before Cartman and Kyle came in and someone called Craig's office phone and he made Tweek answer it…all while he was being fucked over the edge of Craig's desk.

 _Karma has its kiss for you, handsome._

"I-I can't spend all day arguing the _semantics_ , but you're not getting eighty or one hundred bottles for the price of sixty. You're getting the sixty for the price of sixty and that's th- _aaaah!_ -at!" Craig groaned out. Thankfully the groan made sense in context for the client, whereas on his side of the phone, it was all because his fucking secretary was on his knees between his legs sucking the _life_ out of cock. Not that he was complaining. It was just absolute agony that Craig couldn't do everything and anything he wanted so badly to do to Tweek. His ears perked up as the client on the other line begrudgingly muttered a ' _whatever, you cheapass'_ , Craig choking out a forced goodbye before tossing his cellphone onto his desk. At the sound of his phone hitting the wood of his desk, Tweek hummed as he pulled off slowly. His lips were red and swollen already, spit running down his chin as he bit down on his lip.

"Mmm don't get too comfortable." Tweek teased, chest heaving as he kissed up and down Craig's length once more. Craig let out the moan he's been so desperately holding in, eyes screwing shut as he bucked his hips up into Tweek's grip.

"Wh-what? Why?"

"You have another call in about…hmmm…five minutes." Craig followed Tweek's gaze over towards the wall, noticing that he did, in fact, only have five minutes until the next client he had a meeting with was scheduled to call.

" _F-Fuck_ , you-you had this all planned out, didn't you?" Craig gritted out, fingers working on getting his tie undone. He was too hot, sweat forming at his brow the longer the phone call went on. All this teasing, all the sensations of Tweek's hands and mouth. It was _agony_ not being able to make the noises he wanted to, not being able to tell Tweek just how _good_ he was being.

"Of course, daddy. I wanted to surprise you on your birthday, after all." The blonde cooed out. Craig sighed as he finally got his tie off and shirt fanned open, noticing how Tweek's eyes darkened at the sight of his torso. _Cute_. Leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees, Craig hummed as he gently took Tweek's face in his hand, thumb slowly collecting the spit on his chin.

Tightening his grip, Craig smirked slowly. "You're making a mess of yourself, kitten."

"There-there's just _so much cock_ , daddy. I-I can't get it all in my mouth."

"Oh, but you can try."

Without much warning, Craig slid his hand into Tweek's hair and bucked his hips forward, Tweek gasping at the cock pushing past his lips. Whining in his throat, Tweek tried to relax the muscles in his mouth and throat in order to accommodate the fucking _size_ of Craig's dick, hand coming up to grab the base of Craig's cock after a while. As much as he'd like to, Tweek can't take it all, so in order to _not_ die, he has to create a stopper with his hand. He looked up at Craig with watery eyes, gasping hard as Craig suddenly pulled his head back and off his cock, Tweek whimpering at the grip on his hair. _God_ , he was literally being paid right now and he was _sucking dick._

 _"M-More?_ " Tweek whispered, adjusting his glasses on his face with a stupid smile on his face.

" _More_? You want _more_ right before daddy has to go on a business call?" Craig cooed, watching how Tweek tried to take his cock in his mouth once more as it brushed past his lips.

"Yes-Yes, _please_ , daddy. I've-I've already been a good boy for you."

"And what does that mean?"

"I-I've been stretching myself. Just for you. With-with a plug." Tweek got out quickly, scrambling off of his knees with a grin as he settled himself onto Craig's lap. Craig shivered at the words, but Tweek's fingers started tracing over his stomach. They went further up, tentatively touching his chest before grazing a thumb over his nipple. It made him hiss, the piercings, after all this time, making him so fucking sensitive there.

"I'll tell you what," Craig quickly tugged down the zipper of Tweek's skirt, listening to the blonde gasp. Tweek discarded the skirt to the side, moving to take the stockings he had off.

But Craig didn't have time to wait.

Grabbing at Tweek's hips, he tugged him back down onto his lap, finding the seam of his stockings and tugging quickly. The ripping sound made Tweek cry out in surprise, but hands were groping at his ass, finding the base of the plug and pushing against it gently. "You're going to ride my cock while I'm on this phone call. If you so much as make one noise to distract me, I will _not_ cum in you. Understand me?" Craig growled out, fingers moving Tweek's underwear aside until he could grab the plug.

Tweek's thighs were already shaking. Giving a small nod, he swallowed hard to wet his suddenly dry mouth. "Y-Yes, daddy."

"Good," Craig pressed a light kiss to Tweek's lips, leaning to the side to open his desk drawer and tug the small bottle of lube out. As he settled back into his seat, his phone started ringing, Craig smirking as he grabbed it. "Now get yourself ready, kitten, daddy has to take this."

Tweek whined at the words, but clamped his mouth shut as Craig shot him a dirty look. _God, this is way better than anything I could've come up with. I just wanted to suck his dick but now? Sex? While he's on the phone?_

Slowly, Tweek moved off of Craig's lap after squirting some lube into his hand, gently stroking it up at down Craig's length as he spoke. Tweek wasn't sure how long this call was supposed to take, but _God_ , he was begging that it ended sooner rather than later. He desperately wants to kiss Craig, whisper to him that this is all for him, tell him just how much he loves him.

 _Whoa._

Blinking, Tweek tried not to faulter in his movements as he gently tugged the plug out of himself, biting down on his lip.

 _Do I…love Craig?_

 _No no! We-we just started all of this; it's only been like…three weeks of screwing around!_

 _But…is this…more than that? Are we…anything at all?_

 _...How can you love someone if you don't even know if they're officially yours or not?_

Tweek inhaled sharply as his hips lowered onto Craig's cock, hand coming up to cover his mouth as his eyes screwed shut. A hand gently rested on his hip, helping him steady himself as he continued to ease himself down. He let his eyes open after a while, gaze softening as he saw Craig staring at him. Even when he was busy with a phone call, Craig still had that calming effect on him.

Tweek's eyes nearly disappeared into his head, however, as Craig slowly mouthed two simple words to him once his ass rested on top of Craig's thighs: " _Good boy."_ The blonde bit back a whimper, remembering what Craig said to him about not making a sound. He let his hand drop to Craig's shoulder, letting his other hand rest on the arm rest. His legs were still cramped up, making it hard for him to move.

But Craig was already moving his hips, shallow thrusts making Tweek's insides fill with sparks as he tried to figure out the best way to move himself. Finally, he decided to stick his legs through the space between the arm rests and base of the chair, planting his tip toes on the floor to leverage himself. Craig suddenly put his phone on speaker, Tweek's eyes widening as the chair turned so Craig was a little closer to the desk now in order to talk. Both of his hands gripped at Tweek's hips, a mischievous grin on Craig's face as he lifted Tweek up just enough for him to comfortably thrust upwards.

 _Oh FUCK_.

Tweek's mouth fell open at the first thrust, head lulling back as his body started to melt under Craig's grip. How was Craig able to have a coherent conversation with a _client_ of all people and Tweek was over here falling apart at the seams? Each grip on his hips and ass, each movement from Craig, each little look that sent a paralyzing jolt up his spine. He wasn't sure how Craig was conducting business right now, but it was just more of a turn on to Tweek more than anything. Suddenly, a realization hit him like a truck, stomach flipping as he swallowed the emotions making his throat constrict.

 _You love him. You love him so fucking much. You love him so fucking much that it's killing you, it's making you see stars, it's making you want to explode all over this office. You'd do anything for this man and he'd do anything for you, but you love that about him. You love that about him_ _ **so much.**_

Tweek found himself smiling dumbly, sigh passing his lips as he fell forward against Craig's chest. He couldn't support himself, couldn't ride his cock like he wanted, but Tweek was still there, still pressing light kisses to Craig's neck as he quietly whispered, " _I'm yours_."

Craig's eyes fluttered shut at the statement, movement slowing as he heard the client say some half assed goodbye before hanging up.

They were left in silence.

His arms moved slowly to wrap around Tweek, wanting to make sure he didn't get away.

" _You fucking-"_ Craig cut himself off, gritting his teeth as he stood suddenly. He was careful of Tweek's legs of course, but thankfully they left the gap they were in pretty easily. Shoving his keyboard aside, Craig pressed his lips hard against Tweek's, hearing Tweek cry out into his mouth as his back hit the desk. He couldn't stop his hips anymore, couldn't hold back as he gripped at the edge of the desk above Tweek's head as a tightness filled his chest. As they kissed, Craig had thoughts running rampant through his mind, thoughts he hasn't had _ever_ about anyone. It didn't take much longer until Tweek reached his climax, head tossing back as he sobbed out Craig's name into the office. The sound grabbed at Craig's stomach, taking his guts in its' hand and twisting them around. It made Craig's eyes screw shut, teeth gritting as he croaked out Tweek's name as he came suddenly, the blonde's back arching as Craig came deep inside of him.

The raven-haired man made sure to open his eyes as he heard Tweek gasp, wanting to memorize the way he looked as he was being filled with cum.

It was something Craig would never forget.

And as he slowly pulled himself out of the blonde, he quickly replaced his cock with the butt plug to make sure not a single drop of his cum fell out.

At this point, the thoughts causing mayhem in Craig's mind were consuming him; but he didn't mind.

It's how he truly felt, so why should he continue to fight them?

 _You love him. You love him so fucking much. You love him so fucking much that it's killing you, it's making you see stars, it's making you want to explode all over this office. You'd do anything for this man and he'd do anything for you, but you love that about him. You love that about him_ _ **so much.**_

* * *

Tweek spent the rest of the day feeling dirty and disheveled, but _fuck_ , it was absolutely glorious. Come five o'clock, Craig walked out with his jacket and bag in hand, ducking down to press a light kiss to Tweek's lips.

"Come over for dinner." He whispered, Tweek grinning slowly.

"You know I was planning on it."

Craig chuckled, pressing another kiss to his lips before pulling back to let Tweek finish up his email and grab his things. The ride home was relatively quiet, Craig enjoying the gentle feeling of Tweek tracing shapes into the palm of his hand. They bid Stan goodnight once at the residences, Craig wrapping an arm around Tweek's waist as they walked inside.

"Do you want to shower?" Craig asked Tweek, the blonde sighing quietly.

"Yes please, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all, kitten," Craig kissed his forehead as they got in the elevator. "I'll lay some old clothes out for you."

"They'll be ginormous on me but thank you."

Craig laughed quietly as he opened the door for them once upstairs, tossing his bag aside before grabbing his phone out of his jacket.

"Go shower and I'll order the Chinese food."

Tweek shot him a smile before moving towards the hallway, Craig calling to place their order after a few minutes. As he poured himself a drink, Craig hummed quietly as he thought to himself to pass the time. _You haven't checked the mailbox in a while…_

Shrugging, Craig grabbed his keys once he heard the water running in the shower, carrying his drink with him as he headed back downstairs to check his mailbox. Sure enough, there was a big stack of mail, Craig seeing mostly birthday cards from the looks of it and a few magazines he's yet to unsubscribe from. He didn't bother looking through it right now since he had full hands, but he had time to kill still once upstairs since Tweek was definitely not done his shower yet. He kicked his door shut behind him once back in his unit, a sigh passing his lips as he set his drink down. As predicted, there were a plethora of birthday cards from aunts and uncles in Peru, his aunt who lived in London, cousins he hasn't spoken to in years, but…the last envelope wasn't a birthday card. Craig blinked as he realized what it was, letting out a laugh of disbelief as he carried it with him to his bedroom. He rummaged through his drawers to find an old sweatshirt and pair of sweatpants for Tweek, the blonde wandering out with a towel around him.

"What kinda food did you order?"

"Lo mein, some sweet and sour chicken, and rice…but…huh."

"What's wrong?"

"They're doing it early this year." Craig muttered, turning the invitation in his hand over to look at it once more. Tweek walked over, grabbing the sweatshirt that was set aside for him.

"Doing what early?"

"The Met Gala."

Tweek froze, eyes widening under the sweatshirt. Tugging it the rest of his way over his head, Tweek stared at Craig with big eyes, pushing his glasses back onto his face.

"You…you got…a-an invitation?"

"I do every year. The whole family does. I never go because I never-" Craig cut himself off, looking at Tweek. "…Never have…anyone to go with."

Tweek's eyes had to have been comically large at this point, a shaky breath passing his lips as he slowly smiled.

"Craig…are-are you-?"

A yelp passed his lips as Craig grabbed him by his waist, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss.

This was Craig's opportunity.

This was Craig's time and place to finally show all of New York that he has finally lost that fucking label they gave him.

Craig Tucker was no longer the most eligible bachelor in all of New York, and the Met Gala being held in a month was the perfect opportunity to prove it.

"Do you want to go to the Met Gala with me?"

"A-As-As like you're date? Because yes! O-Of course I-!"

"As my boyfriend."

Tweek froze, staring up at Craig once more.

"As…what?"

Craig smiled at the disbelief dripping from his voice, leaning their foreheads together. Tweek managed to catch him off guard today, so now it was his turn.

"Not just as my date, Tweek…as my boyfriend."

* * *

 **NOTE:** Hrnnnng hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Next chapter will be a lil bit of a time skip to get to the Met Gala, but the Met Gala...is the start of a major plot point my friends.

So get ready for the Met Gala cause it's gonna start getting juicy!

Hope you enjoyed, and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated!


	16. Da(mie)niel

The theme was horror.

They had only a month and a half to perfect their looks, but it was-for Tweek, at least-a lot of fun. Tweek and Craig wanted to create a look that indicated that they were, in fact, a couple. So, after discussing some ideas with Laura's designers, they had their outfits.

As their first public outing together, the pair would be creating their own version of Gomez and Morticia Addams.

"He's the perfect lover." Craig muttered to his reflection, but Tweek was nearby listening as he sat in the make-up chair. It was now the day of and Tweek was _so thrilled_. He spoke briefly with Bebe about the night, but she wanted his outfit to be a surprise. That way she can see the completed look with Craig's the way it was intended to be seen.

"Who, Gomez?" Tweek replied after the make-up artist finished touching up his red lipstick. It was the _Met Gala_ , so of _course_ Tweek was going all out with his look. He has _dreamed_ of attending this event ever since he really started to dedicate himself to the fashion world, so he was in no way half assing this.

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"I don't know, you?" Tweek scoffed, rolling his eyes a bit to try and stop himself from smiling.

"I'm flattered you think of me that way, but no. I'm talking about Gomez." Tweek heard Craig laugh to himself as he continued to get ready, the sound making him officially smile. Once the make-up artist sprayed on some setting spray, Tweek thanked her quietly before turning to look at Craig.

"Tell me again why you chose that suit?"

Craig hummed, snapping his suspenders into place. "Because," He turned and hummed as he saw Tweek, biting his lip as he gave him a quick up and down look. "I'm representing Latinos."

"You're not Latino, you're Peruvian."

"Well yeah, but you know what I mean." Craig said with a smirk.

"Aren't you doing that by recreating Gomez's iconic striped suit?"

"Yes, but this," Craig motioned to his outfit. "Is called a zoot suit."

"Terrible name, don'tcha think?" Tweek pondered.

Craig snorted quietly as he turned back to the mirror, putting some gel onto his fingers before combing them through his hair. Tweek couldn't help but watch.

"I'll give you that. But! Latino men wore these suits in the fifties and sixties, and the police pretty much told people that if you saw people wearing these kinds of clothes that they were criminals."

Tweek blinked, standing and walking over slowly to stand besides Craig.

"I didn't know there was that much history to it."

"Not too many people do. It's more of a subtle nod to the Latino community." Craig muttered. Tweek hummed, running his hands up and under Craig's suspenders.

"You do look sexy with everything put together." He whispered, Craig bringing his hand up to lightly run along Tweek's cheek.

"You look stunning already."

Even under all the makeup, Craig could still make out the faint color blooming on Tweek's face. They had been together now for almost two months and Tweek's sensitivity to embarrassment and flattery was still so endearing.

"You think so?" His boyfriend breathed out. It made Craig smiled, ducking down to press a gentle kiss to those ruby red lips. They matched those Louboutin shoes Tweek couldn't seem to stop wearing, but Craig didn't mind.

At least he knew his money was going to go use.

They parted with a smack of their lips, Tweek grinning slowly as Craig spoke.

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

* * *

To say it was overwhelming would be an understatement.

As they pulled up to the red carpet, Tweek couldn't help but shoot a nervous look to his boyfriend. Said boyfriend gave him a smile, kissing his forehead and giving his thigh a squeeze.

"I'll get out first, okay?" He muttered against Tweek's skin, the blonde nodding slowly as he felt himself relax slightly at Craig's voice.

"Okay…they only care about you anyways."

"None of that, kitten," Craig whispered, tilting Tweek's chin up. "You're just as important tonight. You've seen the tabloids. They're suspicious of the fact I have a boyfriend…and I do. I get to show _you_ off. Can you believe that?"

Face heating up, Tweek felt a sheepish smile spreading across his lips as he gave a small nod.

"I mean… _yeah_." He muttered. Craig pressed a light kiss to his lips, Tweek sighing as he looked over Craig's shoulder towards the hustle and bustle outside as they parted.

"See anyone interesting?"

"Your sister."

Craig hummed, turning to look over his shoulder. Tricia-as Tweek said-looked interesting indeed. Her red hair was slicked back so it all ran down her back, clearly having put in hair extensions since her usual slightly longer than shoulder length hair was down to her waist. A golden crown of thorns rested on her forehead and into her hair, fake blood running down her face as if she had been pierced by the crown. Her make-up was fierce-much like her outfit-which was a red latex dress that had a black harness over top of it to accentuate her features. To put it lightly: his sister looked interesting, yet stunning.

"Well then…should we join her?"

Tweek felt the wind leave his body as the door opened, the sounds and sights that met him overwhelming and exciting all at once. The flashes of the photographers, the sound of Craig's name being called as people realized who he was, the slight pause in people's voices as they saw Tweek emerge from the car behind him. The weight and warmth of Craig's hand brought Tweek back down from the slight high he was riding on, but the blonde couldn't help but smile as he looked up at Craig. This…was a dream come true.

Tweek, with his lace black jumpsuit that had a matching lace train attached to his hips, felt unstoppable. He had a smoky eyeshadow look to show off his green eyes and highlight his pale skin, ruby red lips bold to match the highlight on his cheeks and nose. His hair was slicked back, a few curls pinned to shape his face and give it a more elegant look. That and the addition of the choker with an antique pendant on it with a woman's face carved into the marble…Tweek felt confident.

Then there was Craig. Craig, who was effortlessly handsome in this zoot suit of his with Gomez's classic pinstripe print and black wide brim hat. Only Tweek knew of the black suspenders stretched taught under his suit jacket-which was such a treat-and the chain that hung from his hip almost down to his ankle. He was the epitome of class and sex and Tweek felt his breath catch as Craig effortlessly shifted into crowd-pleasing mode.

The Tucker's heard Craig's name being called, the family grinning slowly as the couple slowly approached them.

"Tweek!" Tricia laughed, wrapping her arms around him. She towered over him in her heels, and _he_ was even wearing heels.

"Tricia, you look _incredible!"_ He laughed, both pulling away and cupping each other's faces. Laura looked just as stunning, her look not as extravagant, but extravagant enough for the gala. She wore a flowy dress, her hair slicked back similarly to Tricia's, but without the extensions. The dress was white at the top and blended into a red, sparkly fabric at the bottom. Thomas opted to wear just a simple suit, Tweek not expecting much from him, but he still did some make-up to create almost like a sunken eye look.

"I can say the same about _you!"_ Tricia laughed. "What do you think so far?!"

Tweek let out a breathless laugh, looking around.

"Overwhelming," A pause. "But a dream come true."

Craig couldn't help but smile as he heard Tweek, ducking down to press a kiss to his forehead. Tweek could've sworn that there were more flashes from the cameras as his lips met his skin, but it could've just been his imagination. They kept the conversation at a minimum as they made their way down the red carpet, Tweek trying out a few poses with Craig guiding him. It was more fun than anything now that he was used to the energy of the room, but…there was a couple that caught Tweek's attention about ten minutes into walking towards the building.

He was tall…taller than Craig, he was pretty sure.

And his partner was short-shorter than Tweek-which was really saying something.

But Tweek couldn't deny one thing: they were beautiful.

The taller man wore a red suit and black button up shirt, hair wild with untamed curls. It looked as if he was wearing prosthetics on his ears to make them pointed, Tweek only noticing that after following the edges of his red statement sunglasses.

The blonde next to him wore a sparkly white jumpsuit, but his was much more skin tight than Tweek's. A pair of broken angel wings hung off his back, jeweled tears resting near his eyes. His makeup…was beautiful. Red eyeshadow and lips popped out due to his all white outfit, blonde shoulder length hair slicked back like Laura's in a way.

"What's caught your eye?" Craig chuckled, noticing Tweek staring off into the distance.

"That couple…they're beautiful together, don'tcha think?"

Craig followed his gaze, feeling his stomach drop to his feet as he met the gaze of the taller man.

" _Fuck_."

"What-?"

"Don't look at them." He hissed between his teeth, hand on Tweek's back guiding him towards the building faster.

"Wait-wait! Craig-you-!"

"I cannot _stand_ them, and you don't want to get wrapped up in them!" Craig quickly explained as they moved. Tweek paused as he looked over his shoulder, stopping his movements as he noticed the couple following. "Tweek-!"

"I want to meet them."

"No-no you don't want to-"

Tricia quickly rushed up, grabbing Craig's wrist and tugging on it lightly. The tug made Craig forget about Tweek momentarily, his eyes meeting his sister's.

They were filled with worry.

"Craig…?" She whispered. But Craig gave her a weak smile.

"It'll be okay, chiquitita." He whispered back. It was a nickname seldom used anymore, but it still made Tricia relax as she walked off with a similarly weak smile. As Craig turned his attention forward, he felt his breath hitch as he met the fiery eyes of the man he absolutely loathed.

"Well," Tweek stood upright at the man's voice, shivers running down his spine. "Fancy meeting you here, Tucker."

"Cut the shit, Thorn."

"Mmm. You haven't changed much, have you?"

"Can say the same about you," Craig's eyes darted towards the man looping arms with Damien. "Pirrup."

"Hello, Craig." Pip practically purred, Tweek feeling his cheeks heat up at the accent tinging his words. Tweek took another look at his outfit, suddenly feeling a tinge of self-consciousness wash over him. Pip…was thin. Tweek? Tweek…was not.

"Are we done?" Craig sighed out, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I need about twelve drinks after this encounter."

"You're so harsh," Damien gasped, feigning hurt as he held Pip closer to him. "You haven't seen me in years, and _this_ is how you're going to start things up again?"

"I don't want to start _anything_ , Damien," Craig hissed between his teeth. "Now good-"

"And who's this blonde on your arm?" Damien interjected, eyes slowly moving up and down Tweek's frame. The blonde stiffened, snuggling into Craig's side more as he cleared his throat. There was something about this Damien…he was intimidating.

"I'm-I'm Tweek."

" _Tweek_ ," He purred. "Quite an interesting name."

"Well…yeah."

"You'd get along great with my darling."

"Your darling?" Tweek squeaked out, a hand being thrusted forward.

"Me! I'm his darling. Phillip, but my nickname is Pip. Pleasure to meet you!" The man next to Damien giggled. Tweek couldn't help but grin, taking Pip's hand in his.

"Pleasure to meet you, too!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Craig sighed.

"Yeah. This is Damien, he has daddy issues. And that's Pip, who also has daddy issues." Craig muttered to Tweek, though he said it loud enough that the couple caught wind of it. Tweek flushed at the harsh comment, but Pip seemed to brush it off just fine.

"Come! Why don't we run ahead and let these boys catch up?"

Craig blinked at the words, sputtering as he felt Tweek's body leave the palm of his hand.

"Hey, whoa-Pip!- _fucking_ -!"

"Don't worry, Tucker," Damien chuckled, shoving him forward towards the building. "You know he'll take good care of him."

* * *

Tweek wasn't sure when he got separated from Craig, but he found himself at the bar with Pip and wanting nothing more than to talk to this man more.

"So…Pip."

"That's me!"

His enthusiasm was infectious.

"How-How long have you and…uh-"

"Damie. Oh! Well…Damien to you, love."

Tweek hummed, grabbing his glass of wine as it was slid over to him.

"Right. Damien. Um…how long have you two been together?"

"Oh…about five years now. We met when I was twenty-seven and he was thirty-three."

Tweek nodded as he sipped at his wine, dabbing at his lipstick with his finger as he cleared his throat after swallowing.

"So, he's about Craig's age?"

Pip paused, turning to face Tweek as he gave his face a look up and down.

"Craig doesn't mention us?"

This caught Tweek off guard. _Was_ he supposed to know about Damien and Pip?

"I…no, I don't recall." Tweek breathed out. Pip gave a small nod, heading towards the direction of the tables. Due to seating arrangements-as luck would have it-Tucker and Thorn with their plus ones were stuck side by side at the same table near the side of the room. Tweek could see Craig talking wildly with his family, who were seated a few tables away from theirs. Spanish met his ears over the hustle and bustle of the crowd around them, but he wasn't worried about it. Sure, Craig was acting… _bizarre_ in regard to this Damien Thorn guy, but Tweek didn't want to press right this moment. He was just enjoying talking to Pip so much so far! He hasn't really met anyone in this crazy upper-class world he's suddenly been tossed into that seemed so… _genuine_. That… _no,_ no that's not the wording! He's met some very nice people that are in Craig's life, but he just hasn't…clicked with anyone the way he seems to be clicking with Pip.

"Well-" Pip's voice cut into his thoughts, Tweek settling down next to him at the table. "Damie here is…Craig's competitor of the sorts."

"Competitor?"

"I own a brewery as well," Damien cut in. "Dante's Inferno."

"You…you're the CEO for Dante's Inferno?" Tweek found himself whispering in disbelief.

" _Unfortunately_." It was Craig, who was now settling into the seat next to Tweek.

"Oh! Done talking to mommy?" Damien sneered. The word choice made Craig roll his eyes, tossing his arm around Tweek's shoulders to hold him closer.

"Sí, idiota…"

"English for everyone else, please." The teasing tone that dripped from Damien's voice made Tweek shiver, his hand resting on Craig's thigh lightly.

"Breathe, handsome." Tweek reminded, noticing Craig's face tinging red from the anger bubbling up inside of him.

"How-How did you two meet?" Said Pip. It was a way to change the conversation, obviously, but Tweek wasn't sure if-

"He's my secretary."

Oh…well. _I guess Craig doesn't care if people know_ ,

"Typical of you." Damien muttered, Craig giving his drink resting on the table a squeeze.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh! Nothing. You just…clearly have a type and you're just… _so predictable_."

Craig hummed low in his throat, bringing his drink to his lips to stop himself from barking out another comment. His mother raised him better than to act like this.

"Is this your first outing as a couple? I don't remember seeing you two at previous events!" Pip exclaimed. Tweek gave a smile, turning to look at Craig with adoring eyes.

"It is, yes! We figured it was a good as time as any to make ourselves known to the public.

"And Craig can finally get rid of that God-awful title the pages gave him." Pip chuckled, Craig rolling his eyes.

"Mm."

Tweek gave him a look out of the corner of his eyes. He was starting to grow…really worried about Craig. He's never seen him act like this around anybody! There was obviously something that Craig hasn't told him, and he was pretty sure he purposely left this information regarding this mysterious couple out of his topics of conversation for a reason. The forced conversation came to an end as the first course of the meal was served, everyone falling quiet as they slowly poked at their dishes. Tweek's eyes only averted away from his plate when Damien stood suddenly, kissing Pip's hair before walking off somewhere. As his aura slowly left the table, Tweek heard Craig audibly sigh next to him. The blonde reached up, lightly playing with the hairs at the base of Craig's next.

"Are you okay?" Tweek finally asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Craig gave a quick, toothless smile.

"Craig…you've been acting…so unlike you ever since we got here. Is-did I do something-?"

"What?! No-No no no, kitten!" Craig set his fork down, turning and taking Tweek's hands in his. "I just…," He paused, glancing over towards Pip. "Damien and I…we…have a complicated past."

This was news.

"What kind of past? What do you mean?"

"We…Damien and I were best friends. He was practically…like my brother. We just…as time went on, we changed, and with changes came us growing apart. I just…I _loathe_ him now and…I don't know. It-It's hard to explain our relationship without getting into weird parts about my past I'm just…not ready to talk about yet."

Pale fingers lightly danced over Craig's cheek, Tweek giving him the gentlest smile as he pressed a light kiss to his lips. It was exactly what Craig needed to calm his nerves. As they parted, Tweek giggled and lightly wiped a little bit of lipstick off of Craig's lips.

"Craig, I understand. Take your time. Don't feel like you have to tell me everything all at once just because we're dating. We all have our demons."

Craig snorted quietly at the play on words, though he was pretty sure Tweek didn't quite get it due to his little knowledge on Damien. With one last little peck to the blonde's lips, Craig stood as he gave a tender smile.

"I'll be back, kitten."

"Bathroom break?"

Craig chuckled once more at the word choice. "Yes. I'll be back."

As Craig wandered off, the faint conversation of Pip and Tweek carried him off to the restroom. What he wasn't prepared for was the intensity of the air that hit him as he entered the room.

To see Damien there, laughing with other men who decided to rendezvous by the sinks. Those seemingly red eyes met his, Craig feeling his stomach tie into a knot as he stared at him.

It was such a quiet offer that Craig barely caught it.

He should say no. Absolutely say no. This wasn't like him. He just spent a solid hour bitching and complaining about his presence at the table! He couldn't say yes!

But…how could he say no to such an offer from Damien?

* * *

"Were they friends when you two started dating?"

"Craig and Damien?" Tweek nodded. "Oh no no! They hadn't been friends for about six years at that point."

"How did you…meet Craig, then?" Pip took a long, slow drink from his glass. Tweek heard the hum low in his throat. "You-You don't have to tell me!"

"No, it's quite alright," Pip chuckled. "We met in school. I was twelve and he was about to graduate. To put it lightly…he was my bully."

Tweek felt his face drop, head spinning at the words.

"He-w-wait-what?"

"Craig…wasn't very nice in school. Well, no one was really. We went to an all-boys school, and it was a big mish-mash of boys. He just…had his issues."

"Issues?"

"He didn't get very pretty until senior year," Pip sipped at his wine once more. "Braces came off, acne cleared, got a decent haircut, grew a foot vertically _and_ horizontally, if you know what I mean," Pip winked, giggling quietly. "But…I forgive him! It wasn't Craig's fault, really. He was just in the wrong crowd and an angry boy, is all."

Tweek frowned, sad smile crossing his face. "I'm sorry…for how he-"

"No no, none of that now!" Pip laughed, taking Tweek's hand in his. "The past is the past! Besides, I have Damie now. I'm the happiest I've ever been!"

The words made Tweek smile, Pip's happiness seeping into his pores and spreading through his body.

"You never got to share how you two met after we said how we met." Tweek teased. Pip let out a laugh, setting his glass of wine aside as he moved closer to Tweek.

"Oh, it's simply wonderful! I was working as a temp at a company that Damien was trying to partner up with to get his business even bigger. It was just a day job while I was trying to get my modeling career off the ground, and he just came in the offices and swept me away! He couldn't stop flirting, the _dog!_ Damien stopped by my little desk on his way out and chatted my ear off for thirty minutes, maybe even more! I don't remember. I _do_ remember him giving me the sweetest little kiss on the cheek as he slid me his phone number. We met up every night that week while he was in town, and a few months after, I moved to New York as a modeling agency picked me up!"

Tweek found himself grinning from ear to ear as he listened to Pip gush about Damien, their fingers lacing as they giggled amongst themselves.

"So, you're a model? Figures, since you're just…so beautiful." Tweek admitted. Pip _was_ a beautiful man. His body was slim and his face symmetrical and just so so soft to the naked eye. But a sense of sadness washed over Pip, Tweek sensing it as his grip on his hand suddenly tightened for a moment.

"Ah…well…about that."

"What-what's wrong?"

"It's just…it's funny, is all," A pause. "I'm envious of your body."

Tweek's back slowly straightened, face suddenly hot as he looked at Pip's face. _He can't be serious…can he?_

"W-What?" He breathed out.

"I've always wanted curves. Well…I had them a while ago…but the relapse…you know…"

Tweek slid his other hand onto Pip's thigh, frowning as he gave a knowing nod. It doesn't take an idiot to know what he's talking about. It wasn't an unknown secret that the modeling industry was filled with eating disorders, but Tweek didn't want to push Pip to talk more about it if it was a sore subject.

"I understand. You don't have to talk about it." Tweek assured. The wash of relief that cross Pip's face was sad in a way, but it made Tweek's smile return to his face.

"Thank you, love…you're a good one, you know."

It was a comment that made Tweek let out a laugh, but he suddenly gasped as Craig and Damien returned from where ever they ran off to. The oddest part of it all was they opted to push Tweek and Pip apart and sit next to one another.

"Hey, you okay?" Tweek giggled, hand rubbing up and down Craig's thigh. The wine was going to his head now, body tingling as he leaned into Craig's side. Sniffling quietly, Craig looked over at Tweek with a grin.

"Yeah-Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were gone for quite some time. Thought you had fallen in or something." Tweek teased. Craig let out a laugh, sniffling once more after and quickly ducking down to kiss his cheek.

"I'm wonderful, kitten."

* * *

Two more glasses of wine later, Tweek found himself comfortably tipsy as some music played throughout the hall while people ate the second course of their meal. Pip and him continued to chat around the two men separating them, Damien humming as he glanced over at Craig.

"They became fast friends." Damien mumbled. Craig gave a nod, leg bouncing under the table as he continued to eat.

"I figured they would. They have a lot in common." He muttered back. Tweek eventually stood from his chair, kissing Craig's hair as he passed before plopping himself into the now empty chair that was next to Pip.

" _Y̷o̸u̵ ̵t̴w̸o̵ ̴a̶r̷e̴n̵'̵t̵ ̸g̵o̵i̴n̸g̵ ̴t̴o̸ ̸l̶a̴s̵t̸.̸."_

Craig felt his breath catch, blinking his eyes a few times as he focused on Damien.

"Excuse me?"

Damien blinked, furrowing his brows.

"I said you two haven't been together long, have you?"

Craig let out the breath he was holding, nodding at what Damien said.

"Oh…yeah-yeah. Only about a month and half. Almost two months."

Damien gave another nod, arms crossing over his chest. Craig felt like his heart was going to hammer right out of his chest, sniffling as he shoveled the last bit of food into his mouth.

" _Y̵o̴u̶'̴r̴e̸ ̶l̷o̸s̶i̶n̸g̸ ̴i̴t̴,̸ ̵T̸u̷c̶k̴e̶r̴.̴ ̵G̶e̷t̷ ̸i̵t̶ ̶t̵o̷g̸e̷t̸h̷e̴r̵.̶ ̸L̶o̵o̸k̶ ̶a̴t̵ ̵y̷o̵u̴.̵ ̶Y̵o̷u̶'̶r̵e̸ ̸a̴ ̶d̴i̸s̵g̴r̶a̶c̶e̶.̴"̸."_

Craig felt the anger boiling inside of him, pushing his plate forward slowly as he looked at Damien.

"What did you say?"

Damien gave him a confused look again.

"I didn't fucking say nothing, you idiot." He scoffed, turning his head away. Craig continued to nod his head, suddenly setting his hat lightly on the table besides his plate.

" _HeyDamienguesswhat?"_

It was sudden.

As Damien turned his head, he let out a shout of surprise and pain as Craig's fist hit his cheek. Pip and Tweek jumped, both staring over at the two as if what had actually happened _didn't_ actually happen.

Damien stared at Craig.

Craig stared at Damien.

Damien's face twitched slightly, as if to ask: " _Are we really doing this?"_

To which Craig's raising arm replied: " _Yes we fucking are."_

The second punch was harder than the first, Damien retaliating by grabbing the back of Craig's collar. He pulled _hard_ , Craig gasping as the fabric dug into his throat. Tumbling back with the chair, Craig reached out and grabbed a fist full of Damien's shirt. In retrospect, it wasn't his best idea seeing that Damien now had him pinned. But nevertheless, Craig was able to get another shot in before Damien officially had him pinned.

"What the fuck are you-?!"

"Just like old times, _huh Damie_? Look at what you've made of me." Craig growled between his teeth, Damien's eyes flashing red as his fist came down onto Craig's cheek. He managed to get one more hit in before Craig elbowed his stomach, Damien gasping as he tumbled to the side. He grabbed Craig's shirt, the sound of fabric ripping and buttons popping filling the air around the table.

"You fucking _dumbass_! I didn't do _anything_ to you!" Damien coughed. Their fists continued to land blow after blow, neither doing a very good job of blocking the onslaught of punches. They stumbled to their knees after a minute, Craig's shirt hanging loosely off his shoulder.

"This shirt was _custom made!_ " Craig hissed, hand yanking roughly at Damien's shirt. The fabric gave way easily, Damien growling in his throat as his hand wrapped around Craig's throat.

" _This_ shirt was _ALSO_ custom made, _fucking asshole!_ " Damien growled back. They both gasped as their hands ended up around each other's throats, both losing their balance and falling into the side of the table. Craig wanted to cry out as his head caught the edge of the table, the sound of the legs scraping against the floor ringing in his ears as he gasped for air. There was another set of hands on both of them-possibly two-with Tweek's voice nearby.

"Stop it! Stop it, you're both _idiots!_ " He cried out.

"Damien, let _go_! You're making a _mess_!" Said Pip.

But then the sound of fast approaching heels cut through all the noise.

And Craig knew it could only be one person.

" _We're fucked_." He rasped out.

"Ustedes dos están actuando como niños!" Laura shouted suddenly, her heeled foot stepping between their bodies as she smacked them both upside the head. As they both released their grip on each other, both men gasped _hard_ as air met their lungs once more. Was Craig prepared to die at the Met Gala in order to kill Damien Thorn?

Probably. Who was gonna charge him for murder? He'd be dead too.

But this?

Craig was really dead now.

"Mama, I-!"

"No! No excuses!" Laura quickly turned to Damien, grabbing him by the jaw. " _You_. What do you think you are doing?"

"Hello Mrs. Tucker," He chuckled, Thomas and Tricia slowly making their way over. The commotion was far enough to the side that it didn't disrupt the actual flow of the event, but it was enough to get the attention of the family whose son was choking someone while being choked by said someone. "Fancy seeing you here. How's Mr. Tucker? What about chiquitita?"

The use of the nickname made Tricia cover her mouth, stomach filled with what felt like lead as she tried not to be sick.

" _Tricia_ is fine. But you don't get to ask that," Grabbing Craig's hat, Laura passed it to Tweek with a harsh thrust of her arm. "Get him home. He's a fucking mess." Tweek swallowed hard, whimpering as he took a good look at Craig. His eye was swelling up, nose bleeding onto a split open lip. There were cuts up along his cheek and jaw with fingertip shaped bruises beginning to form on his neck. He noticed the bruises when Craig scratched at his neck, which also brought attention to his cut up knuckles.

Damien was pretty fucked up too, but Craig definitely got hit harder.

Silently, Tweek gave a nod as he looked at Pip before placing a hand on Craig's back.

" _Call you?"_ Pip mouthed, which made Tweek smile slightly as he gave a curt nod. How was Tweek supposed to take care of Craig now? He was drunk! That's why him and Pip barely registered the fight starting! Were there people taking pictures? Or was it lightning? It wasn't supposed to rain! _It was probably pictures then, Tweek!_ Craig let out a few coughs, Tweek swallowing hard as he found Craig's car where the driver said he'd meet them. It wasn't Stan since he couldn't make it, but in a way, Tweek was glad it wasn't Stan.

Less explaining for him to do.

"C-C'mon Craig, get in." Tweek breathed out. His legs were shaky as he made his way around to his side of the car, slowly climbing in and tugging the train of his outfit in before closing the door. They sat silent for a few, Craig letting out a shaky breath as he closed his eyes.

"'m sorry…"

Tweek reached out, grabbing Craig's hand and bringing the cut-up knuckles to his lips. Each kiss sent sparks up Craig's arm, the raven-haired man sighing in content.

"It's okay. I-I don't know what started it, but know I adore you."

"Yeah?" Craig whispered, dropping his face to Tweek's shoulder. The blonde nodded, running his fingers through Craig's hair.

"Of course," A light kiss was pressed to Craig's forehead. "I think you're so so wonderful. So sexy. I think you're talented and generous. _Y̶o̴u̸'̵r̴e̴ ̸a̶l̷s̵o̵ ̸a̷ ̵f̸a̶i̸l̸u̶r̵e̵.̵"_

Craig blinked his eyes open slowly (well, the best he could). Furrowing his brows, he looked at Tweek as he lifted his head.

"What-what was that last part?" He mumbled.

Tweek blinked, face hot as he cleared his throat. "I said that you're also a really great boyfriend."

Nodding slowly as realization settled in, Craig let himself relax and succumb to Tweek running his fingers through his hair. The quiet ride home was just what he needed after an evening spent with Damien Thorn.

He lightly brought a hand up to dab at his bloody nose, sniffling quietly as he dabbed at it once more.

Craig doesn't remember getting punched in the nose during the fight.

* * *

 **NOTE:** Heeeeey

So this chapter I've had planned forEVER but I've been so busy with my online classes/work that whenever I have free time, I don't want to write.  
But I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless ;)  
Any and all feedback is appreciated!  
(Ps: I hope you get the title lol but the song is Daniel by Elton John! I suggest giving it a listen cause it'll give you some buddy buddy Craig/Damien feels)


	17. Glory Days

It was the longest night of his life.

Tweek expected it to be long in the sense that Craig and him would get home at around two or three am after an extravagant night of fashion and stolen kisses until they were left breathless and forced to wait for more.

But that more never came.

In a sense it did, but not in the way Tweek was expecting.

The more wasn't sex, but a busted lip, black eye, bruised and cut up knuckles, and a blood trail that can't seem to stop from Craig's nose.

It took all of Tweek's strength to try and support Craig as they made their way to the elevator once back at the Juniper Residences, but he managed.

"Come on, big guy." He would whisper as Craig's body would slump. The little nickname seemed to energize Craig just enough that it relieved the pain in Tweek's arms from practically holding him upright, but not enough to get him through the door.

Something was off, and Tweek couldn't figure out what it was for the life of him.

Craig nearly collapsed onto the island counter top as they stumbled into the apartment, knuckles white as he gripped the ledge to hold himself up. His cheek was pressed to the marble counter top, soft little noises of content coming from him as the coolness of the surface felt nice against his flushed skin.

"Water…please." He croaked, Tweek already making his way over to the fridge. Raking his fingers through Craig's hair, Tweek passed over the glass as he sat up off the counter just enough to drink.

His hair gel was barely intact at this point.

"You need to lie down," Tweek whispered. "And I need to clean up your face."

Craig set the now empty glass aside, pushing his face forward and resting it against the side of Tweek's neck. The shakiness of his breath was tickling Tweek, but it was comforting to know Craig was there.

"Are you going to stay?"

Tweek gave a small nod, voice caught in his throat. If he was being honest, Craig's behavior tonight was scary. He didn't know Craig could act in such a way. Maybe this Damien guy was just a trigger, but why would Craig willingly continue to interact with him if he saw it getting aggressive between them? Things weren't adding up, he was missing information.

But he was too tired to figure out the mystery.

He just wanted to get Craig safely in bed.

Wrapping an arm around Craig's waist, Tweek turned so Craig was forced out of his neck.

"Come on." His voice was shaky itself, Tweek's own emotions starting to get to him.

"Hey," Craig tried to look at him, but Tweek couldn't seem to bring himself to look back. "Are you okay?"

Setting Craig down on the edge of the bed, Tweek looked at his boyfriend finally.

His eye was officially swelled shut and his other was struggling to stay open as his head nodded. Craig was fighting the exhaustion taking over him to make sure Tweek was okay. Sniffling, Tweek gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Y-Yeah…yeah-just…overwhelmed." It wasn't a lie.

"About what?"

"What do you mean about _what?_ Craig, you got in a _fist fight_ at _The Met Gala!"_

There it was. The inevitable snap. Tweek was worried he'd do this.

"I-I know this-this _guy_ and you have some history or whatever, but that doesn't mean you just-you just up and _punch him_ at a charity event! An event that I have _dreamed_ of going to and I had to leave early b-because _you_ _punched a guy!_ "

Tweek saw his boyfriend wince out of the corner of his eye as he turned to get a washcloth from the bathroom. He kicked his heels off as he walked out, sob escaping his lips as he tossed a leg on either side of Craig's lap.

"A-And now your pretty face is all marked up…you're such an idiot." Tweek sobbed, knowing full well the makeup on his face was being destroyed. All those hours of work…gone in one emotional outburst. Dabbing lightly at Craig's lip, he could see that blue eye searching Tweek's face. Said lips turned up slightly into a sad smile as a pair of arms wrapped around Tweek's waist.

"I'll make it up to you."

"What were you thinking?" Tweek barely registered Craig's statement, but he could tell Craig heard his. Biting down on his lip and then wincing, Craig let out a quiet sigh as Tweek moved to clean up the blood on his chin and nose.

"…I wasn't thinking…"

"What's your history with this guy anyways? W-Why do you hate him so much?"

A hitch in Craig's breath made Tweek pause as he stared at him.

"…You…want the truth?"

Tweek blinked.

"Please."

Craig ran his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip, sighing quietly before closing his eye.

"Get changed first…I have to collect my thoughts…"

Tweek gave a nod despite Craig's eyes being closed, kissing his forehead before moving to rinse off quickly in the shower. It took a bit of scrubbing, but his makeup came off pretty quickly and the hair gel rinsed out easily. But by the time Tweek was in his pajamas, Craig had only gotten his pants off before he fell asleep. With a defeated sigh, Tweek unbuttoned his shirt before carefully maneuvering his arms out and setting the shirt aside.

It would have to wait for another day, but the question still stood: what was Craig's past with Damien?

* * *

"One or two pancakes, my love?"

"Two please."

Of course Bebe was going to take advantage of having the apartment all to herself. With Tweek staying at Craig's more often than not lately, Wendy has been spending the night here at Casa del Tweek and Bebe. Her place was being fumigated this weekend anyways, so it worked out perfectly. Bebe shot her a smile as she placed two pancakes on a plate for her with a side of bacon.

"Here you are."

"Don't I get a side of kisses?"

Bebe snickered, setting the spatula aside before rolling her eyes.

"Of course, how could I forget?"

They both giggled quietly as their lips met, humming as the syrup from their first round of pancakes lingered on their tongues.

Suddenly, the door flew open, both jumping back as they stared at Tweek.

"Oh." Was all her roommate could say.

"Dude, don't you knock?!" Bebe sputtered out. Tweek blinked, letting his bag drop from his shoulder.

"Bebe, I live here. This is the living room and kitchen."

 _Dammit_.

He had a point.

"I-well- _hnng_ -still! Courtesy knock! What if-what if I was naked?!"

"I've seen you naked before? Like…countless times, to be exact," A pause. "When did…you two happen?"

Wendy found herself unable to stop from smiling, Bebe's tactics to try and thwart Tweek falling useless. It was cute to say the least, but it was obvious the jig was up.

"Last December." She said, sipping at her coffee.

"Like…not this past December, the one I went to Paris December," Wendy shook her head. " _Oh wow."_

Bebe ducked her head down, a sudden lump of anxiety in her chest.

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

She blinked, looking at her best friend in the eyes for the first time since he's walked into the room.

"I…well, I've kept my girlfriend a secret now for…over a year…"

Tweek let out a breathless laugh, shrugging.

"Bebe, you weren't ready to share. I can't hold that against you. You're talking to the kid who cried the entire time he came out to his parents when he was fourteen."

The thought alone was enough for the anxiety to melt away, Bebe giving a thankful smile as she nodded her head a few times.

" _Thank you_."

Tweek wrapped his arms around her, smiling as he giggled into her neck.

"You don't have to thank me, silly. Besides, maybe the four of us could double date sometime. That is, whenever you're ready."

The four of them.

Craig, Tweek, Wendy, and herself.

That…sounded really nice.

"Speaking of the missing fourth person," Wendy interjected. "You're back early. I'm surprised you two aren't still asleep."

Bebe could feel Tweek's body tense before he slipped his arms back to his sides, throat clearing before he moved to grab his bag off the floor.

"Oh! Ah…he was still sleeping when I left so…"

This was news.

"Are you two okay? What's going on?" Bebe's protective instincts started to kick in because this was _so unlike_ Tweek to just leave a boyfriend's place before they woke. Not that he's had many while they were friends, but still!

He fiddled with the strap of his bag, biting on his lip before letting out a sigh.

"Craig got in a fist fight with some guy at the Gala…"

"He _what?!"_ The girls shouted at the same time.

"It-It's some guy he has history with or something. Damien Thorn, I think his name is. We saw each other on the red carpet and we ended up sitting at the table together since Tucker and Thorn are so close to one another in name."

"Pause," Wendy said. "They have history? Like what? I know of Damien because of him being our competitor, but I didn't know they had history!"

"Well," Tweek thought a moment. "I talked to Damien's husband about it. Pip is his name. Well…it's his nickname, but anyways! They used to be best friends way back when, but something happened along the way while they were growing up and now they just…hate one another."

Bebe pursed her lips as she thought. "You don't just up and punch a guy though. I hate a lot of people but I'm not getting into fist fights with them."

"Exactly!" Tweek said. "And he was going to tell me the truth, but something…something happened during the event. Somewhere along the line something happened because he was acting _so weird_ up before the fight."

"Weird how?" Wendy asked.

"He just…seemed paranoid in a way. Kept looking around as if someone was looking for him, kept mishearing things people were saying, couldn't seem to sit still. And then once we got home, he could barely keep himself awake and standing. I got a ten minute shower to get ready for bed and he was sound asleep by the time I got out and changed into my pajamas!"

Chewing on her lip, Wendy gave a nod as she used the side of her fork to cut into her cooling pancakes.

"Keep an eye on him…I will too, but…you see him more often than us."

Tweek let out a shaky sigh before nodding his head, yawn jumping up from his throat and catching him by surprise. He covered his mouth and then sighed a little heavier after the yawn escaped his body, shooting the girls across from him a tired smile.

"I need to lie down…I just need to be on my own for a bit."

"Understandable. I'll make you a plate of pancakes for later, alright?" Bebe kissed his cheek as he walked past, Tweek giving her a small smile back as an answer before entering his room and shutting the door.

Silence…this is what he needed.

However, it didn't last long as his phone buzzed in his hand.

It was from someone he didn't expect to hear from this early, but he was glad it was him.

 _Hello love! Hope you two got home safely last night! So glad we exchanged numbers before all that commotion. Would you want to get lunch later today? You and me? Let me know and I'll pick a scrumptious place for us to try! -xoxo Phillip/Pip_

* * *

"I didn't expect you to actually come today."

"I had nothing else to do and Craig still hasn't contacted me. I'm not waiting around for him to call."

The little boutique café was absolutely adorable and Tweek has passed it more times than he can count, but he's just never thought about walking in and actually eating here.

"Good for you, love," Pip laughed, sipping at the wine he had ordered while waiting for Tweek. "Hopefully he wasn't too difficult getting home."

"He…he was a _mess_ ," Tweek admitted. _He_ was also a mess, but for a different reason than Craig. "Has-Has Damien ever gotten like that?"

Pip raised his eyebrow as he sipped at his wine, pursing his lips as he lowered the glass.

"On…on occasion. Never quite like Craig got, but on occasion."

"God, I felt so fucking _helpless!_ Something was off I just-I couldn't figure out what it was!" Tweek let his head drop to his hands, fingers twisting into blonde curls as he tried to relax his brain. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about last night, about Craig's behavior. It was haunting him, and all he wanted were some answers.

"I wish I could help you, love…Damie was off, too…it-the behavior was familiar, but I can't seem to figure out why…"

Tweek gave a small nod, letting out a quiet sigh as their food arrived.

"I hope Damien's face is okay…Craigs' is pretty beat up…"

"I do apologize for Damien's behavior! It all happened-"

"So quickly. Don't worry, Craig threw the first punch. I should be apologizing."

"Well," Pip hummed. "If anyone should be apologizing, it should be my husband and your boyfriend."

The comment made Tweek laugh quietly, nodding as he took a bite of his food.

"You're absolutely correct."

"Who needs boys anyways?" Pip teased, Tweek letting himself actually laugh this time around.

It was nice getting to spend time with someone like Pip.

"Hey, question for you."

"Mm."

"Craig mentioned last night that Damien and him had a past together…I know you told me they were friends, but has Damien ever-"

"Mentioned anything more?" Pip interjected, Tweek nodding as he finished. "…Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes," A pause. "They dated for a while. At least, that's what Damien has told me."

Tweek blinked, sipping at his water.

"For how long?"

"On and off for about four or five years."

 _Oh_.

So…it was a serious relationship then…

"How old were they?"

"Early twenties. I think it was sometime in college. They were separated for a few years by the time Damien met me."

Tweek tried not to let his mind wander over the fact Pip said ' _sometime in college_ '.

"Do you know why they broke up?"

"They fought a lot towards the end of their relationship. I think it just…turned sour and that's why they don't like each other so much…wouldn't it be nice if they reconciled? Double dates sound fun and we've never gone on one."

"That does sound nice, huh?"

Tweek found himself forcing a smile for the sake of Pip, because he didn't do anything wrong.

Oh no, Pip gave Tweek all the information he's been dying to get from Craig for the past sixteen hours.

But a conversation with Craig came rushing back to him all at once, a conversation that happened _months_ ago now.

" _When I was…in college…you already know I was a rebel…but…I got_ _mixed_ _with a bad crowd towards the end of my junior year. I was doing anything in everything to rebel: sex, drinking, and even drugs. But, not long after I got arrested on my twenty first…it…_ _got bad_ _. My dad was on my ass about everything and anything after my arrest, saying that even though I'm not the direct face of the family, I still represent us in public. Still have an image to uphold. I fucking_ _hated_ _being told I had to act a certain way, look a specific look. So…I started doing a harder drug since I was able to easily get it, for some reason."_

Tweek thinks he might've figured out what the ' _for some reason_ ' actually is.

* * *

It's been almost a week since the Met Gala now and Tweek has been keeping the most careful of eyes on his boyfriend. He's been trying to see if he can spot any of those behaviors that made their appearance at the Gala, but there hasn't been any. It was Friday afternoon and Tweek was eating his lunch at his desk since Craig's business call was going late. Typically, Tweek just sits with Craig while he eats his lunch and chats with him while he writes emails.

But maybe the silence will do him good today.

Afterall, a question has been lodged in his throat all week and it might jump out at any minute if he sees Craig.

"What're you doing?"

Tweek gasped as Craig's voice cut into his thoughts, the blonde blushing as he looked up at him. He was only poking his head out of his office enough to look at Tweek.

"Eating lunch."

"Why didn't you come in?"

"You were on the phone; I didn't want to interrupt."

"I wouldn't have minded," Craig chuckled, walking out of his office. "Besides, seeing you walk in would've been such a nice surprise." His hand was warm against Tweek's face, or was Tweek's face just warm?

Either way, the little comment made Tweek blush as he looked at his lap.

"Oh," A pause. "Sorry."

Craig furrowed his brows, hand sliding under Tweek's chin to tilt his chin up.

"Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Tweek."

The tone of voice made his back straighten, throat bobbing before that damn question finally broke free.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Damien dated?"

Tweek was hoping it would come out sounding more stern, but it was so quiet that he barely heard himself say it.

He was tired.

He was tired of keeping this little secret about Craig _from_ Craig and he needed an explanation as to why Craig didn't tell him this.

He wasn't mad…he was just tired.

Craig looked Tweek's face up and down a few times, sighing finally before nodding towards his office.

"C'mon," He had a small smile on his face, which worried Tweek for some reason instead of calming him down. "Let's talk."

The hand under his chin slid down to his own hand, giving it a squeeze before tugging him up onto his feet. Closing the door, Craig tugged Tweek over towards the couch in his office. After he sat himself down, he lightly pulled Tweek down next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

It was enough to calm his own nerves.

"You're shaking," Tweek whispered, wrapping his own arms around Craig. "You don't have to-"

"No," Tweek heard Craig swallow hard. "I need…to tell you this…it's not fair to keep it from you." The words seemed caught in his throat; Craig's eyes fluttering shut as he felt Tweek's lips against his throat.

"Take your time." He heard his boyfriend whisper, Craig letting out a quiet sigh as he held onto him a little tighter.

"We…started dating when we were twenty. Like you know from Pip…we were friends for _years_ prior to that. We met when we were like…six or seven. We reconnected after I moved back to the states from London, which…is where I met Pip, coincidentally. But…I ended up at the same college as Damien. We had some classes together and a few years later…we got drunk and it just…went from there.

He was there the night I got arrested on my twenty first. He picked me up from the holding cell the next morning and took me out to lunch. We…we were inseparable. Nothing really changed between us because it was just our friendship with the addition of sex! He…Damien always made me feel safe, and I know I made him feel the same way. There was something about him and something about _me_ and it was…always so amazing.

But…something happened. We just…things started to not feel so good. Started to become unpleasant. We fought more, the nights together were becoming less and less, and we just…couldn't stand one another by the time we were twenty-five. I tried to make it work with him but…with my rehab came the realization that he wasn't good for me…and I haven't…really dated since. Sure, I went on dates and slept with some guys but…haven't really had a serious relationship since."

Tweek had closed his eyes somewhere along the way, swallowing hard as he let out a shaky breath.

"Something happened."

"Hmm?"

He lifted his head from Craig's shoulder.

"You said something happened…what happened?"

Craig opened and closed his mouth, closing his eyes as he tangled a hand into Tweek's hair.

"He cheated on me."

Tweek felt his breath catch as he looked at Craig's face.

"What?"

"He cheated on me with-with some guy. And I was dumb enough to try and make it work but…it wasn't working. I was just…an idiot, I guess. An-an idiot in love with his best friend-" Craig cut himself off, looking at Tweek with tired eyes before pressing their lips together. Both inhaled at the contact, not having had the time or energy this past week to be intimate with one another. Tweek understood why Craig kissed him, understood his deep-seeded hatred for Damien now. It all made sense, and Tweek was wrong to assume anything about Craig the way he did the day Pip and him were at lunch.

But Craig?

Craig couldn't seem to shake the guilt from the fact he was still lying to his boyfriend.

* * *

Leg bouncing rapidly under his desk, Craig sat there with his phone pressed to his ear.

It was nine pm.

Tweek had left about three hours ago and Craig said he'd call him when he was on his way home.

But instead he was calling someone else as he prepared to leave for the day.

" _Didn't think I'd hear from you again. Especially after-"_

"I need more."

There was a pause on the other end, a chuckle meeting his ears.

" _You and me both."_

"Look…I-don't have Pip fucking go and flap his gums to Tweek, alright? He already spilled about us dating to him."

" _He would've found out sooner rather than later, Tucker. You're not doing this entire boyfriend thing very well."_ Damien sneered. Craig rolled his eyes; super thankful Damien couldn't see him.

"Yeah, got it, I'm a shitty boyfriend. Now can I _get some more_?"

" _Depends…comes at a price."_

"Money isn't an issue here, you know that."

There was a quiet hum on the other end.

" _I can be outside your apartment building in fifteen."_

"I can be there in ten."

" _It's a deal. Pleasure doing business with you, Craig."_

There was something about hearing Damien say his name that made Craig shiver, throat bobbing as he thought back to a conversation he hasn't thought about in years.

 _"Damien."_

 _"Yeah?"  
"We'll be best friends always, right?" _

_Damien's eyes widened a bit, a smile on his face as he nodded and rolled onto his side to face Craig._

 _"Of course! Why wouldn't we?"_

 _"I dunno…sometimes I think you'll find a better best friend."_

 _"That's impossible! You'll be my best friend forever and ever!"_

 _Craig found himself smiling as he rolled to face Damien in their pillow fort, their feet bumping against one another under the blanket they shared._

 _"You promise, Damien?"_

 _"Promise, Craig."_

As he looked at his reflection in his black computer screen, Craig pushed his hair out of the way to reveal a tattoo behind his ear. It's why he grew his hair longer, so he could hide the reminder of what once was between him and Damien. It was nothing spectacular, just a little snake that twisted around another snake. Damien had a matching one in the same place. With a quiet sigh, Craig pushed his hair back into place and grabbed his jacket and bag, turning the lights off before heading towards the elevator. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about that conversation.

 _"You promise, Damien?"_

 _"Promise, Craig."_

Craig has always secretly hoped he could go back in time and tell his seven year old self to get out while he could.

* * *

 **NOTE:** Hey all!

I apologize for my absence! My job, despite hiring me part time, has been having me work full time hours more often than not and my summer classes have been taking up a lot of free time! But! My classes end this week (in a few days to be exact!) and then classes don't start for another three weeks! I just moved into my apartment yesterday and I had a sudden burst of inspiration and I hope you guys are still interested in this story! ;-; Hope you enjoyed this chapter (since more has been revealed) and any and all feedback is appreciated!


	18. One of Us

"You never called last night."

The voice caused Craig to look up from his phone, eyes blinking a few times to adjust to Tweek's face.

"I know and I'm-"

"You're sorry, I know," Tweek sighed. "Are you okay? You've been acting really odd this past week."

"Odd how?" Craig furrowed his brows as he straightened his back, sipping at his cup of coffee.

"I just…you've been real distant! You-You just…you say you're going to call and then you don't, or your conversations with me are a real minimum. The most I got out of you this past week was yesterday when you told me about Damien and you! I just…look, if you don't want to be with me anymore-"

" _What?"_ Craig hissed between his teeth, eyes widening slightly. "Tweek, get that thought of your head _now_ because I _want you_."

Tweek pursed his lips, arms crossing over his chest as he tried to force a small smile.

"You've just…had a funny way of showing it lately…"

Craig opened his mouth to talk, but he quickly let it close as he set his coffee on his desk.

"…Do you trust me?"

Tweek finally looked up from the spot on the carpet he's been staring at since he started talking. He searched Craig's face, swallowing hard as he slowly shook his head.

"Not right now I don't…if-if I'm being honest…"

Craig could've sworn his heart tumbled onto the floor of his office right then and there, but then again…he can't _blame_ Tweek at all for feeling like that. He has been rather distant lately and hasn't been entirely truthful either…but that didn't mean he didn't worship the very ground his secretary and boyfriend stood on.

"What if I made it up to you somehow?"

This seemed to pique Tweek's interest.

"…Make it up how?" His voice was so quiet as he took a few steps forward towards his boss, but Tweek wanted to rekindle the dulling flame so badly.

Well…dulling wasn't quite the word, but the same initial spark that was there months ago wasn't there anymore, and if Tweek was being honest: he was scared of losing Craig right now.

"Tomorrow is Friday," Craig started, fingers gently curling around Tweek's wrists. "And what if we went out on the town? Just you," He lightly tugged Tweek onto his thighs, smile crossing his face as he lightly nuzzled his nose into Tweek's throat. "Me," A kiss to the reddening skin. "And a quiet, romantic restaurant."

Tweek made a quiet little hum in his throat, Craig feeling it against the tip of his nose.

"That…that sounds nice."

"Then I'll take you to a cute little pastry shop. Let you pick out something for dessert that we can take home. Get you all full before I fuck you. How does that sound?"

Hearing that little whimper and feeling Tweek shift in his lap was everything to Craig, a smile on his face as he pulled back to look at Tweek. His face was dusted bright pink and he was trying his best not to smile, but it was no use. A little giggle came from his throat, curls bouncing as he nodded.

"Okay…okay, yeah. That-we can do that."

Craig grinned as he pressed a kiss to Tweek's lips, both humming quietly at the little sparks tingling their lips. As they parted, Craig brushed his lips lightly past Tweek's before he spoke.

"I still want you, Tweek. Stop thinking so negatively."

The words sunk into every pore of Tweek's body, the blonde sighing in content at the words before he dropped his head to Craig's shoulder. He didn't say anything because there was nothing to say. He just reveled in the moment and enjoyed the quietness of Craig's office before their busy morning.

Afterall, there was plenty to catch up on over dinner tomorrow.

* * *

 _I need more_

 **That's the second time this week**

 **What does your little boyfriend think of all this?**

 _He doesn't know and it's going to stay that way_

 **Not a good way to start out your relationship, Tucker**

 _Are you going to give me more or not?_

 **Sure**

 **Same price as last time**

 _Perfect_

* * *

Craig cancelled their date night.

Then he had to reschedule their rescheduled date night due to a business call.

Tweek was starting to lose hope in ever having this date night.

But the following Wednesday, Craig showed up to work acting…strange.

Usually as he passes Tweek's desk, Craig will say a quiet "good morning" or give Tweek a kiss on the cheek.

But today?

As Tweek lifted his head to greet Craig with his usual smile, fingers roughly wrapped around his bicep and tugged him to his feet.

"Cra-?!"

"Shh it's okay."

Tweek felt a pang of fear settle into his gut.

He shouldn't really because this was Craig- _his Craig_ -but something seemed off as Craig dragged him into his office and locked the door behind them. Suddenly, Craig roughly thrusted Tweek up against the wall, the blonde gasping at the sudden movement and _thud_ of his back.

"What are you doing?!"

His legs tingled as Craig seemed to push him up the wall with such ease, their foreheads leaning together as Craig worked on getting his belt off.

"What's wrong? Opposed to a little morning sex?"

Tweek swallowed hard, because _God_ he really wasn't opposed to it. They haven't been intimate in almost _three weeks_ and Tweek was _desperate_ to get any time like this with Craig. The words were stuck in his throat, but he was able to nod his head as he pressed his lips against Craig's. His kisses and hands were so rough, Tweek knowing full well there were going to be bruises on his hips and even his biceps where Craig had tugged him up. As Craig managed to get his pants down and around his ankles, Tweek was still struggling to get his skirt unzipped, Craig grunting as he tugged _hard_ on the fabric until it ripped.

" _Craig!"_

"I'll buy another." He grumbled out, reaching into his work bag to grab for the bottle of lube he coincidentally brought along. Tweek went to protest, but Craig was moving so quickly. As he opened his mouth to speak, a lubed-up finger was already tracing his entrance, Tweek snapping his jaw shut as his head tilted back against the wall. Craig's lips were there, pressing rough kisses to his newly exposed neck as he wasted no time in pushing two fingers in. A cry left Tweek's mouth at the roughness, Craig rushing to cover his mouth with his.

" _Cr'g!"_ Tweek sobbed. " _Cr-"_

 _"_ Shhh." Craig cooed, eyes looking up and down Tweek's face as he continued to stretch him open. Tweek wanted to tell him to slow down, tell him that it hurt a little bit since they haven't done this in so long.

But then Craig was there.

He was there, pushing inside Tweek, and the blonde couldn't stop from screaming as he was nowhere near being stretched enough. It wasn't entirely painful. He just wasn't sure as to why Craig was rushing through this. Did he just want to get it over with? Or was he trying to get inside Tweek quickly since he was so fucking horny?

Tweek was hoping it was the latter.

"You-You're rushing into this." Tweek choked out, mouth dry as he tried to focus on Craig's face. His legs were numb as Craig adjusted his grip, fingertips digging into his thighs even harder as Craig bottomed out.

"Don't want to take up too much of our time, now do we?"

"We just-we haven't had sex in-in weeks and it just- _aaa!-_ it seems like you want to get it over with."

Tweek wasn't sure how he got that long of a sentence out, considering each and every time Craig's inside of him his brain turns to mush.

"I don't want this to end, kitten. You know I love burying myself in you." Craig chuckled by his ear. He wanted to continue this conversation, but the sound of skin slapping against skin made Tweek's brain officially shut off for the time being. He managed to turn his head enough to kiss Craig, however, his brain knowing full well that he wanted at least that from Craig. Arms wrapping around his boss' neck, Tweek let himself melt against him as he gave into the roughness of it all. It wasn't painful anymore, but by _God_ , it was new and-dare he say, after the initial shock-it was kind of exciting.

But his orgasm came quickly and unexpectedly, the blonde crying out his lover's name into his mouth to muffle the sound.

Craig wasn't letting up his pace.

Tweek ripped his lips away as he started to come down from the orgasmic high, swallowing his dry mouth as a dull pain started to reappear. He was so sensitive from cumming and Craig really showed no signs of slowing down.

"C-Craig-Craig you have to s-slow-" The rest of his sentence was cut off by the large hand sliding over his mouth, Tweek's eyes widening at the sudden shift in Craig's behavior. He winced as he cried out again under his hand, but it wasn't a pleasure filled scream like he just did a minute ago.

This was a painful shout.

"C-Craig, knock it-knock it off! It hurts now!"

A rough hand tugged on his hair, Tweek hissing as he looked at Craig through blurred vision.

He didn't realize he had started crying, but it didn't surprise him that he was considering the amount of pain he was in now.

"I'm _close_."

It wasn't a warning. It was almost as if Craig was just telling him. There wasn't much emotion to his voice now, the excitement long gone as it was replaced with a heavy and unsettling air around the pair.

His orgasm was unceremonious, Craig grunting once as he filled Tweek up with his cum. And as he slowly pulled himself out and settled Tweek to the ground, the blonde quickly tried to hide himself.

He didn't feel good anymore.

He felt violated, used, even abused in a way.

Tweek consented to the sex, yes, but he didn't particularly consent to the roughness of it all. He wouldn't go as far as to call it _rape_ , but Tweek would _definitely_ need to talk to Craig later. Now? Tweek just needed to get some air and a new skirt or pants or anything to cover himself. He tugged his ripped one on in the meantime to get himself down to the twenty seventh floor to see Bebe, Tweek not even knocking as he tumbled into her office. Wendy was there, both women staring at Tweek with wide eyes.

"Tweek, oh my _god_."

It was Bebe who spoke first, breaking the silence between the three of them. Her best friend's look gave it all away: hair askew, lips red and swollen, tears on his cheeks, ripped clothing, and blood staining the stockings on the inside of his thighs. He didn't have to explain himself, but he knew one thing for certain:

"…Something's wrong with Craig."

* * *

Tweek couldn't bring himself to look at Craig the rest of the day.

He wanted to, he really did, but not after the morning.

As he grabbed his bag to leave for the evening, he felt a sudden urge to at least check up on Craig. He's been hiding in his office more often than usual and it wasn't _that_ busy today when it came to meetings and phone calls. So, being the bigger person, Tweek knocked lightly on Craig's door.

There was no answer.

"Craig?"

Another knock, and the results were the same.

Trying the knob, Tweek found it unlocked.

Craig was staring at the door with wide, afraid eyes when he entered. He visibly relaxed as he saw it was Tweek.

" _Oh_."

"What do you mean _oh?_ "

"I just-nothing-I don't know," A pause. "You leaving?"

"Yes," Tweek swallowed hard. "I'm mad at you."

Craig grimaced.

"For this morning?"

"Yes, for this morning," He shut the door behind him, leaning against it with a slight wince. He was still sore. "Craig, what you did was fucking _disgusting."_

"I-I know and-and I'm so _fucking sorry_. I just-I don't know what happened. I like…I just didn't _hear you_ and-and I know that's not an excuse but it's the truth! I-I want to make it up to you," He stood quickly, Tweek jumping as his chair nearly toppled over. Craig was there once more and touching Tweek's sides lightly.

It was the total opposite of this morning.

"Let me make up for the cancelled date last week. Tomorrow night. Same date planned as last time, okay?" His voice was so full of hope and dripping with sincerity that Tweek couldn't say no.

"…Okay," He gave a few nods of his head before repeating himself even quieter. " _Okay_."

Craig gave him a hopeful smile before pressing their lips together, humming at the contact. As they parted, Tweek gave Craig a tired smile before finding the knob behind him.

"Get home safe?" Craig spoke so softly now that Tweek barely heard it.

"I will," One last kiss for good measures. "I'll talk to you later. Don't stay too late."

But Craig stayed past ten that night.

Damien even showed up around nine.

* * *

He was late for work now.

Tweek wasn't, oh no. He was early as usual.

Craig was late.

An hour late, to be exact.

It was almost time for his first meeting of the day, and he was nowhere to be found! He wasn't answering his phone and he sure as hell wasn't going to return his texts if he wouldn't answer his calls!

Suddenly, rapid footsteps came from down the hall, Craig rounding it with unkempt hair and an askew tie.

" _I know I'm late!"_ He cried out as he shoved himself against the door before stumbling into his office, Tweek fighting the urge to smile. It was cute in a way to see Craig so unprofessional in the work place, but this? Tweek was begging it wasn't another episode like yesterday morning.

"Your first meeting is in twenty minutes!"

"I know I know! It's with Kyle and Eric, right?!" Tweek stood in the doorway with the list of meetings in hand, Craig scarfing down a bagel with cream cheese as he tried to fix his hair.

"Yes, and then your meeting with Token is immediately after at noon."

"Okay-okay, that's doable." Craig muttered to his reflection.

Tweek watched him with careful eyes, still wary of the potential shift in mood.

"Are we…are we still on for our date tonight?"

Craig tugged the bagel from his mouth, dabbing the cream cheese away before walking over and kissing Tweek. His cheeks were full of food, but it made Tweek laugh for the first time in a few days. As he pulled away (and swallowed), Craig shot him a toothless smile.

"Of course, kitten. Reservations are for eight pm."

"Do I get to know where we're going?"

"It's a surprise."

Tweek smiled as he adjusted Craig's tie for him, soft giggle falling from his lips.

"How did I know you'd say that?"

"Because you've been around me too much," Their lips pressed together once more, Craig pulling back just enough to speak. "Let me get my shit together before this meeting."

Tweek couldn't help himself now, laughing as he gave a nod of his head. His phone buzzed in his hand, anyways.

"Have a good meeting."

As he left the office, Tweek looked down at his phone to see who had texted him this early considering all his friends were mostly here in the office.

Well…all except Pip.

 **Is now a good time to talk?**

Tweek blinked, staring at the message for a moment.

 _I can text but can't really call_

 **That's fine, love**

 **You trust me, right?**

 _Of course!_

 _Why, what's going on?_

… **Craig was late for work today, wasn't he?**

Tweek felt his heart drop to his stomach.

 _How did you know?_

 **Because he was here at Damien's office**

He had to read the message once.

Twice.

Then one final time as Tweek tried to comprehend what he was reading.

 _He was what?_

 _What do you mean?_

 _I thought they hated one another!_

 **I did too! At least, I thought so.**

 **I had just gotten off the elevator to visit Damie when he left the office**

 **I just wanted to give you the heads up. I know you said he's been acting weird and well…**

 **This is odd behavior in a way**

It was odd for Craig to be _visiting_ the man he supposedly loathed.

The man that cheated on him way back when.

 _Thank you for telling me, Pip_

 _He seemed fine when he came in, just in a rush_

 _But…I'll keep my eye on him_

 **He mentioned you two had a date night tonight! That's so exciting**

 _We haven't been on a date in forever, so I am so excited!_

 _Restaurant choice is a surprise, however_

 **Oh, he told me!**

 **I won't tell you, of course, but you are going to die!**

Tweek hoped Pip was telling the truth.

* * *

The plan was to meet outside of Craig's apartment building at around seven thirty so Stan can drive them over before going home for the evening. Tweek arrived a little early, however, wanting to just sit and talk with Craig for a little bit while he finished getting ready. He liked the domestic parts of their relationship, wanting nothing more than for this relationship to turn into some sort of future.

Tweek loved Craig.

He loved Craig with every fiber in his body, and despite the setbacks these past few weeks with his sudden shift in behavior, Tweek still loves Craig.

Sure, he hasn't told him that yet, but maybe tonight he will.

Maybe tonight Tweek can finally say the words ' _I love you, Craig_ ' and Craig can respond with ' _I love you more_ '.

His mind was on auto pilot as he waved to the concierges, the girls waving back with big smiles. The elevator ride to the twentieth floor seemed to fly by, Tweek floating as he made sure to wear one of his favorite outfits for this date. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was the outfit Tweek wore on the first day of work: brown suede skirt, black turtle neck, and a pair of knee-high boots. Rushing down the hall to 20J, Tweek knocked on the door and waited for some sort of response.

There was none.

He must be in the shower still. He was a half an hour early, after all, and Craig got home about forty-five minutes ago and had some emails to finish up.

Thankfully, Tweek had a key that Craig had given him when they made it official, the blonde twisting the knob and entering the beautiful penthouse apartment he's missed so much.

But something was off.

It wasn't as clean as he had last seen it, dirty dishes everywhere and Craig's work bag tossed haphazardly on the counter top. Tweek closed the door behind him, eyebrows furrowed as he tucked his key back into his bag.

"Craig?!" He called out, swearing he heard the apartment say the name back to him. It was quiet, come from the mumbled voice near the back in the bedroom. Walking towards the sound, Tweek noticed how Craig's work clothes created a trail to the bedroom.

His heart was hurting his ribs it was pounding so hard, Pip's word ringing in his ears.

 _Because he was here at Damien's office._

Craig wouldn't cheat.

Craig wouldn't cheat on Tweek with a man that cheated on him years ago.

His tongue felt heavy as he pushed the cracked bedroom door open, the room even messier than the living area. Clothes were tossed everywhere, cash tossed randomly on the bedspread along with a pocket knife nearby on the nightstand. Looking towards the adjacent bathroom, Tweek found the source of the noise.

There, in nothing but his underwear, stood Craig.

He was hunched over the sink, Tweek's stomach lurching as he heard the drawn-out _sniff_ coming from his boyfriend.

He suddenly knew why Craig was at Damien's office.

"… _C-Craig?"_

His boyfriend lifted his head so fast he was afraid he'd get whiplash. His eyes were wild, a grin sprawling across his face as the remnants of the line he just snorted were so prominent against his skin.

"Kitten! What-what are you doing here so early?!"

He was happy.

"I…I-I wanted to surprise you…" Tweek couldn't step further into the room, knees shaking as he watched Craig duck down and do another line he had set up.

That sound would probably resonate with Tweek for the rest of his life.

"This- _yes_ -date night! We-my _god_ -we have a date night!" Craig laughed, stumbling into the bathroom door as he tangled his hands into his hair. "And look at _you!_ _Fuck!_ I'm the luckiest fucking guy in all of Manhattan!" His voice was so jovial, almost like a happy little song.

Tweek finally found the strength to move, feet feeling far away as he crossed the threshold into the bathroom. His bottom lip trembled as he cupped Craig's face in his hands.

This…this was why he fought Damien. This is why he could barely walk once they got home from the Met Gala. This is why he's been cancelling dates and ignoring his texts and calls and everything in between. This was why he was so aggressive yesterday.

Because Craig relapsed on his cocaine addiction.

"I…I could've helped you," Tweek swallowed the lump in his throat. "I-I could've helped you, you _fucking asshole_. I could've _helped you!_ " His voice got louder and louder, sobs starting to wrack his body as he gripped at Craig's jaw tighter. " _I could've helped! I could've helped you!"_ The words kept flowing out, Tweek's emotions consuming him as he let his arms fall and wrap around Craig's torso to ground himself. He was floating and drowning at the same time, Tweek unable to catch his breath as he pulled himself away to finally look Craig in the eyes.

All he saw was terror.

Slowly, Craig lifted his hands to cover Tweek's, which were now back on his face. The gravity of the situation seemed to settle all at once for Craig, his chest slowly rising and falling.

Then the pace increased, eyes darting around as he tried to focus on something, anything.

They landed on Tweek.

Tweek.

The man with wild sunshine curls, bright green eyes, beautiful body, and all the love in the world to give…and he was being selfish.

He's been lying, hiding this for two weeks now as he binged as much cocaine as he could get from Damien.

And here he was caught with his hands in the air and nothing to say.

He was a fucking bastard.

Tweek noticed his lip trembling first, followed by the quiet sound of panic that jumped from his throat. The sounds got louder and louder as Craig's eyes landed on the lines he had set up, lurching forward as he pushed the white powder into the sink.

" _Fuck,"_ The bag was next, Craig shoving the toilet seat up and dropping to his knees. " _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,"_ Shaky fingers dumped the contents of the ziplock bag into the water, forcefully flushing the toilet over and over despite knowing full well one flush would do the job. " _Oh god, oh god-fuck!"_ His chest heaved. He felt sick. Craig didn't know what to do anymore. He felt a trail of blood run down his nose and onto his lip, hand covering his mouth as he stumbled to his knees and stared at Tweek with wide, terrified, and tear-filled eyes.

"Hey-Hey," Tweek ran the water in the sink to wash the contents away, splashing some up onto the counter top to get any stragglers off. They could clean the mess up later. This mess was more important. Gathering a bundle of toilet paper, Tweek moved Craig's hand away from his mouth and lightly dabbed at his bloody nose, Tweek giving a light smile in an effort to calm Craig down. "I'm right here. I-I'm right here." Craig needed to know he was there, because he was. He'd always be there.

And then something happened, something Tweek didn't even know was possible.

As his nose scrunched up, eyebrows furrowed, and the first sob escaped his lips, Craig-for once in his life-looked smaller than Tweek.

" _I need help. I need help. I need help."_ The mantra kept leaving his lips as he sobbed, Tweek's own eyes filling with tears as he nodded to show Craig that he was listening.

Craig did need help, but for right now, Tweek was more worried about getting him to lie down.

"Shhh, it's okay. I-It's gonna be okay," Tweek cooed, arm wrapping around Craig's waist to guide him towards the bed. Craig collapsed forward once he saw he could, Tweek tugging his boots off and then his clothes before climbing into bed with him. Skin on skin often calms him down, so maybe it will calm Craig down. He just held him, rubbing small circles in his back as Craig cried into his chest. "I-I'm right here." Tweek eventually choked out, sniffling as his own tears silently rolled down his cheeks. It took some time, but Craig's sobs slowed down enough that his breathing returned to a normal pace.

But Tweek could feel him looking for something behind him, a soft little triumphant sound coming from his boyfriend as he pulled back enough to look at his phone. A slight sense of panic filled Tweek, fearing that he was calling Damien up and asking for another supply since he just flushed his in a paranoid high.

He proved Tweek wrong, however, as one simple name left Craig's lips. It made him close his eyes to stop from crying.

" _M-Mom?"_

Because Laura Tucker was the one who discovered Craig's addiction in the first place.

* * *

 **NOTE:** I know what you're all thinking: why couldn't he have just been cheating with Damien?

The answer? Because that's mean.

Just like this is really fucking mean!

But I promise this is the heaviest chapter of this story and it's all up hill from here.

Sorry it's so jumbled also. I was trying to make it seem so hectic since cocaine highs are very quick (they last only 30 minutes and hit you within 1 minute after snorting. I did a lot of research).

I hope you enjoyed and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated!


	19. Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to say anything to anyone? At least for right now?"

"Yeah…yeah, of course, Tweek."

It was just the two of them in the lobby of the rehabilitation center. It was two am on a now Saturday morning, and Craig Tucker has just checked himself into rehab. He claimed he was going to go in the morning on the phone to his mother, but Laura knew better and made him go right that minute. Tweek couldn't hear the conversation, but he could pick out a " _go right now"_ and a " _please go get help"_ throughout the conversation. But Laura wasn't in New York City. She was at the Tucker residents which was located about an hour outside of the city, so now it was Tweek and Tricia-tired, sad, and frustrated-talking quietly while they wait for the doctors to finish their evaluation of Craig.

"I…I think…I was raped."

The words felt horrible leaving Tweek's mouth; because he didn't want to admit it, didn't want to think of _his_ Craig like that, but…Bebe's words that day have been ringing through his head ever since: " _You told him to stop and he didn't."_

"Wait… _what?"_ Tricia whispered; eyes wide as she turned to face Tweek. "By-by my _brother_?"

"…Unfortunately," His fingers started to play with his shirt, laughing harshly as he realized he was still dressed up for the date they were supposed to go on. "I…w-we had sex earlier in the week and…that-that was kind of when I started to realize something was wrong. He's always so gentle w-with me and-and he just… _wasn't_. So, I told him to-to slow down and he just… _didn't_. I-It hurt, and I ended up bleeding a bit, but-"

"Tweek," Her tone of voice made Tweek jump, eyes wide with unshed tears as he looked up from his lap and let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Silently reaching out, Tricia wiped a tear off of his cheek and tried not to swallow the words she never thought she'd have to say about her brother. "That…that _is_ a form of rape. You revoked consent…a-and he didn't listen."

Tweek blinked a few times at her, more tears falling down his cheeks as the words rolled around in his head.

 _Revoked._

 _Form of._

 _Didn't listen._

"H-Huh," Tweek choked out, swallowing hard as everything started to _really_ settle in. "Huh," He couldn't seem to stop fiddling with his shirt, fingers shaking as he twisted the fabric around in his fingers faster and faster. "Okay…o-okay."

Then there were a pair of hands on top of his, gently squeezing them and working the fabric out from between his fingers.

"C'mere."

It was simple, it was a quiet little request, but it was exactly what Tweek needed to hear. Letting out a cry, Tweek finally let the reality of the situation settle on his shoulders. He fell forward, arms wrapping around Tricia as he cried for himself, cried for Craig, cried for Tricia, cried for Laura and Thomas. So much was happening so fast and he felt like he was drowning…but just like every other time he's felt like this…Tweek will reach the surface eventually.

The door to the back opened suddenly, Tricia and Tweek looking up as a doctor came out.

"Mrs. Tucker?"

" _Miss._ Tucker." She corrected.

"Right," The doctor cleared his throat. "Ah…your brother, Craig," He flipped through the papers on his clip board. "He's going to need to stay here with us for two months and go through one-hour therapy sessions every other day. He's showing signs of depression and PTSD along with the obvious relapse of his addiction."

"He's always had the depression, but the PTSD? That's because he saw his shit head ex who was his dealer way back when…and, well…I guess now."

"Yes, well…that's all useful information, but I wanted to let you know he's staying with us starting tonight," The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Do you two want to see him one last time?"

"One last time?" Tweek squeaked out.

"We limit visitations for the first month so patients can focus on their recovery."

Tweek looked up at Tricia, silently asking for her to answer for him. Did he want to see Craig? He wasn't even sure at this moment, but he saw Tricia nodding and knew he probably should.

"I'll go first…it'll be quick. Then him." Tricia pointed towards Tweek, giving his hand a squeeze before following the doctor around the corner. Tweek sniffled into the quiet waiting room, scrubbing at his eyes as he looked at his reflection in a nearby mirror. His skin was blotchy from crying, eyes puffy, he had snot peeking out from his nostrils, and his glasses were dirty as all hell. He looked tired more than anything, but…knowing that Craig was getting help washed a sense of relief over him. However, Tweek needed help, too. He couldn't seem to wrap his head around the situation he was in, the situation that happened in Craig's office a few days ago, and he didn't want to believe that _Damien Thorn_ was the reason all of this started. Tweek loves Pip and he doesn't want the enabler of this situation to be his husband. Before he could let his thoughts spiral out of control, the sound of Tricia's high heels cut into his thoughts. _That was fast._ She gave an encouraging smile as she walked towards the chairs, nodding her head towards the doctor to indicate for Tweek to go. Nodding back, he followed her instructions and trailed behind the man with the impossibly white coat. It wasn't a long walk, but it felt like Tweek walked through quicksand to get there. There were two knocks, a pause, the click of the door opening, and then there was Craig sitting on the edge of his new bed.

He lacked his usual color, skin pale and eyes dull and unexcited. Somehow, he seemed to grow a five o'clock shadow in the few hours in which Tweek hasn't seen him, shirt disheveled as he seems to have been fiddling with the fabric while in his hearing. His lips seemed red, as if he had been anxiously nibbling on them, or-perhaps, Tweek thought-it was withdrawal symptoms that caused him to bite on it.

"When you are ready to leave, I will be outside the door to escort you back to the waiting room." The doctor said quietly to him, clearly not caring if Craig heard or not. Tweek could only nod as the doctor left, the door closing behind him and causing his stomach to fall onto the floor. Tweek stared straight at Craig, but Craig seemed to be staring everywhere _but_ at Tweek.

"… _Look at me."_

He wasn't sure where the demand came from, but Tweek found his voice somewhere outside this door. Lip quivering, Craig swallowed hard as he finally allowed his eyes to settle on Tweek's face. _God_ , Tweek looked tired…tired and _so beautiful_.

"I…I'm sorry."

Tweek gave a small nod, chest heaving as he tried to keep himself composed and his voice even.

"You raped me the other day."

The sickness that crossed Craig's face was satisfying in a way to Tweek, but he felt that same sickness in his stomach as the words left his mouth.

"… _I-I know_."

"Why d-didn't you stop?"

"I just-I don't-I don't _know_ I didn't hear you. I-I don't know what _happened_ I-I just…I-I don't know and-and I'm sorry. I-I never-I would _never_ hurt you and-and I'm so s-sorry that I did." Craig's voice was barely above a whisper, sounding choked up and panicked as everything suddenly came tumbling down onto him.

"I-I could've helped you. I could've _fucking helped you."_ Tweek said between his teeth, voice breaking as the tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"Tweek, I-"

"Let me _talk_!"

Craig snapped his jaw shut, swallowing what he wanted to say before giving a nod of his head. Letting out a huff of air, Tweek looked down at his feet for a moment before looking at the ceiling. Maybe if he looked up it would stop the tears from falling.

"I need…I need to be…on my own," He looked at Craig now, those eyes so defeated and tired, but Tweek kept going. " _You_ need to be…on your own while you're in here. You-you need to focus on _you_ and-and I-I need to focus on _me_. Do you understand?"

It hurt him too, but Tweek was right.

Breaking up was the best thing for them right now, especially since Tweek has some things of his own to deal with while Craig is in here for two months.

Craig ran his hands down his face, sniffling as he leaned his elbows on his knees and tangling his fingers in his hair.

"I-I understand."

"I don't know if I'll visit when-when I'm allowed. I have to think about that," Tweek walked over to him, slowly tilting his chin up. "But please… _please_ …get better." His voice was barely above a whisper, smiling weakly as he ran his thumb over Craig's jaw. He had run out of anger for the time being, his emotions confused and mixed up, but Tweek genuinely did want for Craig to get better. The raven-haired man nodded, face falling forward to rest against Tweek's arm. They sat like that for only a moment, Tweek ducking down and kissing the top of Craig's hair before pulling back. He had nothing more to say, so he turned towards the door.

"Tweek," He paused, looking over his shoulder at Craig. There was a faint smile there, which gave Tweek a sentiment of hope about this situation. "Don't let Clyde think he's in charge while I'm in here." The statement made him let out a quiet laugh, curls bouncing as he nodded.

"I'll make sure he stays off our floor, Craig."

 _Our floor_.

The words made Craig laugh now, hands tangling into his hair once more as Tweek opened the door. As the door shut, Craig realized now that he was alone.

He wouldn't see his parents for at least a month now due to the visitation restrictions, he wouldn't see Tricia, and he might've lost Tweek.

But he'd get better.

If not for himself, then he'd say it was for Tweek.

It's the least he could do after everything he put him through.

* * *

His first day at work was two days after news got out about Craig being back in rehab.

Tweek had his first therapy session the day before, already feeling more confident in himself to take the steps he needs to feel one hundred percent again. However, walking into to work and knowing that Craig wasn't coming in?

It was an odd thought and feeling.

Not that he wanted to see Craig, but Tweek was a man of routine.

And said routine so happened to involve Craig.

Since there obviously weren't going to be any meetings any time soon, Tweek took the opportunity to clean up the thirty second floor. He started with Craig's office, knowing that it was a mess from his two-week binge. And boy, was it messy. Sighing quietly, he grabbed a trash bag from the little break room down the hall and got to work. Empty coffee cups, tissues, scrap paper, liquor bottles and plastic baggies. There was so much _bullshit_ just lying around the office that it was starting to give Tweek a slight sense of panic.

"What are you doing in here?"

But Bebe's voice helped him relax.

"Work."

"You don't have to do anything. He's not here."

"I need to do _something_. Besides, my therapist thinks that since…the _incident_ happened here, I can make everything in here to _my_ standards since I have control of the situation with Craig's absence."

Bebe gave a small hum in her throat, leaning against the door frame.

"You didn't talk much about your session. Did it go well?"

"Yeah! Yeah- _ah_ -I really like him. He's a nice guy and really thinks that-that I'll be okay. Says I got a strong will and-and thinks that'll help me along my own recovery."

"I could've told you that," Bebe teased, moving to help pick up some of the trash on the coffee table. "Do you want to go out tonight?"

Tweek blinked, looking up.

"Where?"

"Wendy and I want to treat you to a nice dinner. So much happened so fast and I think we _all_ need to just…breathe and remind one another we're okay…don't you think?"

Tweek found himself smiling as he let out a sigh, nodding his head.

"Yeah…yeah that sounds…I love that idea."

Bebe smiled back, rearranging the books on the bookshelf and making sure everything was tidy.

"How does seven work for you? Wendy gets off around six tonight since she has a late meeting scheduled," A few moments passed, and still no answer from Tweek. "Tweek?" Turning to face her best friend, Bebe saw Tweek looking at a business card he must've found on Craig's desk. "Tweek, what-"

"It's him." He muttered, thumb running over the little piece of cardstock.

She blinked, furrowing her brows.

"It's who?"

Tweek looked up, suddenly tucking the card into his skirt pocket.

"Nothing, nothing! It's all good! Yes! Seven is perfect for me."

He'd definitely be home before seven.

* * *

"It's absolutely wonderful out today, isn't it, Angel?"

" _Yes, Damie, I've been outside all day! I just picked up some flowers for the living room. They're simply beautiful!"_

Damien chuckled as he exhaled on his cigarette, feet still propped up on his desk as he looked out the window.

"I have no doubt. You picked them out, after all."

" _Oh hush! You're flattering me again!"_ Pip's voice always made Damien's heart flutter. It's part of the reason why he called him Angel. That, and the fact he's the most ethereal person he's ever met.

"Listen, we haven't been on a date in a while and I think tonight we should have one."

" _How spontaneous of you! I didn't forget our anniversary again, did I?!"_ The slight sense of panic in Pip's voice made Damien laugh, legs dropping to the ground as he stood and put his cigarette out.

"No no, Angel, nothing like that. Just…because."

" _Just because?"_

"Just because I love you and miss you and I know I've been busy lately."

There was a knowing hum on the other end of the phone.

" _I miss you too, love."_

"I hate to cut you short, but I have a meeting to prepare for. Wear something nice tonight. I'll pick you up around seven."

" _I love you, Damie."_

The sound of his office door opening made Damien look up, a blonde that wasn't his standing there. With a smirk on his face, Damien hummed as he stared him in his eyes as he said into the phone, "I love you too, Angel."

Tweek swallowed hard as Damien lowered the phone, knowing Pip was on the other end. He hopes this didn't ruin his friendship with Pip, but it needed to be done.

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm a busy man, blondie, I-"

"No," Tweek stood in front of the door, looking up at Damien…all seven feet of him. "My name is _Tweek_ and you are going to _sit_."

Damien raised an eyebrow at his boldness, Tweek shivering as he heard a chuckle come from him.

"No wonder Tucker likes you. You're bossy."

Tweek flinched at Craig's name, biting back the tears for right now.

"You know why I'm here, I hope."

"Hmm…does it have something to do with Craig?"

Tweek could practically see the little red thermometer boiling inside of him, fists clenching at his sides as he thrusted an accusatory finger in Damien's face.

"You know _damn well_ it has to do with _fucking Craig_!" Tweek yelled, stamping a foot as he groaned.

"And what about Craig?"

Tweek stared, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to collect his train of thoughts.

"Are you a fucking idiot?"

"I'm the CEO of this company. You tell me."

Tweek yelled behind his teeth as he clenched them, fingers twisting in his hair.

"Why are you acting so _coy?!_ You know what you fucking did!"

Damien raised his eyebrow, amused now as he leaned against the edge of his desk.

"How about _you_ tell me, blondie? What did _I do?"_

The thermometer boiled over inside Tweek's head.

"You _fucking destroyed_ my relationship! Thanks to _you_ and your _enabling_ , my now ex-boyfriend is in rehab! I'm in therapy! I have to explain to all of our clients that Craig will be out of office for two months _because his shitty ex-boyfriend allowed him to relapse on his coke addiction!_ Don't you have _any_ remorse in this situation?! I could kill you! I _want_ to kill you, but I _won't_ because I _love_ your husband _so much!_ He's so _nice!_ Why are you so _mean_ to us?! To Craig?! To _me?! Why did you do this?!"_ The tears came about halfway through, Tweek's anger quickly turning to frustration and then sadness as he wrapped his arms around himself. His cries echoed off the empty walls of Damien's office, wishing nothing more than for Craig to be holding him, but he shouldn't want that. Because Craig hurt him. Tweek wasn't sure _what_ he wanted anymore! Everything was so confusing! So _exhausting!_

But then arms were around him.

Strong arms.

They weren't like Craig's, but they were close enough. The presence of another person against him helped Tweek relax, knuckles white as he gripped onto the back of Damien's suit jacket as he practically gasped for air. He wasn't sure why Damien's mood switched so fast, but Tweek wasn't going to argue right this moment about it. His throat felt raw, eyes heavy, and he could barely hold himself up at this point. His mouth was dry by the time the sobs stopped coming, soft little whimpers the only thing Tweek could manage now. Carefully, Damien maneuvered him around the desk to sit in his chair, quietly draping his suit jacket over Tweek's shoulders as he moved to grab him a cup of water. Holding it out, Tweek silently took it and nodded his head as a silent _thanks_ as he gulped the water down.

"…I only asked him at the Met Gala," Tweek looked up as he heard Damien speak, sniffling as he clenched the cup of water tighter. "Every other time…that was him," Tweek noticed how Damien's voice was different from when he entered. The bold and arrogant tone wasn't there. In an odd way…it sounded remorseful. "Should I have given it to him? No…but granted…I've got my own demons, Tweek."

Damien laughed softly, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"D-Does Pip know?" He could only assume Damien was talking about his _own_ addiction.

"Yeah," Damien nodded, fingers dancing against his thigh. "I relapsed that same night at the Gala, but I had only been sober for about a month," He paused, tongue running along the front of his top teeth. Tweek could see it move behind his skin. "It's stupid, really. The Met Gala is known for crazy amounts of drugs in the bathroom, ya know? I left to go to the bathroom, but I was secretly hoping to find a fix there."

"And-and you did, didn't you?"

Damien nodded, giving him a weak smile.

"You got a good head, blondie."

Tweek found it hard to smile, but something about the sentiment behind those words pulled one out of him.

"I-I try," Rubbing at his eyes, Tweek looked down at his almost empty water cup. "I-I'm sorry I came in guns blazing."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand," Damien muttered, fingers playing with his tie now. Tweek let out a sigh as he tightened the jacket around him, reveling in the comfort it brought him. It just felt nice having another man coddling him after such an explosive episode, even if said man was a good friend's husband. But then, Damien said something Tweek wasn't expecting to hear, at least not today. "I'm sorry."

Eyes wide, Tweek looked Damien straight in the eyes for the very first time. They were red in color. He never noticed that.

"You…y-you what?"

"I'm sorry," He repeated with a little more assurance behind his words. "For the harm I've caused you…and for the harm I've caused Tucker. I wasn't thinking about you. Wasn't thinking about anyone really. But…I gotta say," Damien chuckled as he examined Tweek's face, giving his hand a little squeeze after a moment. It was nice. "I'm impressed Tucker found someone so willing to go out of their way to yell at me."

A genuine laugh bubbled out of Tweek, the blonde covering his mouth as he did. It felt nice to laugh like that.

"It needed to be done."

Damien found himself laughing at that, both quieting down after another moment.

"I'm ah…sorry you two broke up, as well."

"That…that wasn't your fault. It was a combination of everything. I-I'd like to maybe get back together after it all but…I'm not sure yet."

"And why is that?"

Tweek bit his lip, shaking his head as he looked to the side. He couldn't share that. Not with Damien, no matter how comfortable he felt around him right now.

"I-I can't-I can't-"

"It's okay. You don't have to share," Damien got up and took the cup of water from Tweek, moving to refill it. "But…he adores you."

 _Huh?_

"W-What?"

"Craig," It was the first time Tweek thinks he's heard Damien say _Craig_ and not _Tucker_. "He would never shut the fuck up about you. It was…insufferable at times," He paused. "But…I know I'm the same with Phillip."

"What-what did he say about me?"

Damien passed over the water cup, watching Tweek drink from it for a minute as he leaned against his desk.

"He talked about the future with you a lot. Talked about asking you to move in soon, about where he saw the company going and how he saw you advancing with it. You aren't a secretary in the future, FYI. Talked about how you always talk about fashion and he doesn't understand half the bullshit you say, but he loves watching you light up about it. Said it was always nice."

Tweek found himself smiling against the rim of his cup. He didn't feel emotional over it, just happy thinking about Craig talking about him so highly. It gave him a little more hope towards Craig and his recovery. Because while Tweek sat there in Damien's office, he realized three things:

What Craig did was really bad. Damien can't be entirely to blame, and Craig now has to face the consequences of his actions; the actions to himself and towards Tweek.

Tweek was stronger than he seemed. He just yelled at a seven-foot-tall man and made him somewhat submissive!

He had really good friends, considering as he was leaving the office after a little more casual conversation with Damien, Bebe texted him saying they were going to his favorite restaurant in Hell's Kitchen.

And as Tweek got on the subway to ride down to Soho to get ready for dinner, he felt a little bit of the weight of the situation lift off his shoulders.

Craig's demons weren't his burden to bear.

* * *

 **NOTE:** oh helloooo!

So yeah, it's been a while hasn't it?

It was kind of rude of me to just like,,,drop this really heavy chapter then dip for almost two months, but senior year of college started and it's kicking my ass. Two of my classes require me to write a LOT and it really sucks because it drains me of my motivation to write as a hobby. However! I do pretty much have the rest of this story planned out and there's still quite a bit to go, so it's going to take me a WHILE to finish this puppy, especially since I'm going to be working 40 hours a week next semester as I finish up school with an internship. Thank you all so much for sticking through this with me and I promise I'll try not to disappear too much! Be patient with me! I hope you enjoyed and any and all feedback is appreciated!


	20. Lovesick Blues

"You've been here around two weeks now."

"Trying to get rid of me, Doc?"

The elderly man snorted quietly, leaning back in his chair as he sifted through his paperwork.

"No. Merely reminding you, is all."

"Believe me, I don't need any reminders," Craig muttered, fingers running over the books on the shelf he meandered past. "Got any cigarettes?"

The man behind him raised his eyebrow, Craig noticing it in the mirror that sat on his desk.

"You're asking your doctor for a cigarette?"

"I'm here for a cocaine addiction, not nicotine. That's for another time." Craig finally turned to face the man behind him, glancing at his name plate. _Dr. Kalvin Hunt._ With a soft laugh, Kalvin tugged open his desk drawer, passing over a single cigarette and a lighter.

"Knock yourself out, Tucker," He took the opportunity to just observe his patient, noticing how he seemed to revel in the initial inhale of the cigarette. It had to have been stale. Kalvin hasn't smoked in well over a year now and didn't have the heart to toss the remaining few of his last pack away. It was a reminder of his own kicked addiction. "How have you been feeling?"

Craig sighed as he exhaled, hearing the faint sound of Christmas music being played somewhere in the center. He was already informed it helped one of the patients struggling with alcoholism, so he didn't mind. It soothed his own nerves about being back in rehab, if he was honest, since the holidays remind him of home, his family, and… _Tweek._

"I've been."

"Been?"

"Yeah," He inhaled slowly, turning to face Kelvin. "Been." He said as he exhaled.

"What does that mean to you?"

"What? _Been_? It means I've been going through the motions, trying to get better, Doc."

"Have you been attending your every-other-day required group sessions?" Kalvin asked, only looking up after he heard Craig's pacing feet stop. He couldn't help but chuckle at the panicked look on Craig's face. It mimicked that of a kid who forgot he had homework the night before.

"I-well- _yes and no -_ "

"This isn't a yes or no answer, Craig, it's either yes or no."

"… _no."_

" _Craig_ …"

"Well- _hey!_ -in my defense," Craig finally plopped into the chair that sat across from Kalvin's desk, tucking the cigarette between his lips so his hands were free. "I overslept the first day because I forgot how _hard_ withdraw hits you. And then on Wednesday I couldn't find the room the meeting was being held in, so I gave up. _And then!_ On Friday I was wandering down the hall towards it and some rockin' twink was staring at me and yeah he was cute but it just got me thinking about-" Craig's jaw tightened as he realized how much he had been sharing, quickly inhaling on the cigarette one last time before putting it out on the edge of Kalvin's desk and clearing his throat. "Yeah."

Kalvin leaned back in his chair with his notepad, writing one word down.

 _Tweek._

He knew of this man that seemed to occupy Craig's mind, almost seemed to be preventing him from bettering himself. Kalvin has never met this Tweek, but he has a feeling Tweek would want Craig to stop thinking about him and to worry about himself.

"You have to stop thinking about him, Craig."

The words didn't flow as quickly this time, Craig lightly rubbing his lips together as he thought. Kalvin could sense his emotions.

"I… _I know_ , but…I don't…want to," His voice got quieter as he spoke, Craig unable to look at Kalvin's face. "I just miss him, ya know? I-I saw him every day and now I got…nothing. _No one_."

"That's why I'm trying to get you to go to these group meetings, Craig. I know you don't have anyone right now, so that's why I'm trying to help ya out."

Craig opened his mouth to spew out some other bullshit excuse, but quickly snapped it shut when he realized he really didn't _have_ another excuse. He should've gone to his group therapy sessions, yes. But Craig Tucker hated admitted defeat. Then again…by not going, he's going back on his promise to get better.

"…I know."

"If you don't start going next week you know I'm going to have to extend your time in here, and I know you don't want that."

Craig crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a huff of air as he leaned his head back.

"I know I know." He groaned, Kalvin chuckling as he glanced at the clock.

"Go get some lunch, alright? Stop back in before I leave at five and maybe I'll give you another cigarette."

With the promise of a potential fix, Craig hummed as response before standing.

"I'm holding you to that." He said, turning towards the door.

"Remember what I said, Craig." Was the last thing Kalvin got out before the door closed.

Craig hated the pristine white halls of the rehabilitation center, nurses wheeling patients around that were far worse for wear than he was. He also hated how everyone had to look the same, the rehab giving every patient a gray sweat suit and white tennis shoes. ' _For comfort'_ was what he was told, but he felt like he was in a cult that no one wanted to be a part of. As he wandered down the halls towards the slight hustle and bustle of the cafeteria, Craig caught a glimpse of his face in a nearby window. It was a rainy day out, so the harsh fluorescent lights made it easy for him to see himself. He seemed a little healthier, but still had ways to go. His color was coming back he noticed, a slight smirk tugging at his lips at the minimal efforts he's put in. Continuing on, Craig tried to ignore everyone he passed. Not that he thought he was better than them, but some just _really_ liked to stare. Sure, word got around that Manhattan's pretty boy was in the center with them, but Craig didn't want the attention.

Pushing open the cafeteria doors, the holiday music and idle chatter seemed much louder now without the doors containing everything. He took a moment to look around, ignore how a small table of people in the corner seemed to follow his every move. Maybe he was paranoid, but it didn't hurt to have your guard up around some of these people. Some were violent, some were angry they were here, and some were just plain unfriendly. But for the most part, everyone seemed…nice _enough_. He continued on with the motions; grabbing a tray, gathering food, and giving a silent thanks to the women behind the line before moving to find an empty spot. Unfortunately, there were none, so he opted for the emptiest looking table. There were two women and a young-looking man there, Craig silently seating himself. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair before he started to eat the sandwich he grabbed. It was apparent, however, that this was not going to be the silent lunch he had hoped for.

"Are…are you _the_ Craig-?"

"Yes."

The woman across the table from him smiled wide, a giggle tumbling from her lips.

"Oh, I knew it! I'm Sadie! This is my best friend Holly, and this is Sam!" She pointed to the girl sitting next to him and the young man across the way from him, both giving a shy wave. _How young are these kids?_ "We're big fans of your brew! Your dad's empire is _incredible_!" _Wait_. Craig blinked, setting his sandwich down slowly.

"How…how old are you guys?"

"We're all twenty-three."

Craig nearly choked on the last bit of his sandwich, eyes widening a bit as he coughed.

" _What?!"_

"Genetics sure are a bitch, aren't they?" Holly laughed, Sam rolling his eyes.

"Genetics have nothing to do with my addiction." He muttered, poking at his salad.

"Don't mind Sam. He can be a bit of a bummer before he has his full meal. I promise he'll perk up!" Sadie quickly said, Craig giving a small smile.

"It's fine. You don't have to apologize for him. He isn't out of line."

"Well I just-"

"Sadie, the man is _gay,_ so you don't have to keep the façade up." Sam sighed out, rolling his eyes as he set his fork down. Craig couldn't help but smile now, the banter between these three reminding him of his own friends. He continued to listen to them for a little bit but opted to listen to the Christmas music more than anything. However, he couldn't quite shake the feeling that every pair of eyes in the room were on him. A knowing smile crossed his face as _Feliz Navidad_ came on over the loudspeaker, memories of his own childhood rushing towards him. The time to reminisce ended abruptly however, as about five guys snickering to themselves wandered up to their table. Craig noticed the banter besides him stop first, then he heard the snickering. _God dammit._

"Hola chickas!" One of the guys said, sliding onto the seat next to Sadie. Craig took note as to how she grew visibly uncomfortable.

"Fuck off, Jeff." She hissed, trying to squirm out of his grip.

"What, I'm not good enough for you?"

"I was never yours!" She yelled, shoving him away finally so he slid off the edge of the seat. One of Jeff's friends caught him before he hit the ground, the guys all laughing.

" _Never_ huh?! What, so what do you want then? How do I _get you?_ "

"Don't answer him." Craig interjected, Sadie's eyes widening a bit as she heard him interrupt. She had grown so used to Jeff's harassment that she never expected anyone to care.

"What's it to you, _Tucker_?!"

"You mean to tell me you come over to _our_ table, start _harassing_ her, and act surprised when I tell you to leave her alone? You're a class act, ain'tcha?"

Jeff scoffed, quickly fisting up the front of Craig's shirt. It did nothing but just pull Craig's shirt up, Jeff not strong enough to lift a six-foot seven man.

"Shut the fuck up! You know why he's in here, don'tcha, Sadie?! _Cocaine!_ Probably got it over in Mexico. Typical of you! I saw you smiling when this damn song came on! Probably sang it as you illegally crossed the border!" He laughed, his little posse laughing behind him. Craig blinked, standing slowly which caused Jeff to lose his grip on the front of his shirt. Craig had to have been about a half a foot taller than him.

" _Excuse me?"_

"You-you heard me! Fucking fence hopper!" Jeff's confidence was wavering, Craig humming as he glanced over towards Sadie and Sam.

"Get on this side," He muttered, both nodding as they rushed to join Holly who was now huddled behind Craig. Turning his attention back forward, it was Craig who now fisted up the front of Jeff's shirt, but he was able to lift him. "It's people like you who drive me _absolutamente loco!_ Don't fucking come up to _me_ and start saying _derogatory_ things and expect me to _fucking accept it_!" He tossed him onto the tabletop, reveling in how food ruined that pristine gray sweat suit.

" _Whoa_. _"_ It was Sam who whispered behind him, Holly and Sadie each grabbing one of Craig's hands to drag him towards the door.

"Bye Jeff! Have fun cleaning your outfit!" Sadie laughed.

"Fucking- _hey!"_

Jeff tried to get up, but quickly stumbled back into the table as he tripped over his own feet.

"If you're gonna be racist, expect to get your ass beat, _idiota!"_

* * *

It has been about two weeks since the cafeteria incident, and thankfully, Craig only got a slap on the wrist for disrupting lunch time while Jeff got the worst of it. He's talked more with the three young adults he met that day, learning they were all in for alcoholism, but for different reasons. Like Holly mentioned at lunch, hers was more an unfortunate genetics situation, while Sam had a lot of childhood trauma that led him to cope through drinking. Sadie was a combination of the two, genetics factoring in a little bit, but it was mainly to deal with her parents divorcing and her own abuse she faced. But…today was the one-month mark for Craig, meaning that today was the first day that visitors were allowed to see him. There were only four people he hoped to see today: his mom, his dad, his sister, and Tweek.

God, he hoped Tweek came in.

Craig has made _a lot_ of progress and he wanted to show that off! Sam, Holly, and Sadie were all (coincidentally) assigned to the same group therapy session as Craig, so with their encouragement, Craig finally started to go. He also started to eat a little healthier, cut back on cigarettes (mainly because Kalvin's old carton ran out), and he even started using the rehabilitation center's pool as a form of exercise and relaxation. Hell, there were even some nights Craig would play piano and _sing_ _in the public common room!_ He _never_ plays in public anymore, let alone _sing!_ All of these were such minimal steps to anyone else, but these were _huge_ to Craig! But now? Now Craig sat in his room and waited patiently for someone- _hopefully someone-_ to come and let him know he had a visitor. He sure _hoped_ he would get a visitor. He knew his parents would more than likely visit…right? Sitting upright with a grunt, Craig started to fidget with his turtleneck. Sure, it was the beginning of May and it wasn't _that_ chilly out, but the slight squeeze on his throat oddly relaxed him. The anxiety of waiting for someone to come and get him was killing him. Maybe he should take a walk? _But what if someone comes to visit and they can't find you? What if it makes them leave?_

As if his thoughts were burning someone's ears, a nurse knocked lightly on the door, making Craig's back straighten slightly and eyes widen.

"Mr. Tucker?"

"Yeah?"

Her face poked in after she tugged the door open lightly.

"You have a visitor."

Craig's heart leapt to his throat, trying to suppress the hopeful smile that he was sure crossed his face regardless of his efforts.

"Oh!" Was all he said, sliding on his white tennis shoes before following her. He kept tugging at his turtleneck, fingers needing to be occupied as he wondered _who_ would be waiting for him. _God, I hope it's Tweek._

But-as he predicted-it was his mother and father.

He still smiled, but he couldn't ignore the slight sense of disappointment that settled into his stomach.

"Gordo!" Laura gasped, rushing over and wrapping her arms tightly around his middle. Craig ducked his head down, resting his face against the top of his mother's hair. Okay…he really missed his mom, and he didn't realize it until now.

"Hola, mama." He muttered, smiling against her hair. Pulling back, Laura reached up and tugged Craig's face down so she could give each cheek a few kisses. Craig cherished each one.

"Oh, look at you! You look so healthy! Have you been eating? Exercising? What about sleep? Are you sleeping enough?"

"Laura, honey, let the man sit." Thomas laughed from his spot at the table, raising his arm towards Craig as they approached. Instinctively, Craig leaned into his father's side as he sat next to him, laughing softly as he felt his shoulders pop from the force of his attempt at a hug.

"I'm eating healthier, mama. Exercising, too. Swimming actually!"

"Oh, that makes me happy!" Laura breathed out, placing her hands on top of Craig's. He could see she was still so emotional, eyes wet with unshed tears. He thought back to that night, Tweek's voice ringing in his mind.

" _Laura-Laura he-fuck!-I-I didn't know-didn't know who I should call! I-I-oh god!-it-it's Craig! He-god dammit!-he relapsed! I-I don't know what to do! I need help!_ _ **He needs help!**_ _"_

"I feel happier, mama." Craig admitted, Laura letting out a mix between a laugh and sob.

"That-that's good! Oh, that's so good!"

Silently, Craig wrapped his arms back around his mother, resting his chin on top of her head and closing his eyes. A lump suddenly formed in his throat, and part of him thinks it was all guilt. But, as he spoke, the guilt melted away.

" _I'm so sorry_."

He felt his father's hand on his back, sliding up to grip at his shoulder. Thomas cleared his throat, Craig squeezing his eyes shut tighter as he heard the emotion in his voice.

"You-you really had us worried there, Craig."

"W-We just-we were in a total panic that we couldn't-couldn't get to you that night. I'm just thankful you had your sister and Tweek with you."

Craig winced at the mention of his name, pulling away from his mother slowly and dropping his face into his hands. He didn't think he'd be this overwhelmed with emotion upon seeing his parents, but it made his mind rush back to that awful, _awful_ night.

"I-I know. I-I know. I- _fuck_ -I hurt him so _much._ Hurt you _both_ so much."

Laura ran a hand through Craig's hair, kissing his temple.

"But-but you're _here_ , Gordo. Here getting help and-and healthy again. Right?"

"Yeah, but…you-you don't understand…I… _hurt_ him."

Thomas blinked, wrapping a hand around Craig's wrist so he was forced to lift his head. Those miscolored eyes of his were so red and wet with tears.

"Craig…what do you mean?"

Thomas could see Craig's face twist up in disgust at himself, see him try to pull his hand free so he could hide from the truth, but Thomas wasn't going to let that happen.

"There was… _an incident_ …a-at my office."

"Incident?" Thomas repeated back slowly, watching his son nod.

"Yeah… _an incident._ "

"What kind of incident, Gordo?" Laura asked, scratching her nails along his shoulders. Craig swallowed hard, unsure if he can bring himself to say it to his parents…but he had to.

"We…were having sex," Craig winced, because he may be almost forty, but it will always be awkward talking about that part of his life to his parents. "And…I was… _high_. He… _told me to stop_ and I-I just-it-it didn't _register_ in me and-and I _didn't_ and-and-" Thomas gripped Craig's wrist a little tighter as he noticed how rapid his breathing became the more he spoke. He went to speak, but Craig beat him to it. _"God, I fucking raped him."_

Laura's eyes widened, Craig gasping as he finally was able to bring himself to say it. He wasn't sure why he was able to, because he's never been able to bring himself to say it in therapy. Not even with Kalvin, who he trusted wholeheartedly at this point.

"… _Craig_." Thomas muttered, Craig shaking his head.

"He dumped m-me that night I got here. Told me he needed time. And-and I get that. I-I _totally_ understand, but that doesn't negate the fact I'm completely and utterly _in love with him_."

It was the first time he admitted it out loud.

It was a day of firsts for Craig it seemed.

Laura gasped quietly next to him; eyes wide as she spoke. "You…are?"

" _Yes_. And that's why it hurts me to know that _I hurt him_. I-I hate myself for that. I-I took the most dedicated and-and hard-working person I think I've _ever_ hired…and I hurt him…that's been eating me up inside…ever since _that_ day." It felt good being able to share all of this with someone, even if those people happen to be his parents. Craig didn't realize how much all of this was really eating him up until he saw his parents and remembered how little they knew about the situation.

"…He came over the other night." Thomas whispered, Craig's eyes widening.

" _…Really_?"

"Yeah," Laura smiled a bit, dabbing her finger along her waterline. "Tricia brought him over for dinner. Said he needed a pick me up."

"Is-Is he doing okay? Is he healthy?"

Thomas chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"He's doing great. Told me he started therapy, and I'm assuming it's because of… _well_."

"Oh…that-that's wonderful." Craig breathed out, not realizing the dopey smile crossing his face. He missed talking to Tweek, missed talking _about_ Tweek.

"Tricia and him have grown quite close, actually. They go shopping together." Laura explained. The thought made Craig grin even wider, hand tangling into his hair as he rested his elbow on the table.

"That… _wow_."

They talked idly for another twenty minutes or so before Thomas saw the time, realizing they'd need to leave soon in order to beat the rush hour traffic. Craig didn't want them to go, but he understood. He knew they'd be back. So, as they said their good-bye's, Craig lingered in the visitor's room for a few extra minutes.

Just in case.

But…as he expected, no one else arrived. Grabbing onto his turtleneck once more, Craig stood up from the table with a sigh, tugging the black fabric up and over his mouth. _Not today it seems._ And that's okay.

Maybe the next day.

"Done taking visitors, huh?"

The turtleneck slowly went back to its place around his neck, Craig staring in disbelief at the beautiful blonde in front of him.

"… _Tweek_."

Tweek hugged his rain jacket to him a little tighter, small smile tugging on his lips as he hummed.

"Hey Big Guy." He whispered, standing up a little straighter.

He looked as impeccable as Craig remembered him, but he didn't want to think about the past. They were moving onto something bigger and better…hopefully. Craig felt like this was the step towards something new. Without a word, Craig slowly walked over and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, feeling Tweek's smile against his shoulder as his arms went around his neck. _Fuck_ Craig has forgotten just how wonderful Tweek felt against him, his body always somewhat cold despite the weather outside.

" _Fuck_."

"I don't know if I've ever heard you so quiet." Tweek teased, Craig letting out a quiet laugh.

"I-I just…I don't know what to say. I-I wasn't-"

"Expecting to see me today?" Craig simply nodded. "I gotta make sure the man who writes my paychecks is doing okay."

The comment pulled a laugh from Craig, utter disbelief still etched across his face as he pulled back to look at the man in his arms.

It was really _him_.

"You look… _amazing_." But Tweek always looked amazing to Craig.

"And you look healthy." Tweek's voice was soft as he placed a hand on Craig's cheek, smiling softly as he ran his thumb over his skin.

"I…I _feel_ healthy." Craig admitted. This made Tweek smile a little wider, a hum vibrating his throat as he glanced behind Craig to a nearby table.

"Shall we sit?"

"Yeah! Yeah-I just-yeah."

They sat across from one another, Tweek taking a look around before letting his eyes settle back on Craig.

"I like your turtleneck."

"Thanks," Craig chuckled. "I usually wear a stupid gray sweat suit they give to everyone. They gave these out last week since it's been so chilly."

"I saw some people wearing them. They're _hideous_." Tweek giggled, leaning his elbows on the table.

"They are, aren't they?" Craig muttered, leaning on his elbows, too.

Tweek took the opportunity to _really_ look at Crag, eyes soft as he took note of how Craig's color was finally back, how his eyes seemed a little brighter and on the right track to being back to the status quo, and how Craig seemed to be searching his face for any sign of forgiveness.

"The thirty second floor is lonely without you." Tweek eventually whispered.

Craig's lips twitched slightly.

"I'm pretty lonely in general without you."

Now it was Tweek's lips that twitched.

"Yeah," He whispered, looking at his fingers as he picked at his cuticle. "I've ah…been hanging out with Phillip more."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh," Tweek smiled. "We've been going shopping. Talking more about our pasts and everything and how we got to where we are…with you fucking rich men that seem to have daddy issues."

Craig let out a puff of breath through his nostrils, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What makes you think I have daddy issues?"

"…Damien told me." Tweek was careful about bringing Damien up, gauging Craig's reaction to his name.

"…Damien, huh?" Craig wasn't mad. He really had no reason to be. Pip was Tweek's friend and with Pip often came Damien.

"Yeah," Tweek reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a small envelope and tugging some photos out. He slid one across the table towards Craig, eyes soft as he watched Craig's face as he saw the image. "College Craig at least had daddy issues."

It's been a while since he's seen himself.

Well, been a while since he's seen himself at twenty-one.

It was an image of Craig and Damien in their old college band, Damien playing guitar with Craig hunched over the keys of his piano. They were both yelling into a microphone that their lead singer held up for them, her other hand tugging off Craig's already shredded tank top as she seemed to yell along to the lyrics.

"Haven't seen this guy in a while." Craig chuckled, lifting the image up.

"He told me the band's name was Daddy's Little Girl…because-"

"Because it was a girl and a couple of fags," Craig finished, laughing a bit and running a hand through his hair. "Yeah…those years were rough for my dad and I."

"How comes you never told me your dad didn't accept your sexuality?" Tweek asked carefully. Craig thought a moment, holding his hand out for the rest of the images. Tweek nodded as he passed them over, Craig silently flipping through them as he thought. He landed on an old photobooth strip of him and Damien, stomach doing somersaults as he saw the last image. He looked so happy. They both did, as Damien pressed a sloppy kiss to Craig's cheek and Craig tried to push him away.

"Because it's in the past…it was almost the mid-nineties…all of this stuff was still new to my dad and-and I think the AIDS epidemic was still fresh in his mind…besides…it's part of the reason I initially turned to drugs. Damien, too."

"To cope?"

"To cope," Craig confirmed, setting the images down on the table with a small smile. "But…I don't have a reason to cope anymore…I think part of why I relapsed was because I hadn't seen Damien since the last time I went to rehab. We broke up when I went to get help and he didn't…and everything just turned bitter between us after that. Seeing him brought back all those memories, all those nights of us bitching about our dads while we got fuck all high and screwed around…but like I said," Craig reached across and grabbed Tweek's hand, needing to ground himself. "It's in the past."

Tweek squeezed his hand as he saw his eyes, those angel eyes filled with unshed tears.

"It's okay. I understand. I really do."

"And-and I'm… _so sorry_ for what I did to you," Craig whispered, smiling sadly. "Knowing I hurt you…broke your trust in me…that motivated me in here. Motivated me to-to get better. And I have! I've been eating healthier, been swimming more to exercise and relax, I'm attending my group therapy sessions! I just-I can't _wait_ to get out in a month and just…restart in a way."

Tweek sniffled quietly, wiping a stray tear off his cheek as he smiled.

"Craig… _I forgive you_."

The words hit Craig like a train, the breath momentarily leaving his body as he nearly launched across the table to kiss the man across from him. But he resisted. _Barely_.

"You… _really_?"

The hope in Craig's voice made Tweek's heart clench, the blonde nodding as he let out a soft laugh.

"Of course! I-I've been going to therapy too, and he said that-that forgiveness is a great first step in repairing things. And I _want_ to repair things with you, Craig…I miss _us_."

This time Craig couldn't restrain himself, smile on his face as he leaned across the table, but Tweek met him half-way. They could feel each other's smiles against each other's faces, Tweek giggling quietly as he practically melted right onto the table. Kissing Craig Tucker might be his favorite pass time, and he's forgotten just how wonderful of a pass time it actually is. And Craig has forgotten just how much he's in love with Tweek until right this moment. The words were right there on the tip of his tongue, but he bit it as he pulled away, opting to just grin like an idiot as their noses bumped together.

"One more?" Craig mumbled between them, Tweek snickering slightly as he grinned back.

"Okay."

They silently pressed their lips together again, both sighing at the contact. Pulling away slowly again, Craig hummed as he tucked a finger under Tweek's chin.

"Hold on, I have to stock up."

" _Craig!_ " Tweek laughed as he was tugged into another kiss, Craig continuing to press little pecks over and over.

It was true.

Craig had a month's worth of kisses to make up for.

But it's okay if he doesn't get them all now.

They've got all the time in the world for kisses.

* * *

"You're a free man tomorrow."

"I am aware, thank you, Kalvin."

Craig laid on the couch in Kalvin's office, taking a look around since this would be the last time he'll be in here. He's making sure of it.

"I have to say, I'm impressed with you."

"What, you didn't think I could do it?" He scoffed, Kalvin shaking his head.

"I thought I was going to have to keep you here for three."

"I'm hurt, Kalvin." Craig gasped, feigning hurt as he laid a hand across his chest.

Kalvin chuckled, tugging his desk drawer open.

"I have an assignment for you."

"Doc, I haven't done homework since I was fifteen."

"This is easy, jackass," Kalvin muttered, walking over and plopping a pen, some envelopes, and a stack of paper on Craig's stomach. "Part of your recovery also involves other people, so I want you to write letters to everyone you feel deserves to have an apology. It can be as simple as ' _I'm sorry I hurt you'_ or it can be as detailed as you want it to be. Write as many or little as you would like, but you have to write at least _one_."

Craig blinked at him as he sat up, holding the supplies in his hands. He simply nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright."

"Would you like to do them here or in your room?"

"Here…here is fine."

Kalvin gave a nod, passing over a clipboard before silently moving back over to his desk. They sat like that for nearly three hours, Craig sometimes grumbling as he crossed things out or crumpled up a piece of paper to interrupt the silence around them. Finally, after creeping up on four hours, Craig stood from where he sat, tucking the pen behind his ear and passing the clipboard over to Kalvin.

He had six letters.

"Are you satisfied?" Kalvin said slowly, looking up from behind his glasses.

"Yeah, Doc." Craig muttered back, giving a small smile.

Kalvin stood, extending a hand towards Craig.

"You were an interesting patient."

Craig shook his hand, chuckling.

"You were about as I expected you to be."

Kalvin let out a laugh, Craig smiling as he let his hand fall to his side.

"Good luck, Tucker."

With a nod of his head, Craig turned and walked out of his office for the last time. As he made his way back to his room, three familiar faces rounded the corner as he reached his room.

"Craig!"

It was Sam, Sadie, and Holly, all three rushing up and wrapping their arms around him.

"Jesus!" He gasped, nearly tumbling back from the force.

"You're leaving us?" Holly asked, Craig laughing quietly.

"Can't stay in here forever."

"It's better than out there." Sam mumbled into his shirt, Craig frowning.

"It isn't, Sam, and you know that."

"We've been in here for almost a year, we wouldn't know." Sadie said sadly, Craig biting his lip.

"Tell you guys what," He rummaged around his pocket for a spare piece of paper, tugging one out and ripping it into three slips. Grabbing the pen he left behind his ear, Craig wrote his phone number and contact information out on all three slips before passing them over. "Listen to me. You three? You three are _bright_ individuals who were handed a bad deck of cards. When you get out of here-and you _will_ get out of here-I want you to call me. I'll give you jobs at my company; help get you back on your feet. There's more to life than this place. You're all so young. You need to experience everything that life has to offer."

All three looked at the slips of paper in disbelief, Sadie sniffling as she nodded.

"You're a good guy, Craig." She whispered, wiping at her eyes as she smiled.

"…I met a guy that softened me up a bit." Craig admitted.

"Was it that blonde guy that came in last month?" Holly asked. Craig smiled, blushing slightly.

"You saw us, huh?"

"We saw you two leaving," Sam said. "You looked…happy."

Craig hummed, looking at the young adults around him.

"That's one of the things life has to offer you…love…it does that to you."

* * *

At ten am the next morning, Craig Tucker checked out of rehab.

His secretary was outside waiting to catch up on those kisses.

* * *

 **NOTE:** Howdy!

It's been a while again and I apologize! I've been having to write a lot of classes which is making me less motivated to write in my free time, but it's slowly coming back I promise! I also just got an internship I really was hoping to get for next semester where I'll be managing a coffee shop, so I'm super duper excited about that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The story wouldn't have been able to progress much with Craig in rehab very long, so why not show his entire rehab experience in one chapter?! Any and all feedback is appreciated, and until next time!

PS: The title of this chapter is what the walmart yodeling boy sang in that walmart. It's an old Hank Williams song and it fits Craig perfectly for this chapter.


	21. Watermelon Sugar

"I should get a _what_?"

"You heard me," Tweek looked over his shoulder from his place on Craig's floor. "A dog."

"I don't have time to take care of a dog." Craig muttered. They had just got back to Craig's apartment, and while Laura had come in and done a general clean-up of the place, there was still a lot of work to do. Craig didn't take much care of the environment around him two months ago.

"You said the same thing about relationships." Tweek reminded him, pursing his lips and raising his eyebrows at the man scrubbing the bathroom floors. The scrubbing stopped, Craig snickering quietly.

"Touché."

"But think about it!" Tweek pushed the dresser drawer shut before standing, moving to strip the bed. "These first few weeks back for you will be tough…I think you having something to care for when you get home from work will help with any intrusive thoughts of the past," He shrugged his shoulders as he balled up the sheets, holding them to his chest. "I'm just…thinking of ways to help you, is all. It-sorry. It was a dumb idea." Tweek blushed as he moved to grab the laundry detergent, gasping as Craig suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Hey," His voice was softer, Tweek looking up at him. "It isn't a dumb idea," Craig pressed a light kiss to his forehead, Tweek's eyes closing at the contact. "I just…never thought about it like that…as a form of help."

"I just figured it would help, ya know? Bean helped my mom with her depression after I left for college."

Craig hummed as he thought to himself, thumb running over the inside of Tweek's wrist now as he gave a nod.

"I'll think about it." He finally said, Tweek smiling softly as Craig turned to return to his cleaning.

"I doubt you will." Tweek teased. Leaving the room, Tweek walked down the hall to where Craig's washer was, tossing the sheets in and dumping a cup of detergent in. He started humming quietly as he moved towards the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab a bottle of water for each of them before returning to Craig's room.

"Are you hungry?" Craig asked as he heard Tweek approaching the room once more.

"A little. Why?"

Craig stood once more from the floor, looking around to make sure he didn't miss any spots before walking out. He hummed as Tweek held the water bottle out to him, twisting the cap open with ease.

"What would you say to a nice dinner tonight?"

"A dinner out?"

"No. I wanna cook."

Tweek choked on his water, swallowing the last bit before coughing into his elbow.

" _What?!"_

"That wasn't quite the reaction I was hoping for."

"No-no it-listen!" Tweek laughed, coughing a few more times into his elbow. "It's a very nice offer and I would _love_ that, but you… _cooking_?"

"I want to try cooking more!" Craig laughed, grabbing Tweek's side and giving it a playful squeeze as the blonde continued to laugh.

"You go do that while I get a shower. How does that sound?"

"I'm surprise you don't want to watch me. Make sure I'm actually cooking instead of having someone deliver me our dinner."

The statement made Tweek let out a laugh, grabbing a towel off a nearby hook before heading into the bathroom.

"Just remember your credit card statements sometimes come to my email!"

Craig grinned at the now closed door, running a hand through his hair as he made his way out into the kitchen. If he remembers correctly, Tweek often takes about ten to fifteen minutes in the shower, which was enough time to start some sort of dish. He thought to himself, trying to figure out exactly what he could make for the two of them with what he had available. The last time he cooked for someone was Kyle, and that was about eight months ago and BDT: Before Dating Tweek. Sighing into the quiet kitchen, Craig connected his phone to a speaker he had in the kitchen, shuffling a random playlist before he set to work. The music calmed him a bit as he searched his cabinets, mumbling to himself as he tried to think of something- _anything_ -to cook.

Thankfully, Laura had gone out and purchased some basic groceries for him to have upon his return, enough food for a few days in his fridge and cabinets until he could go out himself (who was he kidding? He'd be ordering them to his place tomorrow afternoon).

Opening the fridge, Craig hummed as he saw some ground beef, tugging it out before looking through the cabinets once more. He had some pasta, so maybe some pasta with homemade meatballs? _That could work_. He set everything he needed on the counter-top, rummaging through the fridge once more for some veggies and lemons. Next was the pot of water, Craig wincing as his knees popped as he knelt down to grab a pot from under the stove.

" _Fuck_." He swore, grunting as he stood back up. Why was he fine earlier cleaning but now he wasn't?! Shaking his age off, Craig set to work with filling the pot up with water. Before placing the lid on the pot, he sprinkled some salt into the water before turning his attention to chopping up some veggies to mix into the meatballs. His feet seemed to tap along to the beat of the music, the songs from his childhood bringing a smile to his face.

Meanwhile, Tweek had just finished drying off his hair when he heard the music, a giddy feeling bubbling up from his stomach to his throat. He could feel it throughout his entire body, but he primarily felt it tickle at his throat and stomach. They were falling back into such an easy routine. It was almost too good to be true, but Tweek didn't want to think negatively of Craig's progress, because he can really see the effort he's put into getting better. _One day at a time, Tweek._ It's going to continue to be a progress, and Tweek has to remind himself of that. He's just been counting down the days to when Craig got out, and although he'd never tell anyone that, he woke up this morning feeling like he was going to explode with pure joy. He wasn't sure why he was so excited to see Craig, considering the circumstances that drove them apart in the first place. But…Tweek couldn't deny what love felt like to him.

Whatever this feeling was that Tweek was feeling, he knew it was love.

It was a feeling that he felt like was reserved for Craig. Sure, he's only dated one other guy seriously in his life, but…this has to be it. This has to be love.

Tweek let out a laugh as he heard the song coming in from the kitchen, the blonde grabbing one of Craig's sweatshirts and tugging it over his head as he made his way out into the living area. There, hunched over an onion at the island, was Craig, lip synching to the song in the background. Tweek couldn't help but laugh, however, as the onion seemed to be having its effects on Craig.

"I can't tell if you're crying because you love REO Speedwagon or if it's the onion!"

"Both!" Craig laughed, setting the knife aside and grabbing Tweek's hand to spin him. He likes to think a particular verse in the song encouraged him to do it. That or the sound of Tweek's laughter. Maybe it was both.

 _My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

 _I've been running round in circles in my mind_

 _And it always seems that I'm following you, girl_

 _Cause you take me to the places_

 _That alone I'd never find_

* * *

Bebe noticed the pep in Tweek's step the next morning as he left his room, her freshly done eyebrow raising at her roommate.

"And what has got _you_ so happy this morning?"

Tweek paused as he opened the cabinet to grab a packet of oatmeal. He could already feel his face heating up, giving a sheepish smile as he looked over his shoulder.

"Um…slept well last night!"

"Mhm. And by sleep well do you mean you slept well at _Craig's place_?"

Tweek nearly dropped the carton of milk.

"Wh-what?! You- _no!_ " He said defensively, sputtering over his words as he gave a dumb smile. "I slept here!"

"You're not very good at sneaking in at 5 am."

Tweek bit down on his lip as he shut the fridge, sighing quietly before rubbing at the back of his neck.

"…sorry."

"Tweek, you don't have to apologize," Bebe chuckled, sipping at her coffee. "It doesn't surprise me that you two are seeing one another again. You two had a real connection, and even though that connection was interrupted, it's obvious it's still there."

Picking at his shirt, Tweek gave a small nod. His face was still bright pink as he let out a huff of air, turning to stir his oatmeal in the pot.

"He…didn't say anything about if we were officially together or not."

"So…ask him."

Tweek yelped, eyes wide.

" _What?!"_

"Tweek," Bebe laughed, standing to put her now empty mug in the sink. "You can't be sitting around waiting on Craig Tucker. You have to be upfront with what you want with him! If you want a relationship, then tell him!"

Thinking rapidly, Tweek gave a small nod as he continued to stir his oatmeal. "Maybe," He paused. "Maybe tomorrow. I don't know. I don't…want to bombard him his first day back."

"You spent all evening together…I think I know what he wants without him having to say it," She gave Tweek's cheek a few pats before she grabbed her keys. "I'll see you in an hour and a half, cutie!"

The door to the apartment shut as Tweek stared at the spot where Bebe's face once was, heart hammering in his chest as he thought back to the night before. He couldn't help but giggle into the now empty apartment as he realized Bebe's words probably held true: Craig _did_ know what he wanted, as did Tweek.

 _"Is it okay?"_

 _"Craig, it's actually really good! I'm surprised!"_

 _"See?! I told you I could cook!"_

 _"I'm sorry for doubting you."_

 _"Don't be. I'd be doubting my cooking abilities, too. Especially after eating nothing but cheap sandwiches and rice for two months."_

 _"You'll just have to continue to prove me wrong from here on out by cooking for me more."_

 _"Absolutely, darling."_

* * *

Craig never thought he'd say it, but he was somewhat excited to see Stan Marsh that morning. Not that he didn't like his driver. Stan's just the guy in charge of taking him to work, but that's the other thing: Craig never thought he'd be excited to go to work. Again, not that he _hated_ his job, but things were so mundane nowadays. But, after two months off, Craig was ready to get back into a routine of the sorts.

Especially now that Tweek and him were working on things.

Speaking off, his heart nearly leapt out of his mouth as Stan pulled up in front of the office building. It's only been less than five hours, but any little bit of time with Tweek was time well spent.

"Well…here you are, Tucker." Stan sighed as he put the car into park. Craig rummaged through his jacket pocket, passing over a fifty towards Stan.

"Didn't miss it, Marsh?"

"Only a little," Stan teased, laughing quietly as he gave a nod of his head to thank Craig for the cash. "Maybe a bit more than that," He paused a moment. "Just glad you're okay, boss."

Craig rested his chin on the side of the driver's seat, peaking over Stan's shoulder.

"I missed you too, sweetie."

Before leaving, Craig pressed a kiss to Stan's cheek, his driver's laughter the last thing he heard before he left the car. He gave a small wave as he left, looking up at the all too familiar office building. He sucked in a deep breath, exhaling as he took his first step forward. _What if people don't look at you the same? What if people don't want to work for an ex-drug addict? What if everything has just fallen apart and I ruined dad's legacy?_ The intrusive thoughts made Craig's heart hammer painfully in his chest, but the voice that met his ears as he opened the door made it not hurt so badly.

" _Tucker!"_

A grin sprawled across his face as Clyde ran across the lobby, Token not far behind. Tossing his work bag aside, Craig started laughing before Clyde even reached him. He caught the shorter man that threw himself at him, Craig nearly tumbling backwards into the door as Token joined in on the hug.

"Hey dickhead!" Craig laughed, another voice hitting his ears.

"You-You all k-know I can't r-r-run, a-assholes!" Jimmy scoffed. The three men huddled together decided to shuffle towards Jimmy, Token's arm lifting up as they reached him to allow him to enter the hug.

"So _free man_ , how are you feeling?!" Token teased. Craig snorted quietly, letting out a breathless laugh.

"… _Incredible_ ," Craig admitted, the four finally letting go of one another. He ducked down to grab his work back, sighing as he straightened his back out. "I…haven't felt this good in a long time." Clyde furrowed his brows, lips pursed as they made their way toward the elevator after Craig grabbed his bag.

"Rehab is _that_ good?"

"No, _asshole_ , it sucked. I just…feel healthy, feel refreshed, feel-"

"In _loooove_?"

Craig nearly choked as they reached the elevator, looking around to make sure his secretary wasn't nearby. Thankfully-since he's one of Craig's best employees-he was not nearby and more than likely up on the thirty second floor waiting for him.

"Can you _shut up_?"

"I saw him walking in today," Token teased, poking a spot on Craig's neck near where the skin met his jaw. "No amount of make-up can cover the _hickey_ you gave him." As the door opened to the elevator, Craig's mind couldn't help but wander back to the night before.

" _You-dammit Craig-that tickles!"_

 _Craig lifted his head, both their lips red and swollen from how long they had been kissing. It had to have been an hour at this point, but it felt eternal in a way._

 _Craig liked that._

 _"I can't help it. I've just missed you_ _ **so much**_ _."_

 _Tweek's green eyes looked up and down Craig's face, shaky breath passing his lips as he rested his hand on Craig's face. A smile crossed his own face, thumb brushing over Craig's puffy lips._

 _"I know…God, I missed you, too…_ _ **so much**_ _."_

As the three men went to get on the elevator with Craig, he held a finger up, pressing the _32_ button on the elevator.

"Solo trip. Sorry."

"What?!" Clyde whined.

Craig gave him a look, eyebrow raised as the doors slowly closed.

"I think you're smart enough to figure out why." Was all Craig said before the door shut. He had forgotten how nice the elevator ride to his office. Typically, he hates how slow it is and wishes it could get him to the thirty-second floor in under a minute, but today he cherished his time in the little box. Smiling to himself, he held onto the strap of his work bag a little tighter, butterflies settling in as the elevator _dinged_ to signal his arrival. The floor seemed so quiet, but he didn't mind…at least not too much. Rounding the corner, Craig's lips pulled into a frown as the desk outside of his office sat empty. He stood there for a moment to listen for any sign of the man he wanted to see _so badly_ , but there was none. No footsteps. No sound of the coffee pot being placed back down the hall. Nothing. Pursing his lips, Craig hummed low in his throat before moving towards his office. However…there was a moment of hesitation as he reached for the knob, the… _incident_ rushing back to him.

Tightness.

That was the best word to describe how his throat felt.

Closing his eyes, Craig could feel the bile creeping up his throat, loosening his tie as he tried to get the air flowing to his lungs again.

"Hey," Craig gasped at the voice, eyes flying open as a hand wrapped around his wrist. _Tweek_. "…It's okay." Tweek whispered, gently coaxing Craig into his office. Craig slowly looked around, noting the couch, his desk, the bookshelf, and the cart of alcohol in the room to ground himself. Then he focused on Tweek, who was so graciously taking care of him after _everything_ Craig had put him through.

"Where-where did you come from?" Craig asked quietly, setting his bag under his desk as he sat down finally. Tweek smiled as he passed over Craig's cup of coffee.

"I was waiting for you in here, but then I saw your shadow at the door and I just…I-I knew why…it's okay," He brushed the hair that fell from its place off of Craig's forehead, resting his hand on his cheek afterwards. " _I'm_ okay."

Hearing Tweek admit that he was doing okay made a spark run up Craig's spine, his back straightening a bit more as he felt his breath leave his body. He couldn't stop his forward momentum, face landing against Tweek's shoulder as he finally sighed heavily.

"I didn't think it would be this _fucking hard_."

"It's going to be difficult for a while…it-it was for me…but it got better. I promise you it will."

Craig's eyes darted around his office over Tweek's shoulder, suddenly pulling back to look at him.

"How many meetings do I have today?"

Tweek blinked. "Um…n-none, actually. They start up again in a few days."

"Perfect." He grabbed his phone before Tweek's hand, the blonde yanking it back.

"Wait a minute! What are we-?!"

"We need to repaint this office. Rearrange it. Together. Start over."

"I can't paint in this outfit!"

"We can pick up cheap sweatshirts on the way back!"

"Don't you think this is a bit sudden?!"

Craig looked around one more time, shaking his head.

"…I need to do this."

* * *

They spent most of the day painting the office a nice light blue, the dark gray walls disappearing and opening up to a clear sky. It was a fresh start for them both, Tweek enjoying the break from his typical workday and the time with Craig. Craig just enjoyed listening to music and bringing about a new day within the four walls that made up his office. He moved his desk a little further back closer to the window (with enough space behind him so he didn't have to look directly down to the ground thirty-two floors below), bought a new area rug (with Tweek's help) and rearranged where each piece of furniture was while adding little décor items in the process. New wall art, a record player for his office along with a few vinyl's, fresh candles, a couple new throw pillows, and even some LED lights to string along the perimeter of the ceiling. He just wanted _new_ things to freshen up the space and help both his secretary and him move on from what transpired two months ago within this room.

At around nine that evening, they both looked around the office with smiles on their faces. There was an entirely different feeling to the space, which in return, made them feel different.

"Do you want to spend the night at my place?" Craig mumbled as they changed back into their regular clothes. Tweek tugged his shirt back over his head, cheeks pink as he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…yeah that sounds nice."

Craig hummed in his throat as he buttoned his shirt back up, draping his tie around his neck as he thought.

"Do you remember what you said last night?"

"I said a lot of things," Tweek laughed. "What did I say?"

"Your suggestion…about getting a dog."

Tweek paused as he slipped his feet back into his shoes, eyes widening slightly.

"It-it was just a suggestion, you don't-"

"Would you want to go with me to pick one out tomorrow?"

Looking at Craig now, Tweek swallowed hard as a smile lightly pulled at his lips.

"You…what-what about work?"

"I run this place. What are they gonna do? Fire me? Fat chance, babe."

The use of the pet name made Tweek's stomach do somersaults, the blonde finally smiling as he nodded.

"Yeah…yeah I'll go with."

"Good."

Craig gave a nod of his head as he smiled, both moving now to head for the elevator. They were silent, the soft elevator ding after a minute the only sound between them. The gentle _click_ of the lobby button made Tweek's eyes dart over towards Craig, breath shaky as the doors closed. His eyes dropped to his hand, fingers slowly walking across his palm until his own palm pressed against Craig's. He didn't even notice Craig staring at him, his other hand moving to press the emergency button on the elevator. Tweek yelled in surprise as the elevator stopped, eyes wide as he looked up at Craig.

"What are you-?!"

Warm hands moved Tweek against the wall, the blonde looking up with pink cheeks and startled eyes. But Craig's lips were warm…warm and calming him down as his eyes closed and his feet left the ground. It never ceased to amaze him how easily Craig could lift him, all things considering with his weight. But it just made Tweek feel like an angel, feel like he was on cloud nine. Tweek sighed as his arms wrapped around Craig's neck, smile on his face as he giggled against his lover's lips. The sound ignited something within Craig, emotions blooming within him that he had tucked away momentarily during his recovery. But now? He didn't have to hide these emotions anymore, didn't have to put on a fucking stupid persona to act like everything was okay.

Because everything _was_ okay.

And there-somewhere between the seventeenth and eighteenth floor-Craig took Clyde's stupid months old advice and was more like Han Solo.

"I love you."

The words left his lips so easily, a faint whisper between them that was loud and clear without the sound of the elevator. Tweek's breath caught between them, soft gasp catching him by surprise. Barely missing a beat, Tweek let out a choked cry as he leaned forward to kiss Craig harder, hands nearly clawing at his cheeks to bring him closer.

"I love you, too."

He wasn't sure why he was expecting Tweek not to say it back, but the words caught Craig by such surprise that they left his lips once more.

"I love you," And then again. "I love you," And-as the elevator kicked back into gear after realizing everything was fine-he said it once more for good measures.

"I love you, Tweek,"

"I love you, Craig."

* * *

 **NOTE:** My first chapter in over a month and the title is A HARRY STYLES SONG?

Hi everyone!  
I hope people still give a fuck about this story haha considering it's been officially ONE YEAR SINCE I STARTED THIS SHIT  
But I hope things have been well for everyone!  
I apologize for my extended absence...again  
But this past month has been bananas.  
I got an internship I really wanted and have been training a lot for that, I turned 22, went home for break, and now I'm finishing up classes and all that fun stuff before I enter my FINAL semester of college!  
Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this and any and all feedback is appreciated! Thank you!


	22. Golden

It was a spur of the moment decision on their part-well, more so Craig's-but they called off work the next day. (Tweek really doubted his boss would mind, and well…Craig just had to make sure he didn't have any meetings with his secretary. His secretary was positive he had none until

Monday).

So they made it a three day weekend, Craig suggesting they go up to his family's lake house upstate to celebrate the first day of summer. Tweek offered to drive them.

"You have a car?"

"Yeah. Why does that surprise you?" Tweek asked as Craig drove them. They were still floating on the high that came with their first " _I love you's"_ , Tweek's fingers laced with Craig's above the gear shift.

"I've just never seen you drive. Didn't even know you had your license." Craig teased.

"Hey! I'm a good driver!"

"Mm," Craig rubbed his thumb over the top of Tweek's hand idly as they reached a red light. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"So, you're gonna let me drive?!"

"What kind of car is it?"

"A Fiat."

" _A what?"_ Craig sputtered.

 _"_ It's a good car, Craig!"

"Not for people my height. Maybe for people that are _your_ height, but not mine."

"Too late, you already implied I can drive us!"

Craig opened his mouth to continue arguing, but snapped it shut. It was clear Tweek was going to be persistent, so he figured this was one battle he didn't mind losing. Besides…it couldn't be _that_ bad…right?

"…What's your parent's address, kitten?"

"Why?"

"Gotta get your car somehow, right?"

* * *

The plan was simple: Tweek would pick Craig up from the Tucker estate the next morning and then they'd drive to upstate New York to spend a nice weekend reconnecting and disconnecting from the hustle and bustle of their city lives. To Tweek's surprise, his parents were already up the next morning when he came downstairs with his suitcase. A lot of his summer clothes were still here at his parent's pace anyways, so it made sense for him to get dropped off here last night. That, and he needed his beloved car.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Mary chimed, passing him a cup of coffee as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mom." Tweek said through a yawn. He sat down next to his dad at the table, Richard chuckling as he ate his bowl of cereal.

"So. Where are you two running off to?"

"His family's cabin upstate."

He never told his parents about the incident.

"Oh, that sounds so nice! I think the weather is supposed to be sunny all weekend!"

Tweek's stomach flipped as he nodded, taking big gulps of his coffee.

They knew of Craig going to rehab.

Well, they would've figured that one out whether Tweek wanted them to or not. Damn tabloids and all. But…Tweek wasn't sure if he should say anything at this point. He didn't want them to look at Craig differently because they were on the way to fix this themselves. Everything was coming up roses and-eventually-Tweek might mention it to them. But for now? That secret stays in New York City.

"You never know. Maybe it'll rain! Thunderstorm even." Richard added on, Tweek smiling a bit against the rim of his cup as he listened to his parents.

"Don't be such a bummer, Richard! It's officially summer tomorrow and we don't want to jinx Tweek having bad weather!"

"I wouldn't mind a rainy day in the woods, honestly. It sounds…peaceful."

"And romantic."

"D-Dad!"

"Hey, I'm just saying!" Richard held his hands up in mock defense, Mary smacking his arm with the spatula she had in her hand. She slid a plate of pancakes in front of Tweek.

"Here, handsome, eat up. You got a long drive today."

After breakfast, Tweek sat and enjoyed one more cup of coffee with his parents and Bean before bidding farewell and making the drive to the Tucker estate. Tweek has been to the home a few times now thanks to Tricia, but never when Craig was there. Besides, the entire estate was so breathtaking every time he visited, but now that Craig was inside its walls? Yeah. Those butterflies settled very quickly into his stomach as he recognized some of the roads that would soon deliver him at the front doors of the vast estate. As he turned into the driveway (that was at least a five-minute drive long) Tweek started to wonder how the weekend would go.

Would they fight at all?

Where exactly was the cabin located?

Was this a ploy?

Does Craig want to _kill_ him?

What if he wants to kill him?!

What if Tweek ends up on an Unsolved Mystery show like the Keddie Cabin murders?!

 _Oh my god SHUT UP!_

Needing some air, Tweek let out a shaky breath as he reached up and pressed the button that let the top of his car roll back. Yes. Tweek had a Fiat, but it was a lite blue with white interior and a convertible Fiat. And he adored this car. As the roof finished rolling back, Tweek let out a louder sigh this time as the estate came into view, cheeks puffed out as he parked where he has each time he's visited the Tuckers.

They never discussed if Craig would be waiting for him or if Tweek was popping in to say hello, the blonde looking at his phone in the cup holder for a moment before he grabbed it.

"Dammit." He mumbled, holding it to his ear as he bounced his leg nervously. Why was he even nervous?! The Tuckers know him! He knows Craig! They said I love you! _You thought you knew Craig before…look how that turned out for y-_

" _-Mom!I-Dios mío-hello?!"_

"Bad time?"

" _Oh hey! No-no perfect time just-TRICIA-fucking-my family is driving me nuts."_

Tweek smiled a bit at the banter he could hear in the background.

"Need me to come in and rescue you?"

" _Please. I'll meet you at the door."_

A spew of Spanish met his ears before Craig hung up, Tweek laughing quietly to himself before he opened his car door. The home always made him pause and admire it, the trimming and design of the home reminding him of something they saw in Paris. The closest thing he could think of is the Palace of Versailles to compare it to, but the home was nowhere near as large as Versailles. Though, compared to the homes Tweek was used to visiting, the Tucker home might as well be Versailles. He managed to knock once on the door before Craig tugged it open, eyes tired and outfit so unlike anything Tweek has seen him in. Black t-shirt, jeans, and a beat-up pair of Converse. Now _this_ was a sight to see, Tweek's mouth opening and closing a few times to process his thoughts as he cleared his throat.

"You-oh!"

"What?"

"Nothing! I just-" _Have never seen you in such casual clothing._ "It's a nice change of pace in style, is all."

Craig smiled, giving Tweek a quick glance up and down. "Can say the same about your outfit," Tweek blushed as he looked down at himself, going to protest the sentiment, but Craig beat him to it. "Come on. My parents want to say hi."

Tweek nodded, grabbing Craig's extended hand and following him into the home he was slowly growing familiar with. He noticed how it had a signature scent of cigar smoke with a hint of vanilla behind it. In an odd way, it was comforting to Tweek's nerves as he was brought outback to the pool. God, the pool. It was so fucking _huge_ and it was _heated_. So, when he was feeling overwhelmed a few months ago after everything that had happened, getting to swim in a nice warm pool was just the remedy he needed at the time.

"Tweek!" It was Laura, floating aimlessly through the pool with what he could only assume was whiskey in her hand. "Hola mi amor! How have you been?!" She shouted from the end of the pool.

"Uh, very well Laura! How about yourself?!"

"Living well!"

Tweek laughed quietly to himself as Tricia stood from where she sat at the edge of the pool, the red head smiling as both of them kissed each cheek.

"Hiya gorgeous! Enjoying a day off as well, I see?"

"How could I not? It's beautiful outside!"

"And you get to go to the cabin! I hope you have fun up there. Some of my favorite childhood memories were made there." Tricia gave Tweek's cheek a squeeze as she walked past to give her dad a kiss on the cheek as he wandered outside, Thomas chuckling as he approached the man his daughter was just speaking to.

"Fancy seeing you around these parts!" Thomas said, tugging Tweek into a tight hug. Craig watched how each family member interacted with…huh. What _were_ they? Tweek wasn't his boyfriend, at least he didn't think so. They said _I love you_ , sure, but they didn't establish anything on the ride home last night. They were in such a flurry of emotion that they only discussed the plan for the weekend once it was decided they were taking a getaway trip. Snapping himself out of his thoughts as he realized that his dad and Tweek had been having a conversation, Craig cleared his throat as he placed a hand on Tweek's lower back.

"I- _ah_ -hate to cut you two chatterboxes off, but we should be leaving soon if we want to get there before sundown." Craig interjected. Thomas gave a look to his son, eyebrow raised as he smirked slightly.

"Why don't you go toss your bag in Tweek's car while I have one final word with him," Craig opened his mouth to interject, but- " _In private."_ As Thomas would have it, Craig wasn't going to get his way.

" _Fine_ ," Craig gave Tweek's hip a squeeze before heading towards the home. "I'll meet you at your car."

"O-Okay!" Tweek called back, swallowing hard as he quickly scanned his thoughts as to what Thomas could _possibly_ want to discuss with him.

Business? Maybe.

If Craig is a murderer? Unlikely, but not impossible.

Directions to the cabin? Very likely, but they have phones for that!

Once they heard the door to the house shut, Thomas cleared his throat as he put his hands on his hips. Tweek could see he was struggling with his words.

"How…how was his first day back yesterday?"

 _Oh_.

"It was…fine, actually," Tweek paused a moment. "We redid his office."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Repainted it, got some new décor…said it was a fresh start…for both himself and for me."

Thomas' throat bobbed at that, Tweek giving him a reassuring smile.

"I just…I've worried…I-I haven't been sleeping much, ya know? With him being an hour away and all and-and with what happened the last time you called and all…" His voice trailed off near the end, Tweek understanding why Thomas wanted to talk now:

To check in on his son's health.

"I understand." Tweek whispered.

"…I know he's said it multiple times, I'm sure, but…I'm sorry…for what happened to-"

"You don't have to apologize for him, Thomas. He's a grown man…he-he knows what he did was wrong and…it's all okay now. Like I said over dinner the last time I was over: I'm getting help, too." Tweek reached out and gave Thomas' forearm a squeeze, his smile stronger than it was the last time Thomas saw him. It pulled a smile out of Thomas.

"You're so good for him, you know. I don't think he realizes it."

"He does," Tweek chuckled, face red a bit as he thought about the night before in the elevator. "It just takes him a while to get the words right."

* * *

Four hours.

It took them four hours to get to the cabin.

Twenty minutes were added after they stopped for lunch, and then another thirty were added when Tweek's car overheated and they had to pull over and let it sit. They only really should've sat for twenty, but Craig had popped the hood to look around and make sure nothing else was wrong and Tweek _insisted_ he looked longer. (He's always had a thing for guys that know what they're doing with cars.) They also had to walk about a mile up the road to a gas station to get coolant for the Fiat.

The car ride was filled with idle chatter, some silent patches where they listened to the sounds around them as they rode with the top down, and for the last stretch of the ride they listened to one of Tweek's favorite podcasts (coincidentally about unsolved mysteries).

They rolled up to the Tucker cabin at around three that afternoon, Tweek stretching his arms above his head as he hummed. The place was _gorgeous_ , the cabin spacious but not over the top. It was two floors and had a private dock that led to the lake it sat on (which had a little boat tied to the side as well), and a deck overlooking said lake, too. The interior was _to die for_ , Tweek's mouth slowly falling open as he looked around. Fireplace in the middle of the living room, huge open ceilings as he noticed the second floor was basically the stairs leading to a stretch of flooring that connected to each room. It didn't matter which room you walked out of up there: you'd look straight down into the living space once you left your room. Tweek also noticed a lofted king-sized bed near the sliding glass doors, the bed located in a bay window that overlooked the lake. To put it simply: _the cabin was a dream come true._

"Holy shit." Tweek finally breathed out, letting the suitcase he packed drop from his hand.

"I figured you'd react that way." Craig chuckled, closing the door as he carried his own bag in.

"I-I don't even know what to say! This- _wow!"_

"That answer suffices," Craig looked around as well, having been years since he was last here. "I'll let you pick where we sleep for the-"

"There!" Tweek pointed to the lofted king bed, already moving towards it with his suitcase. "I wanna sleep here for the weekend!"

Craig bit back a laugh, snort slipping out as he felt a grin cross his face.

"That was easy."

Tweek climbed up the ladder first, lying on his belly once up on the loft so Craig could pass their suitcases to them.

"So how far are we from the closest town?" Tweek asked as he took his suitcase from Craig.

"About twenty minutes," Craig said, passing his bag up now before climbing the ladder. "They have a wonderful seafood restaurant there. They get all their lobster from Maine."

Tweek's eyes were wide when Craig poked his head over the edge of the loft, the older man laughing now at the look on the other man's face.

" _M-Maine lobster?"_

"Does that come as a surprise?"

"No-No! I just…I-I've never been able to afford Maine lobster." Tweek's voice trailed off at the end, face flushing in embarrassment at the admittance. Gently, Craig tilted his chin up with his finger as he settled on the edge of the bed, smirk on his face as he hummed.

"You know money isn't an issue with me."

"I-I know, I just...never mind."

"What is it?"

"It isn't-!"

"Tweek." Craig's voice was stern this time, Tweek's back straightening as he finally looked him in the eyes.

"I just don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you, alright?!" He didn't mean to blurt it out; it just sort of tumbled out like vomit. But Craig didn't look upset…in fact, he looked amused.

"You think I think that about you?"

"Well… _no_ , but sometimes I _feel_ like I'm taking advantage of-of your money and kindness…"

"Tweek," Craig's voice was softer. "I wouldn't want to spend money on anyone else. Besides," He hummed a bit, Tweek noticing a slight pink on his cheeks. "It…it's an honor in a way to buy you your first Maine lobster this weekend."

Tweek blinked, staring at the man in front of him before letting his guard down fully and letting his face split into a smile. Without a word, Tweek leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Craig's lips, both inhaling slightly at the contact. This was all still so new; this reconnecting and growing with one another thing. But it was just the start of their weekend. There was still so much time.

"I love you." Tweek whispered between them, Craig's breath hitching slightly. Tweek giggled as he noticed it.

"I love you, too."

* * *

The Maine lobster _was_ absolutely to die for.

But, as luck would have it, Tweek let his eyes eat before his brain and didn't think to ask if the dessert that was preselected just for him had any hazelnut.

It did.

And now he was driving back to the cabin trying his best to conceal his allergic reaction.

Thankfully he felt that all too familiar itch in the back of his throat after two bites and doesn't need his Epi-Pen, but boy does he feel sick to his stomach and want to scratch his throat out.

"Are you okay?" Craig asked, noticing Tweek's silence. The blonde simply nodded. He knew if he spoke, he'd start coughing or he'd sound out of breath. If could make it just fifteen more minutes… "Your silence is concerning," Tweek gave a weak smile, trying to keep his head turned away. He could feel his lips _throbbing_ , embarrassment settling in. How could he be such an _idiot?!_ Craig has never seen him have a reaction! _God he's gonna think you're such an idiot for this!_ "Did…I do something wr-?"

" _N-No!"_ Tweek coughed out, gasping sharply as he reached a red light,

Well, the seal was broken.

Unable to stop himself, Tweek brought his arm up to his mouth, coughing _hard_ into his elbow to try and scratch at his throat. The light turned green, Tweek immediately pulling off to the side of the road and tossing the car into park as he continued to cough.

"Are you okay?!"

"I- _yes_?"

Craig blinked as he saw Tweek's lips once he pulled back, pink and swollen as if they had been kissing. A rash ran down to his chin and a little up onto his cheeks, his eyes widening as he cursed under his breath.

"Are you having an allergic reaction?!"

"M-Maybe."

"It was that cake wasn't it? That's why you didn't eat it!"

"N-No! I was-" More coughs. " _Full!"_

"Tweek, you don't turn down sweets like that," Craig sighed, looking around the glovebox now. "Where's your Epi-Pen?"

"At-at the cabin. But I don't-!"

"What?!"

"I don't n-need it! I just-" Tweek paused to gasp for air. "I need Benadryl! It isn't bad, I-I swear!"

"You can barely breathe!"

"Trust me," Tweek swallowed hard, wincing at the pain. "It-this isn't bad."

Craig went to argue, but the more time they sat here, the worst Tweek would get. Grumbling under his breath, Craig nodded his head towards the back seat.

"Lie down, I'll drive us home."

Tweek nodded as he climbed over into the back seat, breath hitching as his stomach churned. Once settled, he chuckled a bit as Craig tried to maneuver himself into the driver's seat. He was right: this car wasn't meant for someone of his height.

"G-Good luck driving with those legs."

* * *

The Maine lobster didn't taste as good the second time around. Especially since Tweek hated vomiting because they only time he did was when he was foolish enough to eat hazelnut. It always makes his throat burn like hell and he just feels like shit for the rest of the night.

But this time Craig was here.

Craig was here and brought him water and sat with him to keep him company while he got a warm bubble bath to help how sore his body suddenly felt. Craig; who stayed awake and made sure Tweek was warm enough when he got the shivers. Craig; who rubbed Tweek's belly until he finally fell asleep after the Benadryl kicked in.

It was all Tweek could think about in his sleep, his mind warm and filled with sparks, fireworks, butterflies, and everything in between.

The warmth wasn't next to him, however, when he woke up at around seven am.

Rubbing his eyes, Tweek groaned as he rolled to where Craig should be, but he wasn't there. He listened for him within the cabin but didn't hear anything after a few minutes. Confused, Tweek rolled onto his back and listened once more for a sign of the other man here with him. It was hard to focus on that since he was still so groggy, Tweek sighing as he rolled to look out at the lake. Sitting up slowly, Tweek furrowed his brows as he noticed Craig sitting on the edge of the dock, legs dangling into the water as he just looked out at the water.

 _What are you doing out there_?

Tweek tugged a lightweight blanket off the foot of the bed, slowly climbing down the ladder before wrapping it around himself. It was a warm morning out, but it still had a slight chill to it. The first day of summer had officially arrived, and yet, Tweek felt like nothing has changed yet.

The water temperature changed for sure, Craig noted, watching his feet below the water's surface as the sun slowly started to rise.

"What are you doing out here so early?"

Craig turned at the sound of Tweek's voice, throat bobbing as he smiled tiredly.

"What are _you_ doing up? You should be resting."

"Hazelnuts can't keep me down for long," Tweek teased, sitting cross legged next to Craig on the dock. "Besides…bed was lonely." His voice was softer this time, Craig closing his eyes at the words.

"Yeah," _I know what you mean_ , "King beds can get lonely."

Tweek smiled a bit, leaning his head on Craig's shoulder.

"Still didn't answer my question," He pressed a kiss to his clothed shoulder. "What are you doing out here so early?"

Looking out over the water, Craig let out a shaky breath as he reached into the pocket of his sweatpants, fingers gripping onto the envelope in his pocket.

"Thinking."

"That can be dangerous."

"Yeah," Craig tugged the envelope out, fingers shaky as he turned it over and over and over again. "Can be."

Tweek noticed his fidget, frowning as he lifted his head.

"Are you okay?"

Craig looked at the envelope, looking at how he wrote _Tweek_ in hasty black ink on it.

"When…I was in rehab," He paused, hating how his throat choked on the word. It wasn't a bad word-and yet-it always left a bad taste in his mouth. "My…doctor told me I needed to write letters to people I wanted to apologize to…people I've… _hurt_ …I could have written a thousand letters…but I wrote six,"

Craig finally looked at Tweek, the man across from him looking at him with the biggest eyes. Tweek probably thought he was crazy.

But Tweek was looking at him like that because he had never seen Craig grow so emotional so quickly.

"You were letter number six."

Tweek inhaled sharply, swallowing hard as he looked at the letter.

"C-Can…can I hear what you wrote?" His voice was quiet, the lake lapping at the shore quietly behind them. "Can you read it?"

Craig wasn't expecting the request, but he felt like he owed this to Tweek.

He owed a lot to Tweek, but this was a start.

Shaky fingers tugged the envelope open, the papers unfolding slowly to reveal that same hasty black ink across the lineless pages. Craig cleared his throat, because even though the words were right there for him, he still couldn't quite seem to find them.

" _You were all I could think of in this place. You're all I've thought about now for half a year. I don't know how you did it, but you managed to take all my morals and convinced me to throw them away for you. I'm so glad you did that. I'm so much happier than I was this time last year. But-then again-I wasn't I rehab this time last year for a cocaine relapse._

 _This time last year I didn't have to face my consequences. This time last year I wasn't faced with the reality that I raped my best friend and the best thing that ever happened to me. This time last year I was depressed, contemplating taking a hiatus from work to figure things out because every day was a chore and I couldn't take it anymore._

 _But then you entered my office on August 27_ _th_ _and changed my life. You came in nervous for someone that is way overqualified for a secretary job, let alone the secretary for a schmuck like me. I saw you leave the building that day. I faced my fears, looked down thirty-two floors, and could point you out in that New York City crowd._

 _One September 18_ _th_ _I thought of you for the first time..._ _ **really**_ _thought about you. Not even a month after I met you and you had consumed my mind. On October 14_ _th_ _we had our photoshoot together. Halloween, where you looked so fucking cute that I contemplated screaming into a pillow in my office so you wouldn't hear. November 10_ _th_ _, your birthday and arguably the best day of the year despite how a majority of that day went for you. December 7_ _th_ _you wore blue for the first time. That isn't that important, but blue is my favorite color and it's why it stuck with me. December 20_ _th_ _, where I pinned you against my desk after I got you those Louboutin's. December 27_ _th_ _, our first kiss and time. January 23_ _rd_ _, my birthday and the day I realized you could still surprise me. February 3_ _rd_ _, the day I finally lost that god forsaken title the tabloids gave me._

 _And then March 15_ _th_ _, the day I decided to risk losing all future memories for a quick high._

 _And one more quick high._

 _And another._

 _Another._

 _They kept coming faster than I could comprehend._

 _But I can comprehend April 2nd: the day I hurt you and almost lost you forever._

 _I still feel like I'm losing you. Even after I saw you when you visited me a month ago on the first visitation day. You kissed me, sure, but deep down I wondered if it was out of pity. Or spite. Or a farewell kiss. I'll be surprised if you actually pick me up tomorrow like we discussed. But that seems to be your thing: surprising me. I hope you surprise me tomorrow. I hope you surprise me forever. I haven't admitted it yet-and it hasn't sunk in full yet-but I fucking love you and I don't want to lose what we had. I want us to work together to get through this. I'm willing to put in the work for you. I'll crawl through Hell and come back if it meant you got to greet me upon my return._

 _No amount of words will ever be able to describe how sorry I am for what I did to you. No amount of words will ever be able to express just how in love I am with you. I'd be the luckiest guy in the world if you somehow gave me a second chance because I really don't deserve one. I don't! It wouldn't surprise me if I was losing you. I feel like I am. You deserve better than a fucking rich thirty-eight-year-old with demons that just won't die. But I hope you at least notice how much I'm trying to get better. I told myself if it wasn't my me it was for you._

 _It's the least you deserve, Tweek._

 _Yours truly-forever and always,_

 _Your Mr. Big"_

Watching Craig read as more and more emotion consumed him was hard; there were times he had to read through gritted teeth just because the words weren't coming to him, times where he had to pause and control his breathing, times he had to lean his head back and take a few deep breaths to stop his hands from shaking so badly.

It was the last line that finally broke Craig, the emotion embracing him as he gripped the papers so hard in his hands that his knuckles turned white. Tweek tossed himself against him, sobbing into his shoulder along with him as he rubbed his hand up and down the length of Craig's back in an effort to calm him. He was near hysterics, something Tweek has never seen from Craig, but he understood why. It was a lot to process and Tweek was even struggling to process everything. Finally, pulling back to hold Craig's face in his hands, he swallowed hard as he smiled.

"T-They fucking told you about my s-stand up bit." Tweek teased, Craig letting out a hiccup and laugh as he leaned his forehead against Tweek's.

"They-they can't k-keep a secret. I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"D-Don't be," His thumbs were wet with tears. "Y-You had more important business to attend to."

Craig nuzzled into his touch, sniffling as he tried to calm himself now.

"I-I meant every word." Craig whispered.

"I know. I know, handsome. I know. I forgive you. I really do." Tweek repeated everything a few more times just so Craig knew he really meant it, finally holding a hand out for the letter a few minutes later.

"You can keep it."

Tweek looked at the messy writing on the now wrinkled paper, the blonde folding it in half again before tucking it into the envelope.

"No," He ripped it in half, then once more until it was in four pieces. "This letter is the past. It-we're moving on. It's a new dawn, a new season. We have-we have to move forward and not let this haunt us anymore. We can't forget entirely, but we won't let it define us." Tweek passed two pieces over to Craig, leaning down and letting the other two settle on the surface of the lake. Craig stared at him in awe, following suit and setting his two pieces on the lake, watching them float out until they eventually became too saturated with water and slowly sank below the surface.

Tweek was right.

They couldn't keep harping on the past, couldn't let the thoughts of that day linger in their minds. It can't disappear entirely because that would erase that it happened, but they can sure move on and forgive. Tweek has forgiven him, and finally-after months of wanting to kill himself-Craig has finally forgiven himself.

The papers of the past sunk to the bottom, but Craig has finally reached the surface.

And the sun sure felt nice on his face as he held Tweek against him to watch it rise above the tree line.

* * *

 **NOTE:** MERRY CHRISTMAS!

It isn't after midnight for me so it is still Christmas! (And a general Happy Holidays to y'all!)  
Sorry for the delay in updating! I genuinely want to write and finish this story, but the actual act of writing SUCKS and idk why :(  
ANYWAYS! This chapter has been planned for six months (AND CRAIG WILL GET HIS DOG DON'T WORRY! I know he was gonna get it this chapter it seemed but I forgot in my plan that this chapter was next)  
I hope you enjoyed! Everything from here on out will be uphill (and I'm being sincere!) since now I'm going to start wrapping up the story! WOW!  
This will probably be about 30 chapters total, so prepare! (I say prepare but it will take me another year to finish LOL!)  
Any and all feedback is appreciated and until next time!  
ALSO can you believe I used two Harry Styles' songs in a row for chapter titles? I can't!


	23. Strawberry Fields Forever

"I know you said a dog."

"It was just a suggestion."

"I understand that," A pause. "But what are your feelings on this cat?"

Tweek looked at the cat they currently stood in front of, orange eyes bright and unlike anything Tweek has ever seen in a cat before.

"Do you forget my parents have a cat?"

"No, I know you like cats," Craig's voice was quiet, as if he didn't want this cat to be afraid of him. "But what about _this_ cat?"

"Craig, if you really like this cat, then get it."

"But what if _this_ cat doesn't want _me?"_

"Why don't you hold her and see how she reacts?"

Craig blinked, nodding as Tweek opened the cage.

"What do I do?"

"Oh my god, just hold your hand out!" Tweek laughed, grabbing Craig's hand and bringing it up so the cat could sniff his hand. They passed the little animal shelter on their way back from their lovely weekend at the Tucker cabin. After their morning on the lake, the couple spent the rest of the early morning and afternoon relaxing on the lake shore and discussing their next steps. It was clear they wanted to be together again, so they cleared that up quickly and clarified that yes-they were a couple (again). The rest of the weekend was spent exploring the area and doing things that they wouldn't get to do in the city, such as stargaze and go for walks in the nearby forest. The woods typically bother Tweek (not that he was afraid, he just has sensitive skin and there are so many plants that could irritate it), but his phone was filled to the brim with memorable photos and memories that he would hold onto forever.

"She licked me." Craig said between his teeth, Tweek snickering as he held his hand out to the cat. After a few sniffs, the cat licked his hand and butted her head gently against his hand before turning and doing the same to Craig.

"Licking is a sign of trust, ya know. She's marking you." Tweek explained, Craig's eyes widening a bit.

"So…did she pick me?"

With a roll of his eyes, Tweek let out a laugh as he dropped his head onto Craig's bicep.

"Yes Craig. She's yours."

* * *

He named her Maite.

"It means 'lady of the house' in Spanish" Craig explained as he walked into work with Clyde the next day…carrying Maite.

"You look like your mom right now, you know."

Craig paused, turning on his heel to look at Clyde. Maite sat comfortably across Craig's shoulders, making it obvious to Craig last night when they got home that she very much liked to be high up and close to Craig's neck.

"She's not in my bag." Craig said defensively, Clyde snickering as he rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh. Let's see what your sister says."

Swearing under his breath, Craig continued walking along with Clyde, pushing his sunglasses on top of his head as they entered the building. It didn't take long before on his front desk attendants said something.

"W-What the fuck is-is on your shoulders?"

"It's his new cat."

"Y-Y-You're a cat dad?"

"Why are you so surprised, Jimbo?" Craig said as he narrowed his eyes. Tricia covered her mouth, hiding her snickering as she stared at her brother. He heard it, of course, narrowing his eyes even more as he turned and looked at her. " _What?"_

"Say it, Tricia." Clyde whispered, Tricia finally letting out a laugh.

"You look like mom!"

"Oh, Dios mío!"

He tuned the laughter of his friends and sister out as he made his way to the elevator, scratching at Maite's head and listening to her purr as they made the thirty-two-floor ride together. As he reached his floor, Craig let out a sigh as he rounded the corner where Tweek's desk was, the blonde blinking as he looked up.

"You brought her here?"

"I didn't wanna leave her alone." Craig mumbled defensively, walking right into his office. Tweek smiled a bit to himself as he finished up the email he was typing. He figured by the way Craig was acting on the ride home yesterday that him getting a cat was a great choice, but in no way did he think that he'd grow so fond of the black cat in this way. Pushing back from his desk, Tweek grabbed his coffee mug and went to the end of the hall to get them both a cup, returning a few moments later to find Craig typing on his computer and with Maite exploring the office.

"If you want to bring her to work more then you should have some things in your office for her."

Craig looked up from his computer, leaning back in his chair as he accepted the cup of coffee.

"Like what?"

"Well," Tweek leaned on the edge of Craig's desk, sipping at his coffee a few times. "She'll probably scratch that couch unless you get her something of her own to scratch. Maybe a cat tree that has a built-in scratch post, so she has something to sit on as well. A bed wouldn't hurt either so she can sleep, that is if she doesn't decide the couch is her bed. A bag of treats for when she's good, which we both know she will be."

"If I give you my card, will you go out and get all that? I know I have some meetings today." Craig sighed out, running his fingers through his hair. It wasn't slicked back today like it usually would be, but Tweek didn't mind, really. But…he noticed something…something he doesn't know how he could've missed before.

"Sure," He tucked Craig's hair behind his ear, using his thumb to move his sideburn out of the way as he smiled softly. "If you tell me the story behind this tattoo first."

Tweek felt Craig's jaw clench under his thumb, noticing his eyes closing as he let out a huff of breath.

"…Damien has a matching one."

"Didn't heed those warnings about getting a tattoo with a lover, now did you?" Tweek teased, running his thumb over the snake that sat hidden. Craig smiled slightly at the comment, hand coming up and wrapping around Tweek's wrist.

"Guess not, huh?"

Tweek pressed a kiss to his forehead, Craig feeling him smile against his skin.

"Will Stan drive me to the store?"

"I can arrange that."

"First meeting is at ten." Tweek slid the list of meetings onto Craig's desk as he pulled away but yelped as he was tugged backwards.

"Where are you running off to so quickly?" Craig muttered, wrapping his arms around Tweek's middle as he fell onto his lap.

"You have a meeting to prepare for!" Tweek laughed, trying to squirm out of his boyfriend's grip. The thought hit Tweek _fast_ , a grin crawling across his face as he remembered: Craig was his boyfriend again. It felt odd thinking about it in a way, but it was only because it was something he had to get used to again.

His boss was his boyfriend.

Said boyfriend also so happened to be one of-if not _the richest_ -man in Manhattan.

Not that his social status mattered much, but Tweek still thinks the entire scenario is comical at times considering how _he_ looked next to Craig.

He never told Craig, but he couldn't bring himself to look at the Met Gala images. Tricia showed him one, and after seeing himself next to Craig as a couple instead of the photoshoot they did ages ago for GQ…yeah, Tweek didn't like what he saw.

"They can wait. They're coming here anyways," Craig chuckled, kissing Tweek's cheek over and over. He could feel the man in his arms sink in on himself, Craig pausing as he hummed quietly between the two of them. "What's wrong, kitten?"

It's been a while since he's heard the nickname, but it made Tweek relax a bit.

"Nothing."

"You're lying." Craig whispered in a sing songy tone. Tweek let out a frustrated puff of air, pushing Craig's arms away as he stood.

"Nothing! It's just me being stupid!"

Craig blinked, quickly grabbing Tweek's hand before he could get too far away.

"Hey-hey whoa," He stood with Tweek's forward motion, the blonde turning and looking up at him. "Did…Did I do something-?"

"No. No, you did _nothing_ wrong. I just…are you sure you want to date me?"

"What? Tweek, of course. I love you."

"…But are you sure?"

Craig blinked, looking at him with sad eyes.

"I-yes! Of course I'm sure!"

Tweek noticed the sad look in his eyes, swallowing hard before groaning.

"I'm just insecure now that we're back together, okay?!"

"Whoa-whoa about what?!"

"Craig, look at you and look at me! Guys like me don't get guys like you! I coped with everything that's happened over the past few months by eating! Classic Tweek, huh?! Can't stop eating!" Every word was angry, mean, and meant to hurt. Craig wasn't sure if Tweek was trying to hurt just himself or both of them, but for now?

It hurt both of them.

"Tweek," Craig lifted his chin up so he could look him in the eyes as he spoke. "Guys like me don't usually get second chances, but here you are. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a _long_ time, and I don't know what you're talking about _guys like you_. What, beautiful guys? You're fucking beautiful and it bothers me sometimes that you don't see you the same way I see you!"

Craig could see Tweek's breath catch as the words left his mouth, green eyes wide as they search Craig's face up and down.

"You-" He let out a shaky breath, pressing a quick peck to Craig's lips before grabbing his wallet off the desk behind him. "You have a big meeting to prepare for." Tweek repeated, tossing Craig's wallet back to him with a small smile before rushing out with Craig's credit card in hand. Going to speak, Craig bit back the words threatening to tumble out as he watched his secretary rush off. A sigh passed his lips as he let his wallet flop back onto the desk, a small knock coming on the door startling him.

"Hey tiger."

It wasn't the blonde Craig was hoping for, but Bebe would always be a nice face to see.

"Hey."

"Ready for this meeting?"

"Not really."

Bebe rolled her eyes, folder in her hands moving to rest on her hips as she leaned against the door frame.

"You better get ready! This is a _huge_ -"

"Yeah yeah, I got it. I'm the one that facilitated this shit, remember?"

Bebe smacked the folder down on Craig's desk as he sat, her eyes narrowing a bit as she smirked.

"And I'm the one that kept this deal alive while you were in rehab."

Craig chuckled quietly in his throat, leaning back in his chair as he rummaged around for a cigarette. As he found his lighter and flicked it to life, Maite jumped into his lap and curled up. It was a big meeting, yeah, but it was just like every other meeting to him.

"Touché, Stevens."

* * *

Tweek couldn't have been gone longer than an hour and a half.

At least it seemed that way.

When it comes to cats, Tweek is very particular.

One, he isn't sure what kind of food Maite would take to. Maybe she had a sensitive stomach! The shelter didn't mention anything like that, but sometimes these things appear after the fact. Two, maybe she wouldn't like the cat tree he picked out. It might be a weird texture for her. Three, what kind of treats would she enjoy? There were so many kinds and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect for this cat! He thankfully was able to carry everything up himself. Tweek wouldn't want Stan to have to go all the way up to the thirty-second floor just to have to walk back downstairs. Most of the items fit in a bag and he then set the bag on the cat tree (which wasn't _that_ heavy). But, as the elevator doors opened on the thirty-second floor, Tweek heard _a lot_ of voices.

"…What?" He whispered to himself, carrying the items to Craig's office. Pushing the door open, his eyes widened as he saw Clyde, Tricia, Jimmy, Token, Bebe, and Wendy all gathered around Craig's desk as he chugged from a bottle of tequila.

" _GO GO GO!"_ They all chanted, Craig slamming the bottle and hand down onto his desk as he grinned wide.

"What the fuck is happening?!" Tweek yelled over them, everyone turning to look at the blonde.

"Tweek!" They all shouted, Craig stumbling out of his chair to rush over.

"Tweek! Tweek!" He reeked of tequila, but in an odd way, it smelt nice on Craig.

"What?! Are you-what is going on?!" Tweek gripped Craig's face in his hands, his skin hot under his hands.

"They-They fucking bought. They did it," He was breathless, as if he has been shouting in celebration for so long that his voice was giving up on him. "They DID IT!"

"Did what?! Bought what?!"

"Paris," Craig leaned his forhead against Tweek's. "Remember Paris."

Tweek's face flushed bright red.

" _Right now?"_ He hissed between his teeth.

"Why did we go?"

"Wine! You-wine tasting!"

"That meeting was the brewery. They fucking wanted to brew our wine _so bad_."

Everything started to click into place, Tweek's eyes widening as his arms slowly dropped from Craig's face.

"How much?" He whispered, Craig's eyes lighting up. He just smiled. "Craig… _how much_?"

The others in the room started giggling in excitement as Tweek repeated the question, Craig wrapping his arms around Tweek's middle and lifting him up as he just held onto him.

"Five hundred."

Tweek's eyes widening slowly as his arms wrapped around Craig's shoulders.

"T…Thousand?"

It took one word for Tweek to nearly pass out.

" _Higher_."

"M-oh _fuck_ -Craig-you-wh- _MILLION?!"_

"FIVE HUNDRED FUCKING MILLION DOLLARS!" Clyde shouted at the top of his lungs, Maite unphased on the couch she curled up on. The room exploded with cheers and excitement once more, Tweek's glasses pushing up as he buried his face in Craig's neck as he was spun around.

Tweek hated numbers, but he knew one thing: _that's a lot of fucking money._

And Craig just _secured_ the title of richest man in Manhattan.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent celebrating the huge contract deal, but there was something nagging Craig in the back of his head during all of that. As everyone said their goodbyes for the evening, Craig pressed a kiss to Tweek's lips as he went to leave with Bebe and Wendy, his secretary gasping in surprise as he hummed into the kiss. As he pulled back, Craig gave a small smile as he whispered between them: "Love you."

"I-" Tweek swallowed hard, pressing one more kiss to Craig's lips. "I love you, too."

"Yuck," Bebe gagged, tugging on Tweek's arm. Maite was going home with them for a bit since Craig had some odds and ends things to finish up around the office. "Let's go, _lover boy_." She laughed, Wendy rolling her eyes as they got on the elevator.

"Bye Craig! Congrats again!"

And, as the elevator doors shut, he was left with silence. It was nice.

He didn't call Stan to pick him up that night. Instead, he decided to walk to a building that was about ten blocks away.

Craig had a letter in his pocket, and it was important that this one was read out loud as well.

The lobby wasn't nearly as welcoming as his own, but it had its own class and elegance to it. He hasn't been here in a while, not that he had a reason to come here once he went to rehab. But that number twenty-six mocked him in a way in the elevator.

There was no guarantee that he would even be here.

But, thankfully, he could hear that voice as soon as the elevator doors opened.

"Oh, that's such a lovely celebration for something so big! I'm sure Craig was thrilled!"

 _He's talking to Tweek._

The fact that Tweek found a friend like Pip in this crazy, fucked up situation he put them in…it made Craig's heart soar. He was so thankful for that. Standing in the doorway of Damien's office, Pip looked out the window with a huge grin on his face. Craig could faintly hear Tweek on the other end, but he knocked lightly on the door.

He had to do this now, he couldn't wait anymore.

Turning, Pip's body stiffened as he made eye contact with Craig, his own eyes widening as he started to play with his hair.

"Um, listen Tweek, I hate to cut you short, but I really should be going. Damien just finished up with his meeting," _Lying…didn't think he was capable of doing that._ "Right…cheerio, love." Pip cleared his throat as he hung up, sitting up a little straighter against the window he leaned against.

"He's in a meeting, huh?"

"Yes," Pip fiddled with his hands. "If you're here for cocaine, Damien is a month clean."

Craig smiled a bit.

"I'm almost three months clean," He looked at his phone. "At least according to the little app I downloaded."

Smiling at the comment, Pip quickly put his walls back up as he realized he was being naïve around someone who has hurt him before.

"Well…why are you here then if not for that?"

"For you."

"For me?"

"Yeah," He rummaged around in his pocket until he found the envelope. "For you."

Pip stood up off the windowsill, walking a little closer as he saw his name scribbled in hasty black ink.

Except it didn't say _Pip_.

The envelope read _Phillip._

"… _Phillip."_

Craig could hear the emotion in his voice, taking this moment to open it and look over his words before speaking.

" _Dear Phillip,_

 _Yes. Phillip. Not Pip. Not Frenchie. Phillip. My time in rehab has allowed me to reflect, and in that time, I started thinking about secondary school. It was weird seeing you at the Met Gala after all those years. When I learned who you had ended up marrying about five years ago, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. How did you end up married before me? How did you win over Damien? What did you have that I didn't?_

 _But then I thought a little harder in rehab._

 _You have kindness. You have a big heart. You have beautiful features, a willingness to learn from others, forgiveness, and so many other wonderful attributes that make you the perfect candidate to be Damien Thorn's one and only._

 _At first, it made me glad that I had tortured you in school. It made me feel better about the fact you got something I didn't. You of all people! But then…I realized we weren't that different. About six months after you two got married, I saw your face on the front of Vogue. But…it didn't look like you to me. You were thin, sickly even, and on the corner of 5_ _th_ _Avenue and West 58_ _th_ _near Central Park, I finally saw you as an equal._

 _I don't know why it took me so long to realize the error of my way. Clouded judgement, more than likely, since all I knew you as was the orphaned twelve-year-old or as Damien's. But after I realized you were suffering the same way my sister had in her early twenties…I wanted to take back every nasty thing I've ever thought, said, or did to you._

 _You make him so happy, and he clearly makes you happy. I never understood what that happiness could feel like until I met Tweek. Thank you for being kind to him. I'm afraid he's going to leave me after all of this. But I'm not thinking too much about that now. I'm thinking about you two shopping together, you two getting brunch and talking shit about Damien and I, because lord knows we deserve it,"_ He paused, looking away from his note to finally look at Pip. Those big eyes of his were wet with tears, cheeks red as he hiccupped. "I'm sorry, Phillip. I'm sorry for everything I've done, and I hope you can find it in you to forgive me someday…hugs and kisses, Craig."

The addition of the _'hugs and kisses'_ made Pip let out a laugh. He hasn't signed off letters like that since secondary school, but the fact that Craig remembered that little detail…it meant a lot to him.

" _Oh Craig_ ," Pip rushed over and wrapped his arms around Craig's middle, Craig letting out a heavy sigh as he wrapped his arms around Pip. They stayed like that for a minute, Pip letting out years of pent up emotion into Craig's dress shirt. Craig didn't mind. "You-you have _no_ idea how long I've wished to hear something like that from _anybody_." He cried, Craig's eyes squeezing shut as he held onto Pip a little tighter.

"I really am sorry, Phillip…I…have no excuse for my behavior when I was younger, but I can at least apologize for how bitter I was to you when you weren't even an active part of my life."

"Phillip…Phillip, _oh God_ , Phillip! I-I've never heard you say my name before so many times!" The fact that Phillip was this emotional over Craig saying his name…maybe he didn't truly understand the gravity of Phillip's living situation growing up…

"Listen," He passed the note over to him, placing his hands on top of the one that now held the note. "Do what you wish with this note. It belongs to you now. I have to go…Tweek has my cat."

"Oh, that's right! He mentioned that on the phone. Maite, right? Little black kitty?"

Craig smiled, heart fluttering for some odd reason.

"That's her."

Phillip looked at the note in his hand, holding it close to his chest as he tugged Craig down to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you…get home safe."

Craig blushed as he rubbed his cheek, letting out a sheepish laugh as he smiled.

"You too, Phillip."

Turning on his heel, Craig looked at his feet as he walked to the elevator, fidgeting with his bag and tie as he waited for the elevator. Finally, the doors slid open with a quiet _ding_ signaling the elevator's arrival. As he pressed the lobby button, a familiar figure slowly walked onto the elevator with him. He tried not to let the anxiety creep up his throat, but he couldn't help it. Looking to his left, Craig could make Damien out of the corner of his eye as the elevator slowly started its descent. Around floor fifteen, Damien hit the emergency stop button, Craig audibly gasping as the elevator lurched to a sudden stop.

 _What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefu-_

"…I heard you."

Craig's eyes widened as he looked straight ahead.

"I thought you were in a meeting."

"I was. I finished," A pause. "He's waited for that…for a really long time."

"I understand."

Damien looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"You're tense," Craig nodded. "Why?"

"It's not rocket science, Damien."

"Do I scare you?"

"Not so much anymore," Craig felt his lips tug up slightly. "Not since I learned there are no demons in my closet anymore."

Damien let out a puff of breath from his nose, looking down at their feet.

"He still mentions you sometimes, by the way…my father."

 _Hmm._

"Why is that?"

"Just wonders how you are mostly…if you're seeing anyone…he knows you haven't dated much since me."

"Him and most of New York City…"

Damien looked at how Craig fidgeted with his bag strap. Silently reaching out, Damien let his fingers walk across Craig's palm, forcing him to release the grip he had on his bag. He could see Craig watching him out of the corner of his eyes, breath uneven as Damien knew this was something Craig wasn't expecting. Giving his hand a light squeeze, Damien let the knot their hands formed drop between them.

"Tweek…he's good for you, you know."

"Yeah…"

"Same way I think Phillip is good for me."

Craig blinked, finally turning his head slightly to look at Damien. His face was twisted up as he thought hard about what he wanted to say, Craig realizing that for once in his life, Damien Thorn didn't know what to say.

"What do you mean?"

"Phillip…he's my soulmate…I know that without a doubt. I don't…don't really have a way to explain it. I just know." Damien muttered, gripping onto Craig's hand a little more. Craig looked at their hands, years' worth of memories rushing back all at once. Damien's voice rung in his head.

" _Just you wait. I'll be taller than you one day, Craig! Stronger, too!"_

 _"You're…going away? To England?...Oh."_

 _"You haven't changed much, Tucker…well, that's a lie…you've changed a_ _ **lot**_ _."_

 _"Best friend's forever. Right, dude? That's what these snakes mean."_

 _"Just try it, Craig, it ain't gonna fucking kill you. It's just cocaine."_

 _"Ever since your daddy gave you that job at his place you've fucking changed, dude! You're not the same person I fell in love with!"_

 _"What do you mean you're going to rehab? What, you didn't like what we had? Didn't like what we shared all those fucking nights in my dorm room? Or what about those quick fucks in the back of your car?"_

 _"I miss you."_

Craig didn't realize he had slowly been leaning forward, face resting against Damien's neck as he tried to collect his thoughts and relax his racing heart. He could swear that in the silence of the elevator, Damien could hear his heartbeat.

Craig just hoped it wasn't too loud.

"You got better." Craig whispered finally. Damien found himself staring at the wall behind Craig's head, nodding slowly as his arms moved to hold onto his old friend.

"You did, too," Damien let his face drop against Craig's hair. "You did, too." He repeated a little softer. Swallowing hard, Craig managed to whisper the words that have been caught in his throat since this conversation started.

"I love him…and I haven't loved anyone since you."

Reaching behind Craig, Damien pressed the emergency button once more to release the locks. As the elevator counted down from fifteen, he knew he had to be quick.

"I know you do. I didn't love anyone since you…until Phillip."

"You know part of me will always love you…you know that don't you?"

 _Five._

"Of course, Craig."

 _Four_.

"You look happy, Damien."

 _Three._

"I am happy. Are you happy?"

 _Two._

"Am I happy?"

"Yeah. Are you happy with him?"

 _One_.

"…I didn't think I was capable of being this happy."

As the elevator reached the ground floor, the two men let go of one another as the door opened. The few scattered employees mumbled amongst themselves as they left the elevator together, Craig swearing he heard someone mention something about how close they were standing together. And as Craig left the building and gave Damien a nod of his head as his goodbye, he couldn't help but think about just how powerful they would've been if they had stayed together.

Powerful…but deadly to one another, was what the answer turned out to be.

That's okay.

Craig was still a powerful man.

He just had someone who wasn't afraid to knock him off his pedestal every now and then.

He admired that about his secretary.

* * *

 **NOTE:** Hello hello!

I am still alive and still haunted by the fact this fic is NOT COMPLETED YET, but here is an update! I've had this chapter planned out since ~July~ just ask my friend Val like literally I woke up from the dead of night to send her the idea of Damien and Craig reconciling in the elevator after Craig apologizes to Pip after all these years.

But my internship is keeping me very busy (I work like 45-50 hours a week), I have a stress rash, and I'm thinking of applying for a job in Italy so I can live there for a year, so that's my brief life update!

Hope all is well and, if you enjoyed, any and all feedback is appreciated!

Until next time!


	24. Everybody Loves Somebody Sometimes

Despite the warm summer evening, Craig's hands were _freezing_ as he stood outside buzzing up to Tweek's apartment. Maybe it was because he had the air conditioning on in his car and it was blasting right onto his hands? Nevertheless, it was making the rest of his body cold as he stood there waiting for a response. It's been almost a minute and…nothing. _Is he not home?_ Grumbling to himself, Craig pressed and held down the buzzer, hearing it faintly four stories up from their open window. He finally let go-but again-no answer.

"Jesus Christ." He chuckled, pulling his phone out of his pocket to call him instead. The main door opened, Wendy and Bebe walking out mid-conversation.

"-the best place for Chinese right now."

"You say that about every Chinese place, Bebe."

"Ladies." Craig gave a nod of his head, both women jumping before realizing who it was.

"Oh!" Wendy laughed. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Are you guys all deaf up there? I've been ringing the buzzer for nearly three minutes."

"Tweek's watching his show in his room and we were on our way down here. Elevator doors had gotten stuck," Bebe explained, nodding her head inside the propped open door. "Spare keybox code is 6969."

"Of course it is," Craig said with a sigh, but his faint smile betrayed his maturity. "Let me know how that Chinese place is."

"Will do! Stay safe!" Bebe called out, waving behind her head as she led Wendy down the street. Considering the news that the elevator had gotten stuck, Craig wasn't taking any chances and opted to take the four flights of stairs. It wasn't that bad, honestly, but it wasn't ideal climbing them in his suit. Maybe he should start bringing a change of clothes to keep in his car. But then again, he isn't always driving like this. What is he talking about? Stan drives him but it's still _his car!_ Rubbing at his temples as he reached the third floor, Craig let out a sigh as he realized he needed to stop _thinking_ so hard about everything. It's something he's fallen into the habit of, but he needs to knock it off. It's making his anxiety flare and after making his multi-million dollar deal today, he can't afford to get too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

Trekking on, he finally reached his destination of the fourth floor. As told, he input the keycode into the spare box sitting by the door and used the key to let himself in. He replaced the key before entering, the faint sound of Tweek's television meeting his ears. Craig paused, however, and took a moment to look around the apartment. The last and only time he was here was Tweek's birthday in November, and it has changed since then. It looks like the place has been repainted and they rearranged the furniture a bit to make room for a recliner that has seen better days. _Probably found it on the side of the road._ As he closed the door behind him, Craig noted the kitchen and the dishes that sat on the stove top as well as in the sink. It was charming in a way how much the place screamed Bebe and Tweek, little bits of each person intertwined throughout the apartment. The dishes are definitely Bebe's since Tweek always does his dishes after he eats. The recliner was probably Tweek's choice since it looks like it was cleaned up and cared for once brought inside. The potted plants that lined the windowsill were Tweek's as well, his desk having a few of the same plants. The wall art was a nice mix of them both, movie posters and polaroid photos tacked up to fill up the white space. The island countertop was littered with fashion magazines, Craig opening one of the copies of Vogue and flipping through it. There were items circled throughout, recognizing Tweek's scribbled handwriting next to one of the outfits.

 _Wear when twenty pounds lighter._

The words nagged at Craig, humming in his throat as he flipped it back shut before moving towards Tweek's room. Gently, he pushed the door open as to not alert Tweek too much. As he saw his boyfriend once the door swung open, Craig couldn't help but smile as he laid curled up under his blankets asleep. Maite sat near his feet, her head lifting as she heard the door open. She let out a small chirp as she saw Craig, nuzzling into his touch as he reached out to give her a few scratches behind her ears. He couldn't help but notice the show Tweek was watching, snorting quietly as he squatted down to be closer to Tweek's face.

"Tweek," He muttered, brushing the blonde curls off his forehead before pressing a kiss to it. "Tweek, baby, wake up."

Tweek whined in his throat, nose scrunching as he pulled his blankets up over his face.

"How did you get in h're?" He whined, Craig smiling slowly.

"Ran into Bebe and Wendy."

Tweek sighed quietly, but suddenly gasped hard. He shot upright, hair tossled from sleep as he quickly turned the TV off and looked around.

"No-no wait- _fuck_ -it's a mess in here and-!"

"It's wonderful," Craig interjected. "I love your apartment the way it is."

"…um…did you hear me-?"

"Watching _Sex and the City_? Of course."

"Oh," Tweek's face flushed a bright red, reaching out and petting Maite as he waited for his heart rate to return to normal. "Okay."

"Don't be embarrassed." Craig laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed as he found he could no longer squat. Damn his knees.

"Well, it's hard _not_ to be when you already know I did stand up where I referred to you as _him!_ " Tweek turned the TV back on as he finished talking, Craig smiling to himself as he watched Carrie and Big have some conversation on screen.

"They always had good chemistry. I mean, the man went to Paris to get her back because he just had a little inkling that her relationship with Petrovsky was going south."

"W-Wait, you-?!"

"I have a sister and mother who adore the fashion world as much as you," Craig turned and looked at Tweek. "Of course, I've seen the show…two times through…maybe even three."

Tweek's shoulders finally relaxed as he ran his hand down his face, small-yet tired-smile crossing his lips.

"Um…do you wanna lie down?"

"Sure…but I'm not lying down in this suit."

"Of course not. It's Givenchy."

Craig chuckled as he stood, shrugging his suit jacket off.

"Impressive."

"You've known me for almost a year now. You should know at this point that nothing fashion wise gets by me." Tweek watched as Craig slowly undressed himself, the process so meticulous. After his jacket came his tie, then the cufflinks, followed by the shirt. After that he toed his shoes off, before taking his belt off, and finally his socks and pants. He couldn't help but stare openly now as Craig stretched his arms above his head, Tweek feeling his breath catch as he turned towards the bed.

"Am I crawling over you or are you gonna move over?" Craig teased, Tweek patting the open spot next to him. "Crawling." He laughed, easily stepping over Tweek to lie himself down between his boyfriend and the wall. As he shifted to pull the covers over him, Tweek turned to face him. He could feel how flushed his cheeks were. Tweek hasn't seen Craig like this in…well, a very long time. Sure, he had his shirt off at the lake house, but this? Seeing those piercings accompanied only by boxer briefs is something different. And he wasn't sure how he's missed it, but Tweek's never noticed the gold chain that sat on Craig's neck. _Maybe it's new._ Regardless, it made a wave of desire wash over his body as he watched Craig shift to get comfortable.

"Your hair looked nice today." Tweek whispered, hand reaching out to run his fingers through the dark locks as Craig settled in.

"I put nothing in it."

"I know," Tweek swallowed hard. "Do that more often."

Craig heard the hitch in his breath, turning to face Tweek now. He reached for the remote, turning the TV off once more so he could focus on Tweek and only Tweek.

"You okay?" He whispered back after reaching over and placing the remote on the nightstand. Tweek just nodded, hand reaching out and gently running over Craig's shoulder. His fingers gently continued their journey, tracing his collarbones before dipping between his pecs.

"Just-" He swallowed hard, shifting a little closer. Craig was always so warm. "Been a while, ya know?"

Craig closed his eyes at the gentle touch sending sparks throughout his body, head lightly nodding as he sighed in content.

"Yeah…I know."

His stomach lurched and filled with about a thousand butterflies as a gentle kiss was pressed to his throat, Tweek's lips lingering as he moved to continue pressing kisses to his neck.

"I-I miss you." Tweek eventually breathed out, Craig's hands unable to keep still anymore as he reached out and grabbed at Tweek's hips. His hands weren't so cold anymore.

"I miss you, too."

Tweek whimpered into the quiet room, the cars below offering a nice distraction as he tried not to let Craig's presence overwhelm him. Wrapping his arm slowly so his hand rested on Craig's back, Tweek laid his palm flat in order to move himself closer. He just wanted to be close to Craig, but it felt like nothing was enough.

Unless…

"Do you…wanna fuck?"

Craig choked on a gasp, eyes wide as Tweek pulled back to look at him.

" _What?"_

"Do you want to fuck?" Tweek repeated, a little breathier this time. Sure, they haven't had sex since the _incident_ , but…that was months ago. Tweek was healthy. Craig was healthy. They've had plenty of time to heal and there's no better way than to really leave the past in the past then to overcome this hurdle.

"We-Tweek, we haven't-"

"I know," Tweek dragged his fingertips up Craig's spine, breath shaky as he leaned his forehead against Craig's. "We need to create new memories, Tucker. We can't reference the old ones anymore."

Craig searched Tweek's face for any sign of hesitation, but if anything, all he saw was eagerness. It made his stomach fill with a heat he's missed.

"You'll tell me if anything-?"

"Hurts? Yeah. Yes of course," Tweek shifted so his leg was tossed over Craig's. He pressed his hips against his, reveling in the quiet groan that Craig stifled in his throat. "But I'm not worried about that. I just- _fuck_ -I need you."

Craig let the hand on Tweek's hip slide down to his ass, gripping hard as he ducked his head down to finally let their lips meet. Both men let out a groan of relief as their lips touched, Tweek's face feeling like it was on fire as he did everything he could to be as close as possible to the man in bed with him. They took some time reacquainting themselves with one another. They haven't been intimate like this in a while, having done nothing more than making out lately (and maybe a little grinding).

"On your back." Craig breathed out between kisses, Tweek nodding as they moved together. Craig now hovered above the blonde, green eyes below him darting to look at the dangling chain between them. It didn't dangle a lot, but it was enough to make a grin crawl across Tweek's face.

"Well," He hooked his finger through it, eyes shifting to look into Craig's. "I don't know how you did it, but you managed to be effortlessly attractive _yet again_."

Craig snorted quietly, shifting so he leaned on his elbows to be closer to Tweek.

"You too."

Tweek's face shifted, eyes darting to the side as he forced a smile.

"Oh…thank you."

"You don't believe me."

It wasn't a question.

"Well… _no_."

"Why?"

"I…well, cause."

"Cause why?"

"Cause-"

" _Wear when twenty pounds lighter."_

Tweek's eyes widened as Craig mumbled the words between them, turning in time to see Craig's face duck down to kiss at his chest.

"I-I just-you saw that?"

"You're too hard on yourself," Craig brushed his nose over Tweek's stomach, Tweek shivering as the chain dragged over his skin. "Pisses me off you don't believe me, you know."

A sense of excitement settled in Tweek's stomach, breath growing rapid as Craig's back hunched a bit as he used his knee to spread Tweek's legs apart.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"You should be," Reaching up, Craig grabbed at Tweek's chest, the blonde whining under him as his index and pointer finger pinched at his nipple. "I want to hear you say it."

"W-What?" Tweek gasped, yelping as Craig's knee hitched him up higher onto the bed with one little push.

"Say you're sexy."

"I-I-no-I can't."

"Fine," Craig leaned away, resting on his knees as he exhaled sharply. "I won't fuck you then."

Tweek's eyes widened as he saw just how hard Craig already was, boxer briefs wet with precum as he sat there on display.

"I- _wait_ -n-no don't do that." Tweek whined, legs tugging up in an effort to try and relieve his throbbing dick.

"Say it." Craig's voice was stern, something Tweek often missed.

"N…No." He wanted to test the waters. Craig could hear the teasing tone in his voice, eyebrow raising as he smirked slightly.

"No?"

"No." Tweek said with a little more confidence.

"Fine," Craig grunted out through his teeth, pulling his boxer briefs down enough until his cock sprung free. He loved how Tweek openly stared. "Guess I'm going to have to do this myself."

Tweek whined as he couldn't help but shove his hand into his underwear, chest tight as he tried to hold out. But he was weak. He was so so weak for Craig Tucker.

"F-Fine! F-Fine!" He gasped, ankles hooking around Craig's thighs to try and bring him back on top of him. "I-I'm sexy. Okay?! I'm-I'm sexy!" He squeaked out, face flushing red in embarrassment.

"Hmm," Craig slowly settled himself back on top of Tweek, smiling as he blonde squirmed under him as their hips bumped together. "That wasn't very convincing."

"What?! C-Craig I-"

"Again." He demanded. Tweek watched his arm reach out to the nightstand, whimpering as he rummaged around until he found the lube bottle Tweek had in there.

"I…I'm sexy."

"Again."

"I'm sexy."

"And again."

"Craig-!" Tweek's jaw snapped shut as the cap of the lube popped open. Craig raised his eyebrow, as if daring him to object again. "I'm…," He let out a sigh. "I'm sexy."

"Again." Craig started to spread the lube over his fingers, Tweek swallowing as his eyes fluttered shut.

"I'm sexy," He took a deep breath, back arching as he felt his lover's arm shift under the covers. "I'm sexy. I'm sexy," Another deep breath, followed by a gasp as Craig's finger pressed lightly against his entrance. " _You're sexy_."

Craig kept listening to his boyfriend ramble below him, too focused on finally being back inside of him. Well-not quite-but almost.

" _Fuck_."

It wasn't a response to what Tweek said, but a reaction to just how fucking in love he was with his secretary. He hated calling him that still, if he was being honest. Tweek was more than just his secretary.

"M-More…please." Tweek whispered, head lulling to the side as his hand gripped at his pillow. The quiet demand was one Craig couldn't ignore.

Slowly, Craig pushed a second finger into his lover, a third one following about a minute later. His fingers gently pushed in and out of the blonde, scissoring open every few strokes in order to really prepare Tweek. _Not making that mistake again._

"Do-do you have condoms?" Craig whispered, breath growing shaky as his patience ran thin.

"N-No. But-But I don't care if you-you don't."

Craig paused his movements for a moment, his fingers still deep inside Tweek. The stillness clearly was not Tweek's favorite thing as he tried to fuck himself the best he could on his fingers.

"I don't mind."

Tweek paused his own movements as Craig spoke, eyes soft at the words. The teasing foreplay suddenly shifted into something different, something they haven't experienced before.

Sex in love.

The sex was great before, but now?

Now they've grown as individuals and as a couple, both men smiling as they leaned their foreheads together. Quietly, Craig took some of the lube and spread it over his cock, Tweek spreading his legs as he heard Craig quietly groan above him. Even in the dimly lit room with the only source of light coming from the streetlamp outside, Craig looked as immaculate as ever.

Craig opted not to say anything, hips gently pushing forward as he slowly-but surely-entered Tweek. His own breath caught in his throat from the sensation, but he tried to stay focused on the face below him.

Green eyes rolled back into his head.

Plump lips fell open as sound tried to come out, but nothing ever did.

Cheeks flushed bright red.

Curls sticking to his freckled forehead.

And finally-once Craig bottomed out-a shout of pleasure left those beautiful lips.

" _Fuck!"_

"Careful, don't want to wake the neighbors." Craig teased, just sitting for a moment. He's dreamt of this moment for a while now. Dreamt of the day that he finally got to reconnect with Tweek on this level.

Tweek let out a breathless laugh, face turning to nuzzle his nose against Craig's cheek as he rested his head on the pillow. His hand came up and played with those dark locks, pale hand twisting the hair around his fingers over and over again.

"I don't care. Lord knows how many times I've heard them fuck."

"Payback then?"

"You know me so well." Tweek giggled. The sound made Craig laugh as well, his own hand coming up to play with Tweek's hair.

"You feel so good."

"You do, too."

Craig took that as his opportunity to move, hips slowly pulling back enough to start a gentle pace. Despite the slowness of everything, the bed still creaked quietly under them with the movement.

"Old bed?" Craig teased.

"S-Shut up and focus on fucking me." Tweek shot back.

The words sent a tingle up Craig's spine. How could he deny such a request?

Eyes fluttering shut, Craig pressed his chest to Tweek's as he focused on just that: fucking him. They fell quiet, both men quietly panting or moaning into the room as they focused on just feeling one another in this way. Tweek eventually fumbled to grab Craig's hand. He just needed to be grounded, his body feeling a million miles away.

"Y-You good?" Craig panted, hips slowing for a moment as he heard how uneven Tweek's breathing was.

"Yes-yes," A pause. "Thank you," Tweek ran his free hand over Craig's cheek. "I love you."

Despite having heard the words before, it felt like the first time Craig had ever heard Tweek say them.

"I…I love you, too."

"Now…m-make me cum...please?"

The duality of the man below him sent Craig spiraling.

His mind shifted to auto pilot as he let himself fully relax now. He was so worked up and focused on not hurting Tweek that he didn't let himself fully enjoy the moment. But hearing Tweek say that?

He knew he was okay.

" _Fuck_." Craig grunted out. The sound was beautiful to Tweek, gasping as his head was tugged back as Craig pulled on his hair.

"There-there you go. Like that-" Tweek encouraged, swallowing hard as he managed to whine out the last part of his train of thought. " _Daddy."_

His encouragement must have done a number on Craig, the man above him no longer holding back as one hand gripped Tweek's hip and the other gripped at his hair.

"Again."

 _There's that tone._

"What? Daddy? You like that?"

"You know I do."

"Didn't think you liked it _that much_."

"You underestimate yourself. It's only because of you."

Tweek whined loudly as his back arched off the mattress and head tossed back, Craig changing up the angle and hitting his prostate finally.

" _F-fuck!"_

With his neck now exposed, Craig took the opportunity to kiss and suck at the skin.

" _Again_." Craig growled out between kisses. All the sensations were making it hard for Tweek to focus. His mouth was so dry.

This is really what he's been missing in his life.

"T-Thank you. Thank you, daddy, thank you."

"Good boy," Craig cooed, pressing a kiss to a hickey he left. "Are you going to let me cum in you?"

"O-Of course. Anything for daddy, anything!"

Craig hummed quietly at the verbal consent.

With a few more harsh snaps of his hips, Craig followed through on his promise.

He listened as Tweek didn't hold back, yelling out Craig's name as he was filled with cum. It was exhilarating, Tweek following suit as he came between them all over himself.

There wasn't much to be said after that. Craig finally broke the silence after two minutes, letting out a quiet puff of air from his nose.

"You okay?"

"Mhm," Pause. "You staying over?"

"Can I?"

"Of course."

"Oh," Craig pressed a kiss to Tweek's cheek. "Then yes."

The blonde smiled tiredly at him, shifting so that he could look at Craig a little more.

"Where…where did you go after work?"

"Damien's…I talked to Pip."

Tweek blinked, not expecting that to be the answer to leave his boyfriend's mouth.

"Oh…is-are you okay? Is he okay?"

"We're great…wonderful really…I had a letter for him…from rehab."

Tweek started to connect the dots.

"Did you apologize to him, Craig?" He nodded. "You're such a good man." Tweek found himself smiling as he ran his hand over Craig's cheek.

"I ran into him…Damien," Craig nuzzled into his touch. "We…reconciled our differences…it was…nice."

Tweek couldn't help but smile more, knowing this was a monumental moment in Craig's life.

"That's so wonderful, handsome," Tweek pecked his lips, sitting up slowly after that. He winced slightly, but he was okay. "I'm going to get a quick shower. Do you need anything?"

"No," Craig watched Tweek as he stood. "But…again?"

"What?"

"Say it…one more time."

"W-What?!"

"That you're sexy." Craig said softly. Tweek stared at him for a moment, noticing just how small the bed was with Craig in it. His head rested on his arm, which stretched out under the pillow he was using. The blankets barely covered him (not that he minded) and his legs dangled over the end of the bed by a lot. The fact that Craig was willing to sleep like that…Tweek could muster up the words he so desperately wanted to hear. With a smile on his face this time, he said it effortlessly.

"I'm sexy."

* * *

They were both running late the next morning.

Waking up in Tweek's room offered a different level of intimacy than waking up in Craig's. Craig's room was so big and so was his bed, whereas Tweek's room was about half the size of Craig's and his bed forced them closer to one another. It led to a soft morning conversation and some making out, which then led to them losing track of time. Thankfully, Craig had an extra suit in his car he was able to change into and Tweek had showered the night before, so their morning routines were able to be compressed due to time restraints.

"If I remember correctly you only have two meetings today." Tweek explained as they quickly scarfed down their breakfast.

"W'th who?" Craig asked, mouth full of cereal.

"You're going to choke, and I think one is with Token and the marketing team and the other is with Cartman and his guys."

"Oh goodie." Craig groaned, eyes rolling as he set his bowl aside once finished eating.

"At least Token's meeting is first so you can be in a somewhat good mood for Cartman."

"Eric Cartman sucks the life out of me the moment I see his fat ass walk into my meeting room." Craig grumbled as he adjusted his tie in the reflection the microwave gave him. Tweek snickered to himself, giving his outfit one more look over before sliding his shoes on. He opted to wear pants today, but they were plaid and had a matching fabric belt that tied a little below his belly button. He paired it with a black button up that he rolled up to his elbows and-of course-his Louboutin heels. At this point, Tweek's outfits were incomplete without them.

"Chin up, we have to go."

Their ride in was uneventful, much like Craig's first meeting with Token. They discussed how they planned on showcasing the wine and what the best possible logo would be to attract longtime customers and bring in new customers as well.

But-like Craig mentioned that morning-all his excitement for the wine deal left his body as soon as Eric Cartman entered his conference room.

"Hola amigo!"

 _Nearly three months since I've last seen this fuck and he hasn't changed._

"Eric." Was all he replied with. Kyle shot him an apologetic smile, the rest of the men filtering in and sitting at their usual spot. Glancing around the room, Craig waited until everyone else sat down before he sat in his own chair.

"Been awhile since we've met up like this! I've missed doing business with ya, Tucker."

"Wish I can say the same about you, Eric."

"There's that ol' dickhead attitude I've missed so much! Oh! Speaking of, congrats on the new deal! Five hundred million is a _big deal_."

Craig blinked, sitting back in his chair.

"How did you hear about that?"

"It's all over the Wall Street Journal. It was the biggest sale made yesterday. Stocks for your company jumped eight percent."

 _Christ, really?_

"Didn't realize you're keeping such a close eye on me." Craig teased, swearing under his breath as he realized he had forgotten to grab his folder off his desk for this meeting.

"I have to you know? We're doing business together now, but who knows? We're on the up and up." Eric continued on, Craig half listening as he shot Tweek a quick text.

 _Grab the blue folder off my desk please?_

"On the up and up huh?"

 **Okay!**

"Well, that, and also the fact that you can't seem to stay out of rehab long enough to get business done anymore."

Craig tensed at the mention of rehab. Not that he was ashamed of going, but he didn't want this to be a topic of conversation here.

" _Eric_." Kyle said through his teeth, the red head clearly mortified at his business partner's statement.

" _Shut up_." He hissed between his teeth, Kyle wincing slightly at the harshness of it. Craig hated that.

"I'm here to talk business, Eric, and if you can't respect that, then this meeting is done." Craig said as calmly as he could.

"Tucker, everyone knows you're just a fucking cocaine junky now, you know. It's all you'll be known as in the New York business world. Your reputation is tanked and it wouldn't surprise me if it ran in the family."

"If _what_ ran in the family?"

Craig's eyes widened as Tweek's voice met his ears, heart hammering now because he _really_ didn't want Tweek to hear all this. Cartman turned away from Kyle, looking Tweek up and down before letting out a laugh.

"Blondie, how does it feel working for a cocaine addict? This man probably grew up learning how to smuggle cocaine, so it's-"

"Why do you say that?" Tweek said slowly, walking over to stand behind Craig's chair. He noticed the way Craig stared at his phone, Tweek's eyes softening as he saw why.

A little notification sat on his screen.

 _You're 117 days sober today!_

"Well-" Cartman shifted in his seat, letting out a laugh. "Look at him! He's-"

"Latino," Tweek interjected, fingers gripping onto the leather of Craig's chair. "Say it's because he's Latino."

Kyle stared at Tweek in awe, eyes darting to the man sitting next to him as he stumbled over his words.

"That- _no_ -that's not it."

"Why would he be taught how to smuggle cocaine then? I've met his parents and they sure as _hell_ wouldn't appreciate the accusation of that. They probably wouldn't appreciate hearing you talk about Craig like that, especially his mother, since she's-you know- _Latino_."

"I've met Thomas Tucker multiple times-"

"So, you know that he probably doesn't even think about you? Especially if this is how you treat people," Tweek tapped Craig's phone screen, holding it out towards Cartman's face as anger boiled up inside of him. "Read this to me."

"I'm not gonna fucking-!"

Tweek slammed the folder onto the table, thrusting it closer towards Cartman.

" _Read it!"_

Craig watched Tweek out of the corner of his eyes. He's used to the racist remarks after years of doing business with so many people like Cartman, but…he's never once had someone defend him like this. And seeing Cartman falter and crumble because of Tweek?

It was the most satisfying sight to Craig.

"You-You're 117 days sober today."

" _A hundred and seventeen days sober!_ And you're going to sit there and call him an addict? Fuck you, Eric Cartman," Tweek tossed Craig's phone into his lap, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before turning on his heel. "Sorry for disrupting, enjoy your meeting." He grumbled as he walked out, door slamming behind him. Craig stared at the now closed door in absolute awe, stupid smile crossing his face.

" _God_ , I fucking love him."

The rest of the meeting was spent with Cartman slumped in his chair, Kyle and Craig conducting most of the business at this point. As the meeting wrapped up, Cartman and his cronies left the building as quickly as possible, but Kyle lingered on the thirty second floor.

"I'm…sorry. For the things he said to you. That was _unacceptable_ and _completely_ inappropriate."

Craig gave a shrug of his shoulder, rubbing the back of his neck as he let out a sigh.

"Kyle, I'm thirty-eight years old. I've been hearing the same racist rhetoric for as long as I can remember. I've been called every name in the book and I had kids on the playground asking if they could play with me, but only if I was the Mexican they had to find in a game of intricate hide and seek," He paused, giving a small smile. "I'll survive."

Kyle stared at Craig once more, but then he remembered someone else.

"He's good for you."

"Tweek's a great secretary."

"I mean relationship wise," Kyle paused. "I wish I was that brave."

"What do you mean?"

Kyle let out a winded sigh, leaning against the table as he hitched his bag up onto his shoulder more.

"Well…I mean Davíd and I have been together almost a year now, couple months shy. We've had our fair share of… _encounters_ , if you will. And I just…never know what to say. I try but…I'm always laughed at."

"The fact that you even try means the world to him, you know," Craig draped his suit jacket over his chair, crossing his arms across his chest. "The fact you said anything at all speaks volumes and I know I can say without a doubt that Davíd appreciates it."

Kyle smiled softly at the sentiment, looking down at his feet.

"I've gotten my fair share of remarks over the years. Nothing quite as bad, but working with Eric…the plethora of Judaism comments is enough to make me go insane."

"Don't invalidate your own experience, Kyle. Antisemitism is antisemitism."

Letting out a huff of air, Kyle nodded as he ran his hand over his hair to make sure it wasn't too frizzy. The summer heat often does that to his poor curls.

"Yeah…yeah, you're right."

Craig reached into his pocket, grabbing his wallet and pulling out a business card.

"Look, I know you two are in business together, but…if you ever need to leave…call me, okay?"

Kyle stared at the business card like it was a golden ticket, gently taking it from Craig as he nodded.

"…Thank you, Craig."

"The least I could do for a guy I kissed in October."

The comment made Kyle let out a laugh, the red head rolling his eyes as he stood up.

"Do you mind if I-?"

"Go see Davíd? No. Twenty seventh floor."

The door clicked shut behind him as he left the conference room, Tweek looking up from the computer and relaxing as he saw Kyle.

"I think they left you."

"That's okay. I'm mad at him anyways."

"Me too."

"Rightfully so," A pause. "Um…I don't…know if it's weird for us to talk…"

Tweek blinked, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Why's that?"

"W-well…I'm dating your _ex…"_

"Oh!" Tweek let out a laugh. "Kyle, it's okay. We dated nearly seven years ago and besides," He looked towards the door of Craig's office, hearing the connecting door between the meeting room and Craig's office click shut. "I've got him now."

Kyle smiled at the happiness in his voice, stomach fluttering as he thought about Davíd five floors down.

"We should all go out sometime soon. And I mean us four, but also just everyone in general. I know Wendy since we live in the same building and I know a lot of people from marketing through Davíd."

The thought of everyone relaxing on a weekend and just doing something fun was such a breath of fresh air to Tweek. The past few months have been so Craig centric (not that he minded) that it would be nice to get everyone together.

"That sounds wonderful, Kyle."

The red head looked at his watch, swearing under his breath as he looked back up.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I don't have much time left and I was hoping to see Davíd."

"Go! Go see your man." Tweek laughed, watching Kyle rush off as he waved over his shoulder for a final goodbye.

* * *

The day was crawling past and Davíd couldn't seem to figure out why. He's already had a meeting upstairs, a phone meeting that involved him and Token banging their heads off the wall in Token's office, and he even got a chance to talk to his mother. Letting out a sigh, Davíd propped his feet up on his desk as he waited for some files to upload, sipping at the soda he bought from the vending machine down the hall. A pair of arms wrapped around his neck from behind, Davíd glancing over as a familiar set of red curls popped into his line of sight.

"You're here today?"

"Mhm," Kyle sighed as he held onto Davíd a little tighter. "Bad meeting."

"What was so bad, mi amour?"

"Cartman…as usual."

Davíd let his feet drop onto the ground, grabbing Kyle's wrist and tugging him down onto his lap for a little more privacy behind the cubical wall.

"What happened?"

Kyle looked at Davíd's face finally, seeing the concern etched into his brow.

"Just…Cartman saying some racist stuff about Craig…"

Davíd's face faltered a bit, swearing under his breath in Spanish.

"I told you I don't like him."

"I don't like him very much either."

"You can leave, you know. You have a choice."

"I own half the company with him, you know it isn't that simple."

Leaning back in his chair, Davíd _tsked_ as he minimized the file on his computer once it finally finished uploading.

"I think he'll be fine without you, but that's just me. He seems to think he's the hot shot already. You need to be somewhere where you're worth is appreciated."

Kyle felt his face heat up at the compliment, rubbing at his arm sheepishly.

" _Davíd_ …"

"I'm serious, Kyle," Davíd wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "Wish you could like…come here, or somethin'…"

"Well…" Kyle held up Craig's business card in between his index and middle finger, turning it over a few times. "There's always the big man upstairs…"

Lifting his face up enough to see what Kyle was holding, the grin that Kyle felt cross his shoulder indicated that yeah…maybe this was a good idea.

"Think about his offer, Kyle…I haven't seen him do that in the ten months I've been here."

The statement made Kyle hold onto the card a little tighter, smile crossing his lips as he leaned down to press a kiss to Davíd's.

There's a lot Kyle Broflovski should be thanking Craig Tucker for.

* * *

The day was finally wrapping up and Tweek needed one more cup of coffee to get him through the last couple of hours. As he returned to his computer from the break room, Tweek noticed an email in his inbox from Craig.

 _Huh_ …

It was addressed to Clyde, Token, Jimmy, Tricia, Wendy, Bebe, Davíd, Kyle, and Tweek, the subject line making Tweek grin slowly.

 _Please Open I Need Opinions_

Clicking the email open, Tweek read the five line long email:

 _I wanted to do some sort of outing this weekend._

 _I was thinking a roller rink._

 _Do people still do that?_

 _I don't know._

 _Let me know what you think._

 _-CT_

He didn't even bother knocking as he entered Craig's office.

"Roller rink?"

Craig's fingers stopped typing on his keyboard.

"I-I liked it as a kid. I dunno. I heard…you and Kyle talking about some sort of outing and…I agree…it's well needed."

Tweek smiled at how insecure Craig seemed about the topic at hand, a soft giggle escaping his lips as he sat in his lap and kissed his cheek.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." He whispered, noticing how Craig was already researching roller rinks in New York City.

"I um…wanted to thank you."

 _Oh._

"For what?"

"What you did today?"

"B-Bring your folder?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Tweek."

The blonde blushed as he looked at his lap, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh… _right_ , um…i-it's funny because I wanted to apologize for that."

"Never," Craig took his face in his hands. "You never have to apologize for that."

"But-but I was _so unprofessional_ and I shouldn't have-!"

"Eric Cartman was unprofessional when he started spewing racist bullshit," Craig ran his thumbs over Tweek's rosy cheeks. "You…stuck up for me…and I can't say that about a lot of people…so thank you."

Finding out that Tweek was one of very few people (if not the only person) that stuck up for Craig in a situation like that made his heart shatter. He doesn't know all that Craig has gone through, but based off of what he heard coming from Eric Cartman, he's got a general picture.

"I just…I love you and-and wanted to protect you in that moment.

"And that's why I love you _so much_." Craig cooed, pressing a light kiss to Tweek's lips. It made both men smile, but the moment was short live as Craig's office door swung open.

" _DUDE!_ I've been _dying_ to go to a roller rink!"

Clyde and the guys wandered in, Wendy and Bebe not far behind with Tricia as they all excitedly discussed the potential weekend plans.

Craig was surprised Davíd wasn't up here as well.

Something tells him he left a little early today to spend some time with a certain red head.

He didn't mind.

They deserved it.

* * *

 **NOTE:** Sorry for any grammatical errors or whatever but I am SLEEPY and my fingers HURT and I have UPLOADED FINALLY!

So my life has taken a dramatic turn thanks to COVID-19 LOVE THAT!

My internship has been cancelled, classes are online (much like the rest of the country/world), my college graduation has been postponed until IDEK when, and I'm technically unemployed right now! Woo!

But in all seriousness, everyone stay safe and healthy and I hope y'all (y'all that still read this stinkin' fic I can't seem to finish LOL) enjoy this update!

Any and all feedback is appreciated and until next time!


	25. Ring of Fire

Nothing was ever simple with Craig Tucker.

Tweek should know that by now-but alas-Craig was still full of surprise.

He managed to pull some strings (which probably meant offering a large sum of money) and got the roller rink he was most interested in to agree to only open to them on Saturday night.

"It's more money they'd make on a regular Saturday night anyways." Was what Craig had to say about his financial decision.

Clyde suggested they made it an entire ordeal.

"We can't just show up to a roller rink in our normal clothes. We gotta do the whole nine yards, man! I'm talking a theme!"

It was Friday night and the guys, Tweek, Wendy, Tricia, and Bebe were all sitting in Craig's living room idly chatting. It was the first time in a _long time_ that Craig opened up his home to people. Not that he didn't want to, he just needed the time after work to decompress and be alone. A lot of his morals changed when Tweek started coming around more.

The company wasn't as bad as he thought.

"What theme were you thinking?" Token asked, him and Jimmy occupying themselves by playing video games on one of Craig's many consoles. They went with Nintendo.

"Eighties! How could we not?! It's when all of us were in our prime and come on, the _outfits_ are so fun!"

"I recall being under ten years old in the eighties." Craig muttered into his glass of whiskey, Tweek smiling to himself as he caught the comment.

"Clyde, you were like five in the eighties. You grew up in the nineties." Tricia snickered, pouring herself another glass of wine.

"Nineties Clyde was _gross_." The brunette sneered, Jimmy snorting quietly.

"W-We all were. We-we were g-going through puberty."

"Craig wasn't! He was near the end of it!"

"I recall living in London in the nineties with a face full of acne, braces, a bad haircut, and was scrawny as fuck" Craig sighed, eyebrow raising. "How is that not the definition of puberty?"

"….Hmm…I see your point."

"I like the eighties theme," Wendy chimed in. She was leaning against the couch with Bebe, Maite stretched over their laps. "We can all dress as like a movie character or just use the opportunity to create fun outfits with what we've got."

"What the hell, why not? I've got some scrunchies lying around." Tricia said with a shrug of her shoulder.

"So, it's settled then? Eighties?!"

Everyone took a moment to look around at one another, a soft mumble of ' _sure_ ' filling the living room.

" _Fuck!"_ Token and Jimmy exclaimed at the same time, both groaning as they rung out their hands.

"You guys have been playing this game for an hour and have yet to complete any of the bonus stages." Tricia pointed out.

" _Thanks_ , Captain Obvious. But only someone with an _insane_ amount of focus or-like-I don't know-ADHD could complete the blue sphere levels in Sonic!"

"Tweek."

The blonde blinked as he heard his roommate call him out, eyes wide as he sat up out of Craig's side.

"W-What?!"

"Tweek can probably do it. He's got ADHD."

"Well- _yeah_ -but-!"

"C-come on, b-buddy! We-We'll get to-to the level and y-you give her a g-go!" Jimmy encouraged. Nibbling on his lip, Tweek whined in his throat as he nodded and moved to sit between Jimmy and Token. Craig watched as they discussed the controls with Tweek and the objective of the blue sphere levels, Tricia filling the spot where Tweek once was.

"Did you invite them?"

"Who?"

Tricia stirred her wine around her glass, giving a soft smile.

"Damien and Pip…I know you've been contemplating it…"

Craig hummed, downing the last of the whiskey he's been nursing.

"I did," A pause. "I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"It's…the first time him and I have been…civil with one another in years and I'm just worried something will set one of us off…"

"Hey," She leaned into her brother's side, grabbing his hand that sat on the back of the couch and bringing it around so she could comfortably hold it. "I'll be there. We'll all be there. Besides," Her eyes fell onto the blonde focusing so intently on collecting all those blue spheres, Token and Jimmy erupting in total surprise and excitement when he _actually_ did it. "I think Tweek will be happy to see Pip."

"Yeah…you're right."

"And you know I'm always ready to kick Damien's ass."

The comment pulled a genuine laugh out of Craig, face turning so he could kiss the top of Tricia's hair.

"I know you are."

Everyone was out of the penthouse by eleven, Tweek half asleep on the couch at this point as he gave Maite some affection before he went to bed with Craig. He listened as Craig loaded the dishwasher with the glasses that were used that night, the gentle _clink_ of each glass lulling him into a greater sense of comfort. They were too high to hear the cars below, but they were faint. Almost like a gentle white noise. Jolting up as the cat jumped off his stomach, Tweek let out a huff of air as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Craig?" He croaked out, heavy footsteps meeting his ears after the dishwasher snapped shut.

"What is it, baby?" Craig muttered back, warm hands rubbing up and down the length of his arms. It made Tweek's eyes flutter back shut.

"'m tired."

Craig chuckled as Tweek made no effort in staying awake at this point, body slumping forward until he leaned against Craig's chest.

"Do you need me to carry you?"

"You…n-no, that's okay."

"Why not? I can carry you."

"… _probably not…"_

Every comment directed towards Tweek's weight made Craig's blood run cold. He hated listening to Tweek- _his Tweek_ -say such mean things about himself. So-without a word-he slid his arms under his thighs and lifted him up.

"Probably can." He muttered into Tweek's shoulder as he walked down the hall to his room. He hated having the _told you so_ attitude, but he had to get it through that thick skull Tweek has that his weight isn't an issue to Tweek. Craig felt his shoulders relax more as Tweek grew heavier in his arms, hands fisting at his shirt to steady himself. Once he set Tweek down on the bed, Craig gave his forehead a kiss before moving to get himself ready for bed. His routine was nothing crazy: brush teeth, wash face, change into pajamas (which was no shirt and sweatpants), and sometimes he'd do a pore strip across his nose.

Craig takes skin care very seriously.

Tonight did not warrant one though, so he was ready for bed in a little under ten minutes. As he walked back into the room, he blinked as he looked at Tweek on the bed, face growing hot as he stared at his boyfriend.

There wasn't anything special about what Tweek was wearing, but he had gotten up at some point and changed into pajamas himself.

It was one of Craig's old t-shirts.

A smile crossed the older man's face, chuckle rumbling his chest as he crawled into bed and tossed his arm instinctively over Tweek's middle. The blonde hummed quietly at the touch, turning and snuggling into Craig's chest.

"Good night."

"…Do you want to start keeping things of your own here?" Craig whispered as a response. Tweek looked up from Craig's chest, eyes full of exhaustion but also surprise.

"You…want that?"

"Why not? You're here enough as it is."

"…Okay."

"Good night."

Tweek let his head rest back against Craig's chest, listening as his boyfriend's breathing slowed to a steady breath. The quiet snore he's grown accustomed to met his ears about fifteen minutes later.

Despite being so tired not long ago, Tweek was wide awake now.

Craig wanted him to start keeping things here.

That's _so_ unlike Mr. Big.

* * *

Eighties was a good theme choice.

For starters, Tweek didn't know Craig owned skinny jeans _and_ a jean jacket.

His outfit was so simple: jean jacket, white v-neck, skinny jeans, and a pair of beat up red Converse that he had tucked away in his closet.

Tweek opted to wear a romper that was pink and had roses all over it with white knee-high socks and white Converse. He also stuck some hair clips into his hair in order to keep his curls at bay (which he teased a bit to make them look bigger). He gave himself a look over in the mirror, chewing on his lip as he poked at his stomach in the romper.

It felt like it was accentuating everything Tweek hated about himself.

"Babe, you almost-" Craig walked into the bedroom unannounced, Tweek gasping as he whipped around to look at him. "-…ready?"

"Um…y-yeah, I just-"

" _Holy shit_."

Tweek felt his face heat up, turning back to look at himself in the mirror.

"W-What?!"

"You are…so sexy." Craig whispered, walking over and hugging Tweek from behind. His hands grabbed at his hips, Tweek squirming out of his grip with a sheepish smile.

" _Craig_."

"I'm serious, kitten," Craig tilted his chin up so he could look him in the eyes. "You're so hot to me."

"You always say that…"

"Because I can't get it through your thick fucking skill, Tweek," Craig said as he tapped the top of Tweek's head. "I don't know what I have to do to convince you or to at least make you believe me when I say you're sexy."

Tweek blushed as he looked to the side, shrugging his shoulder.

"I dunno…"

"C'mon," Craig leaned down a pressed a peck to his lips. "We should get going soon."

"Craig," Tweek croaked out, face red as he smiled. "You're-like-entire dick is visible in those pants."

Craig looked down at his crotch, scoffing quietly as he quickly adjusted himself.

"Can't help it you make me hard in an instant." He grumbled, grinning as Tweek smacked his arm.

" _CRAIG!"_

"What?! You're my boyfriend! Am I supposed to _not_ get turned on by you?!"

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I love your cock, but I'm sure all our friends don't want to see it!"

Craig rolled his eyes as he grabbed Tweek's hand, leading him towards the door.

"Please, they've seen my dick more times than they've wanted to."

"I've had two margaritas already."

"We've been here fifteen minutes, Clyde." Token reminded him, lacing his skates up. Everyone was trickling in since they said come any time after eight. Clyde and Token were there first, followed by Tricia and Jimmy.

"Do you think everyone is getting a quick fuck in before coming?" Tricia asked, lips chasing after the straw of her frozen margarita. She knew this was going to be the drink of the night for everyone.

"Possibly, wouldn't surprise me." Clyde laughed. Jimmy sipped at his own drink, opting to sit out for…well, obvious reasons. He didn't mind. He was more of a watcher anyways.

"H-Here come t-the-the lesbians."

Clyde looked over his shoulder, eyes wide as he saw Bebe and Wendy walking hand in hand.

" _Wait oh my god she's gay."_ He hissed between his teeth to Token.

"You're the last person to find this information out." He whispered back, Clyde staring at his roller skates for a moment. Sober Clyde would be crushed, but two margaritas deep Clyde is glad he found out now instead of later when he was super drunk and hitting on Bebe.

"Where the fuck is everyone?" Bebe asked upon reaching the group.

"We guessed either fucking or just late." Said Tricia.

Wendy let out a laugh, nodding her head towards the door. "I think New York's _'it'_ couple pulled up outside as we came in."

"That could be one of two couples invited tonight."

"What do you mean, Tricia?" Bebe said.

The red head bit her lip, thinking quickly.

"Okay, I'm warning you all now," She brought everyone in closer as Craig and Tweek walked in. "He invited Damien and Phillip."

"… _What?"_ Token hissed between his teeth.

"They made up the other day and he's just extending the grape vine as a way to be courteous. Also, because Tweek and Pip get along," She leaned back as her brother approached, eyes narrowing her way as she shot him a seemingly convincing smile. "Hey Marty McFly."

"Hi, knock off Molly Ringwald."

"Touché."

Craig looked over at Clyde, who just returned with his third frozen margarita of the night.

"They have those here?"

"Dude, they _schlap_. They're super strong but you don't taste the tequila."

"That's dangerous for you."

"Why me?!"

"Because," Craig flicked the back of his head as he walked over to go grab one himself. "You can't hold your alcohol."

Clyde rubbed the spot Craig flicked him as he scoffed, sipping at the margarita.

"Eighties theme is bringing nineties Craig back." He mumbled around his straw.

Bebe grinned at Tweek as the banter of the guys faded away the closer they got to the rink, Wendy and her giggling as they each grabbed one of his hands.

"You look so cute, what the fuck?!" Bebe exclaimed, gasping as she motioned for Tweek to do a twirl.

"T-Thanks! I wasn't sure about the romper."

"You kidding?! It's adorable!" Wendy chimed in. She was wearing a pair of patterned joggers with a crop top for _The Cure_ with her hair pulled back in a scrunchie. Bebe was wearing a pair of patterned leggings with jean shorts over top, a chunky belt, a t shirt tied up in the front, big hoop earrings, and a scarf tied into her hair to keep it out of her face. Their makeup was immaculate and somehow coordinated with their outfits very well.

"I-It just-it hugs my stomach area a lot, and-"

"It's flattering as fuck, are you kidding?" Bebe cut in. "You've been so hard on yourself lately, babes. I hate hearing you beat yourself up."

"Well," Tweek bit his lip, looking over his shoulder to find Craig sipping on a margarita talking to his sister and Jimmy. "Craig's been trying to make me do these-like-positive affirmations or whatever."

"What, like in bed?"

"Bebe!"

"I heard you two earlier this week when he spent the night."

"You came home?!"

"You know how I can scarf down Chinese food."

Tweek felt his face run hot as he realized Bebe heard them, but…then again, he's heard Wendy and her a few times.

"O-okay, _yes in bed_ , but also in general. He'll just call me sexy out of the blue or-or hot and I just never know how to respond. I'm not _good_ at accepting compliments about my appearance…" It was just something Tweek has always had to work on throughout his life.

"Well…maybe you need a kick in the rear, ya know? Maybe hearing it every day will be a good thing and you'll start to believe it." Wendy encouraged, but Tweek gave a forced smile.

"Wishful thinking, Wendy."

Over their shoulders, Tweek saw a familiar couple walk in, actual smile gracing his lips as he waved to Kyle and Davíd. Seeing his ex with another guy was weird, sure, but…it wasn't like he was here alone. Besides, it was Kyle. It wasn't like some Joe Schmoe that he's never met before.

"Davíd!" Wendy and Bebe shouted at the same time.

"Kyle!" Tweek shouted out, the red head laughing at his effort for inclusion.

"Oh-Oh my god, Kyle! I didn't even recognize you out of a suit!" Wendy laughed.

"I barely recognize myself."

Everyone fell into conversations with one another as they either chose to skate or not. Tweek and the girls tried, but they were always so afraid of falling that it hindered them.

Tweek also hated how effortless Craig made it look.

"It ain't ice, babe, it's not gonna break under you." He teased, snagging Tweek's hand after he took a few laps.

"Wa-Craig!" He cried out, laughing as he tumbled forward a bit. "How are you going backwards?!"

"I did this every weekend in middle school. I'm good at skating." Craig laughed, holding onto Tweek's hands to steady him.

"Are you having fun?"

"A blast. What about you?"

"Yeah-yeah I'm having fun."

Craig opened his mouth to speak, but movement near the door caught his eye.

It was hard to miss Damien and Pip when they entered a room.

"Ooooh god I'm not drunk enough. _Fuck_."

"W-What?" Tweek followed his gaze and bit his lip, looking up at Craig. "Did-did you invite them?"

" _Yeah_ but now that it's happening, it doesn't feel like a good idea. I-I did it cause I figured you haven't seen Pip in a while."

"I appreciate that, but if you're not comfortable with it-!"

"No-No I can-I'm an _adult_ I can do this."

Tweek smiled a bit at Craig's attitude, never seeing him so full of jokes and-dare he say-sass. Maybe it was the alcohol.

"C'mon. Why don't we go say hi?"

Craig nodded, leading them over to the exit of the rink before tugging Tweek along to greet the other ' _it_ ' couple of New York City.

"Oh! Tweek your _outfit_!" Pip gasped, immediately rushing over to grab at the fabric.

"Y-You like it?"

"Well of course! I remember when you bought this! I'm so glad you decided to wear it finally!"

Craig watched them for a moment before turning his gaze towards Damien, the usual cold glare he receives… _not there_.

"You're almost as tall as me in those things."

Craig looked at his feet, biting back the smile that threatened to cross his face.

A little bit broke through.

"You almost look as stylish as your husband."

Damien looked down at his outfit, smiling as he laughed quietly.

"He picked it out, so…"

"Figured as much."

They watched their partners rush off with one another, Tweek's skates in hand as they wandered towards the bar.

"Hey," Craig turned forward, blinking as Damien held his phone out towards him. "Eighty days sober."

The fact that Damien had a little reminder on his phone too made Craig finally let his walls drop, rummaging through his pocket until he found his phone.

"I'm at one hundred and twenty-one." He said, showing the notification to Damien. The taller man chuckled, tucking his phone back in his pocket.

"I'm impressed."

"You shouldn't be. Be impressed with yourself, dude," Craig rubbed the back of his neck, ducking down to untie his skates. "I'll be honest with you, I never thought you were gonna kick it."

Damien chewed on the inside of his cheek, eyes closing for a moment. When he opened them, Craig was standing back up with his skates in hand.

"I didn't either…but Pip found me this time…he's never found me."

Craig nodded, fidgeting with his jean jacket.

"Tweek found me…that's what kicked me in the ass to get better."

"We found some good ones, didn't we? Look at us," Damien slung his arm around Craig's shoulders, leading him towards the edge of the roller rink. "Couple of rich idiots recovering from a cocaine addiction with two twinks keeping us in line."

Craig let out a laugh, looking up at Damien.

It always felt odd looking up at someone.

But he pushed some of his hair away to see that old snake tattoo by his sideburns.

"Surprised you still have this." He muttered, Damien's hand coming up to do the same to Craig's hair.

"You got it too."

"I don't mind it."

"I don't either."

All the nerves Craig had about the situation melted away now that he really knew Damien wasn't going to be hostile with him. But…he wasn't. In fact, it reminded Craig a lot of how things used to be.

He loved that.

"C'mon," Damien dropped a heavy hand onto Craig's shoulder. "Let's drink."

* * *

He was eight margaritas deep.

He lost count after five…or was it six?

But Craig felt _great_ and he was still able to skate, so what was wrong with getting plastered with his friends?!

Tweek smiled as he watched him skate around, leaning on the edge of the rink with Pip as they enjoyed their own drinks. Everything was going _really well_ , everyone allowing Damien and Pip to integrate into the group with ease. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Tweek likes to think it's because Damien and Craig are being so civil with one another. Everyone was singing along to the music being played and genuinely laughing, Tweek smiling towards Pip.

"Maybe now that these two made up we can go on double dates soon." He suggested, Pip's face lighting up.

"Oh, that would be splendid!" He bit his lip, trying to contain his smile. "We could also do couple shoots."

"Couple…shoots?"

Pip giggled a bit, rocking on his feet.

"Damie and I got asked to be in an issue of Vogue. I'm sure if I pulled some strings, they'd love to do a piece on New York's newest power couple."

Tweek felt his stomach drop, a weird flutter of emotions washing over him.

"You- _Phillip_ -I-I couldn't-!"

"Couldn't what?"

"I-I couldn't ask you to do that!"

"You're not," Pip rummaged around the little bag he had across his body, pulling out a compact mirror. "I'm doing it because I want to."

"But-But they wouldn't _let me_."

Pip blinked, snapping the compact shut and turning his attention fully towards Tweek.

"And why is that, love?"

"B-Because Pip…look at me! I'm…-" Tweek swallowed hard, motioning towards himself. " _Fat…"_

Pip's face fell at the words. Gently, he reached his hand out and placed it on top of Tweek's, smiling sadly.

"And I'm a recovering anorexic and still struggle to maintain the weight I've tried so hard to gain."

Tweek choked back any bit of self-hatred he had sitting on his tongue, eyes widening a bit. He always suspected after Pip hinted at it slightly the night they met, but Tweek was never one to assume such a thing!

"P-Pip, I-!"

"It's okay, love," He patted Tweek's cheek lightly. "I don't bring it up often because it's something that doesn't have to define me. It used to _a lot_. Craig mentioned it himself the other day when he gave that wonderful apology," Pip smiled fondly, thinking back to that exact magazine cover shoot Craig mentioned. "He saw me on the cover of some magazine years ago…don't even recall what the shoot even was. He recognized in an instant I wasn't healthy. But you!" Pip stuck Tweek's arms out to the side, hands running down his sides. He slowed at his waist, making sure Tweek felt how his hands dipped in with the curve of his waist. "You're curvy! Don't take that away from yourself, Tweek, because I know plenty of models that would kill for your curves. Stop being so hard on yourself. You don't deserve that and I know for a fact Craig hates hearing you be so mean to yourself…you don't deserve that."

The words slowly crawled up the length of Tweek's arms and into his ears, making their way into his brain to process. He could feel the gears turning, some hiccupping in an attempt to deny the kindness that Pip was showing him right now. But…they functioned as expected, eyes welling up as he felt his lips form an appreciative smile.

"… _Thank you,"_ Unable to stop himself, Tweek lurched forward and wrapped his arms around Pip, smiling with him as the two friends both felt the heaviness about the topic leave their shoulders. "I just…growing up, ya know…?" Tweek just kind of nodded his head as he tried to get the words out, but Pip nodded with him.

"I know, Tweek. But we're all adults now. I'm sure Craig always mentions to you how attractive he finds you."

"Well… _yes_."

"So, don't be so bashful, love. I'm sure Vogue will eat you up."

As Tweek opened his mouth to ask some questions about Vogue, a yelp escaped his lips instead as a set of hands wrapped around his wrists. Turning his attention forward, Tweek grinned as Craig ducked down and pressed their lips together.

He tasted like strawberry margarita-so essentially tequila.

"I'm-what're you two _sch_ malk 'bout?"

"Vogue."

" _OoooOOOoo,_ " Craig wiggled his eyebrows, sleepy smile on his face. " _Fan-cy_."

Tweek giggled quietly, Davíd coming in hot and bumping into Craig's side. Craig caught them both before they could fall, snickering as they steadied themselves.

"Aye! Tucker, sabes las palabras?!"

"Que?"

" _La Bamba_!"

Craig's face lit up as he recognized what song was playing, forgetting for a moment where he was as him and Davíd openly started singing _La Bamba_ as it came on over the speakers.

Tweek could only stare in awe, Pip doing the same next to him.

Craig was singing.

And he could _actually sing_.

"You- _w-wait_ -I-"

But just as quickly as he showed up, Craig was off with Davíd around the rink.

"I've known Craig since teens and-and I didn't know-!"

"That he can sing!" They said in unison, Tweek grabbing Tricia's arm as she came past. She yelped, but recognized Tweek through her drunken haze.

"What's up blondies?!"

"Craig! He-did you know he can sing?!"

"Yeah! Why?!"

"He-He's doing it right now!"

Tricia's eyes widened, whipping her head around as she recognized her brother's voice coming up behind her. She watched him speed past her backwards, a grin plastered across his face as him and Davíd tugged Kyle along as they continued to sing. Her chest tightened suddenly, knowing smile crossing her face as she thought of a memory she hasn't thought of in a while.

 _"C-Craig?"_

 _"What Tricia?"_

 _Hugging her stuffed rabbit tighter, Tricia sniffled as she padded over to her brother's bed, shaking him so he looked at her._

 _"Can-Can I sleep here?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Thunder…it-it's loud."_

 _"You're five."_

 _"Craig!" She whined, a sob escaping her lips._

 _"Alright alright!" He sighed, shifting over in his bed so she can climb up. Once he felt her weight settle, he swallowed the last little bit of annoyance he felt and turned to face here. "C'mon." Craig grumbled, lifting his arm up. She snuggled close, sniffling as she tried to block out the storm outside._

 _"W-Will I be braver when I'm ten like you?"_

 _"Oh definitely," He said through a yawn. "Maybe you'll be taller than me, too."_

 _"Nuh uh!" Tricia giggled a bit, jumping at the thunder cracking above them._

 _"Hey-hey it's okay," Craig quickly said, trying to stay awake until he could get his sister back asleep. "Do-do you want me to sing or something?"_

 _"Y-Yes please."_

 _Nibbling on his lip, Craig let out a huff of air as he made sure Tricia was all tucked in before he quickly tried to think of a song._

 _"What song?"_

 _"Um…the-the one daddy sings sometimes."_

 _"What, the West Virginia one?"_

 _"Yeah…cause-cause he goes there a lot, ya know. For important business!"_

 _Craig smiled a bit at her enthusiasm._

 _"He does go there a lot."_

 _"Sing it?"_

 _Craig sighed quietly, hugging her tighter as a crack of thunder made her jump once more._

 _"Almost heaven_

 _West Virginia_

 _Blue ridge mountain-"_

Tricia smiled, looking back at Tweek and Pip.

"Thank you."

Tweek blushed, clearing his throat.

"For-For what?"

Tricia cupped his face in her hands, giggling a bit.

"For being there when he needed someone most."

* * *

It was safe to say everyone was very drunk at this point.

Even Pip and Tweek, who decided to go in on a margarita pitcher as they sat and encouraged their respective partner on the rink.

Clyde and Jimmy left first, Jimmy just because Clyde needed a chaperone and Clyde because, well, because he was too drunk to function.

Kyle and Davíd left after that, Token going with them since they live in the same general direction and split the Uber.

Now it was just Bebe, Wendy, Tricia, and the two _'it'_ couples.

"I'll be right back," Bebe said to Wendy at one point, breaking off to run to the restroom real quick. Stumbling towards the women's room, Bebe pushed the door open and froze as she heard puking. "Hullo?"

" _Nnng_ ," Bebe jumped back as Craig fumbled out of the stall, leaning heavily on the stall door. "…Hi."

"You-why did you dr'nk s'much?" She chuckled, tucking her arm around his middle to help him to the sink. Cupping her hand once there, Bebe splashed some water up onto Craig's face to try and cool him off. She could feel the thin layer of sweat forming through his t-shirt.

"Dunno…but…," Craig swallowed hard to wet his dry mouth, dropping his arm from around Bebe to cup his own hand to drink some water. "If…if I tell you sumthin'…you…can't say a word."

Bebe had a weight settle in her stomach, two drinks suddenly leaving her body and sobering her up a bit. Crossing her arms across her body, Bebe bit down on her lips that desperately needed to have lipstick reapplied.

"…What is it Tucker?"

"I…," Craig looked at his reflection in the mirror, leaning forward and pressing his forehead to the glass as he sighed heavily. "I wanna marry him."

 _Is this the real life?_

 _Is this just fantasy?_

"You…y-you-you what?"

 _Caught in a landslide_

 _No escape from reality_

"Tweek…I wanna marry him…wanna marry him _so bad_."

 _Open your eyes_

 _Look up to the skies and see_

"Do…do you have a ring?"

Craig shook his head, smiling a bit as he rolled so his back rested against the edge of the sink.

"No…that-that's where I s'need you…you know him well enough to know what he'd like. I started-started looking but…I need help."

Bebe let out a shaky breath, smiling as she tried not to get too emotional at the fact that her _best friend_ was being treated the way she knew he always should be.

"Where-where have you looked?"

Craig chuckled a bit, looking towards Bebe finally.

"Tiffany's."

His eyes fluttered shut as she spoke, grin slowly crossing his face.

"Seems like you already know what Tweek Tweak would want in a ring."

 _Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me_

Craig smiled at the lyrics he caught through the door.

… _Not anymore he doesn't._

* * *

 **NOTE:** OOOOoooooOOOOoooo

I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! It was supposed to be a fun little way to show how Craig's life has taken a 180 turn since his recovery. He's on the up and up ;-; Also I hope you like the ending! I tossed in the lyrics for Bohemian Rhapsody because I have a HC for this universe that Damien is still the son of Satan and Beezlebub is his uncle (he calls him Uncle Bub) so when Craig first heard the song, he felt like Freddie connected with him and knew that Uncle Bub had a devil set aside for him (in the form of Damien).

Anyways!

There are five chapters left in this story!

HOLY SHIT

I thought I'd never finish this damn thing lol

Hope you enjoyed this SURPRISINGLY QUICK UPDATE and until next time!


	26. God Only Knows

The summer came and went in the blink of an eye, most days filled with progressing the wine deal and the nights with idle activity. Before Tweek knew it, it was the end of August and he's officially been with TNT for a year.

"It's your big day, handsome!" Bebe said to him as they got off the subway. Sure, Tweek and Craig were still dating, but they cherished their own respective spaces, which is why Tweek usually spends the weekends at Craig's and the weekdays at his place.

"Bebe, one year with a company isn't _that_ big of a deal."

"It is, though! Especially when Craig is your boss."

Tweek rolled his eyes, but the grin on his face betrayed him. It's funny to think how he was warned by Bebe a year ago about his boss, how he could be a cunt, cold, and incredibly difficult to work for _and_ with. For a while, Craig was cold-and even he'll admit that.

But now Craig's the opposite.

He walks in every morning with a smile on his face, mumbling a quiet _"morning"_ before pressing a kiss to Tweek's cheek.

A year ago, all Tweek got was a nod and tight-lipped smile, so this was a major improvement.

"He's your boss, too."

"Yeah, but he's _your_ boyfriend."

Tweek let out a laugh as Bebe held the door open for him. He couldn't argue with her there.

"Morning b-blondies!" Jimmy greeted, Tweek and Bebe leaning their elbows on the receptionist desk.

"Hi Jimmy." They said in unison.

"Happy one y-year, Tweek!"

"Thank you! I didn't realize the one-year mark was a big deal around here."

"It isn't usually," Tricia chimed in, looking up from her phone. "But it's you…we like you," She smiled. "You tamed the beast on the thirty-second floor!"

Tweek felt his face heat up as he laughed quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're making me out to be some Hercules or some shit."

"Definitely not. You just so happened to be what he needed."

It was barely nine in the morning and Tweek wasn't expecting the onslaught of compliments, so he knew he looked like a tomato at this point.

" _Guys."_ He breathed out, Bebe grinning as she slung an arm around his shoulders.

"C'mon, cutie! _Some of us_ have work!"

"W-W-We do important wo-work!"

"Flavor testing the Starbucks from down the street barely counts as work!" Bebe called out over her shoulder, Tricia and Jimmy looking at one another.

"Touche!" They said together, Tweek laughing as they rounded the corner to the elevator. As they reached the twenty seventh floor, Tweek bid Bebe farewell until lunch before continuing his ascent to the thirty second floor. He took a moment to adjust his shirt, then his glasses, before he tucked a loose curl behind his ear. Looking down at his phone, Tweek examined his reflection in the black screen, smiling to himself before putting his phone in his bag as the elevator _dinged_. It was a special day nonetheless, so he _tried_ to look cute. He wore a long sleeve white button up, the sleeves flaring towards the bottom by his hands. He wore light pink shorts that had strawberries on them, his shirt tucked into his shorts to accentuate his waist. Trying to make it a little more professional, he put on the Gucci tights that he bought a few weeks ago as a surprise for Craig, and-of course-his Christian Louboutin's. But not his black ones. The tan ones that Craig bought him over the summer. To complete his look, he tied a red scarf at the nape of his neck with the trail end of the scarf going down his back. Bebe let him borrow it for the day, saying " _You need a haircut soon, but for now we should style up that hair"._

Taking one last look at himself before rounding the corner, Tweek couldn't help but smile at himself. He lost a little weight over the summer, which was something he was super proud of. Not much-a simple fifteen pounds-but Craig was so supportive and would encourage him on their nightly after work walks. He dropped two sizes and it was the confidence boost he needed. Tweek was by no means skinny still (well, his definition of skinny), but it made him appreciate his body a little more.

" _Fuck_."

Tweek let out a yell as he rounded the corner, not expecting Craig to be seated at his desk.

" _Jesus, Craig!"_

Letting out a laugh, Craig leaned back in Tweek's chair as he let his eyes move up and down his boyfriend's body more.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you…but _fuck_ you look sexy."

For the tenth time this morning, Tweek's face felt like a furnace.

"Why are you here so early? I thought you had to go to Brooklyn before you came here." Tweek asked, dropping his bag under his desk.

"Can't I surprise you on your one-year anniversary of being hired?" Craig muttered, grabbing Tweek's hips and lifting him up onto the desk. It was a surprise to Tweek, a small gasp escaping his lips as Craig stood.

" _What're you doing?"_ Tweek whispered, Craig smiling down at him as he stepped between his legs. There wasn't anything sexual about it, however, Craig leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of Tweek's head.

"Enjoying that you're still here."

Tweek couldn't help the smile that graced his lips, eyes closing as he leaned his forehead against Craig's chest. The gentle back and forth of Craig's thumbs over his hip bones was just what he needed, every touch sending little butterflies through his body.

"You look handsome."

"And you look beautiful."

The simple exchange made the butterflies fly faster.

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Come into my office first."

Craig pulled away suddenly, the butterflies going with him, but only slightly. Tweek let out a huff before hopping down off his desk, following Craig into his office like he asked.

He froze as he saw the couch, flowers from Bloom lying there for him.

" _Craig-!"_

"You still act so surprised when I spend money on you," Craig chuckled, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. "Why is that?"

"B-Because that's-like- _four hundred dollars' worth of roses!"_

"Five, but it's an important day today, kitten."

Tweek felt his throat tighten with excitement at the nickname. He hasn't heard it in a while, and every time he hears it now it stops him in his tracks.

"You-you're a headache and a half sometimes."

" _And a half?"_ Craig _tsked_ quietly as he leaned against his desk, shrugging. "Guess I'll have to keep making it up to you." He mumbled, sipping from his glass of whiskey. Arms wrapped around his middle suddenly, looking down after setting his glass aside to see Tweek smiling up at him as his chin rested against his chest.

"…Thanks, Craig."

Craig smiled, kissing the tip of his nose. Tweek always scrunched it afterwards, which made Craig smile more.

"Of course, Tweek," Craig looked down at his watch, humming in his throat. "We should get going soon."

Tweek blinked a few times, adjusting his glasses as he cleared his throat.

"Where-what do you mean?"

Craig grabbed his suit jacket off the back of his chair, grabbing onto Tweek's hand.

"Kitten, we got a photoshoot today."

" _What?!"_

"You remember what Pip said a few months ago, don't you?" Tweek shook his head. "Darling," Craig tilted Tweek's chin up, enjoying the way his face lit up as he spoke. "Vogue is waiting for us."

* * *

He doesn't belong here.

Well… _NO_. He _really_ didn't belong here.

The studio was too much to handle.

Tweek's been in one photoshoot-sure-but that was impromptu and in Craig's office!

 _This was fucking VOGUE!_

"Tweek! Craig!"

Tweek looked like a deer in the headlights as he turned to face Pip, forcing a smile as he hugged his friend.

"Phillip, when you said a couples shoot, I-I didn't think-!"

"I told you, love," Pip grinned as he pulled away, winking as he laughed. "I was going to pull some strings!"

"B-but-!"

"Shut up, silly," Pip said through a laugh, looping his arm through Tweek's as he led him towards the dressing room. "We have to get changed!"

Tweek looked back over his shoulder towards Craig, who gave him a big, cheesy smile and a thumbs up. Craig shot a look towards Damien once the blondes were out of view, his old friend looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"Well?"

"Well _what?!"_

Damien looked towards the direction Tweek and Pip went before speaking, eyebrows wiggling as he elbowed Craig's side.

"Did you ask him yet?"

Craig rubbed at his side as he glared at Damien.

" _No_."

"Craig," Damien groaned, plopping back down in the seat he was previously in. "It's been almost _three months_!"

"I'm _aware_ , but I'm just… _waiting_."

"For _what?"_

"The right moment…"

"That's a little _gay_."

"Well, if the shoe fits."

Damien smiled at the response, small chuckle vibrating in his chest. As he opened his mouth to speak, an older woman came shuffling over with a tape measure around her neck.

"Gentlemen," She breathed out with a smile. It was obvious she had been running around all morning, her pulled back hair a little frizzy and her cheeks flushed red. Craig respects her hustle. "Mr. Thorn, a pleasure like always, and Mr. Tucker, I appreciate you taking time and coming in today."

"Always a pleasure." Craig said with a nod of his head, shaking her hand as she stretched it towards him.

"My name's Gretchen and I'll be coordinating the outfits for the shoot today. So," She tugged the tape measure down from around her neck, hands moving to adjust Craig's posture. It made him jump a bit, shooting a glance towards Damien as she measured his chest. "Hmm…fifty inches…," Gretchen hummed as she wrapped the tape measure around Craig's waist next. Even through the clothing, she seemed pleased. "Thirty-five inches give or take. My, what a sexy body. Come!" Craig yelped as his tie was grabbed, Damien snickering as he followed along.

It was nearly noon by the time all four of them were ready, Craig leaning against the wall outside of the dressing room Tweek was in as he waited for him to finish up. Damien and Pip were already taking some photos, but Tweek's look was taking a little longer to finish up. Gently, Craig knocked on the door.

"Tweek?"

"I-I can't do this, Craig."

Craig frowned at how choked up Tweek sounded behind the door.

"Talk to me?"

Tweek sniffled as he cracked the door open slightly, one green eye looking up at Craig. From what he could see, Craig felt his heart flutter against his ribs. They put gold eye makeup on Tweek to make his green eyes pop, and Craig just wanted to see more.

"I…it-it's too exposing…"

"In what way?"

"I-It's just… _tight_."

Craig gave a small smile, leaning his head against the door frame.

"Baby, I have no doubt you look gorgeous."

Tweek looked down at his feet, shifting on them a bit as he straightened his back.

"I-I'm not a model, Craig. I look nothing like Phillip."

"You're not supposed to look like him," Craig slowly pushed the door open a bit more, breath catching as he saw they had put red lipstick on him, too. "You look like you…unique you."

"I-I'm not unique, I'm-"

"Don't," Craig said through his teeth, Tweek clamping his mouth shut at the tone. They've been working _so hard_ over the summer to get Tweek to stop saying self-deprecating things. There was no way they were starting over today. "Don't say it, Tweek." He whispered this time, voice gentler as he pushed the door fully open. Tweek was wearing a cream turtleneck that was practically suctioned to his body, outlining each and every curve he worked so hard to accentuate. His trousers were high waisted and bell bottomed, a dark brown color with mustard yellow stitching running throughout the pattern on them with a fabric belt tied off to help hold them up. His shoes were a gorgeous pair of red Manolo Blahniks, a nice pop of color against all the brown in his outfit. But the best? Tweek's hair. It was cleaned up a little bit and they managed to loosen his curls up, so they looked more like gentle waves.

"C-Craig, I appreciate you saying all these nice _things_ , but…I-I can't do it…I _can't_."

Tweek gasped as Craig's fingers wrapped around his wrists, eyes wide as they met the intense gaze of his boyfriend.

"Listen to me for a minute," Craig's voice was gentle despite how his face looked. "If Vogue didn't want you, they wouldn't have gone through all of this. They wouldn't have spent nearly _two hours_ dolling you up just to say they've changed their minds. You're _fucking beautiful_ and it _kills me_ that even after all the work you put in over the summer, all the fucking _sweat_ and _tears_ , the progress you made…you still don't believe me when I say you're the sexiest fucking man to walk this Earth."

Tweek let out a shaky breath, swallowing hard as he looked up towards the ceiling.

"Please d-don't make me cry, I don't want to ruin my makeup." He said through a few laughs, Craig laughing quietly as he took Tweek's face in his hands.

"I love you, Tweek, and you know I'm not just saying all of this for my health. I genuinely believe it."

Tweek nodded as he sniffled, the little ball of anxiety in his stomach slowly melting away. He took a moment to take in Craig's look finally, feeling his breath catch for a moment. Craig wore a light gray button up that looked as if it could break open at any moment since the stylist really made sure it was tight on his chest, his trousers a matching light gray. He had a rust orange suede suit jacket on over top, the color complimenting the light gray wonderfully. His shoes were navy blue and his hair? _God_ , his hair. Craig's hair was the longest it's been in a while, so they brushed it back but left some pieces hanging in front of his face. It made Tweek feel giddy, which made him grin considering he hasn't seen Craig change up his look so drastically…well, _ever_.

"You look so handsome." He whispered, reaching out and brushing his hand over the suede jacket. Craig chuckled quietly, looking between his outfit and Tweek's.

"We look like we just came from the 1970's."

Tweek blinked, looking at them in the mirror before letting out a laugh.

"Oh my _god_."

"Come on," Craig said with a smile, hand moving to the small of Tweek's back. "We gotta knock them dead."

* * *

Even with Craig flush against his back, Tweek still felt like he was going to choke. He didn't realize how intimidating it was to model, but…he was having fun. Currently, he sat on Craig's lap and he was sitting as tall as he possibly could. Even then, the top of his head didn't reach Craig's, but it was apparently the perfect position.

"Good good good!" Gretchen shouted suddenly, Craig snickering in Tweek's ear as she rushed over. "Okay, hand…here," She place Tweek's right hand the arm of the chair. "And hand…here," She placed his left hand on the other arm, but had it hang over the side slightly instead of grip the chair like his right hand. "Perfect! Now!" She rushed out of view from the camera, the photographer-Jenny- smiling and shaking her head a bit. This wasn't her first time working with Gretchen, and her enthusiasm for each shoot never ceased to amaze her. "Act like you wanna fuck him!"

Tweek let out a yelp, Craig actually laughing next to him. He barely registered the flash of the camera, or Damien yelling ' _Now it's a party!'_ as he ate the lunch that was provided for them.

"W-Well I don't have to act!" Tweek squeaked out, grin crawling across his face as he finally let loose and started laughing. It was candid, which was what Gretchen wanted, but Jenny had something a little different in mind.

"Okay, now I want Tweek to lie across the arms of the chair a bit." Tweek gave a nod, draping his legs over the left arm of the chair and rested his back against the right arm.

"Like this?"

"Yes! Tilt your head back," She smiled as her vision started coming together as Tweek did so. "Now, Craig use your left hand and tug his turtleneck down and just…kiss his neck."

Tweek felt his breath catch at the command, eyes instinctively fluttering shut as he felt Craig's fingers graze against his throat. He made sure to keep his face turned towards the camera, but the small smile that crossed his lips as Craig pressed light kisses to his neck was purely candid.

"You're doing so amazing." Craig whispered against his throat, Tweek letting out a breathless laugh.

"… _Thank you_."

And Tweek meant it.

After a few photos in that position, Jenny walked over and hummed as she stared at the couple.

"Can your lipstick leave a print still?"

Tweek brushed his finger over his bottom lip, shaking his head as he showed his finger.

"Makeup!" Jenny shouted, Tweek blinking as a woman rushed over with the exact lipstick Tweek had put on earlier. _How did she know?!_ Regardless, Tweek let his mouth open so she could reapply easily, rubbing his lips together before blotting on a tissue that was presented to him. As the girl rushed off, Tweek called out.

"T-Thank you!"

"Okay," Jenny took a step back, looking at the couple closely once more. "Tweek, put your left arm around his shoulders and put your right hand on his left cheek." Tweek did as told, humming as his thumb lightly brushed over Craig's cheekbone once he got comfortable.

"This good?"

"Good good, yes! Now Craig, just wrap your arms around his waist and keep him in position."

"Easy enough." He muttered. The more the shoot went on, Tweek felt more comfortable with everything. It helped having Craig there, but…Tweek was having fun!

"YES! Okay, hold!" Jenny rushed back to the camera, adjusting the settings before giving her final instruction. "Sorry if your face gets a little messy Craig, but that's the plan! Kiss each other and try to get that lipstick _everywhere._ If your position changes after the first couple of shots, so be it."

They looked at each other for a moment before smiling, Craig humming as let his eyes dart down to Tweek's lips.

"What're you waiting for?" Tweek teased, his voice low enough so only Craig heard.

The taller man chuckled, ducking down and pressing his lips lightly against Tweek's. The kiss was gentle for the first couple of shots, but Tweek let the hand on Craig's face move to the base of his neck as he tried to get him to kiss harder. Craig's arms started to move, hand coming up and tucking under Tweek's chin as their heads tilted to deepen the kiss. Sure, they had an audience and were being photographed, but…kissing like this was always so exciting to Tweek. After a good minute or so, Tweek let his lips slide off of Craig's, making sure they dragged along his cheek as he did so to really smudge the lipstick.

" _Brilliant_!" Jenny gasped, her excitement making Tweek's face break out into a grin. Craig leaned his head back in the chair as he tried to catch his breath, Tweek grinning up at him as he let out a laugh. It didn't take long for Craig to follow suit, his face sticky from the lipstick, but… _boy_ , was it worth it.

* * *

" _Uh…_ Jenny?"

Jenny looked up from her lunch, blinking as Craig stood in front of her.

"Hey, what's up?"

He seemed… _nervous_ , which Jenny didn't expect from one of New York's most successful.

"Can I…ask a favor of you?"

"Depends."

"Look," Craig looked over his shoulder towards where Damien, Pip, and Tweek were standing, tugging a little blue box out of his pocket. She wasn't an idiot, Jenny knew _immediately_ what it was. "I have this… _idea_ …but I need your help."

Jenny looked at the Tiffany box in Craig's hand a little longer, smiling as she looked up at the man in front of her.

"Say no more, pretty boy."

* * *

Jenny hummed as she looked over her four models, smiling as she caught eyes with Craig.

"Alright boys," She put her hand on her hip, nodding towards Damien. "We're doing solo shots now. You're up first."

" _Solo_?" Damien said, setting himself up in the chair that was in front of him. "Moving on from couples, huh? Was it the shot where we all almost kissed that changed your mind?"

Jenny let out a laugh, setting her camera up.

"No. That's- _surprisingly-_ one of the best shots so far. I just want to get a handful of shots of you each so that way we can show off the clothing as well. This is _Vogue_ after all. Clothes are what we know best." She emphasized with a smile. As Damien started posing for photos, Craig tapped Pip's shoulder before motioning to go behind the curtain for a moment. He gave a nod, following Craig after watching Damien for a minute.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…just," Craig swallowed hard, tugging the Tiffany box out of his pocket again. "You can't… _react_ while Tweek is modeling."

Pip's eyes widened as he saw that beautiful blue box, gasping as he looked up at Craig.

"… _May I…?"_

Craig just nodded.

Gently, Pip opened up the box and covered his mouth with his free hand, grin so wide that Craig could see it peeking out from behind his fingers.

"D-Do you think he'll like it?" Craig whispered.

Pip nodded so hard that Craig was afraid his hair would break loose from the gel they put in it.

"Oh Craig…he'll absolutely _die_."

"Good…his-his best friend helped me."

"She has a good eye."

"And expensive taste."

Pip laughed quietly, carefully passing the box back over to Craig.

"I'll try to contain my excitement."

Craig gave him a thankful smile, clearing his throat as he peaked out from behind the curtain.

"I think you're next. Can-can you-?"

"I'll send Damie your way, don't worry."

Nodding his head as a thank you, Craig leaned against the nearby wall to try and calm his racing heart.

This was a big deal.

Like…super big.

 _Do you…want to do this?_

 _WHAT?! Yes, of course I want to do this, fucking idiot!_

 _But…this is what the entire city has been waiting for. They asked so much about that title…richest and most eligible man in Manhattan…and here he is…_

"You good, Tucker?"

Craig looked up from his feet at the sound of Damien's voice, mismatched eyes searching Damien's face for a moment before he simply held the box towards him.

"You can't react when he's getting his photos taken."

Damien's mouth fell open slightly, taking the box and opening it similarly to his husband.

" _Oh shit_."

"What?"

"How many fucking carats is this thing?"

"Two and a half."

" _Christ_ , Tucker!" Damien whispered excitedly, grabbing him by his shoulders. "Fuck, I didn't think you'd take my advice from earlier so literally!"

"I had this planned out since July!" Craig whispered back, taking the ring box back quickly from Damien as he heard his name called. "Just-remember what I said!"

Damien nodded as Craig tucked the box back into his jacket pocket, trying to relax his nerves as he readied himself for his photos. Jenny gave him an encouraging smile, which definitely helped. There wasn't any rhyme or reason to the photos, so it was a nice way for them all to just relax and be more candid with their photos. It felt good to model, felt good to be in front of a camera again. It's been such a long time since Craig really modeled. Sure, he's had photoshoots since his modeling days, but they always come in tandem with an interview. Today was different. It was strictly modeling…and he kind of loved it.

"Tweek, you ready?" Jenny called out over her shoulder.

 _Oh, fuck oh shit dear GOD_.

Craig felt his heart rate spike at the sound of Tweek's name, his beautiful boyfriend smiling as he walked out and replaced Craig.

"Alright, let's start with some simple standing poses alright?"

Tweek just nodded, trying to remember some of the poses that Pip had done.

"Is-is this okay?"

"Perfect! You sure you haven't modeled before, kid? You're pretty talented."

"M-Me?! Oh-oh no I-I've never modeled before." He laughed sheepishly at the compliment, none the wiser to Craig quietly creeping into the background of his shoot. Jenny tried not to smile as she continued taking photos.

"I told you Vogue would eat you up, Tweek!" Pip laughed. His heart was full for his friend, watching as Craig carefully got on one knee now in the back.

"I just- _well_ -I-I got lucky, I guess!" Tweek giggled, his confidence soaring as he looked at Jenny. "Any particular pose for this next one?"

Jenny hummed as Craig looked at her, his eyes so bright and full of nerves as he carefully opened the ring box behind Tweek.

He had no idea Craig was proposing to him.

And he wouldn't for another month and a half until the issue released.

"Gimme a big smile, kid."

So Tweek did.

He gave his biggest and brightest smile he's ever given.

He was going to be in Vogue.

And as Jenny looked back through her camera to make sure she got the image; she couldn't help but smile now as she saw how happy Tweek looked.

But Craig looked happier in the background as he stared up at Tweek, holding that Tiffany blue box that held the most beautiful ring she's ever seen.

Yeah…this was one of the best shots of her career.

* * *

 **NOTE:**

LISTEN I HAVE A BIG BRAIN THIS PROPOSAL IDEA CAME TO ME IN THE SHOWER!  
I hope you all enjoyed this update! Sorry for the delay, but I graduated college a few weeks ago and have been adjusting to some changes going on in my life (all positive, so don't worry!)  
Only a few more chapters left of this story and I finally figured out a potential ending, so I hope you're all excited!  
The chapter title is based off the Beach Boys song, but the specific cover I have in mind is by Dan Avidan  
Hope you all liked the chapter and any and all feedback is appreciated!

oh! Tweek's engagement ring is actually based off of a Tiffany's engagement ring they have. If you want to see it, send me a message on tumblr (username is crowded-skies)


	27. I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do

Tweek got to keep the red Manolo Blahniks after the photoshoot.

Which was an incredibly nice and thoughtful thing for them to do!

He didn't expect anything other than the memory from Vogue, but…a pair of one thousand-dollar shoes would do just fine.

A little over a month has passed since the shoot now, and Tweek has been feeling on top of the world lately. Work has been fantastic; the wine moving towards final production and should be hitting shelves before the holidays. Bebe and him have been getting more quality time together since their schedules have been lining up more. His relationship is at an all-time high, Craig's health better than it was when they met. He's been working out more, cutting back on his smoking, and even trying to eat healthier along with Tweek. Sure, they still indulge in sweets every Friday night, but they're allowed to cheat at least _once_ a week.

His sex life?

 _Mind blowing._

With both of their health seeing positive changes, their sex drives have been through the roof. Tweek _still_ has hickies on the inside of his thighs from their sexual escapades over the weekend. The only thing that could be the cherry on top of it all would be a proposal…but…Tweek doesn't think Craig is the marrying type.

He's so dedicated to his work-for crying out loud-and they've barely talked about the topic at all! Sometimes Tweek tries to bring it up over their Saturday night dinners, but Craig just nods his head and gives a few ' _mhm's_ ' as a response.

But…as long as Craig was willing to stick with him, Tweek didn't need that _husband_ label…although, it would be nice _eventually_.

"You seem deep in thought today." Bebe cut into Tweek's thoughts as she came back to her office, Tweek poking at his salad before groaning out loud.

"Just…I don't know, I don't want to bombard you."

"Babe, c'mon, it's me."

Tweek nibbled on his lip, huffing as he put a forkful of his lunch in his mouth. He thought about his words carefully as he chewed, swallowing his food slowly and running his tongue over his teeth.

"I just…I've been thinking about my future more…thinking about Craig and I, is all."

"Everything all good?"

"Everything's great! I just really…I've been thinking about marriage more, a-and I don't peg Craig to be the marriage type, ya know? It took me nearly six months to get him to date me, and even though we've only been dating since February…give or take a few months thanks to rehab," Tweek sighed as he adjusted his glasses. "I don't…see me with anyone else. The way he makes me feel, spoils me, cherishes me, just…Craig's it for me, but I'm afraid sometimes that… _I'm_ not it for him."

Bebe slowly nodded her head, heart hammering against her ribcage as she tried not to spill everything right then and there. She knew of Craig's proposal plan, of course. He came to her in July one night while they were both working late and told her about it once he received confirmation from Pip that the photoshoot was in the works. They just had to wait one more week…one more week and then Tweek gets his wish.

"Tweek, what makes you think you're not it for him?"

"Well…there's just-there are so many more attractive guys out there…guys that are a little older and not twelve years younger than him."

"I don't think the age difference is much of an issue."

"I know! I just…it's stuff I think about, is all…stuff that's just been filling my mind at night."

Bebe frowned, setting her lunch aside for a moment and grabbing Tweek's hand.

"Tweek, listen to me," She ran her thumb over his knuckles, knowing the action soothed him. "You have a boyfriend that loves and adores you for everything you are. I don't want you getting discouraged about a future with him because he's quiet when it comes to the topic of marriage. Craig has told me _so many times_ how much he loves you, how much he finds you beautiful."

Tweek blinked, green eyes widening slightly as he felt a smile on his lips.

"H-He talks about me to you?" His voice was soft, disbelief coating his words.

"Tweek," Bebe grabbed a magazine from the rack behind her, flipping through a Cosmopolitan issue and passing it over to Tweek. "Craig talks about you to everyone."

The article was recent, coming out the beginning of August. Tweek had never gotten a chance to look at it, but as his eyes scanned the page, he swore he saw his name about ten times in one paragraph. Craig's smiling face looked up at him from the thin page, Tweek running his finger over the spread carefully as he turned to the next page.

 _Five Quick Questions with New York's Finest CEO_

 _ **Q1: Favorite go to restaurant?**_

 _Craig: My boyfriend introduced me to this little Chinese shop near the corner of Canal and Bowery_. _The food is cheap but tastes like a million bucks._

 _ **Q2: What's the last movie you saw?**_

 _Craig: Tweek and I watched Crazy, Stupid, Love last week. I had never seen it, and he seemed super appalled by that._

 _ **Q3: If you could only save one thing from your closet in the case of a fire, what would it be?**_

 _Craig: I have a Versace blazer that my father got me for my birthday a few years back. I don't wear it often, but whenever I do, Tweek just looks so excited. I want to keep seeing that look on his face, so I'll save that blazer._

 _ **Q4: What was your best memory from this summer?**_

 _Craig: There was one weekend Tweek and I took a trip out to visit his parents. It was actually the first time I had met them and getting out of the hustle and bustle of the city was absolutely needed. He comes from a quiet town about an hour away, so getting to meet his parents and spend some quality time with him was something I really needed and didn't realize it until then._

 _ **Q5: Finally, you've been in a relationship for a little while now. Any signs of him in your future?**_

 _Craig: Whether he wants to be or not, but Tweek will always be a part of my life now._

The final answer stuck out to him like a sore thumb, Tweek reading it over and over again.

"He…s-said those things?"

"It's right there in front of you, Tweek. This isn't the first interview where he mentions you almost every answer."

"What?"

Bebe tugged a few more magazines from over the summer off the shelf, opening to each page for Tweek to see.

"Craig Tucker can't shut the fuck up about you." She said through soft laughter as she watched Tweek read over each article quickly.

Every article had his name in it.

Every. Single. One

The rest of his lunch, Tweek's stomach felt like a washer on the rinse cycle, but all because his boyfriend couldn't seem to stop talking about him.

Maybe Tweek misjudged Craig.

Maybe…he _was_ the marrying type?

* * *

That night, Tweek decided that he wanted to be with Craig. It was only Wednesday, but his conversation with Bebe at lunch left him feeling tingly and aching for his boyfriend. Sure, it hasn't even been a week since they were last intimate, but Tweek had someone who loved him very much and he wanted nothing more than to be with that person.

So, he packed a little overnight bag, shot Craig a quick text, and bid Bebe goodnight before making his way to the subway. His little commute uptown was something Tweek always cherished. He loved people watching, listening to his music, and just casually walking up to the Juniper Residences instead of arriving with Craig and Stan. It wasn't that he was ungrateful for the ride, it was just always fun seeing people eyeing him as he walked into the building.

Maybe they recognized him since he's been in a few interviews with Craig at this point, but he likes to think they're trying to figure out how he could even step foot in a place like the Juniper Residences. After the thirty-minute subway ride, Tweek hummed quietly to himself as he walked another ten until he reached Craig's building. He gave a wave towards the concierge desk, scanning his key fob once on the elevator and clicking the twentieth floor.

It wasn't a long ride, but Tweek found his face flushed and his breath shaky as he got closer and closer to Craig. He hadn't mentioned all the interviews he read during lunch to him, and he didn't want to. Maybe he will, but he doesn't want to talk about that tonight. Tweek just wants to let Craig ravish him the same way he has the past few weeks.

"Craig?" He called out after he opened the penthouse door, looking around before closing the door. _Well, he's home_ he thought, noticing his work bag on the counter. Maite came trotting up to him, Tweek grinning as he knelt down and gave her some scratches under her chin. Listening for a moment, he heard the shower running in Craig's room, breath catching as he made his way towards the sound of running water after giving Maite a couple treats. As he predicted, Craig's suit from today was laid carefully on his bed while his underwear and socks were tossed aside near his hamper. Steam crawled out of the bathroom as Tweek set his things down, toeing his heels off before walking towards Craig. He never got tired of looking at him-especially naked-and now was no exception. The glass doors of the large shower left little to the imagination, Tweek humming in his throat as he walked forward more. The steam blocked what he _really_ wanted to see, but as his eyes moved upwards, Tweek let out a yell of surprise as Craig was staring back at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I just got here, and-!"

"Strip."

Tweek's jaw went slack at the command, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat as he nodded eagerly. Carefully, Tweek worked on unbuttoning his shirt, his fingers shaky as he tried to be sensual. However, his hormones were betraying him as he quickly fumbled his shirt off and setting it aside.

"Craig-"

"Shut up."

 _Oh good God._

Tweek clamped his mouth shut as the shower door opened, breath catching as the steam hit his face. It was hotter than he expected, eyes trying to avert away from Craig's crotch considering he was already half hard. Strong hands gripped at his face, one sliding down his back to grab the zipper of his skirt. As it fell to the ground, Tweek gently stepped out of the fabric pooling at his feet and towards Craig.

"…How long have you been waiting for me?"

"Too long. You know I hate waiting, kitten."

Tweek nodded as Craig stepped towards him, his legs moving backwards.

"I-I know, but you know the subway is the longest route for me to get here. Well, walking technically is, but-!"

"You don't know how to _shut up_ ," Craig hissed between his teeth, enjoying the flash of excitement that crossed Tweek's eyes as a hand wrapped around his throat. "Sit on the edge of the tub. I'll be right back."

Watching Craig walk into his room, Tweek sat as he was instructed and turned his attention towards the shower. He watched the water from the waterfall shower head hit the ground, blinking as he realized he was still in his stockings.

"Craig, my stockings are still on!" He called out, eyes widening a bit as Craig walked back in.

"I know," He muttered, beautiful pearls hanging from his index finger as he looked Tweek up and down. "Keep them on."

"They're Gucci." Tweek whispered, Craig breaking the façade just long enough to kiss his forehead.

"I'll buy you another pair." He whispered back, giving him a gentle smile to make sure he understood he was sincere.

The sight made Tweek grin. "Oh! Okay." He said between giggles, but gasped as that hand wrapped back around his neck and tugged him to his feet.

"Now," Craig ran his thumb over Tweek's bottom lip, smirking. "Get yourself all dolled up, why don't you?" He presented the pearl necklace as well as a tube of red lipstick, Tweek grinning slowly as he nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Nuh uh," Craig tugged on Tweek's hair lightly as Tweek put the necklace on. "Other name."

"Yes, daddy."

"That's a good boy."

Tweek felt like he was going to faint at all the attention his body was getting right now, walking away only to apply the lipstick quickly. He liked how he looked as he examined himself in the mirror, lips fuller from the color and the color bright against his fair complexion. As he turned back around, he noticed Craig was already standing under the water of the shower again, but the door stayed open.

 _An invitation._

Slowly, Tweek set his glasses with his clothes before standing in front of the shower door. He didn't want to just assume he could walk in, so he waited until Craig turned and gave him an approving look up and down.

"Is it good?"

"Oh, baby, it's _magnificent_."

With a simple beckoning finger, Tweek felt his knees wobble as he took a couple steps forward towards the man who wanted him so badly. He shut the door behind him, his chest nearly against Craig's as he leaned against the glass behind him.

"What…what do you want to do to me, daddy?"

It was sinful how quickly Tweek fell into the submissive role, Craig grunting quietly as he felt his cock twitch.

"Everything," He grumbled as his finger tugged on the pearls lightly to urge Tweek to move closer. "I want to stuff that mouth of yours with my cock, then rip those stockings enough to push those cute little panties aside so I can fuck you in this shower. I want to make you messy, show you how sloppy you are when presented with my dick," Craig hummed as Tweek just nodded along, thighs rubbing together to try and relieve his own arousal. "Look at you, I can't even talk about what I want to do with you without you trying to get yourself off."

"I-I'm sorry, daddy, I am!"

Craig grabbed the back of his neck suddenly, tugging _hard_ to bring him under the stream of water for a moment. As Tweek suspected, the water was _super-hot_ , a hiss escaping his lips as the water hit his sensitive skin. Just as quickly as he was pulled under, Tweek was being pressed against the glass wall of the shower once more.

"You talk too much," Craig gripped at Tweek's hair as he nodded towards the ground. "Get on your fucking knees."

Tweek just did as told, mouth opening instinctively as he felt the head of Craig's cock brush his lips.

"Can-Can I please?"

"Please _what_ , baby?"

"Suck your cock? Pretty please I've been-I've been so good for you today!"

Craig hummed, trying to think of a way to prolong Tweek's desire, but his arousal would say otherwise.

"Of course, but don't forget to try and get as much as possible."

Tweek nodded as he took Craig's length into his mouth, looking up as Craig moaned. He always liked watching Craig when they were intimate. Something about watching him fall more and more apart as time went on, or the fact he was growing more and more vocal the more they explored in the bedroom.

Or because he was simply stunning.

Like he was told, Tweek continued to inch more and more of Craig's cock down his throat with each bob of his head, but…

"There-there's so _much_." Tweek croaked out as he pulled off to catch his breath. Craig gripped at his jaw, fingertips digging into his already sensitive skin.

"Is that an _excuse_?"

"No-no, daddy, it isn't! I promise!"

But Craig had different thoughts on the situation.

Tweek gasped as his head was forced back down on Craig's cock, a moan escaping his own lips as he let his eyes flutter shut. Carefully, Craig rocked his hips back and forth in an effort to fuck Tweek's mouth. He felt Tweek's hands come up to his hips, a shiver running up his spine as he felt Tweek gag around him.

"Get up." Craig choked out, his body practically begging him to just bury himself inside his boyfriend at this point. Tweek gasped at the sudden loss of the cock in his mouth, but scrambled to stand up as Craig grabbed at the pearls again.

"I-I tried my best, I swear!"

Craig just grunted as a response, turning him around and grabbing at his ass. The sensation made Tweek whine out loud, Craig massaging the flesh in his hands as he slid his cock against the fabric of the stockings.

"You're lucky I'm so horny, baby."

Tweek grinned at the statement, toes curling and uncurling against the tiled floor beneath him. His cheek rested against the cool glass as he looked over his shoulder at Craig, pressing his ass back a little more and wiggling his hips to make sure Craig really rubbed against the fabric.

"What're you waiting for then?"

His cheek slid down the glass as he shouted in surprise, trying to hide his delight as Craig's hand came down on his ass once again. In one quick motion, the sound of two hundred and sixty-five dollars ripping behind him made his eyes roll back as Craig roughly tugged the pink panties he had on underneath aside.

"Are you trying to tell me what to do?" Craig said slowly, finger gently circling Tweek's entrance. It made the blonde shiver, legs shaking beneath him as he tried to get a little more comfortable against the glass.

"No…n-no, I promise." He choked out.

Craig could tell he was uncomfortable. Reaching under, he planted a hand firmly on Tweek's chest and pulled him upright, so his back was against Craig's chest. As he did that, he carefully pushed one finger in and reveled in the way Tweek moaned against him.

"O-Oh _fuck_!"

Craig ran his thumb over a tender nipple, Tweek's breathing growing more and more labored as he slowly stretched him open.

"You're trembling."

"I-I'm growing impatient."

His lipstick was smearing onto his cheek and chin.

"You look like a mess."

"You made me like this."

Craig _tsked_ quietly, gently easing another finger in.

"Not my fault you're naturally a whore."

Tweek tilted his head back against Craig's chest at the name, lazy smile on his face as he rocked his hips back onto Craig's fingers. It caught Craig off guard for a moment, and in that split second, he contemplated dropping down onto one knee and proposing right then and there.

 _Just…one more week…one more week and he's yours for good._

"I-I love it when you call me that."

"Really?"

Tweek just nodded, eyes struggling to stay open as Craig scissored his fingers.

"I-It makes me feel so _good_."

"And why is that?"

Tweek's eyes softened for a moment, fluttering closed as the blunt tip of Craig's cock was suddenly there. He barely registered his fingers being tugged out.

"Because I-I'm only like this for you." His voice was quiet, the sound of the water behind them faint as Craig's heartbeat filled his ears. Gently, he pressed his thumb against Tweek's mouth, the blonde humming as he sucked the digit in carefully in time with Craig pushing himself in. Tweek shouted around his thumb in surprise as his legs practically gave out. But…Craig was there. He was there to grab him around his waist before he fell, there to put his leg on the little stone ledge nearby to give him a better angle, here to tuck the arm around his waist under Tweek's left thigh and lift him so he didn't have to worry about holding himself up.

Tweek might look like a mess, but he felt like a million dollars.

"It's because you're a good boy," Craig finally muttered by his ear, Tweek's entire body shaking against his chest as he slowly-inch by inch-continued to ease his cock in. "You know that, don't you?"

"I-I do."

Craig hummed in his throat at the response, nose lightly nuzzling against the side of Tweek's throat as he pressed light kisses to his shoulders. He took a few more steps forward, really pinning Tweek between his chest and the glass as he took a few tentative thrusts. The angle might not work, but from the sounds Tweek were already making, Craig knew it would be _just fine_.

"Are you going to be loud for me?"

"Is-Is that what you want?"

"Oh, I want it _every time_ , but you're always _so worried_ someone will hear you." He teased. Tweek felt his face flush, eyes struggling to stay open as Craig set up a grueling pace. It was so slow, but…that's how it always starts out. Ever since the incident at least, and Tweek doesn't mind because it shows how much Craig cares about him and bettered himself. A smile tugged on his lips as he tilted his head back, turning his face to kiss and suck lightly at Craig's neck.

"No one can hear us back here, daddy."

Tweek's voice was breathy, practically panting against Craig's neck as the pace picked up a bit.

Craig left it at that, his own eyes closing as he buried his face into Tweek's shoulder. Every time with Tweek felt like the first, and as he listened to his boyfriend grow louder and louder with each thrust, Craig found himself smiling against freckled skin.

He couldn't wait to marry Tweek.

Couldn't wait to see those pictures in the magazine.

Jenny had sent them over to Craig a few weeks ago, but Craig hasn't opened them files yet. He wants the first time he sees them to be when Tweek sees them for the first time. He knows he'll have to get some of them printed out.

It was undoubtedly one of his favorite shoots…for more than one reason.

"I love you." Craig found himself saying. Tweek made a sound of surprise against his throat, moan caught as he lifted his head to look at Craig. He was falling apart, but Craig just carefully pushed his wet curls out of his eyes and smiled at him to let him know he was right there.

"I-I love you too." Tweek whispered back. He gasped suddenly as Craig thrusted forward rather hard, but he felt his entire body relax as he just sat there.

Leaving Tweek feeling full, loved, and cared for as Craig let his thumb run over the thigh he was gripping onto.

"Do you want to turn around? Show me that pretty face of yours?"

Tweek opted to just nod, hissing quietly at the sudden loss of the cock inside of him. Craig could feel his chest rumble as he hummed in approval once he was snug inside of Tweek once more. They stared at each other for a moment.

They've never fucked like this-in the shower at least.

There was the one time over the summer where they were so eager, they couldn't get to the bedroom and Craig pinned Tweek against the kitchen wall.

But this?

The seclusion and intimacy the shower offered was entirely new and exciting, both men smiling at one another and laughing quietly. Tweek reached out and pushed Craig's hair out of his eyes, wrapping his legs around his waist once they got a little more comfortable.

"Your hair is so long."

"I know. Yours too."

"This is an illusion. It's because it's wet."

Craig chuckled at the little back and forth banter, forehead dropping forward as he moved his hips once more. Tweek's hand ran down the sides of his face and to his neck, fingers tugging on the gold chain that resided there as he whined. Looking down between them, Craig clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Have you touched your dick at all?" Tweek shook his head. "We should fix that."

Just as he ripped the back, Craig tugged quickly on the fabric with one hand as he supported Tweek with the other, the blonde shouting in surprise as a hand pulled his erection out of his underwear. His hand moved in time with his hips, Tweek pulling Craig closer so he can bury his face in his shoulder. For once, Tweek didn't have a smartass comment to say.

He just let himself be fucked, lost himself to the moment as he could feel a familiar heat pooling into his stomach. There was lipstick all over Craig's neck and chest, but it just made Tweek smile as he whined louder and louder.

" _C-Craig!"_

"Are you going to cum?"

Tweek tried to speak, tried to tell him that _yes_ he was about to fucking _explode_ , but nothing came to mind. So he just nodded, whines higher in pitch and breathier as Craig felt the legs against his lower back kick out in delight.

 _There we go_.

Stars spotted Tweek's vision as Craig found the little bundle of nerves he's been searching for, scream finally being pulled from his throat as he came _hard_ in between them. And as Craig gave a few more hard thrusts, he was cumming too, deep inside of his boyfriend that made his body twitch every time his cock did.

They didn't say much afterwards, pressing light kisses to one another's bodies as Craig finally removed the undergarments from Tweek's body and held him up as they cleaned. This was Tweek's favorite if he was honest: the after care. Because Craig was so gentle, so quiet, so supportive as he always asked Tweek the same three questions.

"Are you okay?"

"Can you stand?"

"Do you need anything?"

It was exactly what Tweek needed to hear after getting his guts scrambled, and each and every time, he responded the same.

"I'm okay."

"Barely, but I can stand."

"I need some water and to cuddle you for the rest of the night."

And that was exactly what they did.

* * *

Bebe smiled as she looked at the ring once more, Craig leaning against her office door to make sure Tweek didn't come barging in.

"So…today's the day, huh?" Craig just nodded. "What's your plan?"

Sighing heavily, Craig adjusted his tie as he took the ring box back and tucked it into the inside pocket of his suit.

"We usually wall down towards the Brooklyn Bridge once a week to eat lunch outside and just get out of the office. We always pass a little magazine bodega on the way back, so I was gonna point out the magazine there and wait for him to flip through and everything."

"Not gonna do it in private?"

"What?! Why?! Should I?!"

Bebe smiled at her boss. It was so unlike him to act like this…nervous. It was kind of entertaining, but she knew how important this was to Craig.

"Hey hey it's okay! I was just asking since you're usually a private guy, is all."

Craig snapped his jaw closed, swallowing hard as he nodded.

"Oh…yeah-yeah that's true."

Bebe stood up and straightened out his tie after he messed it up, pressing her hands down over his shoulders to flatten out his suit.

"I think that's a very sweet idea. You're diverting from your routine though. Will you live?"

"Just because I'm a man of routine doesn't mean I'm incapable of changing my plans."

Bebe let out a laugh at the statement. Reaching up on her tip toes, she gave Craig's cheek a pinch before reaching behind him and opening the door.

"It's almost lunch time, Tucker. Better calm yourself down."

* * *

"I can't believe it's half-way through September and it still feels as if it's summer!"

They were on their way back from their nice little afternoon break, and Craig just nodded his head along as Tweek talked.

"Yeah I know." It was the best he could do at the moment.

"Hey, my parents are coming to the city tomorrow and they wanted to know if you wanted to get dinner with us? It's their treat."

"I'm very much capable of paying for my own dinner," Craig teased, Tweek letting out a laugh as he grabbed onto his hand. "But that sounds nice. I appreciate the offer."

As they rounded the corner, Craig felt his breath catch as he saw the magazine bodega he mentioned to Bebe.

It seems that Tweek was already one step ahead of him.

"Oh! Isn't the Vogue issue coming out today?!"

He was already running ahead before Craig could even speak, mouth suddenly dry as he quickened his pace to catch up to Tweek.

 _Thank you, long legs._

As Craig caught up, Tweek's eyes were already scanning the stand to find what he so desperately was looking for.

"Vogue."

They both looked up as the elderly man running the stand smiled.

"Yes!" Tweek breathed out but blinked as the man passed over the magazine.

"You're _on_ Vogue."

Craig looked over Tweek's shoulder down at the article, their own faces staring back up at them with Damien and Pip as well.

"Oh shit." Craig whispered, putting a hand on Tweek's hip as he watched his boyfriend run his fingers over the glossy cover.

"I-I…I-I didn't think we'd be-"

"On the cover? I know…me too."

It felt like everything started slowing down as the magazine opened, image after image blurring together as each page passed by. Taking a few steps forward, Craig looked at Tweek's face as he looked at _himself_ in an issue of Vogue.

Tweek.

In an issue of Vogue.

It was hard to believe, because this was the same magazine Tweek wrote ' _wear when twenty pounds lighter'_ in about three months ago.

Now look at him!

Fifteen pounds lighter and _in VOGUE!_

"Oh! I found us!" He exclaimed excitedly, Craig nodding as his fingers wrapped carefully around that blue box that's been staring him down for so long now. Tweek had a permanent smile on his face as he flipped through each image. There were the ones he remembered taking with Craig as he was sprawled across his lap, some with just Pip and Tweek, some with just Craig and Damien, even all four of them. "They put in the one where we all tried to kiss!" He laughed; the image full of bright faces as they were all laughing from how poorly their attempt to kiss went. Craig could see now on the page that it was the solo shots, hand slowly pulling from his pocket. "I did like Damien's outfit, Pip's too!" Tweek flipped the page, giggling a bit. "I'm so glad you got to keep that suede jacket. Orange looks nice on you. You could pair it with a green-!"

Tweek stared down at his solo shot, blinking multiple times as he brought the magazine closer to his face.

There he was, grinning real big and showing off his outfit, but…there was Craig.

Craig…on one knee in the background.

Craig with a Tiffany blue box in his hand.

"C-Craig, what-?"

And there was Craig right in front of him, on one knee with that same box in his hand. Tweek looked between him and the image a few times, breath shaky as Craig grabbed into his left hand to ground him.

"Tweek," Craig said just loud enough for him to hear. People had stopped to stare, stopped to take photos, because of course they recognized Craig. "I don't…I don't want my future to go on without you in it…I want to wake up each and every _fucking day_ and have you be the first thing I see. I want to be the one that you show your outfits to in the morning, be the one that asks you if you checked the ingredients on a box of brownie batter so I don't have to jab you with that _fucking Epi Pen_ ," Tweek let out a laugh, a sob mingling in as he tucked the magazine under his arm and covered his mouth to keep himself from openly crying in public. But…he was being proposed to. _Fuck it_. "I want to share each and every upcoming adventure and business endeavor with you. I want… _you_ ," Tweek felt the breath leave his body as the ring box opened, eyes widening as he saw the ring. It was absolutely _stunning_ , and he knew in an instant who helped pick it out. _God dammit, Bebe, you know me too well_. "Tweek Tweak…will you do me the honor of becoming my husband? Will you marry me?"

Tweek opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a happy cry. The grin on his face was a big indicator that his answer was _obviously yes-_

"Boy, if you don't say yes to this man right now, _I'll marry him!"_ The bodega man shouted behind them, Tweek letting out a laugh as he grabbed Craig's face in his hands.

"Yes! _Yes yes yes yes yes!"_ He practically yelled over and over as Craig's face bloomed in front of him into one of pure happiness. And as the ring was slid on his finger, Tweek grabbed Craig's tie with his right hand and tugged him forward to kiss him, both smiling too much to properly kiss as the little crowd around them erupted into cheers and applause. It was a moment that Tweek didn't mind being public. It was their routine to pass this bodega every day, but now this little route they took was going to be cherished forever.

And as Craig wrapped Tweek up in his arms, Tweek couldn't help but hold his left hand out and look at the diamond on his finger.

On the corner of Pine and Wall Street, Tweek openly cried because for the first time ever, his future didn't look so bleak.

In fact, it was almost as bright as the diamond on his ring finger that meant he was undoubtedly Craig Tucker's forever and ever.

With a soft sniffle coming from Craig, Tweek couldn't help but kiss him once more-this time properly-and as they pulled away, Craig looked his face up and down before speaking.

"I love you so much."

"Oh, Mr. Big," Tweek said with a grin, thumb wiping a stray tear off Craig's cheek as he giggled. "I'll love you forever."

* * *

 **NOTE:** ekjg;uehrnbesdbae

This was so CHEESY but it is WHAT THEY DESERVE!  
Only three more chapters after this! I hope you all enjoyed this long awaited proposal. I felt like the kinky sex was needed because these two have come such a long way and have healed so much! Also because why not LOL

I hope you enjoyed and any and all feedback is appreciated! :)


	28. Sunflower, Vol 6

The office was abuzz with more conversation than ever. The engagement was obviously not a secret. Page Six picked it up and had it published by the end of the day:

 _ **New York City's Most Desired Man Officially Off the Market: Craig Tucker Proposes to Boyfriend on the Corner of Pine and Wall Street for All to See!**_

Everyone was passing the article around the office the next day…and even the day after that…and for the rest of the week.

Come Monday, the buzz in the office was louder than ever.

"Morning, Mr. Tucker!"

"Do you need anything to drink? To eat?"

"You have some papers on hand! Do you need any copies made?"

"Mr. Tucker, your tie is crooked!"

No one had pointed out things like that before, but he made sure to give a nod of his head to make sure those he passed understood he was listening to them.

Meanwhile, on the thirty-second floor, Eric Cartman paced around the meeting room with an irritated look etched across his face.

"He's late."

"Eric, the man has a lot going on in his life right now." Kyle sighed out, taking the time to enjoy the cup of coffee he got on the way over.

"Just because he's _engaged_ now doesn't give him the excuse to treat us like this!"

"Well _Eric_ , lets recall the last time we were here. You said racist remarks towards him, insinuated he was a drug smuggler because he's a recovering cocaine addict and Latino, and you basically questioned his integrity and work ethic because he was absent for two months to get healthier," His eyes narrowed with frustration towards his business partner. "I don't think Craig Tucker should even give you the time of day anymore, but here he is…doing just that."

Eric plopped down in Craig's usual seat, groaning loudly as he tossed his papers onto the table.

"I get the feeling you don't want to even be doing business right now."

"Oh, I want to do business, Eric! Just not with you."

"What do you-?!"

Kyle looked up as the door opened, eyes widening as he quickly stood up.

"M-Mr. Tucker!"

"Well Christ! It's about damn time you- _Mr. T-Tucker!"_

Thomas gave a small hum as he looked between Kyle and Eric.

"Gentlemen."

"You-we- _oh my god_ -we were expecting Craig!" Cartman stammered out, quickly moving out of the head seat and to his usual spot next to Kyle.

"I know you were, but Craig won't be coming in for some time."

"What?! Is he okay?!" Kyle asked.

"Craig is fine! Something came up that he needs to take care of, so I'll be popping in from time to time to check on everything. Make sure this place hasn't been run into the ground."

Kyle blinked a bit as the girl from the front desk walked in, a grin on her face as she proudly sat at the head of the table.

"Hello boys." She practically purred, propping her feet up on the edge of the table.

"Who- _wait a minute_ -what's going on?!" Cartman gritted out.

"Oh, was I not clear?" Thomas put his hands on the back of Tricia's chair, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. "This is Tricia, my daughter. She'll be running this place in her brother's absence and I'll just be checking in on things. Guide her along if you will."

Tricia grinned up at her dad as she sat up a little straighter, long legs still perched on the table as she put her notepad in her lap.

"Thanks dad! I got this now."

With one last kiss to the cheek, Thomas left the room to go sit in Craig's office. Well…his old office, but Craig earned the right to call it _his_ office.

"Tricia, I'm Kyle and this-"

"Eric Cartman and Kyle Broflovski. You own the property in which we brew our tequila and you also have been trying to buy into the brand. Am I wrong?"

Blinking a few times, Kyle found himself smiling as he shook his head.

"Not wrong at all."

"This is _ridiculous_! Look, missy," Eric stood up and gave an insincere smile towards Tricia. "I don't mean to sound rude here, but do you really know what you're talking about? You're the _receptionist_! I've never even seen your eyes since you always have that nose of yours in your phone. So why don't you get those expensive shoes off the table and go ask your daddy to come back in here and do business with us?"

The look of utter disgust and disbelief on Kyle's face was priceless to Tricia. She could tell he absolutely loathed his business partner, so she smiled and put her feet on the ground. As she stood up, Cartman's face wavered only slightly as he quickly realized that _being tall_ runs in the Tucker family.

"Eric, right?" He nodded. "Why don't you grab your things and leave, hm? I'm sure Kyle and I are more equipped to handle business, anyways. Don't think I don't know what you said to my brother. What you said about our family. What was it you said exactly? That drug addiction ran in the family? That we probably grew up practicing how to smuggle drugs?" She grinned at him, flipping her red hair over her shoulder as she tugged the door open. "Bye-bye!"

Kyle watched as Eric swore under his breath as he rushed out the door, Tricia listening for the elevator before she shut the door. It was a little intimidating being alone in the room with Tricia Tucker, considering he can see the resemblance between her and Craig every time she turns her head. Their profile was so similar and the way they carried themselves was just like their father.

"I-I'm sorry for him…" Once again, he found himself apologizing on Eric's behalf to a Tucker.

"Work for us."

"I-I'm sorry?"

Tricia sat back down in her chair; notebook set aside as she hummed.

"Craig offered you a job if you ever needed it, right? Davíd told me he gave his card to you."

"Oh! Y-yeah, he did."

"Kyle, Craig doesn't give his business card out like that to anybody," A pause. "I think Eric can manage a piece of property on his own. It's not like we're ever late on our rent to you two."

The comment made Kyle laugh quietly, head leaning back against his chair as he thought a moment.

"I…have been thinking about it lately. He's just… _insufferable_."

"I've known since the first time you both walked in here he was insufferable. My face may be down towards my phone a lot, but I listen." She laughed. Kyle smiled as he tapped his fingers against his knee. He nibbled on his lip as he thought, head eventually nodding as he looked at her.

"Yeah," He swallowed hard. "Yeah, I'll come work for you guys." The second time he said it sounded so right, sounded like something he's needed to say for so long. And by the bright smile on Tricia's face, Kyle knew he had made the right decision.

"Oh _god_ , Craig is going to be so _excited_! Wow, first day as CEO and I'm already making _big moves_." Tricia said through laughter. That reminded Kyle:

"Where is Craig, anyways?"

Tricia blinked as she had forgotten that no one else but her parents, Tweek's parents, and Bebe knew where the pair were. She smiled as she bit the inside of her cheek to stop from spilling her brother's business, so she stuck to what her father had said.

"He had some personal matters to take care of. Craig's okay! He just…needed some time out of the office."

"…Is Tweek with him?"

Tricia just smiled.

* * *

The sunlight felt nice against his skin as he sipped at his morning coffee, Craig sighing as he looked out over the ledge of the balcony towards the ocean. They weren't all that high off the ground, so he didn't have any qualms about being so close to the edge. He looked over the morning newspaper for anything of interest but…he can't read Italian.

"You're up early."

He looked up at the sound of Tweek's voice, smiling as he immediately walked over and made himself comfortable in Craig's lap.

"I slept well last night."

"That's a first," Tweek muttered, placing lazy kisses along Craig's neck and shoulder as he tried to wake himself up. "You're always so restless."

Craig's arms wrapped around Tweek a little tighter with each kiss pressed against his skin, eyes closing as he nuzzled his nose into the blonde curls near him.

"I don't have anything to worry about…everything is just… _perfect_."

Craig couldn't remember who had the idea, but it didn't matter considering both himself and Tweek were more than willing to do it. After their dinner with the Tweak's the day after they got engaged, they went home to Craig's and started talking about traveling, about wishing to go back to Europe to have another romantic getaway to celebrate their engagement.

Then Tweek started looking at airline tickets. He found a flight to Italy that left that Saturday night and was relatively inexpensive (not that money was an issue).

Then Craig got the tickets, which led to the rest of the week being crazy and hectic since they had two days to pack and wrap up any loose ends since they were planning on spending at least _a month_ in Italy.

But on the flight, they started having another conversation, one that Tweek mentioned as a little joke, but Craig loved the idea of it.

" _Wouldn't it be funny if we eloped? Like could you imagine us just…coming back after we dropped everything and left and surprise! We got married in Italy and didn't tell anyone!"_

And that's what they did.

They found a quiet church that was decorated beautifully with old artwork, but immediately feeling an odd connection to the place despite having no real religious affiliation. A priest had walked out to find them sitting amongst the pews with their heads tilted back to admire the ceiling.

 _"Italiano?" Craig jumped a bit at the voice nearby, looking down to see a priest standing a few rows up._

 _"English."_

 _"Ah! Americano?"_

 _"Si, si."_

 _"What do you think of the art?"_

 _"It's very beautiful!" Tweek said with a smile, voice hushed to not disrupt the other visitors. Craig smiled at Tweek's enthusiasm, looking at the priest._

 _"How old is this place?"_

 _"Very old. Eh, built around 400 AD."_

 _"And it's lasted this long?" Tweek asked._

 _"Lots of love in here."_

 _The statement made Tweek look at Craig, but Craig was already looking at Tweek with a smile on his face._

 _"Um…are you ordained?"_

 _"Like…marriage?"_

 _"Si! We-ah-we just got engaged about five days ago and we just…want to do it. We want to get married." He explained. Craig put his hand on the small of his back as they stood, the priest watching them for a moment. Looking between the two men once more, he hummed as he closed his eyes before turning and motioning for them to follow._

 _"Come, come."_

It's been almost one week now, and they wouldn't change a single thing that's happened so far.

"We should have a small ceremony when we get back still," Tweek rested his chin on Craig's shoulder, legs wrapped around his waist and fingers running up and down his spine gently. "I-I've always wanted to shop for a beautiful wedding outfit. I always said I wanted coutour and-and I have enough money put away that-"

"Tweek," Craig pressed a kiss to his forehead. "A ceremony sounds wonderful. You wouldn't pay for your own wedding outfit."

"But-!"

"Hey," Tilting his chin up, Craig smiled at Tweek as he ran his thumb over his jaw. "You're my husband now…let me spoil you."

The word still felt so foreign on his lips, but it sounded so _right_ every time he said it.

" _Craig_ ," Tweek whispered, nuzzling into the touch as it drifted up to his cheek. "You don't _have_ to do that."

"I'm aware. I want to," A pause. "Now I'm just New York's richest man, considering you took away the _desired_ part of that."

The sentence made Tweek laugh, a grin sprawled across his face as he pressed his lips to Craig's. His morning coffee lingered as they slowly pressed against one another to kiss deeper. Every kiss has felt like the first since marriage, Tweek noticed. Or maybe it was the sounds of the Amalfi Coast lulling him into this sense of romance that made everything around him the most intense and wonderful feeling.

"Do you remember Paris?" Tweek whispered against Craig's lips after a minute. He felt a hum against his lips as Craig pulled away, but he was still close enough that Tweek could feel breath he took against his cheek.

"How could I forget Paris?"

"Not saying you could or did, but…I just have the same feeling in my stomach now as I did then."

"And what would that be?"

"…Absolute peace…happiness…adoration and love…disbelief."

Craig smiled as he felt Tweek's fingers twist around his hair, tilting his head back as his husband seemed to be inspecting his face.

"Disbelief? Why is that?"

"That a guy like you would ever love a guy like me."

Tweek watched Craig's throat bob as he swallowed, tilting his head back down as Tweek ran his fingertip down his forehead and over the curve of his nose. Tweek always loved how his nose had a slight bump to it.

"You still think that?"

He shrugged his shoulders slightly, lips pursed as he let out a huff of air.

"I just…I know we're _married_ now, but I just…sometimes I can't help it…"

Warm hands grabbed his hips gently, pulling Tweek closer before thumbs rubbed small circles into the peak of his hip bones.

"Listen to me for a moment," Craig pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose. "I love _you_. I married _you_. You're the absolute love of my _life_ and my-" He paused as he looked at Tweek, breathless laugh leaving his lips as he ran his hands up his sides. "My _best friend_ …I don't want the rest of my life spent with anyone else…I've known that since the start."

The way Tweek's face seemed to soften as Craig spoke made his stomach do flips, the morning sun making each and every freckle pop out.

"I love you." Tweek whispered, nose scrunching up slightly as he let out a giggle. It was genuinely one of the most beautiful things Craig has ever seen, and he was currently looking over the ocean off the southern shore of Italy.

"I love you more."

* * *

That evening they ate a delicious dinner down on the beach and-of course-drank some wine to complete their date night.

Well…okay…they drank _two_ bottles of wine.

So now-with both men full from dinner and all the wine they had-they were faced with the challenge of climbing the stairs all the way back up to their home.

"This-I didn't think I'd die in Italy but here I am." Tweek giggled out, hands gripping onto the railing nearby for dear life. Craig was already at the first little landing waiting for him, his eyes half lidded as he leaned against the wall.

"Chyou-you're not- _oh my god_ -you're not gonna die! You can't!"

"Why?!"

"Because we j'st got _married!"_

Tweek found himself giggling still as he got closer to Craig, yelling in surprise as he tripped over one of the stairs. He caught himself due to his iron grip on the rail, but he burst into complete laughter as he laid himself down on the stairs.

"I can't do it!"

"Tweek!" Craig said between his own laughter, gripping onto the railing as well as he made his way to where Tweek laid. "C'mon, baby, you can't-we gotta keep moving."

"Go on without me."

"You're-drama." Craig breathed out. He tucked a hand under Tweek's arm, helping him to his feet.

"You," Tweek poked at Craig's chest as they both moved slowly up the stairs. "Are drunk."

"So? You are too."

Tweek started giggling again as they finally made it to the little landing, but boy they still had long ways to go.

"Okay okay you got me," A grin seemed to permanently reside on Tweek's face as they continued their ascent. "But…I have-have good reason. We have to-" A hiccup. "Celebrate!"

"We should've- _oh my god_ -should've celebrated all the way up _there_." Craig groaned out, pointing towards the top of the stairs where their home was.

"Okay _yeah_ but this-look at us! We're doing it!"

Craig opened his mouth to speak, but they both let out another yell of surprise as they fell forward onto the stairs again. The laughter that left Tweek's lips made Craig grin from ear to ear, heart hammering against his chest as he just took a moment to listen to his husband laugh like that. Looking towards the sky, Craig thought back to almost a year ago when he was walking home from the bar in the rain, drunk and frustrated about potentially having feelings for his secretary.

Now he laid on a staircase in Italy with him, but this time they were both drunk and they were married.

"Stars," Craig finally muttered, Tweek turning his head to look up at the sky as well. "Beautiful here."

The silence around them was comforting, the waves of the ocean the only sound heard for miles in the distance. It was late-probably around two in the morning-so no one else was around them on the staircase.

So, they laid there, Tweek humming as he rested his head on Craig's chest. They gazed up at the stars without saying anything for a while.

"Craig?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you…do you think if-if I wasn't your secretary…would you still love me?"

More silence.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"…Cause you're beautiful."

Lifting his head, Tweek stared at Craig through half lidded eyes as he smiled.

"How would-what would you do to _woo_ me?"

" _Woo you_?"

"Yeah," Tweek giggled as he hovered his face over Craig's. "Woo me. You-chocolates and sweets were your way at work."

Craig snorted quietly as he remembered getting his credit card bill for those couple of months.

It was worth every penny.

"Flowers…chocolates and sweets still, just-Bebe would have to help me more," He thought some more. "Romantic dinners…presents sent to your apartment."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Dunno…designer clothes probably. More sweets."

"So basically," Another hiccup. "You'd do the same thing all over again."

It hadn't occurred to Craig he was basically just listing off everything he's already done to win Tweek over. But…Tweek was right: he'd do the same thing all over again.

"In a heartbeat, baby."

The sentiment left Tweek feeling breathless, fingers coming up to trace the curve of Craig's nose again. This time though, Craig brought his hand up to do the same to Tweek. Tan fingers ran down freckled skin until they settled on the base of his neck, tugging him in for a deep kiss as Craig just couldn't resist the urge any longer.

They laid on the staircase for a while like that, reveling in the feeling of each other under the starry sky.

That is, until Craig hiccupped and started giggling at the sound.

"Ew," Tweek giggled back, grunting as he tried to stand back up. "We should go make out somewhere nicer."

"Like where?"

"Bathtub…bed. Anywhere but-but here. My hip hurts from the stone."

"Mm…I like that idea."

So, they continued climbing, leaning heavily into one another as they climbed the stairs for about another fifteen minutes.

Until finally-after an eternity-they stumbled up to their front door. And as Tweek fumbled to get the key out of his pocket, he let out a yelp as he was suddenly turned around and pressed against the door.

"What are you-?!"

"Shh," Craig grinned down at Tweek as he couldn't help his hands from roaming his husband's body. "It's late. Don't-don't wanna wake people."

"Hey-c'mon I wanna lie down!" Tweek giggled, squirming out of Craig's grip to turn himself back around. As he continued to fumble to get the door open, Tweek gasped quietly as he felt Craig press against his ass. He may be drunk, but he would always be able to recognize the feeling of his husband's erection against his ass.

"I wanna lie down too," Craig mumbled, kissing lightly against the side of Tweek's neck. "Make you feel good."

The door clicked open in time with a soft moan that left Tweek's lips. He could feel Craig's fingers working on untucking his shirt from his pants as they moved into the little house they were staying out, legs shaky as he tried to move them towards the bed.

"H-How?"

Craig always loved how Tweek always asked what he was going to do to him. It made his hips buck forward lightly as he shut and locked the door behind them.

"Well…I'd like to fuck you," Everything felt so heavy suddenly, Craig focusing so hard on moving with Tweek towards the bed. "But I am… _very drunk_."

"Me too," Tweek sighed as he plopped himself onto their bed, laughing as Craig fell on top of him. "I'm okay with just kissing you. I love kissing you."

Without a word, Craig slid off of Tweek and onto the bed. They spent the next few minutes carefully taking their clothes off, but their limbs were so heavy to them from being drunk. Their heads felt like they were spinning as they moved to lie down.

" _Oh god_ ," Craig muttered, reaching out to give Tweek's ass a squeeze once he managed to get his underwear off. His fingertips just grazed the soft skin, falling forward until his face was in the sheets. "Oh my god I'm gonna die."

"Oh, look who's being dramatic now." Tweek giggled, crawling under the sheets in an effort to get comfortable. He listened as Craig grunted when he pushed himself up into a sitting position, Tweek smiling as he saw how messy his hair had gotten on their way home. He loved seeing Craig in casual clothing, loved seeing his hair so unkempt, loved seeing him with a little scruff after not shaving for a few days. To put it simply, Tweek just loved Craig… _so so much_.

"Okay," Craig sighed out as he finally got his underwear off, falling face forward again onto his stomach. His head rested on the pillow by Tweek, watching as the blonde next to him turned to face him on his side. "I'm good now."

Pale fingers were on his face again, Tweek's eyes half lidded as he let his fingers trace the shape of Craig's jaw. He then moved up to his lips, dipping with the Cupid's bow before resting on the tip of his nose.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How did…I get this lucky?" Tweek whispered between them. Craig blinked as Tweek's finger continued up the bridge of his nose before moving to his brow bone. He felt Tweek pause over the scar on his eyebrow, rubbing lightly at the slightly discolored skin.

"What do you mean?" Craig mumbled. His own hand started tracing the shapes that made up Tweek's face, watching how Tweek's eyes closed once he brushed over his cheek bone.

"How did I find someone like you? Someone who treats me so right, who-when he _severely_ fucked up-bettered himself and-and proved to me that he wanted to do it for himself and for _us_."

Craig closed his eyes for a moment as he focused on mimicking the movement of Tweek's hand, opening his eyes when both their thumbs gently settled against their bottom lips. Lightly, he pressed a kiss to Tweek's thumb before speaking.

"Because you put yourself out there…applied for a job…took a chance…forgave me when you shouldn't have."

"Craig, I absolutely should've forgiven you," Tweek whispered, moving closer to Craig. "You went to rehab for two months and have been clean for four. The amount of pride I have for you…I-I can't explain it. I genuinely can't."

Craig wanted to continue talking, but the glow of the clock behind Tweek that read _3:35_ made him reconsider. It was late, they were both pretty drunk still, and they hadn't even kissed yet. So-taking it upon himself-Craig moved his thumb off of Tweek's bottom lip before pressing their lips together in a barely their kiss. The sensation made Tweek smile, shaky breath tickling his face as his husband brushed his lips against his a few times as their hands kept wandering. Finally, Craig tucked a hand on the base of Tweek's neck as he pressed their lips together. He reveled in the whine that the blonde made beside him, shifting until he was practically on top of Tweek. It didn't matter how close they actually were: it always felt like Craig was never close enough. Each kiss pressed to his lips sobered him up. Each touch sent electricity through every bone in his body. Each little bite and suck to his neck made his hips roll against his husband's, which earned him a cute little moan in return.

And as the moon filled up their little room with light, Craig found himself feeling dizzy from all the sensations and feelings his body has been going through the past week. A year ago, he could barely talk about having feelings for Tweek-or anyone, for that matter-without feeling frustrated and closing off everyone around him.

Now he's sharing a bed with someone for the rest of his life.

" _I don't have time for relationships."_

The world has a funny way of proving him wrong sometimes.

Craig appreciates that.

* * *

He didn't see it until the morning, but when Craig woke up to an email notification on his phone, he found himself smiling as he sipped at his morning coffee.

 _Hello Mr. Craig Tucker!_

 _I hope you remember me, but it's Sadie from rehab._

 _Well…formerly from rehab!_

 _That's right! I got out a few days ago! Sam and Holly did too! We didn't forget about you or your little offer, by the way, which is why I'm reaching out at least to ask if the offer still stands? We'd love to help out anyway we can with the company. I'm the only one with a computer for right now, so that's why I'm sending the email on behalf of us three (I hope that's okay)!_

 _I know the business is just picking up more due to your wine deal (yes, we did research!) and we'd love to assist you with marketing, sales, or ANYTHING at this point. Even simple temp work (if that's still a thing…) but we're willing and ready to work if your offer from your last day in rehab still stands._

 _OH! CONGRATULATIONS ON GETTING ENGAGED! We're all back with our parents (eugh), but we live near one another. Sam told us to meet up for coffee and he showed us the newspaper announcing your proposal. AND THAT RING? HOLY SHIT! (sorry I figured the professional part of the email was over. THIS IS EXCITING SHIT!)_

 _I hope you two last FOREVER. He's a cutie! He really seemed to make you happy as well. I could tell by the way your mood changed the day after he visited you. Will we ever get to meet him? THE husband to be of THE Craig Tucker?_

 _Anyways, I'm rambling now, but PLEASE get back to me soon! I understand if the offer has been rescinded and that you're busy and all, but we also miss you. It's cool watching you have so much success. It gives kids like us hope for our own futures :)_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sadie Jane_

* * *

 **NOTE:** :)))))

I'm nostalgic for Italy if you haven't noticed, but honestly?

It's funny: I never imagined a big wedding ceremony for these two. The engagement? Sure, make that public. But the actual event I always imagined being just the two of them or a very small ceremony in the office or a tiny church. SO WHY NOT BOTH!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Only two more after this! I can't believe it honestly :(

But! I'll probably start writing more one shots instead of full length fics, so be on the look out for that!

Any and all feedback is appreciated, and until next time!


	29. You're the First, My Last, My Everything

Their one month in Italy ended up becoming six weeks in Italy. Waking up and not having to go to work was just…so _good_. They spent some time in Rome after about three weeks on the Amalfi Coast, making their way up north until they reached Milan. Of course, they had to go to one of the fashion capitals of the world while they were there. It was Tweek's one big request, so how could Craig say no?

"Do you think people will be mad we took an extra couple of weeks?" Tweek asked, hand holding onto Craig's as they sat in their Uber on the way back from the airport. The sound of his husband's thoughtful hum made Tweek's eyes close, head dropping to his shoulder as he listened to the rain hit the windows of the car.

"I don't think they mind, baby," Craig finally muttered. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to the top of Tweek's hair. "I let Tricia know when we decided, and she was more than okay to remain the boss."

"Are you going to have to fight her for your office?"

"Possibly, but I always reign victorious in any argument or fight we have."

"Because you're tall."

"I-well- _not exactly_ -but-"

"Nice try," Tweek giggled, patting Craig's chest lightly. "It's cause you're tall and _strong_."

The rest of the ride to Craig's place was quiet, Tweek having fallen asleep and Craig looking out the window as he reminisced on the feeling of his husband asleep against his side. Sure, they share the same bed all the time, but there was always something so calming and different about Tweek leaning against him to sleep. As they pulled up the Juniper Residences, Craig shook Tweek lightly to wake him up.

"C'mon, sleepy head," He teased. "We're home."

Tweek blinked.

Craig's never referred to his place as _home_. Sure, he says " _I'm going home_ " after work sometimes, but he's never referred to it as home to Tweek.

It made his stomach flutter with an odd excitement and a smile grace his lips as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Grabbing their suitcases from the back, they bid their driver farewell before making their way inside. The lobby had been rearranged slightly after getting a fresh coat of paint, Tweek looking around slowly as he tried to take everything in. He still felt out of place in this building, but he was starting to get used to coming around. The girls that worked behind the desk were always so welcoming to him and always willing to talk fashion with him if they weren't busy. Speaking of the girls, they gave them both a wave as they continued on to the elevator, Tweek yawning as he pressed the twentieth floor.

"I can't wait to sleep in your bed."

"Not even your own bed?"

"Well," Another yawn. "Your bed is comfier than mine." Tweek spoke through his yawn, Craig smiling at the simple notion as the elevator dinged.

"That it is." Craig mumbled. As he pushed opened the door, he couldn't help but smile as he noticed a few changes…thanks to Bebe.

It took a minute, but Tweek noticed it too.

"Are those my plants?"

"Huh? Oh!" Craig lifted the succulent, trying to hide his smile. "It looks like it, huh?"

"I didn't…leave that rain jacket here…," He pointed to the jacket on the hook, eyebrows furrowed as he looked around. "…or my coffee maker?!"

Craig chewed on his lip as he made his way down the hall to the bedroom, pushing their suitcases along as Tweek noticed more and more of his items scattered throughout the apartment.

"Weird!" Craig responded finally. Tweek shoved passed him suddenly, rushing towards the closet and tugging it open. A bright light illuminated the room, Tweek's eyes widening as his jaw dropped. Slowly taking a few steps forward, he looked around at the _walk-in_ closet.

"…What did you _do?"_ His voice was quiet as he spoke, turning to look at Craig with tear filled eyes.

"I needed a bigger closet if I wanted to fit your things here."

"B-But I don't-"

"Live here…I know," Craig cupped Tweek's face in his hands, smiling down at him. "But I can't have my husband living all the way down in SoHo…so I had your things brought here."

" _You what?!_ B-But my rent-!"

"I paid for it."

" _Craig!"_

"Tweek," He laughed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. "I needed a larger closet anyways."

Pulling back, Tweek tossed his arms around Craig's neck and held on tight as he squeezed his eyes shut. This was such a surprise, such a wonderful thing to come…well, _home_ to!

But-

"Bebe…"

"What about her?"

"Is she…we-we've never lived with anyone but each other here! We lived on our own before we met one another and moved in after a year of being friends! I-I don't think she'll be fine on her own!"

"Babe," Craig ran his fingers through Tweek's hair. "Wendy moved in. She said she was going to tell you when we got back, but we had been emailing back and forth and I…let it slip we eloped and she helped coordinate this so that way you had a nice surprise to come back to. Your shitty bed is still in your room there. She said she'll keep it so we can visit every now and then."

A choked sob escaped Tweek's lips as he grinned, nodding as he felt better knowing Bebe had someone with her.

"O-Okay…okay," He took a look around at the closet, noticing how it was split down the middle with Craig's things on the left and his on the right. But Tweek's shoes took up a majority of the shelves, which he expected, but seeing it in person really put into perspective _just how much_ Tweek has spent on shoes over the years. "How the hell did I afford rent with all my money going to _shoes?!"_ He said through laughter, sniffling as he wiped at his cheeks to get rid of any tears. Craig laughed quietly as he wrapped his arms around Tweek from behind.

"I love that your passionate about fashion, you know that." His voice was quiet as he pressed light kisses to Tweek's shoulder, holding on tight as he closed his eyes. Craig-even now-was still so afraid of Tweek slipping away. Sure, their relationship moved… _really fast_. But…Tweek was his _everything_ , his _sunshine_ , his _best friend_ , the _love of his life._ He was always so afraid that he'll change his mind or realize that even months after rehab, Craig still has night terrors about his relapse. Realize that Craig has a lot of things to work on still and he isn't the perfect CEO that magazines and the New York business world has made him out to be.

"Hey…you okay?"

Craig blinked his eyes open, stars momentarily spotting his vision from the force that he squeezed his eyes together.

"Huh? Yeah," He straightened his back, clearing his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm fine."

A gentle touch met his hand, fingers lacing with his as he looked down at the knot their hands made.

"Craig," Tweek leaned his forehead against his chest, free hand wrapping around to rest on the small of Craig's back as Tweek closed his eyes. "I'm right here…I always will be."

It took a moment, but the words sunk into Craig's skin and made him feel breathless…weightless, even. Carefully, he removed his hand from Tweek's and hugged him close. As his cheek rested lightly on the blonde curls near him, Craig felt a sense of serenity wash over his body as he let out a shaky breath.

" _Thank god for that_."

* * *

Waking up for work the next day was…not fun. Blinking his eyes open, Tweek hummed quietly as Craig still laid half on top of him. He pressed a kiss to the shoulder near his face, fingertips running up and down his bareback lightly.

"You gotta move."

"Nnngh…no."

"C'mon, honey," Tweek laughed, snuggling into the bed more despite his words. "We got work today."

"I'm not ready to go back."

"I'm not either, but just think…we're married now. I'll sit in your office and do some work if you want today. Keep you company."

Craig turned his head to face him as he hummed in thought, one eye open as he looked at his husband. Tweek couldn't help but giggle at his sleep tossled hair.

"That sounds _heavenly_."

So, they got ready for work, but it was their first time getting ready for work as _husbands_. They took turns showering but ended up brushing their teeth together before moving to get dressed. They bounced outfit ideas off of one another before settling and moving towards the kitchen. Craig worked on making them bagels while Tweek brewed some coffee to enjoy, both sitting at the island and talking quietly amongst themselves as they ate. Then Stan drove them both into work that morning, welcoming them back to the states and the work world as they tried to shake the jet lag from their bodies. It wasn't so bad coming back, but it still affected them, nonetheless.

"Do you think I could get Tricia to attend any meetings I have today?" Craig asked as they rolled up to the building. Tweek snorted quietly as he climbed out of the car.

"Probably not, big guy. Clients are expecting you, ya know, and I'm sure you gave everyone quite the surprise these past six weeks with Tricia greeting them."

The feeling of Craig's hand resting on the small of his back made Tweek smile, looking up at his husband as they walked towards the office building.

"I know, kitten," Stealing a kiss, Craig couldn't help but smile as he held the door open for Tweek. "Just a thought."

As Tweek opened his mouth to speak, he immediately snapped it back shut as he looked away from Craig and forward into the lobby. The entire room was filled with chairs and flowers, an archway stationed by the receptionist desk with a beautiful red carpet running from the altar all the way down to the front door. Tricia was standing in the archway with Bebe, Wendy, Clyde, Jimmy, and Token, the five of them grinning as Tricia held her arms out.

"Well?!

"What the hell is all this?!" Craig called out. He had a hunch as to what it was…but he wanted to hear his sister say it.

"You think you can run away and _just_ elope in Italy?! Nuh uh! I gotta see my brother get married some way somehow!"

He was seriously wracking his brain trying to think of what to say, but Craig found nothing as he just simply smiled a bit after letting out a breathless laugh.

"How long have you been here doing this?"

"We started last night and just finished like twenty minutes ago," Bebe said. "Just had to wait for you two at this point."

"We-we don't have proper _attire_! When I-I picked my outfit today I didn't think I was getting _married!"_ Tweek breathed out. His fingers tugged lightly at his curls as his brain rapidly tried to think of something to wear, but Bebe just grinned at her best friend before easing his fingers out of his hair.

"You think I'd let you walk down the aisle without something _stunning_ to wear? Not a chance, babe. C'mon!"

Everything was happening so fast, but Tweek didn't seem to mind as he was tugged off by Bebe, Tricia, and Wendy. He waved to Craig as he was whisked away, the taller man waving back as Clyde elbowed his side.

"Let's go, stud muffin, you gotta get married… _again_."

* * *

It was nearly noon now and things were starting to come together.

Tweek was surprised when his parents walked through the door of Bebe's office, throat tight with emotion as he apologized profusely for getting hitched in Italy without telling them.

"Tweek, that was _your_ special moment with Craig. That's why we're having a little wedding now!" His mother laughed, kissing his forehead as she rubbed a hand up and down his back.

"Dad?" He eventually whispered, Richard awfully quiet despite having an opinion on almost everything.

"…You look stunning, Tweek."

The words meant so much, yet were so simple, and Tweek couldn't seem to stop smiling as he wrapped his arms around his dad.

Meanwhile, Craig was pacing around his office while Clyde, Jimmy, Token, and Damien sat on the couch.

"Are you nervous?" Damien eventually asked, pouring himself a glass of whiskey once Token passed the bottle over to him.

"Yes. Why, should I not be?"

"You're already married to the kid." Clyde choked out as he coughed a few times from the whiskey.

"Yeah but…I want this to be perfect for him, ya know?"

"But not yourself?" Token said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Look, I'm happy with what we did in Italy. But this…having you guys, the girls, his parents, Phillip," Craig looked down at the ice in his glass as he paused, smile pulling at his lips. "That means the _world_ to him."

The door suddenly opened, everyone looking over to see who was entering. With a smile on their faces, Laura and Thomas walked in with champagne in their hands. Maite poked her head out of Laura's purse, the sight making Craig's face light up.

"Oh, my handsome _man!"_ Laura gasped. Standing on her tiptoes, Laura brought Craig's face down to press what felt like a million and one kisses to his cheek.

"Aye, mama!" Craig whined, but a grin was sprawled across his face as he picked his cat up out of her bag. She immediately climbed up to rest on his shoulders, her purr loud in his ear as he scratched under her chin.

"I'm sorry, Gordo, but I'm just-" She swallowed hard as she looked over her son. "…I'm just _so happy_ for you."

Shoulders relaxing, Craig smiled at his mom before looking at his dad.

"What about you, Thomas?"

Thomas chuckled at the use of his first name, walking over and adjusting Craig's tie for him.

"You never could keep these damn things straight," He muttered. Placing his hands on Craig's arms, he gave them a squeeze as he smiled. "But that's just you…crooked ties and all."

It felt like the wind left his body as his dad spoke, Craig nodding slowly as his jaw clenched.

To hear his dad speak like that…to basically use his tie as a way to say _'I accept you'_ …it made his body tingle. His eyes darted to look at Damien who chatted idly with the guys.

Craig almost destroyed what little relationship he had with his dad all because he loved Damien. But here he was: about to marry (again) the actual love of his life…and his dad was giving him his blessings.

In his thirty-eight years of life, Craig has never wanted anything more.

"…Thanks dad."

* * *

The makeshift altar greeted Craig as he came downstairs with everyone, the rest of the office seated in their chairs already and talking amongst themselves. Blinking as he looked around, Craig swallowed hard as he took his place. However, his father stood next to him so he'll be in the middle of him and Tweek.

"Dad, what are you-?"

"Who do you think your sister got to ordain this wedding?"

"…Wait-you-you can-?!"

"I got ordained right after you left for Italy…I felt that this would suffice as a nice little wedding gift, don't you think?"

The words ' _yes, of course!'_ were right there at the tip of Craig's tongue, but he simply nodded. He can tell he's going to be emotional the moment he sees Tweek, so it's best to keep himself calm while everyone got into position. For the time being…Craig soaked everything up. He looked at his employees, how they seemed so excited to be attending the wedding for their boss. He looked at Kenny, who gave him his signature cheesy smile and a big thumbs up as his arm sat snug around a blonde guy he didn't recognize near the back of the room. He looked at Davíd, who walked hand in hand with Kyle to join the wedding party line up outside the door. He looked at his mother, who was taking photos of everything from her seat in the front row. Then he looked at his sister, who stood first in line at the door in a beautiful olive-green dress. She looked over to Kenny, who gave her a nod before she looked at Craig.

Well…this was it.

Giving a nod of his head, Craig felt his shoulders relax as Tricia grinned proudly at him.

"Kenny my dear!" Tricia shouted, Craig blinking as she smirked. "Be a dear and cue the music?"

"With pleasure!"

Thomas let out a laugh as music filled the lobby, Craig unable to stop from laughing himself as Tricia looped arms with Jimmy.

 _My first, the last, my everything_

 _And the answer to all my dreams_

The two of them made their way down the aisle, skipping the traditional walk and opting to dance their way down the aisle.

This was a Tucker wedding _planned_ by a Tucker _for_ a Tucker.

Of _course_ it was going to be unique in every way possible!

 _You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star_

 _My kind of wonderful, that's what you are_

As Tricia and Jimmy split to stand in their spots on either side of the altar, Clyde and Token made their way down the aisle next. Again, they opted to dance their way down, grins on their faces as they sang loud enough to make sure Craig could hear.

 _I know there's only, only one like you_

 _There's no way they could have made two_

 _You're all I'm living for, your love I'll keep forevermore_

 _First, you're the last, my everything_

Next were Kyle and Davíd, Kyle laughing as they tangoed their way down the aisle. Seeing Kyle so carefree, so happy…it made Craig smile himself. Considering he always looked so miserable whenever they did business, it was a nice change of pace seeing him have a little life brought back to him. Tricia emailed him his employment papers while he was in Italy.

Craig screamed in excitement when he saw it the next day.

 _And with you I've found so many things_

 _A love so new, only you could bring_

 _Can't you see it's you? You make me feel this way_

 _You're like a first morning dew on a brand new day_

Pip tugged Damien along as he led them in their own little dance, Craig laughing quietly as he watched his ex-boyfriend try to coordinate himself.

Damien never was a great dancer but seeing him try to please Pip…it was heartwarming. And to see Phillip look so healthy and happy compared to how he looked on that magazine cover however many years ago…Craig couldn't help but glance at his sister as a wave of emotion washed over him.

 _I see so many ways that I_

 _Can love you 'til the day I die_

 _You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream_

 _You're the first, the last, my everything_

The final couple was Bebe and Wendy, both girls tossing out flower petals as they made their way down the aisle. They looked stunning in their dresses, hair and makeup having been done. They made a beautiful couple, and to see them look at Craig with tear filled eyes already…well, Craig knew he was in for a surprise.

As the girls reached the end of the aisle, they turned to face the crowd.

"All rise!" They shouted together, grins on their faces as they quickly took their place. Bebe stood in the maid of honor spot, looking at Craig for a moment. She watched as he shifted on his feet, breath already shaky as he clasped his hands in front of him.

Yeah…begging Tweek to apply for this position was a good choice.

Craig saw Richard first.

Then his mouth slowly fell open as Tweek walked through the front door with both parents on his arms.

The outfit was gifted by Vogue as a gift, the Alexander McQueen outfit absolutely to _die for._ Tweek wore a white jump suit that was made entirely of lace, the back cut out and dipping at the small of his back. He wore a vail that was just a classic looking one, but the _train_ …it went on for what felt like forever as it trailed behind Twee kina beautiful wave of fabric. It was sparkly and sheer, but oh so captivating as everyone took photos. His bouquet was made of pink roses, a few baby's breath poking out as well as fern leaves to accentuate the size of the bundle of flowers. His shoes… _of course_ he had to get married in those Christian Louboutin heels Craig gifted him last December!

To put it simply, Craig didn't realize he had tears on his cheeks until Clyde reached over and wiped them away with his tie. Tweek let out a laugh at the notion as they got closer, his mother giving him a hug before sitting next to Laura. He then turned his attention to his dad, Richard smiling as Craig took a few steps forward to meet them. Looking up, Richard put a hand on Craig's shoulder as he let Tweek's arm go.

"…You have _no idea_ how happy you make my son."

Craig swallowed the emotions consuming him at the moment, a toothless smile the only thing he could think to respond with as Tweek grabbed his hand.

"H-He does, dad…he knows." He whispered. Richard chuckled quietly as he gave a nod of his head before moving to sit with his wife, Craig letting out a shaky breath as he led Tweek to stand with him at the altar. Once they were situated, Thomas gave a nod to everyone to signal they could be seated.

Craig took the opportunity to finally speak.

" _Fuck_ , you look stunning." He whispered just loud enough for Tweek to hear.

But Thomas heard it, too. He watched as Tweek's face broke out into a bright smile, hearing him whisper back, "And you look _so handsome_."

The room fell into a comfortable silence. Thomas just took the moment to watch the two men in front of him, their chemistry and love for one another contagious at this point.

"Now…I'd say we're gathered here today to wed you two, but you already went and did that in Italy,"

Tweek let out a giggle as Craig bit his lip to stop from laughing, ignoring how of _course_ his father had to start out everything with a joke.

"But…in all seriousness…I have _never_ met a couple more fitting for one another than you two. To say I'm excited to ordain this wedding is an understatement, considering I'm marrying you in the company that I have built from the ground up. The company that passed onto my son to keep it in the family for as long as I could. The company that-someway somehow-brought you two together in an odd…odd way," Thomas smiled at his son, enjoying how flustered he seems to be despite having spoken in front of people _so many times_. "Craig…would you like to do the honors in reading your vows first?"

Swallowing hard to wet his dry mouth, Craig gave a nod as he tugged the crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket.

Tweek couldn't help but smile as he saw that all too familiar scribbly handwriting, heart clenching as Craig rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm forgetful, sorry, I need paper," Craig laughed nervously. Tweek reached forward, grabbing onto his hand to help ground him. He gave an encouraging smile and a nod of his head, because Craig could do this. "…Tweek…I…I-I don't even know where to begin when it comes to talking about you," Craig let out a breathless laugh as tears already filled his eyes. Thankfully, he could spot some in Tweek's eyes as well. "When I looked at you for the first time…I-I saw sunshine. Nothing but sunshine, and-and just pure, genuine kindness. My attempts to woo you…well, I had a lot of help with that. Food was the way to your heart it seems, but…getting to work with you, and-and getting to know you over our time here in this building together…i-it meant the world to me. And when you were _there_ -" Craig's jaw clenched as he gripped harder at Tweek's hand. He didn't think he'd get _this_ emotional, considering last year around this time he was yelling at himself for even having _feelings_ for the man in front of him. But…this was monumental to Craig. "…When you were there…t-to pick me up from rehab after I relapsed on an addiction that wasn't quite out of my system yet…I-I knew I had to be yours forever. To-to _forgive me_ after _everything_ I-I've put you through…to be so patient with me, to be so giving, compassionate, loving, and-and just… _everything!_ I d-didn't know how to _tell you_ just how much I _fucking love you_ …and I still…still don't know how to tell you just how much you mean to me and just how much I _adore and love you_. I-It'll take some time…but I'll figure out the words eventually…I-I always do over time. We have all the time in the world now, anyways. I love you, Tweek…you… _beautiful_ and _wonderful_ soul."

Tweek let out a soft sob as he grinned up at Craig, letting go of his hand to reach up and wipe at the tears on Craig's face. Bringing his hand up, Craig covered Tweek's with his, holding it there for a moment as he closed his eyes.

It was an intimate moment for sure, but it brought Craig down from the cloud of emotions making him feel so sick and dizzy. He pressed a few kisses to Tweek's palm before he let go, clearing his throat as Thomas rubbed his back lightly.

Craig wasn't very open about his addiction outside of what the tabloids have said about him, so hearing him open up amongst his employees, family, and friends…it was a big deal.

"Tweek?" Thomas said quietly after a moment. The blonde gave a nod before passing his bouquet over to Bebe, his best friend passing the paper he had his vows on over. He looked over the paper for a second before he spoke.

"You're a stubborn, hard-headed man…but it's what made me fall oh so madly in love with you, Craig Tucker. Saying your name used to give me butterflies, which was bad because people would often ask me where I work…and I would say ' _for Craig Tucker at TNT'_. But I eventually learned to deal with my feelings for you…it took a little while, but I did. But…I-I learned this afternoon that Bebe, Wendy, and Kenny are to blame for us getting trapped in the elevator that day last year…you know, the day I found out you had your nipples pierced," Tweek let out a giggle as Craig smiled, jumping only slightly as Tweek flicked at his chest. Leave it to his husband to brighten up a room in an instant. "But…we didn't need them to figure out that we had _something_. From the start there was always _something_ there between us. I-I felt so attracted to you. I wanted nothing more than to climb you like a tree, but I also wanted to share everything with you," He glanced over to his parents, mouthing a quick _'sorry'_ for the crude remark, but Tweek had to! "When those three clowns-" He pointed to Clyde, Token, and Jimmy. "-Saw me do stand up and heard me talk about you…I thought I was going to have to quit and move to Iceland. I chose Iceland because it seems nice enough to escape to if your boss ever found out you did stand-up comedy about him. You did find out…but we just got married, instead," Tweek sniffled as he gripped the paper a little harder. "Finding you t-that night in your apartment…finding out you had relapsed on your addiction…I-I didn't know what to do. I was so _scared_ , so afraid that y-you would never be the same Craig Tucker I fell so _fucking hard for_ …but you proved me wrong. You have a tendency to do that, but I was _so glad_ y-you did. You got so _healthy_ , so _much happier_ , and I-I couldn't be more proud of you for facing this head on and coming out on top," Tweek swallowed hard as he took his bouquet back from Bebe, smile on his face as he made sure to look his husband in the eyes. "I-I love you, Craig…and nothing will _ever_ make me change my mind about that."

Without hesitation, Thomas looked at Craig-and he _really_ looked at him for a moment. His son…who he nearly tossed having any sort of relationship with away…just because he was gay. His son…who overcame addiction _twice_ and still ran his company proudly after the fact the second time.

His son…who learned and grew from his mistakes and has blossomed into the man he's always wanted him to become.

His son…Craig Norman Tucker…who was staring at the love of his life with the brightest eyes he's ever seen.

"Craig," Thomas finally spoke. "Do you take Tweek- _again_ -to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I-I do." Craig practically rushed out, swearing under his breath as he realized they forgot to take their wedding rings off. He grabbed Tweek's hand, tugging the ring off and sliding it back on as he laughed with a huge smile on his face. Tweek couldn't help but laugh as well, looking at Thomas as he spoke once more.

"And do you, Tweek, take Craig to be-"

"Uh huh. I do I do I do I do I do!" He laughed, tugging Craig's wedding band off just to slide it back on. Tweek handed his flowers to Bebe once more, turning to face Craig. Seeing his fingers creep under the bottom of the veil made his heart hammer, face feeling like it was going to split into two at any moment from how wide his smile was.

"Well! By the power vested in me- _six weeks ago-_ I now pronounce you husbands… _again!_ Son? _"_ Craig looked at his dad with the biggest smile Thomas has ever seen. "Kiss your fucking husband." He laughed.

Tweek let out an excited squeal, breath leaving his body as Craig tossed the veil behind his head before taking his face in his hands.

This kiss…it felt better than the first time they got married.

There was applause this time, their friends and families here to celebrate with them as they held onto one another like they would never get to kiss each other again.

The couple pulled away for a moment to breathe but couldn't properly kiss this time due to their inability to stop smiling.

And as Craig pulled back to look at his husband once more, he felt like everything was just right in the world.

Besides…he'll forever have a ray of sunshine in his life from now on.

Isn't he lucky?

* * *

 **NOTE:** :')

Only one more chapter!

I'm actually very emotional over the ending of this story. When I started this story December 2018, I was about to travel to Europe and LIVE THERE for four months. I wrote while I was over there to help distract me from my home sickness and the fact I missed my bf so much at the time.

I dealt with a lot of hate because of my characterizations in this story or some of the choices I made in what to write about, but...man, I'm so glad I stuck it out for this story.

I hope you enjoyed this little wedding! I cannot get this Barry White song out of my head for the life of me, so that natural thing to do is to include it in my fanfic I guess!

Until the final chapter! :)


End file.
